La Nana Swan
by Aye436
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS. Un día lluvioso Bella se topó con dos tiernos angelitos, ¿quién iba a decir que estos serían lo que le depararía el destino?
1. Los Cullen

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_Bien, bien, se que es algo loco animarse a escribir dos historias a la vez, pero… ¡NO PUEDO CONTENERME! Y es que esta idea me esta chiflando, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza ¡Arg! Bien basta de comentarios locos. _

_**NINGUN PERSONAJE DE TWILIGHT ME PERTENCE (sino Edward será real, estaría en mi habitación Bella no se llamaría Bella XD). SOLO LA LOCA IDEA A LA QUE ESTOY SOMETIENDO A LOS POBRES PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA, SON TODOS HUMANOS.**_

_**Nota Importante antes de empezar: **__Bella, Edward y Alice tienen 24 y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper 25. Lorcan y Grace tienen 4 años. _

_Ahora sí, disfruten…_

Nuestro amor durara  
por la eternidad  
Por mas que para siempre (Por mas que para siempre)  
Prometo serte fiel (Prometo serte fiel)  
La celta que me lleva a ti  
sin duda encontraré  
Por mas que para siempre  
tu amor a mi vendrá  
y con tu amor jamás solo(a) estaré

_**Por más que para siempre. La Princesa Encantada.**_

**-Introducción-**

Nunca creí en eso del amor y todo el romanticismo, se que soy fan de las novelas clásicas como _Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta_… pero aún así nunca creí en eso de que el "amor dura por siempre". Así era hasta ese bendito día, donde toda mi vida dio un giro de 180°.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 24 años. Nací en Forks, Washington; pero a la temprana edad de dos meses de vida, mis padres Charlie y Renée decidieron ponerle fin a su matrimonio, por lo que me fui a vivir a Phoenix, Arizona. Se puede decir que llevé una buena educación, me encantaba leer y mamá siempre dijo que yo había nacido con 35 años de adelanto en el alma. Ya se imaginarán la sabelotodo que era en la escuela, lo cuál me trajo problemas siempre. Mamá al poco tiempo volvió a casarse, con un tipo estupendo por cierto, llamado Phil, como él es un jugador de las ligas menores de béisbol tenía que viajar seguido. Por eso decidí regresar a vivir con Charlie a la lluviosa Forks. Ahí fue donde conocí a Alice Brandon y Angela Webber, mis dos únicas amigas en toda la vida. Las tres al terminar la preparatoria nos fuimos a vivir a Chicago, a un departamento que entre las tres compramos con el apoyo de nuestros padres y nuestros ahorros, ya que las tres habíamos sido aceptadas en la Universidad de Chicago. Alice siguió la carrera de Diseño de Modas, su pasión en la vida, Angela por otro lado siguió Abogacía, es una experta en leyes, y yo por mi parte opté por la carrera de Literatura. Lo sé, lo sé mi máxima pasión son los libros. Tal vez trabaje como maestra, pero aún no tengo muy definido qué voy a hacer. Mientras tanto trabajo en la librería que queda cerca de nuestra casa: Barnes & Noble, es una cadena importante de librerías en nuestro país, por lo que me siento afortunada. Y debo de decirlo, si no hubiera trabajado ahí, hoy no estaría en el trabajo que más amo en la vida. ¿De qué estoy hablando? Jaja. Bueno pues verán todo comenzó con un día de lluvia…

**Los Cullen.**_**  
**_

Trriiiiiiiiiiin. Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.

_Un ratito más,_ pensé para mis adentros.

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.

-Esta bien, esta bien- me levanté de la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados- ya te oí.

_Maldito despertador, Alice me las pagará por ponerle el volumen tan fuerte…_

-Buenos días- saludé al llegar a la cocina.

Alice ya se hallaba sentada en la barra que separaba esta del comedor. Nuestro departamento era espacioso, ideal para tres chicas solteras con necesidad de espacio para sus distintos gustos.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente- cantó Alice sonriendo- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Muerta…- respondí mientras me sentaba al lado de ella- ¿Preparaste el café?- quise saber, los cafés de Alice eran lo que me ayudaban a despertarme del todo en la mañana, se podría decir que sabía por qué mi amiga era tan despierta…

-Aquí tienes- me pasó una taza llena.

-¿Angy ya se levantó?- quise saber.

-Si, de hecho ya salió para el bufete de los Chenney- rió por lo bajo.

-¿Realmente le gusta verdad?- le pregunté.

-Si, parece que si- Alice suspiró- por lo menos ella ya tiene príncipe…

-Sabes cuál es mi dicho- dije a la par que tomaba un sorbo del delicioso café- Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

-Bells, no se como puedes decir eso- me miró seria Alice- si nunca has…

-No es mi culpa que nadie se fije en mí- gruñí, no me gustaba tocar esos temas, y es que a decir verdad me molestaba bastante.

Nadie en su sano juicio creería que una chica de 24 años casi 25 aún no halla tenido novio, está bien tuve dos pretendientes en toda mi vida, pero ninguno con el que mereciera la pena estar por eso los mandaba a volar en cuanto se acercaban.

-Mmm… ¿no serás tú la que los manda a volar?- hay veces en las que me pregunto si Alice no pude leer las mentes.

-No- tomé de golpe el último sorbo de mi café.

-Te recuerdo que Yorkie y Black estaban interesados.

-Solo eran moscas alrededor de la miel- respondí levantándome de un brinco y llevando mi taza al fregadero- una sabe cuando un chico quiere otra cosa.

-¿Qué hay de Newton, aún sigue tratando en vano?- rodé los ojos.

Mi compañero de trabajo, Mike Newton, había estado tratando de invitarme a salir desde el primer día en que entré a trabajar en Barnes & Noble. Es un chico guapo si una se lo pone a mirar, pero realmente no es mi tipo y créanme cuando les digo que tengo un sexto sentido que me dice que me debo alejar de él como lo hice con Eric Yorkie y Jacob Black en la preparatoria.

-Te juro que un día de estos llevaré el bate que guardamos en el closet y le voy a pegar una tunda… que no va a poder pensar ni siquiera en besar a una chica- Alice rió.

-Eres imposible- me dijo.

-Gracias- respondí haciendo una reverencia- ahora si me disculpas tengo un trabajo que atender…

-Mándale besos a Mike de mi parte- me gritó mi amiga mientras me metía rápido en mi habitación para cambiarme.

-Lo haré- me reí.

Una parte que aborrecía de mi trabajo era que teníamos que usar un uniforme. Este consistía en una falda de vestir negra larga hasta la rodilla, blusa blanca y saco negro, a juego con la falda. Por lo menos me dejaban usar ballerinas, sino ya tendría que estar en una silla de ruedas, debido a mi constante problema con los tacones y mi equilibrio. Debo decir, que soy… torpe de naturaleza, así que evito por todos los medios las cosas que puedan ser riesgosas para mi integridad física.

Esa mañana el cielo indicaba tormenta, las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, nunca lo tomé como un presagio, es más me da lo mismo lo que piensen aquellas personas que un día Lunes a la mañana y con tormenta traerá cosas nuevas… ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Tomé el autobús como todos los días, me dejó justo enfrente de mi trabajo. Suspiré. Hoy iba a ser un día largo, lo podía oler en el ambiente, y es que un día de lluvia hace que las bibliotecas o las librerías se llenen de gente, ¿por qué? Porque ofrecemos café gratis, si señor. La idea fue de Mike, pero mis compañeras Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley lo apoyaron en todo, a pesar de que yo objeté que no era buena idea, nadie me hizo caso. En fin, así son las cosas, la mayoría vota… y gana.

-Buenos días Bella- me saludó un sonriente Mike.

-Hola Newton- respondí mientras firmaba mi tarjeta de entrada.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?- quiso saber.

-Bastante bien, fue fin de semana de chicas…- me reí internamente, esa había sido mi excusa del viernes pasado para no salir con él.

-Claro, claro…- asintió con cara de no entender ni jota de lo que decía- Hoy te toca la sección de infantes- me informó- a mí me toca en la caja, por cualquier cosa que necesites- me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Ahí veces en las que me pregunto por qué no deja de lanzarme indirectas, si yo le digo directo que NO me interesa. Me encaminé a la sección que me habían asignado hoy, como todos los lunes y martes. Esa era la sección que me asignaban, más aún después de ver como me llevaba con los niños, que después de los libros eran mi pasión. Me encantaba jugar con ellos, contarles historias, ahora que eran vacaciones la sección se llenaba a diario y a pesar de que llegaba a casa exhausta siempre terminaba el día con una sonrisa. Normalmente la librería se empezaba a llenar en unas horas, cuando toda la gente ya estaba afuera de sus camas y listas para empezar el día. Sólo que hoy no iba a esperar mucho tiempo para empezar con los juegos del día.

Estaba de lo más concentrada acomodando los juguetes para el día de hoy cuando sentí que me tiraban de la falda. Me volteé para ver quién era, Mike muchas veces había hecho eso, y créanme una vez le dejé el ojo morado por hacerlo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un chico de unos cuatro años de unos ojos verdes impresionantes, y sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era divino, parecía un angelito.

-Hola, corazón- le dije mientras me ponía a su altura- ¿en qué te ayudo?

-¿Tienes libros de vampiros?- me preguntó con una voz cantarina.

-Mmm… si, creo que si ¿pero no te darán miedo?

-Nah, mi papi siempre nos lee de vampiros- me respondió mientras con una manita se despeinaba su ya de por sí alborotado cabello castaño claro.

-Entonces, busquemos que hay de vampiros para ti- le sonreí, mientras le tomaba la mano y nos dirigíamos a un estante donde tenía lo último de libros infantiles- ¿has leído sobre Bonícula?- le pregunté, mientras sacaba el pequeño libro del estante.

-Nop- me respondió con los ojos llenos de ilusión- ¿de qué trata?

-Es sobre un conejo vampiro- le susurré, sus ojos se abrieron de para en par de la alegría.

-Tengo que decirle a Grace…- me dijo- No te muevas- añadió mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

Me reí, era un niño adorable. Al poco rato llegó jalando del brazo a una niña de su edad, ambos se parecían mucho, sólo que esta tenía el pelo más oscuro.

-Van Grace- le dijo el chico a la chica, que en cuanto me miró su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Tenías razón Lorcan- escuché que le decía- es muy linda- sentí las orejas arder.

-Hola de nuevo- sonrió el chico en cuanto llegó a donde estaba- esta es mi hermana Grace y yo soy Lorcan Cullen.

-Un gusto- les respondí mientras les tomaba las manitos en forma de saludo- yo soy Bella Swan.

-Bella en italiano significa hermosa- dijo para mi sorpresa la niña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté.

-Papá nos enseñó italiano una vez cuando fuimos a Volterra a visitar a los amigos del abuelo Carlisle- explicó Lorcan.

-Entiendo- aunque la verdad no entendía ni jota de lo que me decían, pero aún así esos chicos me agradaban.

-Lorcan dijo que había un libro de un conejo vampiro- dijo Grace mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, cuando la chica creciera sin duda alguna sería una rompecorazones.

-Si, es este- le entregué el libro.

-¡Worales!- dijo la chica al ver la tapa del libro- ¿Nos lo lees?

-Seguro, pero antes deben de avisar que están aquí a su mamá, no querrán espantarla- les dije, pero para mi sorpresa los dos se pusieron tristes.

-No tenemos mamá- me dijo Lorcan, me agaché para abrazarlos, fue algo que se me ocurrió de golpe.

-Lo siento… yo…- traté de disculparme _Diablos Bella siempre metes la pata, lo único que falta ahora es que aparezca el padre y te arme un lío por hacer llorar a sus hijos…_

-¡Lorcan, Grace!- los solté de inmediato y me mordí la lengua, maldije a mi fuero interno siempre me pasaba algo.

-¡Papá!- exclamaron los dos pequeños a coro mientras corrían a abrazar a su padre, me volteé para acomodar los libros nuevamente, no quería problemas con el padre de los pequeños.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no se alejen demasiado?- preguntó el señor de nuevo, su voz era aterciopelada, pero aún así podía sentir el enojo y la preocupación en ella.

-Lo siento…- murmuró Grace.

-¿Papá podemos oír la historia que la señorita Bella nos va a contar?- escuché a Lorcan preguntarle, el hombre suspiró.

-De acuerdo…- me volteé, pues tenía me divertía ver como un padre se rendía ante la suplica de su hijo.

_Dios mío_ pensé mentalmente, ya sabía porque los niños parecían modelos de revistas… su padre era… _Un Adonis en persona. ¡Bella!_

-¡Si!- exclamaron a alegres los dos hermanos.

-¿No va a ser mucha molestia verdad?- preguntó el hombre, tenía unos ojos esmeraldas hermosos.

-Esto…- _diablos, Bella, di algo- _No, no… es mi trabajo- sentí mis mejillas arder, ya era la segunda vez en el día.

-Bien, entonces mientras voy a por el diccionario del abuelo se quedan con la señorita…- iba a responder pero Grace se me adelantó.

-Bella- respondió la chica a su padre- significa hermosa en italiano, lo cual es cierto es muy linda…- aparté la mirada de prisa para ocultar mi rostro que a estas horas ya podía ganarle en competencia de color a los tomates.

-Bien…- suspiró incómodo el padre de los niños- cualquier cosa estoy en la sección de medicina… mi nombre es Edward Cullen- añadió mientras me tendía la mano con gesto de saludo.

Levanté la mirada para devolverle el gesto, al hacerlo sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi mano, por lo que la aparté enseguida a lo igual que el señor.

-No se preocupe, sus hijos estarán bien cuidados- le respondí sin poder apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Gracias- me respondió serio.

Se marchó por el pasillo de la izquierda. Suspiré.

-Perdona a papá- me dijo Lorcan- siempre es muy…

-Serio- concluyó Grace por su hermano- pero aún así lo queremos.

-Hacen bien, se ve que su padre es muy bueno y los quiere mucho- les respondí.

-Bella- me miró Grace- ¿tú tienes hijos?

-No- le respondí sincera- pero si los tuviera quisiera que fueran tan bonitos como ustedes dos- añadí, sabía que eso les encantaba a los niños, aunque esta vez era cierto, eran unos niños adorables.

-Y a mí me gustaría tener una mamá como tú- sonrió la chica.

-Gracias, pero aún no nos conocemos- reí- y créeme cuando me enojo… sería la mamá mas mala del mundo- recordé las palabras de Alice, siempre me bromeaba con eso.

-No lo creo- dijo Lorcan.

-Bien, basta de charla y al cuento…- dije incómoda.

-Bella…- me llamó de nuevo Grace sentándose en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo a mis pies, su hermano la imitó.

-Dime corazón- me senté en medio de los dos con cuidado.

-¿Quieres ser nuestra nana?- me preguntó ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté.

-Si, es que papá no tiene tiempo de cuidarnos, esta buscando nanas, y todas son feas viejas, arrugadas y huelen mal…- dijo Lorcan arrugando su nariz, me reí.

-Creo que no han leído sobre la Nana McPhee entonces- les dije.

-¿Quién es?- quiso saber Grace.

-Es una nana, que en un principio es fea, parece bruja y todo, pero conforme los chicos la van aceptando y respetando lo que ella les dice que hagan, entonces ella se hace la más linda de las nanas.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti de nana- frunció el ceño la chica.

-Corazón- le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- yo ya tengo trabajo, además no creo que a tu padre le guste.

-Puedo convencerlo- dijo seguro Lorcan.

-Niños- me sentía incómoda, era imposible resistirse a ellos.

-¡Por fa Bella!- me pedían.

-Yo…

-¿Si papá te lo pide aceptas?- me preguntó con ilusión Lorcan.

-Yo… no sé si deba…- era feliz en mi trabajo, pero era curioso como en un segundo los chicos se habían apoderado de mi corazón.

-Yo le diré a papá- dijo contenta Grace, suspiré en señal de rendición, eran peores que Alice y sus caritas de perro mojado.

-No, yo se lo voy a decir- objetó Lorcan.

-Chicos, no peleen- les dije- dudo que su padre acepte… y yo tengo mi trabajo aquí en esta librería.

-¿Estas casada?- preguntó triste Lorcan.

-¡No!- exclamé si entender el por qué de la pregunta.

-Tu novio no te deja- concluyó Grace.

-No, nada de eso- suspiré, parecía una discusión con un grupo de adolescentes- no tengo novio, ni esposo ni nada, pero no puedo dejar el trabajo…

-¡Por favor Bella!- me pidió Grace- No me gustan las otras nanas.

-Si papá te lo pide di que si- me pidió Lorcan.

-Lo voy a pensar- dije de pronto para terminar la discusión.

-¡EHHHH!- gritaron alegres los niños, me pegué en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-¿Están bien chicos?- _lo que me faltaba…_

-¡Papá, papá!- exclamaron los dos pequeños saliendo al encuentro de su padre que ya llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Puede Bella ser nuestra nana?- le preguntó Grace.

-Es muy linda, huele bien y sabe contar cuentos- _y eso que ni me escucharon…_

-Yo…- el tal Edward parecía tan incómodo como yo.

Me apresuré a levantarme del suelo, teniendo cuidado de no caerme.

-Si se lo pides acepta- dijo emocionada Grace.

-Pero la señorita ya tiene trabajo- le respondió el padre, por alguna razón eso hizo que me molestara.

-¡Pero papá…!- exclamaron los dos hermanos a coro.

-Su padre tiene razón chicos- les dije- mi trabajo es entre los libros…

-Pero tu lo prometiste- me dijo Grace cruzándose de brazos- si papá te lo pedía dirías que sí- _esto iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba._

-Yo… les dije que lo pensaría- le expliqué aterrada al padre, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, una emoción que no supe descifrar.

-¿Es lo que quieren?- les preguntó a sus hijos.

-Si- respondieron a coro los dos.

Mis manos me sudaban, no podía creer lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

-¿Señorita…?

-Swan- respondí.

-Swan- repitió él- quisiera que piense en la oferta, tendría un lugar donde dormir, trabajaría todas las semanas, con días de descanso los fines de semana y una paga superior a la de su trabajo actual.

-Yo… yo…- me quedé sin habla- ¿me golpee la cabeza?- fue lo que se me ocurrió preguntar, el hombre trató de no reírse.

-No- carraspeó para recuperar la compostura- creo que mis hijos le quieren como nana…- los miró con ternura y luego me miró a mí- ¿acepta?

-¡Por fa Bella!- suplicaron los dos niños, realmente eran peores que Alice.

-E… esta… lo voy a pensar- dije.

-Bien, aquí esta mi número- me dio una tarjetita de presentación- para que me comunique su respuesta. Vamonos chicos.

-Adiós Bella- se despidieron ellos.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé contemplando como boba el lugar por el cual se habían marchado, hasta que sentí que el celular me sonaba.

-¿Alice?- le saludé- A qué no vas a creer lo que me pasó….

_Jaja, listo la idea esta lista y publicada, ya saben lo que me gusta… Denle al GO! Para que continué._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	2. Martes de Cuentos

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_¡Wow, les gusto!, jaja en mi vida pensé que esta idea iba a ser… Bien, basta de justificaciones, me encanta que les encante jaja. Ahora bien, en mi profile iré subiendo imágenes de cosas que me imagino de los capítulos, ya pueden ver a los mellizos Lorcan y Grace, son adorables XD. Jaja. A lo igual que una foto de la librería donde trabaja Bells y el departamento de las chicas._

_Por otro lado mil gracias por los reviews, los contestaré al pie de la página. Mientras les recuerdo que: __**NINGUN PERSONAJE DE TWILIGHT ME PERTENECE, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, ALFAGUARA JUVENIL Y SUMMINT ENTRETAINMENT. LA HISTORIA A LA QUE SON SOMETIDOS, EN CAMBIO, ES TOTALMENTE DE ESTA MENTE LOCA.**_

_Luces…_ _Cámara… ¡Acción!_

_Disfruten…_

**Martes de Cuentos.**

Me dirigí a la pizzería en la que había quedado con las chicas para comer, pues estaba cerca de los trabajos de las tres. El restaurante _La Bella Italia _quedaba a pocas calles de la librería, por lo que me fui caminando a pie. Cual sería mi suerte que justo en ese momento se lanzó a llover como si fuera un diluvio. Hoy si que no era mi día, sobre todo porque lo más extraño me pasaba a mí, sólo ahora faltaba que un vampiro me atacara… ¡Qué ironía!

Al llegar al lugar, que por cierto estaba lleno de gente, la señorita de la entrada me dirigió una mirada de reproche al verme toda mojada, y es que parecía que me hubiera metido bajo la ducha y con todo y ropa, a pesar de haber llevado paraguas, el agua me había empapado toda.

-¿Tiene reservación?- me preguntó.

-Esto… si no me equivoco es a nombre de Alice Brandon sino Angela Webber- le respondí.

La chica revisó en la lista que tenía enfrente.

-Si, Brandon… mesa para tres- me miró- sígame por favor- me indicó el camino entre las mesas, me sentí observada mientras caminaba torpemente a la mesa de mis amigas.

Seguramente me observaban por toda el agua que escurría, estaba hecha una sopa humana.

-¡Hey Bells!- me saludaron las dos a coro.

-En seguida le traemos el menú- dijo la mujer, yo asentí mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Qué día!- suspiré- estoy agotada y eso que a penas es la mitad- tomé un pancito de la canasta que había en el centro de la mesa y lo partí llevándome un trozo a la boca, estaba hambrienta.

-Un pajarito me contó que te ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo…- cantó Angy.

-Le dijiste- acusé a Alice que me sacó la lengua como una niña chiquita.

-Y, dejen de pelear como si tuveran cuatro años- rió Angela- ¿vas a contarnos?- me preguntó.

-¿Qué quieren saber? Todo lo que pasó se lo conté a la enana aquí presente- señalé a Alice que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿El padre es soltero?- rodé los ojos, la misma pregunta me había hecho Alice.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que los niños me dijeron que no tenían mamá y que me querían a mí de niñera, casi le arman un berrinche al padre en medio de la tienda.

-Pero consiguieron que te preguntara- rió Alice- no los conozco pero ya me cayeron bien, si aceptas, cosa que estoy segura que harás, me los debes de presentar.

-Seguro, para que seas la mala influencia de los pobres, no gracias. Además no creo que vaya a aceptar estoy a gusto trabajando en Barnes & Noble…

-Pero Bells, a ti siempre te gustaron los niños, además te serviría para practicar para cuando seas Profesora de Literatura, claro si eso es lo que quieres, a menos de que tengas pensado pasar el resto de tu vida en la librería- Angela me miró seria, sabía que mis amigas querían lo mejor para mí.

-No lo sé, es que… fue todo tan repentino, me tomó por sorpresa, los niños son encantadores…

-Y el padre un Adonis- me cortó Alice, sentí mis mejillas arder mientras mis amigas se rieron- En serio Bells, tenías que haberte escuchado cuando me lo dijiste, corrección gritaste en el oído.

-¿Lo grite?- _¡Oh, no!_ Mis amigas rieron.

-No te preocupes, yo me hubiera puesto peor- me aseguró Angela.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es María y seré su camarera el día de hoy- nos dijo una muchacha morena de pelo negro sedoso, y una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto unos hermosos dientes blancos.

-Tres cocas- pidió Alice- yo quiero spaghetti a la boloñesa.

-Yo voy a pedir canelones en salsa blanca- dijo Angy.

-Y yo quiero ravioles de verdura en salsa roja- pedí.

La camarera se alejó con pasó bailarín en dirección a las cocinas.

-Tienes que aceptar- dijo Alice- algo me dice que este trabajo te traerá cosas buenas- añadió.

-¿Otra vez con tus predicciones?- le pregunté divertida, mi amiga era conocida por sus "visiones" del futuro, aunque muchas veces acertaba. Pero para mí el futuro nunca estaba grabado en piedra, así que no le creía del todo.

-No, esta vez es algo seguro, se te nota en la cara…- rió ella.

-Muy graciosa.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- preguntó Angela.

-Mmm… déjame ver- saqué el papelito con el número- Edward Cullen.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamaron a coro las dos, haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan a vernos, sentía mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunté sin entender.

-¿No sabes quién es E…?

-Baja la voz- susurré- nos están escuchando- señalé a la pareja de mujeres que nos veían entretenidas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Alice- ¿no sabes quién es Edward Cullen?- me preguntó ofendida, como si estuviera cometiendo un grave delito.

-Lo siento, pero no- respondí.

-Es el médico cirujano más importante de la ciudad, es una eminencia y lo mejor de todo- Angy me miró pícara- es el soltero más cotizado.

-Tienes que aceptar- me dijo Alice seria- tienes que decirle que sí, porque si no Bells te doy una tunda de la que te vas acordar hasta el día que estés en la tumba.

-Le dije que lo iba a pensar, además el hombre parecía tan incómodo como yo ante la propuesta de ese par de angelitos, que a estas alturas se me hacen como dos tiernos diablitos con cara de angelitos, nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar a alguien que te hiciera competencia- Alice me miró confusa- en cuanto a poder manipulear a la gente a su antojo- añadí.

-¿Qué yo qué?- Alice estaba a punto de decirme unas cuantas cosas nada agradables para el oído humano cuando llegó la comida, salvándome de una rabieta de la duendecillo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila sin mención alguna de nuevo sobre el Dr. Cullen o sus terribles y adorables hijitos. Pero sabía que el tema se volvería a tocar, tarde o temprano volvería a salir a la luz y ahora sí no iba a haber quién me salvara.

-Mañana es martes- me miró Alice al terminarse su segundo helado de fresa.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunté dejando a un lado mi flan.

-Es martes de cuentos- me respondió la chica rodando sus ojos- en serio Bells ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

-Creo saber por donde- rió Angela, Alice y ella se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

-Qué graciosas- les dije- se me había olvidado, es que estoy muerta…

-Si, bueno ¿sabes de qué te toca mañana?

-Déjame reviso- busqué en mi maletín una carpeta con los horarios de las actividades de la librería.

A mí todos los martes se me encargaba la sección de infantes, sólo que los martes de cuentos (que eran cada cuatro martes) me contaba hacer de cuenta cuentos y disfrazarme de alguna que otra cosa, esa parte del trabajo era la que más me estresaba, pero la que más disfrutaba Alice ¿Por qué? Porque le encantaba probar en mí todos sus vestidos de corte princesa, los cuales me hacía poner todos los martes de cuentos para salir a contar los cuentos de hadas a los niños que visitaban el lugar. Lo más terrorífico del asunto era de que mi amiga me acompañaba hasta la librería y me utilizaba como su muñeca de tamaño natural, me maquillaba, me vestía y me peinaba a su antojo; y lo peor del asunto era de que no podía quejarme pues a la jefa le había encantado la idea y me obligaba a hacerlo por reglamento. El que parecía más complacido con ello en la tienda era Mike, pues aprovechaba la ocasión para hacerle al tonto y en varios momentos se presentaba en medio del cuento diciendo que era el príncipe que rescataría a la damisela en apuros, simplemente patético. Si alguien quiere hacerse una idea de lo tonto que se veía el pobre deberían de ver la película _"Encantada"_ de Disney, Mike sería el tonto del príncipe Edward… _¿Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo esos niños?..._

-¿Y bien?- Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Eh…- leí la carpeta- toca la Cenicienta- bufé, odiaba a horrores ese cuento.

-Perfecto- sonrió mi amiga- ya tengo el vestuario perfecto para la Cenibella- Angela rió por lo bajo.

.Anda ríete, si a ti te pasara lo mismo no te reirías- le dije.

-Es que es tan gracioso. Lastima que mañana no voy a poder verlas en acción.

-¿Por qué no?- Angela nunca faltaba a los martes de cuentos, es más siempre nos ayudaba con el bendito vestuario.

-Porque Ben y yo debemos de ir a Washington a arreglar un asunto con un banco- hizo una mueca como de disconformidad, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba brincando de placer, ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su compañero el Licenciado Ben Chenney.

-¿Entonces no vendrás a casa?- supuse.

-No, creo que estaremos allá toda la semana- Alice me lanzó una mirada de diversión.

-Angy no hagas nada que yo no haría- rió ella, Angela se puso roja.

-Sabemos que te gusta- le dije- sólo cuídate ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- me sonrió mi amiga.

-Ahora bien, debemos marcharnos porque sino…

El resto del día fue muy llevadero, la librería se llenó a eso de las cinco de la tarde, los niños estaban más hiperactivos que lo de costumbre, así que terminé hecha polvo, pero no lo suficiente como para no intentar pegarle a Mike que no dejaba de decirme estupideces. La verdad era insoportable, más por el hecho de que por su culpa Jessica Stanley me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme.

-¿Ya te vas bombón?- me preguntó Mike por enésima vez en el día.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- le pregunté a la par que le mostraba mi puño cerrado y se lo ponía delante de su cara.

-No te enojes dulzura- apreté los dientes, realmente quería pegarle pero no podía hacerlo delante de la oficina de nuestra jefa ¿verdad? Menos si quería seguir conservando mi valioso empleo _pero ya tienes en puerta otro._

-Mira Newton, no te pego porque estamos delante de la oficina de McCatle, sino…

-Vamos corazón sabes que te encanta- se me acercó de forma peligrosa.

-Apártate Newton, no te lo repito.

-¡Señor Newton!- le llamó para mi alivio McCatle.

-¿Si señora?- Mike se volteó y entró en la oficina de nuestra jefa.

Aproveche la interrupción de Mike para poder firmar y salir corriendo a casa, donde seguramente Alice ya me estaba esperando con un café en la mano. Era adorable saber que al llegar de trabajar tu mejor amiga te esperaba con su café, el mejor café que he probado y eso gracias a que la Señora Brandon le enseñó muy bien a Alice el como prepararlos. En Forks la mamá de Alice tenía una cafetería a la cual acudíamos siempre al salir de la escuela, se llamaba Charlotte's Coffee, y tenían el mejor café de todo el lugar ideal para el clima lluvioso de Forks. Pero ahora nos hallábamos en Chicago así que…

-Bendita eres Alice- le dije al llegar a casa y oler mi café en la cocina.

-Lo sabía- rió mi amiga.

Alice me esperaba en uno de los sillones que se hallaban en la entrada del departamento, estaba viendo la televisión, suponía que alguna serie del Warner pues se escuchaba la propaganda del canal. Dejé mi saco en el perchero que había detrás de la puerta. Mi amiga me siguió a la cocina donde me esperaba el café. Ambas nos sentamos en la barra.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunté.

-Terminó fatal- admitió- pero igual, mañana debo de ir a conocer a esta modelo Rosalie Hale, es para una sesión de fotos, así que te dejo en la librería y me voy pitando a Vogue.

-¿Vas a vestir a otra Barbie?- le pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

-¡Hey!- exclamó ella- sabes que tu siempre serás mi única y favorita- las dos reímos.

-Desde la secundaria- recordé.

-Cómo olvidarlo…- me miró con nostalgia- ¿sabes? ya te tengo el vestido de mañana. Es azul, así que resaltará tu tono de piel.

-Gracias- sonreí agradecida- ahora no sé que canciones poner, sabes como le gusta a McCatle que uno cante canciones el martes de cuentos…

-Cierto. Pero no estas hundida, de hecho justo estaba viendo una novela que trataba de ello.

-¿De Cenicienta?- pregunté.

-Sip- respondió Alice alegre- es muy linda, creo que es argentina y se llama Floricienta. Te voy a buscar las canciones, así puedes ensayar algo para mañana.

-De acuerdo- hice una mueca, no me gustaba la idea de cantar, aunque no se me daba mal.

-¿Ya has pensado lo del Dr. Cullen?- quiso saber mi amiga, suspiré.

-No, aún no.

-No es mala idea si te lo pones a ver. Te gustan los niños, tienes un sentido maternal inigualable… y creo que tu camino apunta a ese lugar.

-No creo en el destino Ali- le recordé- hace mucho que dejé de creer en los cuentos de hadas.

-Ahí mi Cenibella… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Tenerme listo el vestido mañana a primera hora- le respondí.

-Algo me dice que mañana va a suceder algo grande…

-No empieces- supliqué.

-Lo presiento- rió ella- aunque no lo creas, presiento que algo bueno va a pasar.

-¿Ah si?- le miré divertida- entonces dime… ¿Aceptaré trabajar en ese lugar?

-Definitivamente, pero te harás de rogar- Alice me sonrió de forma maliciosa- y creeme eso le pone de cabeza al doctorcito…

-Hablas como si le conocieras- dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara alterada.

-Mmm… Leo revistas- me guiñó un ojo- Bueno Bells, me voy a la cama, estoy muerta.

-Yo también- dije- voy a tomarme una ducha y luego me meto en la cama, avísame cuando me mandes las canciones.

-De acuerdo- Alice bostezó.

Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente me relajara. El olor de mi champú hizo el efecto que necesitaba. Me puse el pijama, el cual consistía en una vieja camiseta llena de agujeros y unos pantalones de franela, Alice ya me había puesto la letra de las canciones en la laptop que se hallaba en mi recámara. Mi cuarto como siempre estaba a medio ordenar, las paredes pintadas de naranja, ya que el color indicaba calor y era una de las cosas que me gustaba. Mi recámara era cálida, el resto combinaba con el resto de la casa, que a votación de todas, los lugares en común tenían color blanco y rosa. Las otras recámaras no eran distintas a la mía pero todas teníamos colores diferentes. Alice por su parte tenía además un clóset enorme donde guardaba todos los vestidos que diseñaba, se podría decir que era como una mini boutique dentro de su cuarto. Revisé lo que mi amiga me había dado. La canción que más me gustó fue una llamaba _Por qué_ así que elegí esa canción para mañana. Ahora sólo quedaba dormir, mañana sería un día largo.

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.

_Demonios Alice voy a matarte por el mugre reloj. _

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.

-Estoy enferma- murmuré molesta- no voy a trabajar.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Alice tirándose en mi cama, por lo que salté de inmediato.

-¡ALICE!- grité, ella rió.

-Buenos días- me saludó- No voy a permitir que mi modelo número uno no modele el traje que le tengo para hoy- bufé.

-Lo que quieras.

-Gracias- me abrazó y salió zumbando de mi habitación.

Estaba muerta, agotada y eso que no empezaba aún el día. Gracias al café de Alice me desperté del todo. Me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta marrón que me había regalado mamá para mi cumpleaños pasado, por encima me puse un sweater pues afuera estaba fresco. Alice me llevaría al trabajo en su coche. Un Beetle convertible blanco, ciertamente muchas veces molestaba a Alice con su auto, ya que decía que por la forma de la parte de adelante parecía que tenía una cara sonriente, la misma que Alice siempre traía.

-Su carruaje la espera Cenibella- me dijo Alice.

-Cállate y sólo concéntrate en manejar.

-Lo que diga Cenibella- rodé los ojos.

Hoy iba a ser un día muuuuy largo. Llegamos a la librería en menos de lo que truenan los dedos. Alice maneja como loca. Nos dirigimos a los baños que estaban designados para el personal, ahí empezó mi pesadilla.

-¿Así de enorme es el vestido?- pregunté aterrada al ver la enorme bolsa que sostenía mi amiga en su brazo.

-No te quejes y póntelo- tragué saliva y me dirigí al baño.

El vestido era el más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida, era la réplica del vestido de la Cenicienta de Disney, sólo que más hermoso era de seda azul, muy delicado, con mucho cuidado me lo puse, tenía miedo de romperlo.

-¡Wow!- exclamó mi amiga al verme salir del baño con el vestido- Pareces Cenibella en serio- las dos nos reímos.

Luego empezó la tortura. Después de una hora y veinte minutos de intensa sesión de peinado y maquillaje quedé lo que se podría decir… lista.

-Gracias Ali- la abracé.

-Cuidado con los caireles, me ha costado sólo Dios sabe que queden perfectos para que no se te deshagan con facilidad.

-De acuerdo.

Mi pelo era un desastre siempre, aún no sabía como Alice había logrado rizarlo de forma perfecta.

-Bien, es el momento en que la hada madrina desparece y le dice a la Cenibella que cuide sus zapatillas de cristal…- sacó de su bolso un par de zapatos de…. ¡cristal!

-¿¡Alice quieres que me mate y me desangre!?- ella rió.

-No tonta Bella…- me miró fijamente- estos son para la historia, los tuyos son estas ballerinas- me pasó unas ballerinas de color azul a juego con el vestido, suspiré aliviada- ¿no habrías pensado que iba a permitir que te dieran puntadas en tus pies o si?

-No, sólo que…- la abracé- lo siento, gracias.

-De nada, ahora ya me voy…- miró su reloj- la señorita Hale me debe de estar esperando.

-Ve con cuidado- le dije de despedida.

Me encaminé a la sección infantil cuando alguien silbó detrás de mí, era Mike.

-¿Qué quieres Newton?

-Dios Bella, estas…- me miró de una forma que sólo podría enfadarme.

-Vete de aquí Newton antes de que te pegue un puñetazo o mejor te parta el zapatito de cristal por la cabeza y creeme… te va a doler- blandí los zapatos que Alice me había dado, tenían un tacón amenazador, por lo que los ojos de Mike se abrieron por el pánico.

-Bien, esto… voy a la caja, si me necesitas…- salió corriendo.

Suspiré, odiaba a Mike, era lo único que hacía imposible mi trabajo.

-Señorita Swan- me llamó McCatle.

-¿Si señora?

La señora McCatle era bajita y regordeta, me hacía recordar a la señora Weasley de Harry Potter, era su réplica pero con el pelo canoso. Me miraba con ternura.

-Estas divina hija- para mi sorpresa me abrazó, tardé unos segundos en devolverle el gesto.

-Gracias.

-Ya ahí bastantes niños en la sección- me dijo al soltarse- Buena suerte- me guiñó un ojo.

_Esto es extraño… muy extraño._

-Te dije que no iba a estar- escuché una vocecita conocida en el pasillo antes de doblar a la sección infantil, donde ya estaba llena de sillones y sillas para que los niños se sentaran a escucharme contar el cuento.

-Yo quería verla- las voces me eran familiares.

Me apresuré a llegar a mi destino, teniendo cuidado con los estantes y el vestido que la verdad era muy voluminoso.

-Ahí que quedarnos un rato más- dijo aquella vocecita infantil.

Suspiré y me subí a la tarima que había sido colocada allí, puse las zapatillas en la mesa con el cogín y tomé el libro que había al lado.

-Hola chicos- saludé a los niños que ya se hallaban sentados en el lugar.

-¡Ahí esta!- me volteé a ver quién había gritado- ¡Hola Bella!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a los dos hermanos Cullen, que corrieron a sentarse en la primera fila. Le sonreí a modo de saludo.

-Hola- respondió el resto de los niños a coro, me reí.

-Bien, hoy les vengo a contar un cuento…

-¿De princesas?- me preguntó una niña de unos tres años rubia y con las mejillas más rosadas que jamás había visto en mi vida, era preciosa.

-Si, de princesas… de príncipes y dragones.

Los niños se veían entusiasmados.

-Érase una vez, una princesa que vivía en un lugar lejano…- me encantaba ver como los niños contenían la emoción al empezar el cuento, era algo único- ella vivía feliz con su padre el duque, tenia todo lo que podía desear a pesar de que su madre había muerto cuando ella era una bebé. Nuestra princesita creció rodeada de cariño, por lo que era inmensamente feliz, sólo que su padre pensó que lo que ella necesitaba era una madre… Así fue como el duque se casó con una duquesa viuda, quien trajo a vivir con ellos a sus dos hijas Griselda y Anastasia.

-Te apuesto a que son malas- le susurró Lorcan a Grace.

-Papá dijo que no debías apostar- le regañó- ya sabes que tío Emmett siempre se mete en líos por eso…

-Al poco tiempo el padre de nuestra princesita cayó enfermo, estaba muriéndose.

-¡Pobrecita!- exclamó una niña.

-¿Se va a salvar?- preguntó un niño esta vez, les sonreí con tristeza.

-La enfermedad venció…- se hizo un silencio- y con ello la madrastra tomó posesión de la casa, y obligó a la pobre princesita a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa. Así fue como sus hermanastras la empezaron a llamar: Cenicienta.

-¿No sería Cenibella?- preguntó para mi enojo Mike que había llegado al lugar y me miraba divertido, le lancé una mirada asesina.

-Si, que se llame Cenibella- dijeron a coro los niños, suspiré _me las vas a pagar Newton._

-¿Puedo continuar?- pregunté, los chicos asintieron- bien, así fue como Cenicienta…

-¡Cenibella!- sentí mis orejas arder, Mike en el fondo reía.

-Bien, Cenibella…- _este no es mi día_- nuestra chica se dedicaba a limpiar la casa como si fuera la sirvienta de la misma, todos los días se levantaba temprano para cumplir las locas órdenes de sus malvadas madrastra y hermanastras.

-Hermanastaradas- afirmó Lorcan.

-Eso no se dice- le regañé.

-El tío Emmett siempre lo dice- Grace asintió afirmando lo que decía su hermano.

-Bueno, pero no lo repitan queda mal- esto lo dije para todos- ¿de acuerdo?- los niños asintieron- Bien, un día un lacayo del Rey vino a la casa de Cenicienta…

-¡Cenibella!- exclamaron a coro los niños _esto es más difícil de lo que creía._

-Bien, llegó a la casa de Cenibella con una invitación a un Baile que daría el Príncipe Azul…

-¿Cómo el Príncipe Edward de Encantada?- preguntó una niña, hice mi esfuerzo para no reírme.

-Si, algo así…

-¿Se llamaba Edward?- preguntó la misma niña con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-No lo sé- dije rápidamente.

-¿Escuchaste Lorcan?- le dijo Grace- ¡Papá es un Príncipe!

_Demonios, sólo pido que no aparezca el diablo…_

-¿No era doctor?- preguntó Lorcan.

-¿Tu papá es el príncipe Edward?-le preguntó la niña rubia a Grace.

-Si- respondió la pequeña ojiverde alegre.

-¡Tienes una mamá muy bonita!- me señaló.

-Niños… niños…- habló Mike _Dios mío que me trague la tierra_- El único príncipe de esta doncella soy yo- se acercó a abrazarme.

-En tus sueños Newton- le pisé antes de que se acercara demasiado.

-¡Auch!

-Y la próxima vez…

-Te defiende tu príncipe- dijo la niña rubia.

Mike se alejó cojeando, por lo menos se podía decir que me había librado de él. Seguí contando la historia, los chicos comentaron que el baile debió de ser grandioso, y ya que empezaron a ponerles nombres a los personajes dejé que el Hada Madrina se llamara Alice, los chicos parecieron fascinados en cuanto describí a la pequeña Hada Madrina con el pelo negro corto y saltando en todas direcciones y que parecía un pequeño duendecillo. Algunos lloraron al escuchar que había perdido la zapatilla y el príncipe no la había besado, jamás entenderé a los niños de esa edad, pero aún así me divertía en grande. Lorcan y Grace eran los más entusiasmados, me aliviaba internamente que el padre no estuviera cerca y si estaba no lo había visto… aún.

-Entonces cuando la madrastra se dio cuenta de que Cenicienta…

-¡Cenibella!- me corrigieron entre risas los niños.

-Que Cenibella- suspiré- había sido la princesa con la que había bailado el Príncipe Azul…

-Edward- susurró la niña de ojos verdes, rodé los ojos.

-Bien, que ella había sido la que había enamorado al príncipe, la madrastra la encerró en una torre de la casa. El día estaba tan lluvioso y gris como se sentía…- hice una mueca- Cenibella, lo peor de todo era que ese día el Príncipe recorrería todo el reino e iría casa por casa en busca de su amada.

En ese momento empezó a sonar la música, McCatle era la que ponía la música en el momento adecuado, me llamó la atención que no hubiera aparecido para jalarle las orejas a Mike, pero lo dejé correr y empecé a cantar.

-_Miro caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana, sé que todo será igual no cambiará mañana…_

-¡Canta hermoso!- exclamó Grace, sonreí.

-_El sol volverá a salir, la Luna será más blanca, el río será más rió, no caerán las montañas…- _me quedé casi helada al ver al padre de los niños en el pasillo me miraba con curiosidad- _¿Por qué me quedo muda, prendida en tu mirada?_- no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas- _¿Por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada? ¿Por qué no existen hadas, ni príncipes ni sueños, por qué todo es mentira por qué sin ti ya no hay más vida?..._

-¡Qué triste!- exclamó un niño, eso hizo que perdiera el contacto visual con aquél hombre.

-_Un día profundo y claro llegarás a buscarme en una carroza blanca como en los cuentos de antes…- _empecé a caminar entre los niños que me miraban con ilusión- _tu seguirás allí, yo seguiré soñando ese beso que al final te robaré mientras tanto…- _me acerqué a uno de los niños más pequeños y le di un beso, se puso colorado- _¿Por qué me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada? ¿Por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada? ¿Por qué no existen hadas, ni príncipes ni sueños, por qué todo es mentira, por qué sin ti ya no hay más vida? Ya no hay más vida…_

Los niños suspiraron, sonreí. Mientras subía de nuevo al escenario sentía la mirada del padre de los mellizos. Lo cual me puso nerviosa.

-¿La va a encontrar?- preguntó Lorcan un poco triste- Yo quiero que el príncipe la encuentre.

-¡Dile al Hada Alice que la saque de la torre!- pidió un niño, yo sonreí.

-Mmm… ¿me creen si les digo que unos pequeños amigos la ayudaron?- sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron.

-Sus amigos unos ratoncitos llamados Gus-Gus y Jack-Jack…

-¡El tío Emmett y el tío Jasper!- exclamó Lorcan, escuché como el doctor intentaba en vano contener una risita, le fulminé con la mirada.

-Bien, estos simpáticos ratoncitos…

-Son humanos, uno parece un oso- me corrigió Grace, ahora yo estaba a punto de partirme de la risa, no podía imaginarme a un hombre que pareciera un oso.

-De acuerdo, entonces estos dos… amigos… libraron a Cenicienta…

-¡Cenibella!- _Dios no_ mis orejas estaban que ardían, el hombre parecía a punto de partirse de la risa.

-Bien, me liberaron- _espera dijiste ¿me?_ Los ojos de los niños se abrieron de par en par.

-Sabía que era ella- dijo la niña rubia.

-Eres la princesa más linda que he visto- dijo el niño al que me había acercado a darle un beso en la canción.

-Esto…- estaba nerviosa- gracias, eh… entonces la salvaron…

-Te salvaron- me corrigió una voz aterciopelada, era el doctor Cullen, los niños lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Señor- le llamó la niña rubia- ¿es usted príncipe?- el hombre rió, su risa hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco,

-Si, mi papi es el Príncipe Edward- dijo alegre Grace.

-Si, y ha venido a salvar a Cenibella- agregó Lorcan, a estas horas mi cara era el fiel reflejo de un tomate.

-Esto…- traté de decir- Niños… él no…

-La rescaté- dijo él para mi sorpresa- la rescaté de las malvadas hermanastras y su madrastra estaba enojadísima- se acercó a donde yo estaba, por cierto si alguien quería saber, estaba paralizada, estatizada, no me movía para nada, sólo le veía avanzar a mí con paso galante.

-¿Le puso la zapatilla?- quiso saber un niño pelirrojo que estaba cerca de Lorcan.

-Le puse la zapatilla- el hombre me miró con intensidad, no me había dado cuenta de que había agarrado una de las zapatillas de Alice hasta que se agachó y me la colocó en el lugar de la ballerina- y le pedí que fuera mi princesa- Lorcan y Grace estaban pegando brinquitos, el padre se arrodilló y me tomó de la mano- ella aceptó y…

Un leve cosquilleo me recorrió al sentir su mano sobre la mía.

-Y vivieron felices… dije con la voz que me quedaba- para siempre…

_Mil gracias por los reviews, chicos, ya casi son 20… madre mía nunca me emocioné tanto en un primer capítulo… jaja sigan así, sigan así jaja. Gracias especialmente a: __**Vianny Black, DaNnYeLla, Edwardkname, M. de Cullen, Caro.Chan. Nonblondes, fer-black, Rosii, andii, Shikita Malfoy Cullen, DiliCullen, Dark Warrior 1000, mitzukii, Annie Potter Cullen, elianna.cullen, xxbluueexx, The Little Cullen… **__Y a todos los que leen, agregan a favoritos pero no le dan al GO! Chicos como casi todos los reviews en esta ocasión van de lo mismo se los respondo a todos por igual: MIL GRACIAS, ME ENCANTA LEER QUE LES GUSTE, LOS MELLIZOS CULLEN SON LOS MEJORES PEQUEÑOS ANGELITO-DIABLILLOS QUE MI IMAGINACIÓN HA PODIDO CREAR, ES BUENÍSIMO SABER QUE LES GUSTA. MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y ESPERO SEGUIRLOS LEYENDO. LOS ADORO._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	3. Proposiciones

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_Dios, creo que no me acostumbro XD. Los reviews me están haciendo sonreír como idiota… Jaja Nada de que preocuparse, bueno aquí a petición de ustedes… el tercer capítulo que incluye otros POV. _

_**NADA ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA LOCA IDEA A LA QUE SOMETO A SUS PERSONAJES ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**_

_Disfruten…_

**Proposiciones.**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunté en voz baja una vez que los niños aplaudieron por el final del cuento.

-Los niños querían verla- me explicó el hombre apartando la mirada.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pude decir, me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente, lo hacía cada vez que me ponía nerviosa, y ahora estaba que me llevaban los nervios.

-¿Ha pensado en la propuesta?- me preguntó.

-Eh… yo… aún no- admití- el señor asintió.

-Bella- me llamó Grace, que se había acercado a donde estábamos su padre y yo.

-Dime corazón- me agaché para estar a su altura.

-¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo…

-¡Ándale!- exclamó Lorcan que se había unido a su hermana.

-Yo no sé- miré al doctor dudosa, el asintió en forma de permiso.

-Si no tiene ningún plan, puede acompañarnos…- dijo él.

-De acuerdo- dije- pero primero debo avisarle a alguien de este cambio de planes…- les sonreí sincera a los tres, ya que debía hablarle a Ali para informarle del cambio de planes, seguramente ella aún iba en camino a la editorial- y luego estaré lista para salir.

-¡Ehhh!- exclamaron a coro los niños.

-Gracias- me murmuró el doctor una vez que me puse de pie.

-No hay de que- le sonreí sincera- tiene unos niños encantadores, es imposible decirles que no- el rió, su risa era la más hermosa que jamás había oído- Bueno… si me disculpan, en unos minutos regreso.

Él asintió, me dirigí a los baños intentando no tropezar para poder hablarle cuanto antes a Alice.

**EDWARD POV.**

Hacía rato que no veía a mis dos hijos felices por algo, me partía el corazón cada vez que los veía tristes, por ello quería compensarles por el dolor que les causaba la ausencia de su madre. Una ausencia que se hubiera evitado, pero como todas las cosas tienen principio y tienen final nuestra historia juntos había sido así. Victoria McAdams no era más que un recuerdo de una noche de verano para mí. Mis hijos eso eran míos, ella los había abandonado para irse con su agente el tal James Evans. Entiendo que en una parte tuve yo la culpa, ya que, y aún sigue siendo así, vivo en el trabajo. El hospital es mi vida entera, desde que era niño y veía a papá salvar la vida de tanta gente, supe que quería ser como él. Solamente que en el intento de salvar vidas destruí otras…

Era extraño como mis dos hijos habían tomado cierto cariño por esta desconocida, que debo admitir era demasiado… Algo en sus ojos chocolates me inspiraba total y ciega confianza, por lo que no pude negarme cuando los niños el día anterior me habían pedido, más bien rogado, que le pidiera a esta joven ser su nana. Y es que debo de admitirlo todas las nanas anteriores que han tenido y las que he estado entrevistando a lo largo de las vacaciones, son como dice Lorcan: _"Viejas, huelen mal y se duermen al cuidarnos"_. Por ello fue que en parte acepté proponerle a esta señorita cuidar de mis hijos, sólo esperaba que aceptara, ya que las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin y yo debía volver al trabajo.

No sé que me pasó por la cabeza al meterme el día de hoy en el cuento que ella contaba, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que quedé como un idiota delante de ella. Pero no me importaba, mis hijos estaban brincando en una pata, lo cual me encantaba. Cualquiera podría decir que por tener veinticuatro años uno es demasiado joven e irresponsable para cuidar a sus hijos, pero no es así, desde chico aprendí que uno debía ser responsable de sus acciones por ello cuando Victoria quedó embarazada sin dudarlo nos casamos, pero la unión duró muy poco. Pronto me convertí en médico y ella seguiría su carrera de modelo, nuestros dos hijos a penas tenían dos años cuando ella decidió irse, gracias a Dios mi mamá estaba allí para ayudarme, ya que no podía con la escuela y los niños, pronto me gradué y desde hacía un año era uno de los mejores médicos del país o al menos eso decían las revistas y mis títulos, pero para mí el mejor médico siempre será mi padre: Carlisle Cullen.

-Papá- me llamó Grace sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿crees que acepte ser nuestra nana?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- le contesté honesto, ahora por lo menos solo podíamos conformarnos que había aceptado ir a comer, tenía pensado abordarla sobre el tema una vez llegado al restaurante.

La invitación de los niños no me tomó mucho por sorpresa, sabía que ellos querían a esta mujer a toda costa como su nana y no iban a parar hasta obtenerla. Por el momento parecía que ya se habían ganado su corazón, lo cual indicaba cosas positivas. Sin ninguna duda mis hijos eran Cullen de pies a cabeza, tan tercos y necios como toda la familia.

-Yo la quiero de nana- afirmó Lorcan- es bonita, dulce… ¿Viste como cantó?

-Si- respondí, no podía negarlo la chica tenía una voz maravillosa.

-Y sabe contar historias- agregó Grace- Papá… ¿crees qué algún día Cenibella sea nuestra mamá?- me quedé helado con la pregunta, mis hijos sin duda eran Cullen: siempre directos.

-Yo… Corazón ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _bien hecho Edward, ahora si no van a parar._

-Porque si pudiera tener una mamá sería como ella- me contestó mi hija segura de sí misma.

-Bien, esto… ¿por qué no nos sentamos a esperarla?- dije sentándome en uno de los sillones del lugar, tratando así de escapar de las preguntas de mis hijos.

-¿Crees que será nuestra mamá algún día?- esta vez fue Lorcan el que preguntó al sentarse al lado mío.

-¿Ya vieron que lindo libro aquél?- me paré para tomarlo en las manos- tiene dibujos…

Los niños me fruncieron el ceño, _si, sin duda son tus hijos…_

**ALICE POV.**

Tenía la intuición de que hoy iba a ser un día lleno de emociones como una montaña rusa, desde que dejé a Bells en la Librería y me subí a mi precioso Beetle supe que las cosas empezarían a tomar rumbos distintos, no es que sea supersticiosa ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo un "sexto sentido" (del cual mis amigas se burlan de vez en cuando) y este me esta diciendo que las cosas van a cambiar, si debo de ser honesta eso me asusta un poco. Desde que ayer Bells nos dio la noticia de que el súper doctor Cullen le propuso ser la nana de sus adorables hijitos… supe que nada iba a ser igual. Angela también tenía lo suyo, y si mis cálculos no fallaban ella llegaría a casa con una proposición que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. Y en cuanto a mí, creo que hoy será un gran día. Me puse los lentes de sol, ya que empezaba a salir luego del horrendo día de ayer, por lo que decido que es mejor ir a mi destino disfrutando de los rayos solares, para ello bajo el techo de mi auto, ahora podía sentir el viento en mi cara, era una sensación increíble. Subí el radio a todo volumen, pues pasaban mi canción favorita: We will rock you. La canté a todo pulmón, no me importaba si hacía el ridículo, estoy segura que si Bella estuviera aquí estaría muerta de vergüenza o tal vez se me uniera, ya que dependía de la ocasión, Angy era un tema a parte, a ella no le gustaba para nada la música que me gustaba a mí.

Doblé en la esquina, ya estaba llegando a mi destino cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Alice?- era Bella, su voz denotaba un poco de pánico.

-Mi Cenibella- me reí- ¿Qué ocurre? Porque para que tu me llames a sólo dos horas de haberte dejado en la librería…

-¿Ya has llegado?- quiso saber, suspiré.

-Estoy a poco- le respondí- pero igual creo que llegué temprano- puede visualizar como mi amiga rodaba los ojos del otro lado, mi forma de manejo era un tema que siempre salía a la luz-Pero ya, cuenta qué ocurre, porque te digo que para que tu de entre todas las mujeres me llames a dos horas de haberte "torturado" con un poco de maquillaje… sólo se me vienen dos opciones a la mente y no te van a agradar opción "a" es que Newton se pasó de la raya y te han despedido por partirle la Enciclopedia Temática por la cabeza u opción "b" has encontrado a tu Príncipe Azul y quiere llevarte a su palacio para que seas su Princesa…- me mofé, ya que en la mañana mientras la arreglaba le había bromeado con el doctor Cullen, su "Adonis".

Esperé a que mi amiga hablara, sólo obtuve como respuesta un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Bells?- la llamé.

-Esto… Ali….- estaba nerviosa, lo cuál me extrañó- ¿Eres psíquica?- _¡Lo sabía!_- Porque si antes tenía dudas ahora creo en tu palabra…

-¡Dios mío!- exclamé- ¿Él está allí?

-Y sus dos angelitos…

-¡Dios mío!- repetí, esto era una de las cosas que me esperaba de aquél hombre, ya que en muchas revistas él había asegurado que nunca obtenía un "no" por respuesta, me reí internamente, Bella sería la primera en desordenar la vida de aquél pobre hombre- Supongo entonces que no te veré para la hora de la comida…- concluí, una parte de mí me lo avisó antes de que ella dijera nada.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?- quise saber, una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro.

-Olvídalo- suspiró ella- ¿no te importa entonces?

-Nop- le respondí- de hecho te iba a llamar yo para cancelar, porque créeme el tráfico es un infierno y no lograré llegar a tiempo…

-Gracias- me murmuró.

-No hay de qué- me reí- solo que después quiero detalles, todos ¿entendiste?- me imaginé a Bella asintiendo del otro lado del teléfono- ¿estas asintiendo?

-Si- rió ella, era costumbre de mi amiga.

-Bien, avísame lo que hallas decidido…

-De acuerdo.

-Besos.

-Igual- rió mi amiga.

Colgamos. Suspiré, algo dentro mío me alertaba de que las cosas a penas empezaban a cambiar, y de que la noticia de Bella no era la única que iba a cambiar los caminos de las tres. Doblé en la esquina y seguí dos cuadras más, enfrente de mí ya se veía el edificio de Vogue. Iba a ser un largo día…

**ANGELA POV.**

Me desperté al sentir que alguien tocaba mi hombro, era Ben. Sonreí, si todas las mañanas fueran así de bellas…

-Buenos días- le dije por saludo, él rió con lo que se le formaron dos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.

-Buenos días, ya estamos por llegar.

Me desperecé, había sido un viaje largo, pues habíamos ido en coche. Washington quedaba a unas nueve horas de viaje, por lo que salimos temprano en la madrugada. Me había despedido de mis amigas antes de partir, las iba a extrañar toda la semana.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó tímido Ben.

-En las chicas- contesté honesta- a Bella le han ofrecido ser la nana de los Cullen y…

-¡¿De los Cullen?!- preguntó Ben tan escandalizado como yo cuando Bella nos dijo el nombre de aquél hombre.

-Si, es gracioso ¿no?- me reí.

-Que lo acepte- me respondió él uniéndose a mi risa.

-Ya lo creo que lo hará, pero primero le dará mil y un vueltas al asunto. Apuesto a que le dirá que le dé una semana para pensarlo mucho, va a poner de excusa que no vive sola, no va a nombrarnos de eso estoy segura, lo cual va a hacer que el doctor tenga intriga sobre la misteriosa nana de sus hijos- Ben rió de nuevo.

-Realmente Alice es una mala influencia- me miró mientas detenía el auto en una estación de servicio.

-¿Por?

-Porque has hablado como ella.

-Oh…- me encogí de hombros- si, supongo. Es que en parte Bella es predecible una vez que la conoces.

-Cierto- me sonrió él.

Bajamos del auto para que le cargara gasolina. Yo le veía a lo lejos mientras compraba una botella de agua, ese hombre me volvía loca.

-Angy… yo…- me habló una vez que estuvimos de nuevo en el auto- me preguntaba si… ya que vamos a estar toda la semana juntos… ¿quieres salir esta noche a cenar?

-Me encantaría- le respondí feliz.

-Genial- Ben siguió el camino.

Sin duda la vida empezaba a cambiar…

**ALICE POV.**

Llegué temprano al lugar. Por lo que aproveché que la modelo aún no había llegado para ordenar los bocetos. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, y es que no es para menos ya que la tal Rosalie Hale, era una de las modelos más importantes del país. Y por lo que decían los rumores era endiabladamente mala cuando se trataba del vestuario, ya que había regresado hacía unas pocas semanas de Europa, donde su competencia estaba más fuerte que nunca debido a que _Channel _había decidido usar como imagen a la actriz Emma Watson de Harry Potter dejándola a ella de lado por culpa de su ex asistente de moda. Sentí un leve escalofrío al pensar en esta diva, pues realmente sonaba malévola por los rumores que daban.

-¿Señorita Brandon?- me llamaron después de media hora de constante revisión a los modelos en el salón de vestuario.

-Buenos días- saludé con una sonrisa, ante mí se hallaba una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, tenía unos ojos azules de infarto escondidos tras unas ridículas gafas de bibliotecaria.

-Mi nombre es Anastasia asistente personal de la señorita Hale- se presentó.

-Encantada.

-¿Esta lista para comenzar?- yo asentí- Rose, querida puedes pasar.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, la mujer que entró al lugar era… No entendía como _Channel _no la había puesto a ella de modelo, era impresionantemente guapísima, su pelo rubio caía en cascada sobre su espalda, era alta, de tez blanca y sus ojos azules enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, parecía la diosa Venus en persona.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale- me sonrió en forma de saludo.

-Alice Brandon- respondí.

-Espero que seas realmente buena, porque sino…- solté una risita nerviosa, ella se percató- No temas, no muerdo… aún- ambas reímos.

-De acuerdo- suspiré- ¿qué le parece si empezamos con vestidos?

-Me parece genial, pero háblame de tú, si vamos a trabajar juntas en este proyecto no me gusta que me hablen de usted, llámame Rose- me sonrió.

Ese gesto me inspiró confianza, por lo que pronto me solté y empecé a mostrarle mis ideas para esa sesión de fotos, a ella le pareció genial, más incluso cuando vio los modelos, la chica después de todo no era tan mala.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo en cuanto aprobó el último vestido- Si te hubiera conocido antes, tal vez…- suspiró para negar con la cabeza- realmente tienes un sentido para la moda, es lo que venía pidiendo, pero nadie me hacía caso.

-Suele pasar.

-Mmm… Pero tú eres realmente buena, tus diseños son únicos- sentí mis mejillas arder, era un cumplido agradable que salía de la boca de una súper modelo- Me pregunto si… ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?- la miré sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que si!- me dijo ella con una sonrisa- Claramente eres una excelente diseñadora, por lo que te propongo que seas mi asesora de imagen así también podríamos diseñar juntas ropa… ¿Qué dices?

-Yo… no sé que decir- le respondí honesta, era una sorpresa gigante y eso que aún no se había probado los vestidos.

-Tú piénsalo y me avisas- yo asentí- así discutimos sobre tu salario, la vivienda…

-De acuerdo.

Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, ya que esta decisión no sólo me afectaba a mí, sino también a mis amigas, pues seguramente nos tendríamos que separar, eso era lo que mas me entristecía ya que ellas eran como mis hermanas.

**LORCAN POV.**

Grace estaba casi brincando en una pata y no era para menos, yo también quería hacerlo pero necesitaba guardar la calma no quería que Bella pensara que era un niño revoltoso como mi compañero Beto del que siempre se queja la Miss Sinistra. Gracias a Dios aún eran vacaciones, por lo que no tenía que soportar las locuras de mis compañeros en especial las de Annie que a toda costa quería que yo fuera el papá de su muñeca. ¡Puaj! ¿En qué piensan las niñas? El tío Emmett tiene razón cuando dice que sólo quieren una cosa… sólo que cuando lo digo en voz alta papá siempre se enoja, no entiendo por qué ya que es cierto sólo quieren que sea el papá de la muñeca.

Cuando ayer me encontré con Bella supe que ella era perfecta para ser nuestra nana, la forma en la que me miró me inspiró confianza además olía rico, olía como a lavanda, fresisas y fresas, una mezcla rara, pero muy linda, si tuviera una mamá me gustaría que oliera así. Sólo que mi mamá… no sé donde esta un día desapareció así sin más y Grace y yo tuvimos que ir a vivir a lo de los abuelos para que papá pudiera continuar estudiando. Ahora por vacaciones esta con nosotros desde la mañana a la noche, pero igual dentro de poco terminarán las vacaciones y tendremos que volver a estar solos sin él. Por ello andaba buscando una nana. Pero yo la había encontrado y con Grace planeamos que ella se quedara con el puesto a lo que diera lugar y si podía haría que también fura nuestra mamá por lo que me llamo Lorcan Carlisle Cullen que así será.

Mi estómago gruñó.

Claro, podría hacer todo eso pero antes necesitaba… ¡comida! Tío Emmett siempre dice que es mejor comenzar algo con la panza llena…

**GRACE POV.**

-¿Papi?- mi papá me miró serio, seguramente mis preguntas le incomodaban pero no me importaba- ¿Puedo ir por la señorita Bella?

-Dijo que le esperáramos corazón- me dijo él mientras me acariciaba una mejilla.

-Pero… ¿y si le pasó algo?- tenía miedo ya estaba tardando mucho.

-Dudo que así sea- me sonrió papá.

-¿A dónde vamos a comer?- preguntó Lorcan sobándose la panza, me reí, mi hermano era tan glotón como el tío Emmett.

El tío Jasper tenía que controlar que cuando fueran a casa el tío no se comiera todo el _refri _de un jalón. Era chistoso cuando se lo proponía. A decir verdad papá no estaba del sólo todo. Tenía a los tíos que no tenían novia, bueno… el tío Emmett las cambiaba como se cambia uno de calcetín o eso por lo menos decía papá. En cambio el tío Jasper sólo había tenido una novia, pero no me agradó nunca y se ve que al final a él tampoco por lo que no la he vuelto a ver. Aunque el tío Jasper no es hermano de papá como lo es tío Emmett y como Lorcan es mi hermano, ellos son como si lo fueran, se conocieron en la escuela y desde entonces han sido inseparables aunque trabajan en cosas distintas. Tío Jasper es Profesor de Historia, según papá va a ser nuestro Profesor dentro de unos años, por lo que le ha pedido que use el _martillo _si es necesario. En cambio tío Emmett es jugador de rugby, por lo que hemos ido a un montón de partidos gratis, aún recuerdo el año pasado cuando fuimos a verle jugar en Francia, el tío es el mejor.

-No lo sé, ¿qué les gustaría?- preguntó papá.

-Mmm… pizza- respondió mi hermano.

-Pero Lorcan ayer comimos pizza- le dije.

-Es mi comida favorita.

-Pero ayer comimos- repetí.

-Chicos no peleen- nos dijo papá serio, no me gustaba verle serio, aunque siempre estaba serio, sólo pocas veces se le veía contento, cómo hacía un rato cuando interpretó al príncipe.

Eso me hizo pensar que ojalá algún día la Cenibella sea nuestra mami, porque es muy tierna, da abrazos como los de una mamá y estoy segura que es como una. Yo no sé que es tener mamá, pues la mía se fue desde que yo era muy chiquita, sólo conocía a mamá Esme, mamá de papá, en otras palabras, mi abu favorita.

-Pero papi, ayer comimos pizza- dije haciendo puchero.

-Nos someteremos a votación- me respondió guiñándome un ojo, sabía que papá tampoco quería pizza de nuevo, por eso le quería tanto.

-Ya estoy aquí- nos dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Bella!- corrí a abrazarla, ella me devolvió el gesto, olía rico como ayer, ojalá aceptara ser nuestra nana.

**BELLA POV.**

Salí del baño hecha un manojo de nervios, realmente esto era nuevo para mí. Iba en mi ensoñación personal cuando me topé con el patético de Mike Newton.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- me preguntó un poco molesto, rodé los ojos.

-Los Cullen- respondí.

-No me gustan, en especial el hombre…- me miró serio, por lo que me reí- ¿Te burlas de mi sexto sentido?

-Eres tan patético- murmuré para mi misma, me alejé de él meneando la cabeza.

Justo antes de llegar a donde ellos estaban la Señora McCatle me llamó.

-Bella- me dijo- entra un segundo.

Entré en su oficina, era un desastre, toda llena de papeles, con fotografías de sus nietos e hijos, algunas en blanco y negro, varios diplomas adornaban las paredes y alguno que otro cuadro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté nerviosa, McCatle se veía seria por lo que esto no debía ser bueno.

-El señor Cullen me ha pedido referencias tuyas- tragué saliva, _¿ya lo había hecho?_- ¿Vas a aceptar?

-Yo… aún no decido nada- le dije honesta.

-Hazlo corazón- me quedé atónita, ¿había escuchado bien?

-Bella- me tomó de la mano- eres una persona dulce, honesta, trabajadora… No mereces pasar el resto de tus días en una librería- era la quinta persona que me lo decía- Lo digo por experiencia propia- la miré sorprendida.

-Yo…

-Simplemente no dejes correr la oportunidad, se que quieres reforzarte para ser Profesora de Literatura y si no me equivoco escritora- yo asentí- es tu oportunidad de ver si encuadras bien en ese lugar… ellos son niños y podrás aprender con ellos, se ve que te necesitan niña…

-Pero mi trabajo…

-Tu trabajo aquí ya esta resuelto, si aquello no funciona te tendremos de vuelta si así lo prefieres, pero no malgastes esta oportunidad hija- sus ojos marrones me miraron serios, eran la mirada que una madre le daría a su hijo al darle un consejo.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

-Ahora, ve que te están esperando…- rió ella ante mi mirada de confusión- Los libros oyen…- yo reí al salir de la oficina.

Era un viejo dicho aquí, ya que había miles y miles de libros en lugar de paredes, y pues ellos guardaban todos los secretos que la librería ofrecía…

-Ya estoy aquí- dije en cuanto llegué a donde se hallaban los tres Cullen.

-¡Bella!- Grace corrió a abrazarme, esta niña era muy tierna, realmente se estaba ganando mi corazón, le devolví el gesto en seguida y sin dudarlo.

-Tengo hambre- escuché que decía Lorcan, Grace rodó los ojos en cuanto me soltó.

-Eres peor que Annie…

-No es cierto.

-Hacen linda pareja- rió la niña.

-No me gusta- Lorcan se cruzó de brazos.

-Los que se pelean se casan- cantó Grace, me hizo acordar a Alice por lo que no pude evitar reírme, los niños me miraron confusos.

-Mi amiga Alice dice lo mismo- les expliqué.

-¿El Hada Madrina?- me reí ante el recordatorio de los niños.

-Si, algo así.

-Bien- dijo el doctor Cullen poniéndose de pie _Dios es perfecto hasta para pararse ¡¡BELLA!!_- ¿Alguna sugerencia para comer?

-Estoy abierta a sugerencias- respondí con una sonrisa, los ojos del hombre brillaron con intensidad.

-¡Quiero pizza!- exclamó Lorcan.

-¡Ya comimos ayer!- se quejó Grace.

-Chicos conozco un lugar donde hacen pizza y otra comida, queda a poco de aquí- les dije para que no discutieran.

-¿En serio?- dijo feliz Grace.

-Si. Y es mi lugar favorito- le guiñé el ojo.

-¿Cómo se llama el lugar?- quiso saber el doctor.

-La _Bella Italia, _esta a dos cuadras de aquí- le expliqué- Incluso podríamos ir caminando-añadí.

-Nada de eso- dijo él- iremos en el auto, las calles son peligrosas para los niños- añadió con semblante severo _Tonta Bella… tú y tu gran bocota._

-Lo siento… era sólo una sugerencia- le dije un tanto incómoda, de inmediato relajó la postura, _valla este hombre sufre de trastornos múltiples de personalidad…_

-¡Vamos papi!- le pidieron los niños- Tengo hambre- repitió Lorcan, por lo que me reí.

-De acuerdo, vamos…

Seguí a los Cullen hacía la salida, sentía las miradas curiosas del resto de mis compañeros de trabajo, en especial las de Jessica y Lauren. Pronto llegamos ante un _Volvo C30 _plateado, el auto era impresionante.

-¡Wow!- exclamé.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó divertido el doctor.

-¿Me cree si le digo que adoro los _Volvo_?- el rió.

-¿En serio?- yo asentí.

-Cuando era chica unos amigos de mi mamá tenían uno, era una camioneta azul…- le expliqué- Desde ese entonces siempre quise ahorrar para tener uno, pero…- suspiré, me abrió la puerta de copiloto, mientras los niños se subían en la parte trasera.

El auto olía a nuevo, mezclado con un aroma que era exquisito, no podía saber a ciencia cierta si era algún tipo de perfume o colonia, pero olía exquisito.

-¿Dónde queda el lugar?- me preguntó una vez sentado y con cinturón de seguridad abrochado aquél hombre de impresionantes ojos verdes… _¡Bella Swan!_

-Tiene que salir por la principal, doblar a la derecha siguiendo todo derecho dos cuadras, dobla a la izquierda y a mitad de cuadra esta el restaurante- le expliqué.

-Bien- me dijo él- pero le voy a pedir, si no es mucha molestia que me trate de tú o dime Edward.

-De acuerdo- le sonreí- pero usted…- hizo una mueca- esta bien, pero tú _Edward_- se rió- también me deberás hablar de tú o decirme Bella- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿trato?- le tendí mi mano, el me miró dudoso unos segundos.

-Trato- sentí un cosquillo recorrer todo el brazo al sentir su mano sobre la mía, de inmediato la solté, el suspiró fijando la vista en el camino- bien, a comer…

-¡Ehhhhhhh!- exclamaron los niños, yo me reí.

Realmente estos niños eran un torbellino, nunca me cansaría de ellos… Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. Pero… ¿qué haría?

_Chicos, me tienen consentida… jaja Me encantaron los reviews que bombardearon mi e-mail… ¡43! No lo puedo creer y eso que es a penas el segundo capítulo. Jaja, espero que les halla gustado este, hay muchas más sorpresas adelante… ya verán de que hablo._

_Por lo mientas voy a responder a los que se animaron a escribir:_

_**Camiigranger: **__Me encanta leer que te guste, aquí va la tercera parte de esta historia, espero que también te guste ya que tiene los puntos de vista de algunos de los personajes._

_**Agatha:**__ No, no te mueras… XD jaja quiero saber qué opinas de este "chapter" jeje XD, cuídate._

_**0- LucyEvans -0: **__¡Hola! Jaja, al fin encuentro a alguien más que halla leído Vampiratas, ya me creía la única loca fascinada por esas aventuras de piratas vampiros, es bueno saber que no soy la única. XD ¿Qué opinas de este capi? Espero leerte pronto._

_**ALLEXMASENCULLEN: **__Yo también quisiera a un Eddie que me rescate XD, pero en fin solo me conformo escribiéndolo XD. Es adorable… jaja._

_**Anypily: **__Por supuesto que sí, aquí llega otro en bandeja de oro, y es que si me tardé tanto es que no tuve tiempo ya que… la gente se enoja porque uso la compu, larga historia… XD._

_**Shikita Malfoy Cullen: **__Jaja, me encanta saber que te gusta, ya sabes, esta loca con sus ideas no para, estoy con la de Dos Corazones a full también. Ya que estoy preparando el capítulo del ático… (Muajaja, risa macabra) Pronto lo terminaré y sabrán a que se refiere Carlisle… XD Mientras este fic también va de viento en popa ¡wiiiii! Jaja._

_**Lucan Malfoy: **__Gracias, jaja mil gracias y si es adorable un Edward como príncipe… jaja y la Cenibella… eso fue una loca idea que se me cruzó en la cabeza por causa de mi madre XD (oía una canción de Floricienta y me dije ¿Por qué no… Cenibella? Jaja)_

_**Rosii: **__Pronto veremos a Jasper y a Emmett y déjame decirte que si te reíste en este capítulo con los avances sobre las locas personalidades de este par… en el que sigue… jaja ya verán, ya verán jaja._

_**Xxblueexx: **__¿Quién dijo que aburrías? Nones, eso si que no, me encanta leer que les gustan que lloraron de risa, que lloraron, que volvieron a reír… es… no hay palabras para describirlo, así que espero tu review para este capi ¿ok?_

_**Orhen Shyi: (Ele) **__Gracias, gracias, no te apures con eso de los reviews, entiendo la situación perfecto XD cuando puedas escríbeme, me hace feliz saber que aún siguen ahí…_

_**Alex: **__ese es el punto, Bella esta en aprietos… jaja ese par de pequeños diablillos son un torbellino, ya ves… espero leerte pronto._

_**DiliCullen: **__Jaja no te desmayes, ¿si no quién me va a decir que le gusto el capi XD? Jaja espero este también te guste, yo ahora me doy una vuelta por tu fic. Que por cierto esta muy bueno sigue así._

_**Sakuriitha: **__¡Dios! ¿Soñaste con el fic? Jaja, espero que no sea una pesadilla, jaja porque sino… XD nah! Me tardé por culpa de que anduve leyendo otros fics y escribiendo también mi otro fic, más aparte porque ando viendo Universidades XD, así que mil disculpas por tardar, esta historia tiene más humor que las otras así que es fácil de imaginársela, espero con ansias tu review._

_**M. J. Minako: **__Mil gracias, jaja espero te guste._

_**AdaylaCullen: **__Aquí llegó el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué te parece?_

_**Nonblondes: **__Gracias, gracias, la neta es buenísimo leer que gusta. Jaja, espero tu review ¿eh? Pronto actualizaré el otro fic._

_**The Little Cullen: **__si, sin duda estos son los capítulos más largos que he escrito en todo mi historial de Fics XD, es que es imposible no hacerlos largos, ya que los otros deben de ser cortos por el tema de cada capítulo… XD. Bueno espero tu review._

_**Vianny Black: **__Aquí ando de nuevo, espero que te halla gustado el capítulo, pues me divertí de lo grande imaginando a los mellizos. XD. Espero tu review._

_**DaNnYeLla: **__Gracias, mil gracias, me encanta esto de leer "me encanta tu fic" jaja es genial!._

_**Karo.chan: **__Difícil que Edward no mate… jaja es lo máximo. Espero tu review ¿ok?_

_**EDWARDKANAME: **__¡Dios! Lo que le espera a Bella sólo les va a producir una rotura de costillas de la risa y es que yo no paro de reír en cuanto pienso en lo que viene jaja. Ya verán, de lo que hablo… jaja._

_**LaviDX: **__Mmm… si yo hubiera sido Cenibella… jaja creo que nuestras mentes van en sincronía… jaja bueno espero que me digas que te ha parecido el capítulo, pues lo que viene necesita el apoyo de todos ustedes, es difícil no resistirse a los lectores XD._

_**Annie Potter Cullen: **__Mmm… Bella aún no ha decidido nada, veremos que ocurre en el siguiente capítulo, que aún estoy empezando XD. Jaja espero te halla gustado porque este par de mellizos tienen mil y un sorpresas debajo de la manga… ¿Y qué decir de Alice? Son dinamita pura… jaja._

_**Fer-cullen: **__¡Oh, ya lo creo! Alice y el tío Jazz jaja. Eso me va a descuartizar de la risa, lo juro, más cuando los nenes se enteren… eso va a ser genial, así que ya les di una idea XD._

_Bien, mil gracias por leer, espero sus reviews… en serio denle al GO!_

_Y en gratitud a ustedes un adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE LA NANA SWAN:**_

-¿Ya conseguiste nana?- me preguntó mi hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si, eso creo…- murmuré mientras revisaba atentamente el informe de un paciente que me habían mandado al despacho.

-¿Y los niños la aceptaron?- Jasper aún no lo entendía.

-Si, fueron ellos la que la escogieron…- les expliqué.

-¡Al fin vamos a poder salir los tres de cacería!- le fulminé con la mirada.

-Tus hijos necesitan una madre Edward- me dijo Jasper con sinceridad- no una nana que los cuide…

Suspiré, mis hermanos tenían razón. Mis hijos necesitaban una madre, pero yo aun no estaba listo.

_Bien ya saben que hacer. Les espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_XOXOX _

_Aye436._

_PD. Me enojé con los de MTV por la poca participación del elenco de la película… ¡Interrumpieron al pobre de Robert! Y yo que me quedé hasta las 11.00 PM (argentina) para verles, todo por ¡5 segundos! Es injusto…_


	4. Decisiones

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_¡Dios mío! Ya quiero ver la película… es injusto que aquí en Argentina se estrene el día de Navidad, con lo que me van a dejar ir… (a menos de que le pida de regalo a Santa Claus una entrada al cine- obvio un regalo de mi para mi- por lo que van a tener que aguantarse XD) Si por mi fuera mando un mail a la distribuidora Alfa para que la adelante, pero no sé el mail -.-' jaja._

_Bueno por otro lado… A los que son más visuales ya estoy subiendo imágenes de las cosas como las imagino XD, espero me digan que piensan al respecto. Están en mi profile, ahí donde dice Aye436 dan clic y aparece…_

_Bueno los dejo de fastidiar y a lo que vamos ¿ok?_

_**Nada me pertenece LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORÍA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LOS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA ALFAGUARA JUVENIL Y SUMMINT ENTRETAINMENT. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBO ES DE MI AUTORÍA…**_

_Disfruten…_

**Decisiones.**

**BELLA POV.**

Llegamos en un santiamén al restaurante, es que este hombre manejaba incluso peor que Alice.

-¿Es aquí Bella?- me preguntó Grace mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Así es- le respondí.

Los cuatro bajamos del auto, que quedó estacionado en el estacionamiento que había frente al restaurante. Fue cuando recordé que había que reservar mesa…

-Dios- me pegué con la palma de mi mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Edward.

-Esto, nada…- mentí tratando de que no se notara, entonces recordé que Alice seguramente había reservado desde ayer, o al menos eso esperaba- Aguanten un segundo debo de hacer una llamada- tomé rápido de mi cartera alejándome un segundo del lugar para tomar mi celular y marcar el número de Alice _por favor contesta, por favor contesta_.

-¿Bells?- suspiré aliviada- ¿pasó algo?

-Esto… ¿reservaste en la Bella Italia?- le pregunté rápido.

-Si, si, pero igual ya te dije que no voy a llegar… ¡oh!- exclamó en señal de entendimiento- ya veo, esto… dile a Susan, que es la que esta hoy a cargo que vas por parte mía, ella ya me conoce, le estoy haciendo el vestido de quince a su hija.

-Gracias Ali, no sé que haría sin ti- le dije aliviada.

-No serías Cenibella- escuché risas del otro lado, por lo que mis mejillas se tornaron de un peligroso color rojo.

-¿Ali… no tendrás el altavoz?-quise saber.

-Rosalie te presento a mi amiga Bella…

-Hola- rió una voz desconocida.

-Bells, ella es Rosalie Hale, la modelo a la que he venido a vestir- _me las vas a pagar Ali_.

-Bien, mucho gusto… eh… debo irme.

-Detalles- pidió Alice.

-Adiós.

-¿Estas bien?- sentí una mano en el hombro, me volteé para perderme en un mar verde.

-Si…, eso creo- aparté la mirada rápidamente.

-Mmm… tienes el rostro muy colorado- me dijo el "doc".

-Digamos que es natural en mi- le dije- ¿entramos?- añadí antes de que pudiera continuar con el interrogatorio sobre mis cambios de colores en la piel.

-Si- Edward me abrió la puerta del lugar, era muy gentil de su parte, hacía años de que no veía a alguien comportarse de esa forma.

-Buenos días- saludé a la chica encargada- ¿Eres Susan?

-Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Vengo de parte de Alice Brandon- respondí.

-¡Alice!- exclamó en forma de asentimiento- si, claro… reservó para hoy.

-No va a poder venir, por lo que yo tomaré su lugar- le expliqué.

-De acuerdo- me sonrió- ¿mesa para cuatro?- asentí- Síganme por aquí…

Nos llevó a un lugar apartado en una esquina del restaurante, normalmente con Alice comíamos en ese lugar, por lo que no me importó.

-En seguida les traerán la carta- me dijo.

Los cuatro nos sentamos. Grace y Lorcan se sentaron a ambos lados míos, dejando a Edward enfrente de mí.

-Así que…- suspiró él- ¿Desde hace cuanto trabajas en Barnes & Noble?

-Para ser honestos desde hace por lo menos cinco meses- le respondí.

-¡Worales!- exclamaron a coro los niños, me reí, seguramente no entendían ni de lo que estábamos hablando.

-Bella- me dijo Lorcan- ¿te gustan los piratas?

-Mmm… depende de que pirata sea- sonreí- Si me das a Orlando Bloom… lo acepto.

-¿Orlando Bloom?- me preguntó Edward como si fuera algo tonto.

-¡Claro!- le dije haciéndome la ofendida- es el pirata más apuesto de toda la historia de la piratería- le guiñé un ojo a Grace que me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara- seguido por el hermoso Capitán Jack Sparrow…- ella rió.

-Hace años que fue la película- se quejó Edward, me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué película?- preguntó Lorcan no entendiendo a lo que nos referíamos.

-Piratas del Caribe- respondió Grace por mí, Lorcan abrió los ojos ante el entendimiento.

- No me digas que a ti no te gustaba la Elizabeth Swan…- le dije a Edward.

-Bueno… si, pero…

-¿Son hermanas?- preguntó Lorcan.

-¿Quién?- le pregunté sin entender.

-Las dos se llaman Swan- observó él, yo me reí.

-Algún parentesco debe de haber…- le dije muerta de risa, Edward se unió a mi risa, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

En ese momento hizo acto de presencia una mesera, que no apartaba los ojos del Doctor Cullen, no me importó, pero si me sentía incómoda porque él parecía no fijarse en lo absoluto ya que sostenía la mirada en mí.

-Mi nombre es Miranda- nos dijo- seré su mesera el día de hoy- nos entregó el menú- llámenme si necesitan _algo_- añadió de forma sugestiva en dirección al doctor.

-Gracias- sonrió él.

-Creo que a la chica le va a dar un infarto- murmuré mientras leía el menú.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward, me tensé, nunca pensé que me fuera a escuchar.

-La has… deslumbrado- le respondí.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Grace.

-Es cuando… alguien atonta a una persona…- traté de explicar- tu papá tiene una fan- dije para no hacer más lío a la niña.

-Papi- le dijo la niña- ¿Desde cuando eres artista?- me reí ante la pregunta.

-No es gracioso- me dijo serio él- Ya bastante tengo con que mis hermanos les informen cosas que no deberían…

-Lo siento- me seguía riendo.

-No te preocupes- suspiró- ya estoy acostumbrado…

-Mmm… recién hablaron de una tal Annie- dije cambiando de tema, Lorcan se puso tenso- ¿quién es?- quise saber, Edward sonrió al ver nervioso a su hijo.

-La novia de Lorcan- respondió alegre Grace.

-No es cierto- él aludido se cruzó de brazos.

-Entiendo…- le dije- Un consejo de chica a chico- el me miró con curiosidad- si es tu novia quiérela ¿de acuerdo?- el asintió- ¿Y tu Grace ya tienes novio?- la chica se puso roja.

-Se llama Trent- respondió Lorcan rápidamente- es su compañero de banco- añadió como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

-¡Dios!- exclamé- Ustedes tan chiquitos y con novios- meneé la cabeza en señal de negación, ellos rieron.

-Y no me habían dicho nada- les dijo divertido Edward, los chicos se pusieron rojos de inmediato.

-No seas duro con ellos- le murmuré, él asintió.

-Así que ya soy suegro y yo ni enterado…

-¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?- interrumpió Miranda, la camarera.

-Si- respondí- de tomar…- miré a Edward.

-Tres cocas…

-Que sean cuatro- le dije rápidamente.

-Yo quiero lasaña de carne- dijo Edward entregándole el menú a la chica.

-Una pizza de muzzarella individual- dijo Lorcan, me sorprendió que los niños ya se pidieran solos la comida.

-Yo una milanesa a la napolitana…

-Que sean dos- pedí por último, Grace me sonrió- mi plato favorito después de la pizza- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó mirando solo a Edward, él negó con la cabeza, por lo que la chica se alejó de la mesa moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

-¿Te gustan las historias de terror?- quiso saber Lorcan.

-Me encantan- le dije- desde chica me gustaron, en especial porque de donde vengo hay muchas leyendas.

-¿No eres de Chicago?- preguntó Edward.

-Nací en Washington, en un pueblito de la Península Olympic llamado Forks- le expliqué- viví dieciséis años en Phoenix, luego regresé a Forks y por último cuando obtuve con mis amigas la aceptación de la Universidad de Chicago nos mudamos las tres para aquí.

-Eso explica las cosas- dijo él.

La comida pasó de forma placentera, me divertía bromeando con los niños y Edward hacía también de las suyas, si alguien viera desde lejos esta escena pensaría que somos una familia, la mera idea me hacía reír de lo lindo.

-¿Y bien qué has pensado sobre la propuesta?- quiso saber de nuevo Edward, suspiré no había forma de escapar ahora, la decisión era una, los niños se habían robado mi corazón por completo.

-Me encantaría- respondí.

-¿En serio?- Grace estaba de lo más contenta.

-En serio, creo que me divertiré más con ustedes que con el pesado de Newton…

-¿Newton?- preguntó Lorcan.

-Un compañero de trabajo…- Edward me miró con confusión- El tonto que se apareció en medio del cuento- les expliqué- desde hace años luz que viene molestando, realmente no sé que tienen los hombres en la cabeza- miré a Edward- sin ofender.

-Tío Emmett dice que son las mujeres las que…- Edward le tapó de inmediato la boca a Lorcan, yo me reí.

-Creo que su tío tiene una mala pero muy mala influencia- me explicó- eso no se dice Lorcan- le regañó al chico.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, creo que al que le daré un buen coscorrón si le llego a conocer es a tu tío- Grace rió.

-Te juro que me harías un favor- rió Edward al son de su hija.

-¿Por?

-Mi hermano es un tanto…

-Es un oso- respondió Grace rápido por lo que me reí.

-Bien, así que ya que has aceptado hay que poner en término las cosas- me dijo Edward serio- La paga será mensual, más que lo que ganabas en la librería y por supuesto deberás mudarte a nuestra casa, ya que tengo turnos en la noche y no me gusta la idea de dejarlos solos- los ojos de Edward se llenaron de tristeza al decir esas palabras.

-De acuerdo, yo sólo les pido una semana para la mudanza, debo arreglar las cosas con mis amigas, ya que con ellas comparto el departamento…- expliqué.

-Bien, yo ya te di el número de mi casa y mi celular en la tarjeta para que nos avises en cuanto este todo arreglado.

-Lo haré- respondí, realmente me gustaba la idea de estar con este par de niños, eran encantadores y si antes tenía dudas ahora ya no, se habían ganado mi corazón. Ahora el único inconveniente era decirles a mis amigas lo que había decidido.

**ALICE POV.**

Tuve una corazonada al salir del restaurante donde habíamos ido a comer con Rosalie, la chica era realmente agradable una vez que le conocías.

-¿Te encuentras bien Alice?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Si… es solo que tengo un presentimiento- le respondí.

-Se que a penas me conoces, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.

-Gracias- respondí- siento como si te conociera de toda la vida.

-Yo también- rió ella- ¿extraño no?

-Cierto.

-¡Oh!- exclamó ella- Por cierto… ¿Quisieras venir este viernes a la inauguración del club _Eclipse_? Puedes traer a Bella si quieres, me encantaría conocerla…

-Me parece genial- respondí, la idea era magnifica, el único problema era… convencer a Bells- Aunque te aseguro que será toda una hazaña lograr que esa niña quiera salir…

-Por su voz presumo que es un poco tímida ¿no?

-¡Ni te lo imaginas!- reí- Es una chica muy hermosa, sólo que no quiere darse cuenta… tiene a veinte mil hombres detrás de ella, pero ella…

-Los vuela- terminó Rosalie la frase por mí, yo sólo asentí- La entiendo es difícil encontrar a alguien… Te confieso que nunca he tenido nada serio con nadie a causa de ello.

-Yo también- admití- suena loco pero pienso en el amor a primera vista. Cuando vea los ojos de mi alma gemela sabré que es él por quién he esperado tanto- Rosalie rió.

-Supongo que eso esta bien- dijo ella.

-¿Tienes familia aquí en Estados Unidos?- le pregunté.

-Si, tengo un hermano- me respondió ella- Al que de hecho tengo que ir a ver mañana, es estresante esto de trabajar y no poder ver a tu familia…

-¿El de que trabaja?- quise saber.

-Es profesor de Historia, desde chico le fascinó la Historia, en especial la Guerra Civil- me explicó ella sonriente, parecía estar orgullosa de su hermano- Sólo que él tampoco ha encontrado a nadie, es… me duele verle solo.

-No te angusties, ya verás que alguien aparecerá en su vida.

-Solo espero que no sea una bruja…- rió la chica.

-Tendrás que poner ajos para ahuyentarla- le bromeé.

-¿Eso no era para los vampiros?

-Creo que me confundí de historia- me reí avergonzada, si Bella me hubiera oído en ese momento juro que me mataba.

-Ahora que recuerdo…- me dijo- para lo de la fiesta del viernes es con máscaras, es una mascarada, ya que el tema que decidieron poner para abrir el lugar es el Fantasma de la Opera- ella rodó los ojos.

-Mmm… me parece genial- le dije, ambas reímos.

-Quién sabe a lo mejor ahí conocemos a nuestros príncipes…- dijo ella.

-Tal vez- asentí yo.

Rosalie era una muchacha muy agradable, estaba segura de que seríamos muy buenas amigas. Ahora solo me faltaba decidir si iba o no a trabajar con ella… Realmente me fascinaba la idea, pero antes debía informarles a las chicas.

**EDWARD POV.**

Habíamos dejado a Bella de vuelta en la librería los niños no paraban de brincar de la alegría por haber logrado que ella fuese su nana. Una parte de mí estaba triste por saber que mis hijos necesitaban la figura materna, lo demostraba su urgencia por conseguir a esta chica a toda costa. Maldije el día en que Victoria posó sus ojos en su asistente.

Nuestra casa quedaba a una hora de viaje en la parte norte de la ciudad. Una zona residencial muy segura para poder transitar sin ser molestado. Aparqué el auto donde siempre, no me sorprendió ver el _Jeep _de Emmett allí. Mi hermanote seguro me estaba esperando para bombardearme con sus preguntas elocuentes. Me reí internamente al recordar lo que le dijo Bella a Lorcan… mi hermano necesitaba una buena tunda por parte de una mujer. Se podría decir que es un Don Juan, eso de ser jugador de rugby no mejoraba el asunto para nada, por lo que la mujer que llegase a casarse con él, si es que lo hacía, debía ser… el diablo en persona.

-¡Eddie!- saludó la atronadora voz de mi hermano en cuanto entré en la casa.

Los niños corrieron a saludarle. Jasper estaba con él.

-¿Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?- quiso saber mi hermano, mientras los abrazaba fuertemente.

-Para tío me estrangulas- le dijo Grace riendo, Emmett los soltó.

-¿Y bien dónde andaban?- quiso saber él.

-Salimos a comer- respondí antes de que los niños dijeran algo más, aún no les había contado lo de Bella a ellos y no quería que empezaran a hacer comentarios delante de los niños, ya era bastante malo oír lo que ellos decían como para que mis niños lo repitieran por ahí como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Mmm… ya veo- rió Jasper con una mirada extraña en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a mi despacho?- les dije- Niños vayan a ver la tele, sino me equivoco están dando su serie favorita.

-¡Bob Esponja!- chilló emocionado Lorcan que salió disparado escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto de juegos seguido por una emocionada Grace.

Me dirigí a mi despacho seguido por Jasper y Emmett. Una vez dentro me puse a hojear unos archivos que habían mandado del hospital ayer a la tarde. Nada importante. Mis hermanos (considero a Jasper uno) se sentaron enfrente de mí, Emmett jugaba con mi bolígrafo.

-Así que… saliste a comer- me miró de forma siniestra.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- quise saber.

-Eddie- me dijo sonriente Jasper- ¿te has visto en un espejo?

-No- respondí, ¿qué tenía de malo mi cara o qué tenía para que me vieran de esa forma? Ambos se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

-Tienes un beso pintado en la mejilla izquierda- me acusó Emmett, sentí mi cara arder.

-¡No es lo que están pensando!- les solté molesto.

-¿Quién es?- rió Jasper ante mi estado de incomodidad.

-Nadie, solo que hoy salimos a comer con la nueva nana de los niños, eso es todo…

-¿Ya conseguiste nana?- me preguntó mi hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si, eso creo…- murmuré mientras revisaba atentamente el informe de un paciente que me habían mandado al despacho.

-¿Y los niños la aceptaron?- Jasper aún no lo entendía.

-Si, fueron ellos la que la escogieron…- les expliqué.

-¡Al fin vamos a poder salir los tres de cacería!- le fulminé con la mirada.

-Tus hijos necesitan una madre Edward- me dijo Jasper con sinceridad- no una nana que los cuide…

Suspiré, mis hermanos tenían razón. Mis hijos necesitaban una madre, pero yo aun no estaba listo.

-Lo sé- admití- pero aún no estoy listo.

-¿Cómo es ella?- quiso saber Emmett.

-¿Quién?

-La nana- me respondió como si me intentara explicar que dos más dos es cuatro.

-Es normal- dije.

-Pues esos labios señor- señaló mi mejilla- indican que… tiene veintitantos años, es castaña, mide aproximadamente un metro sesenta y… ¿dijiste que tus hijos la quieren?- sus ojos brillaron de forma maliciosa.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso y qué intentas decir con todo eso?

-Lo del color de pelo lo deduje porque tienes un cabello largo y castaño justo en el cuello de tu camisa- me revisé, tenía razón- por la forma del beso sé la edad, sólo una chica de veintitantos tiene esa forma de los labios, es sexy…- una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de mi hermano, rodé los ojos, Jasper a su lado estaba muerto de risa- y lo de su estatura lo deduje también por el beso…

-No has respondido a mí otra pregunta- le dije.

-¡Vamos Edward!- exclamó Jasper esta vez- No me digas que los niños sólo la quieren como nana- sentí mis mejillas arder al recordar nuestra pequeña charla mientras esperábamos por Bella-. No lo sé- Jasper rió ante mi respuesta.

-La verdad te envidio hermano- me dijo Emmett, lo miré confuso- yo en tu lugar si voy a vivir en el mismo techo que una mujer joven…- un brillo nada bueno cruzó por los ojos azules de mi hermano.

-¡Emmett!- él rió.

-Vamos… admítelo te gusta la chica- me dijo él- sino no hubieras aceptado.

-Es linda- admití- pero no es mi tipo- añadí al ver la sonrisa que se estaba por asomar en la cara de Emmett.

-Aja- dijo Jasper no muy convencido- Bien señor no-me-gusta-la-nana ¿qué le parece si el viernes salimos los tres?

-¿Este viernes?- pregunté.

-Si, mi hermana volvió de Londres y la han invitado a la inauguración de un club…- explicó Jasper, sabía que desde hace años que no veía a su hermana, ya que ella era una modelo y vivía en Europa, pero desde hacía unas semanas la habían vuelto a mandar de regreso a casa, lo cual puso feliz a mi hermano.

-No lo sé chicos…- dije.

-Mamá puede cuidar a los niños- apresuró a decir Emmett.

-A lo mejor y ahí conoces a alguien para que sea lo que realmente necesitan los niños…- me dijo Jasper- una mamá Edward- suspiré, viéndolo de ese modo era difícil decirles que no a mis amigos, además hacía años que no salía a divertirme con ellos.

-De acuerdo- me rendí.

-Es una mascarada- me avisó Jasper, Emmett sonreía triunfante.

-Bien, veré que haré al respecto- dije- hay que avisarle a mamá.

-Seguro que querrá cuidar a sus dos angelitos- me dijo Emmett- no hace más que preguntar cuándo la irán a visitar, le vas a romper el corazón cuando se entere de que has conseguido nana.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ser una carga para ella- admití.

-¡Ya quiero que sea viernes!- dijo emocionado mi hermanote, rodé los ojos- será una noche estupenda…

**BELLA POV.**

Llegué a casa muerta, la idea de decirle a Alice mi decisión me ponía de cabeza, seguramente no tardaría en bombardearme con sus bromas pesadas como solía hacer desde que mi gran bocota dijo: "_es un Adonis_". Para mi sorpresa Ali aún no había llegado, por lo que fui a colgar con cuidado el enorme vestido que ella me había prestado en su "boutique personal", el cuarto de Alice era de color rosa claro con algunos tonos de lila, tenía todo decorado de forma que parecía un cuarto sacado de una revista de modas…

Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena en lo que ella llegaba, decidí preparar una ensalada de pollo. En eso estaba cuando mi amiga llegó.

-Hola Bells- me saludó- ¿qué tal tu día?- su sonrisa maligna la interpreté como señal de peligro.

-Bastante bien- respondí, ella se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la cocina mientras me miraba preparar la ensalada.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?- me hice como si no entendiera a lo que se refería, ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Aceptaste?- me mordí el labio- ¡Aceptaste!- gritó ella alegre- ¡Lo sabía!

-Por Dios santo, Ali…- intenté calmarla, pues se había puesto a hacer su baile de la victoria.

-Sabía que aceptarías- me abrazó.

-Hay un pequeño problema- le dije, ella me soltó de inmediato- tengo que mudarme…- expliqué, el rostro de Alice seguía igual de alegre, lo que me extrañó- ¿No vas a suplicarme que me quede?

-Tonta Bella- me dijo riendo- Te retendría con cadenas si quieres, pero ya sabes lo que opino de esto- rodé los ojos- Por otro lado, yo también creo que me voy a mudar- agregó ella, la miré confundida- Rosalie Hale me ha pedido que sea su asesora personal de imagen por lo que voy a tener que mudarme cerca de donde ella… Aun no acepto, pero es una oferta única.

-Vaya Ali- la abracé- ¡Felicidades enana!

-¡Hey!- rió ella.

-Te va a ir muy bien- le dije segura- ahora sólo queda decirle a Angy…

-Hoy no- rió Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Algo me dice que nuestra Angy y su príncipe…

-Oh- la corté antes de que siguiera, sentí mis orejas arder- Bueno, así que el trío dorado se separa…

-Pero no por siempre, seguiremos en contacto- aseguró ella- Hablando de eso… Rosalie nos invitó a una mascarada el viernes.

-Ali sabes que no me gusta bailar- la atajé antes de que continuara.

-Por favor Bells, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir… Además ya no nos vamos a tener cerca- me puso su cara de perrito mojado a la que no me podía resistir, era un pequeño diablillo- ¡Please!

-Ali…

-Por fa…

-No sé- hizo gesto de puchero, suspiré rendida- de acuerdo iré…

-¡La vamos a pasar genial!- brincó ella- Rosalie te va a caer muy bien, ya lo verás, el viernes vendrá para arreglarse con nosotras así vamos juntas las tres.

-Esta bien- sonreí forzadamente, odiaba los bailes con toda mi alma.

M e tenía que preparar mentalmente para el viernes, pues estaba segura de que habría una intensa sesión de Bella la Barbie…

**LORCAN POV.**

¡Lo habíamos logrado! Estaba feliz, la primera parte de la misión estaba cumplida, ahora solo faltaba el convertir a Bella en nuestra mamá, porque si hay algo de lo que estoy realmente seguro son de tres cosas: primera papá necesita una novia, como dice siempre tío Emmett ya que necesita descargar su "f_ustarción_" o al menos eso dice él, segundo Bella es muy dulce, tierna, huele como a una mamá y luce como una, y tercero, y más importante, papá y ella se ven lindos juntos, en esto concordamos Grace y yo.

-Lorcan…- me llamó Grace que desde hace rato no prestaba atención a las tonteras de Patricio Estrella para con Bob.

-Dime.

-Estoy feliz de que Bella sea nuestra nana- me dijo contenta.

-Yo también, espero que algún día sea nuestra mamá- le dije, ella asintió.

-Pienso lo mismo, papi necesita a alguien… Bella es perfecta- afirmó ella- además ¿viste cómo le brillaban los ojos hoy a papi? Nunca le vi tan contento.

-Igual yo- dije sonriendo, era bueno saber que Grace había visto lo mismo que yo.

Tío Emmett entró en el cuarto en ese momento.

-Chicos nos vamos- dijo él sonriendo, Grace y yo corrimos a despedirnos de ellos-El viernes verán a la abuela- comentó mi tío mientras nos daba uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-¡Yupi!- exclamó Grace- Hace mucho que no veo a la abu…- yo también estaba emocionado, me encantaba ir a lo de los abuelos.

-¿Ves?- le pegó tío Emmett en el hombro a papá que se mostró serio- te dije que querían verla.

-De acuerdo Emmett- suspiró papá.

-El viernes va a ser genial- murmuró tío Jasper.

Lo que me hizo preguntarme qué iba a suceder el viernes, por lo visto iba a ser algo grande, muy grande.

_Se que no es muy largo como los anteriores, pero es lo que hay, ya Bells aceptó y ya verán que cosas le esperan en la mansión Cullen (risa macabra de fondo XD). Por mi parte quiero dar las gracias a los que han dejado reviews. Chicos son lo máximo._

_**Geila-Potter Weasley: **__Es realmente intenso lo que va a pasar a continuación si se rieron con este capítulo, lo que sigue está de miedo… jaja._

_**Dark warrior 1000: **__Lamento de que las chicas no vallan a vivir juntas, o por lo menos en el futuro inmediato eso no llegará a ocurrir, por ahora las cosas van como vienen escritas XD. Me divierto al escribir a los mellizos, los adoro. Me alegra leer que te encanta esta historia XD._

_**Xxblueexx: **__Obvio que iba a aceptar, por eso el título jaja. ¿En serio estas obsesionada con mi fic? Me siento alagada XD. Yo también acostumbro a ponerme tedia cuando algo me gusta, soy repetitiva primero fue Potter y ahora es Crepúsculo a mi madre le estoy sacando canas verdes jaja. Pero no me importa me encanta XD._

_**ALLEXMASENCULLEN: **__Ya lo creo, me uno a ti para linchar a Russell jaja. Ese tipo ni le dejó hablar… pero en fin así son las cosas ahora me toca esperar la transmisión del show de Ellen Degeneres para ver a Stephenie Meyer, no me lo voy a perder XD. _

_**Lucan Malfoy: **__Créeme cuando te digo que lo que viene a continuación es de risa… ¡oh, si! El viernes dichoso va a ser… jaja._

_**DaNnYeLla: **__Créeme ya pensé en dedicarme a esto, jaja. Yo también parezco CD rayado no me cansaré de dar las gracias, ya que ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_**Meer: **__mil gracias, prometo que pronto actualizaré la de "__dos corazones, un destino__"es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para terminar el capítulo. Pero en fin, aquí esta el de la nana, espero te guste XD._

_**Camii Granger: **__mil gracias, que bueno que te gusten las locuras de este par de hermosos mellizos, me encanta escribirlos, son tan inocentes… jaja._

_**The Little Cullen: **__Prometo que Victoria no aparecerá para sembrar discordia ni nada, eso lo garantizo habrá que ver que o quién se interpone entre Bells y Eddie. Jeje. Los VMA's los puedes ver también por ahí lo puedes ver, de sólo volverlo a ver me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al tonto de Russell, no dejó hablar a Rob!! Por otro lado… no me gustó el vestido de Kristen, estaba muy corto… jaja aunque es lo que se usa (creo), se veía muy feliz al lado de su novio Michael Angarano (¿así se escribe?) Y bueno… jeje. ¿Qué opinas del capítulo? Pronto actualizo la otra historia, le estoy dando los toques finales XD._

_**Rosii: **__Yo también adoro al grandullón de Emmett, después de Bella y Edward es mi personaje favorito. Jaja. Los VMA como decía estuvieron locos, no me gusto la actitud de Russell y hubiera sido mejor que presentaran un premio a que presentaran a los de PARAMORE, pero dicen que lo hicieron porque la banda tendrá un tema en la banda sonora de la película… En cuanto a Alice… jaja esa enana es lo máximo._

_**Fer-cullen: **__Pues Bells ya aceptó, ahora habrá que ver qué ocurre en la mascarada, qué ocurre en la mansión Cullen y qué se traen los amigos de Eddie y Bells entre manos XD jaja espero leerte pronto XD._

_**Vindictia Black: **__¡Otra chica que lee Vampiratas! Ya temía ser la única loca que leyó esa historia, y si… jaja si los nombres son en honor a mi pareja favorita de aquél libro, que por cierto me recuerdan a la relación Bella/Edward XD. Gracias por el review te espero en este capítulo ¿eh? Jaja cuídate._

_**Nonblondes: **__no se separarán del todo, ya verás lo que ocurre, de momento cada una se va a mudar a distintos lados… XD._

_**Agatha: **__mil gracias la verdad me encanta leer que les gusta, sino no seguiría la historia y no desafiaría los obstáculos que tengo para poder escribirla y subirla (amenazas con cortes de Internet para mayores referencias XD)_

_**Annie Potter Cullen: **__¡Oh, si! Este trío (Lorcan, Grace y Alice) cuando se junten serán dinamita y que decir de Emmett… ¡ese oso! Jaja. Cuídate te espero pronto XD._

_**Belén Cullen: **__Me alegra leer que cada vez les gusta más la historia. Aquí les dejo este capitulo para que disfruten, pronto actualizaré con el que sigue XD._

_**Alex: **__Mmm… ¡Ojalá existieran los vampiros! Con decirte que hoy estoy rodeada de fresias me parecería extraño si Edward no aparece… XD (¿dije también que tuve que usar el perfume de fresas de mi hermana? jaja) Por otro lado tener de jefe a Edward Cullen… jaja (si Bella es un tomate yo más XD). Cuídate te leo pronto._

_**Karo.chan: **__Así es mis niños queridos son lo máximo, me encanta ese par amo escribirlos… jaja a ver que se traen entre manos para lograr que su papi se fije en la nana…_

_Bueno chicos, mil gracias, recuerden darle al GO! Ya que esta vez necesito su opinión sobre una cosa… En el baile de mascaradas ¿qué pareja quieren que se arme primero?_

_**Rose/ Emmett**_

_**Ali/ Jazz**_

_**Bella/ Edward**_

_**Ninguna todavía.**_

_**Que se tiren onda pero nada más.**_

_Esas son las opciones voten a ver qué sucede._

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE LA NANA SWAN:**_

Realmente estaba cansado, hoy había sido un día agotador. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha caliente y así relajarme, en eso estaba cuando algo atrajo mi atención, era mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis hermanos tenían razón ahí estaba el beso… todavía podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre mi mejilla… _¡Edward, no!_ me reprimí mentalmente, no podía estar sintiendo esto, no ahora, no con ella…

_Yo los espero en siguiente capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	5. Eclipse

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_¡Es un pájaro! (¡¡NO!!), ¡Es un avión! (¡¡NO!!), ¡Es Superman! (¡¡NO!! –Cri, cri, cri-) ¿Entonces quién es?... ¡ES EDWARD CULLEN! XD. _

_Bien ya basta de delirios sobre vampiros, hombres que vuelan, saltan o cualquier tipo de súper héroe que haga alguna ridícula acrobacia para salvar a una damisela en apuros, Aunque hablando de súper héroes…_

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER… LA HISTORIA CORRE POR MI CUENTA XD.**_

_Disfruten…_

**Eclipse.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Realmente estaba cansado, hoy había sido un día agotador. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha caliente y así relajarme, en eso estaba cuando algo atrajo mi atención, era mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis hermanos tenían razón ahí estaba el beso… todavía podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre mi mejilla… _¡Edward, no!_ me reprimí mentalmente, no podía estar sintiendo esto, no ahora, no con ella…

Después de lo sucedido con Victoria no quería que volviera a ocurrir nada de ello, pero aún así, estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Esta afirmación se me hizo la peor al recordar que eran mis hijos los que corrían más riesgo, definitivamente debía bloquearme considerablemente para que nada de esto ocurriera, sólo debía de tratar. Y la mejor forma se me presentaba de la forma más oportuna y casual que hubiera podido imaginar: La Mascarada. Nunca en mi sano juicio aceptaría una idea tan loca como aquella por parte de mis hermanos y mejores amigos, pero ahora era sumamente necesario. Debía luchar contra esto que comenzaba a florecer por aquella extraña muchacha de la librería.

Dejé que el agua corriera por los músculos de mi espalda, tratando así de relajarme. Podría jurar que iba a dormir cuál bebé en su cuna, pero… ¿a quién engañaba? La noche siempre traía consigo la misma horrorosa pesadilla que trataba en vano de olvidar. Todo lo que me ocurría era culpa mía, pero los que estaban pagando por ello también eran mis dos hijos, ellos no merecían eso. De ahí que les permitiera que todo lo que quisieran lo podían tener, incluso su nana. Realmente estaba loco, Emmett ya me lo había dicho, soy un caso perdido, siempre lo fui. Por enamoradizo, por honesto, por confiado, por leal… me había ido como me había ido. La vida no es justa. Salí del baño igual de tenso que como entre, preparándome para entregarme a las manos de Morfeo, mi asesino personal. Si la gente se pregunta por qué tengo ojeras, por qué siempre estoy cansado, entonces déjenme decirles que deberían verme dormir… mejor dicho, verme pelear con mi cama, con mi almohada y despertar a las dos de la mañana empapado en sudor frío. Así eran todas las noches desde hacía tres años atrás cuando Victoria se fue, cuando ella nos abandonó por irse con otro del que se había enamorado en cuestión de segundos. Nunca más supe de ella ni me molesté en averiguarlo, para mi ella estaba muerta, pero en mis sueños su recuerdo seguía presente, tan nítido como si ella siguiera durmiendo del lado derecho de aquella cama que me aguardaba.

Me dejé caer lentamente en mi lecho de muerte como lo hacia noche tras noche, poniendo como de costumbre la alarma en el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche de mi lado, claro esto era inservible, ya que a las dos de la mañana ya me encontraba completamente despierto. Uno de los beneficios de esto era que podía darme el lujo de ir y observar el sueño de mis hijos, que dormían como dos ángeles en el cielo, esa era la única parte que disfrutaba como beneficio de mi infructuoso sueño.

Con estas memorias pronto empecé a sentir los párpados pesados, y así lentamente el sueño me venció…

_Máscaras. Rostros ocultos tras máscaras de todos los colores y formas me sonreían de forma siniestra y algunas amigables. Todas parecían bailar al compás de una música rápida que no podía reconocer. Las luces le jugaban malas pasadas a mi vista, pues en cada rincón podía ver una melena pelirroja tan rizada y sedosa como la de ella… Trataba de alejarme de esto, pero era en vano las luces no paraban. Pronto la melodía cambió y con ella las luces, que dejaron de ser rojas para pasar a ser blancas, amarillas e incluso azules. Las máscaras se veían menos amenazadoras. Lentamente me dirigí a la barra, donde había gente tomando algo, había muchas parejas juntas, el ambiente era realmente estresante para mi gusto. Aunque el momento era pacífico sabía que después de la calma venía la tormenta, por lo que decidí prepararme para lo inevitable, aquello de lo que venia escapando desde que la luz roja brillaba en el lugar. Fue entonces cuando mi vista se posó en la persona que estaba al lado mío, esta llevaba una máscara también que sólo dejaba al descubierto unos hermosos labios rojos a lo igual que un par de mejillas coloreadas por un adorable rubor, y sus ojos… aquellos ojos marrones que penetraban, denotaban tristeza infinita, quise acercarme más a aquél ángel, pero cada vez que lo intentaba este retrocedía, alejándome._

"_No te vayas" supliqué, sabía que si se iba comenzaría mi pesadilla._

"_Encuéntrame…" me dijo con la más hermosa voz que jamás había escuchado, para luego desaparecer por completo._

_Fue cuando en mi mano sentí algo frío… un brazalete con las letras "I. M. S."…_

Pipipipipipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Qué demonios…_

Pipipipipipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Era la alarma de mi reloj, el cuál marcaba las… ¡seis de la mañana! Me froté los ojos incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. No era un sueño, era real. Había dormido. Después de tantos años… ¡Había dormido! Y lo mejor de todo era que el sueño no había sido una pesadilla, bueno había sido confuso. Me incorporé con lentitud de la cama, aún sin poder creerlo, realmente había dormido.

Bajé rumbo a la cocina, seguramente _Queque_, nuestra cocinera, ya se hallaba allí. Y no me equivoqué. Allí parada en medio de la cocina se hallaba una señora de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo castaño atado en un rodete, era algo regordeta, bajita y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, era de ascendencia latina, lo que explicaba su tez sorprendentemente morena.

-Buenos días- le saludé aún con la voz medio pastosa.

-¡Santo Dios!- se llevó una mano al pecho- Me ha espantado usted Don Cullen- le miré serio, sabía que aborrecía sus apodos a mi persona.

-Lo siento- dije serio- me he quedado dormido…- me miró incrédula- yo tampoco me lo explico.

-¿Ha tenido usted emociones fuertes en estos días?- me preguntó.

-¿Además de lo de la nana?- ella ya sabía la historia por boca de los niños, por lo que rió ante mi pregunta irónica.

-Jefecito- me miró fijo, yo bufé mientras me sentaba en la mesa que ya tenía el desayuno preparado- Yo se que no soy quién pa' meterme ¿verdad? Pero algo me dice que esta jovencita viene a revolucionar nuestras vidas, es increíble que los niños le hayan tomado cariño tan rápido.

-Lo increíble es que _usted_, halla podido decir todo lo anterior en una sola bocanada de aire- la mujer rodó los ojos.

-Es imposible- murmuró mientras se alejaba rumbo a la cocina.

-¡La escuché!

-¡Aquí no se puede ni hablar!- se quejó ella, rodé los ojos.

Nuestra cocinera era un tanto exasperante de vez en cuando. Aunque amaba con todo el corazón a mis niños ella no podía hacerse cargo de ellos, ya que no contaba con la fuerza y la paciencia suficiente para poder seguir el ritmo de ellos. Por lo que no protestó cuando le expliqué que contrataría una niñera, me sorprendió que hubiera aceptado. Los niños eran un tema a parte, ya que a ellos ninguna de ellas les pareció la indicada hasta que encontraron a la tal Bella en Barnes & Noble, y como era de esperarse corrieron a contarle a Queque su hallazgo, esta estaba tan sorprendida como yo de que los niños la hubieran elegido y ella parecía no rechazar del todo la oferta. Fue hasta ayer que realmente largo el "acepto". Era una chica extraña.

Terminé mi desayuno rápido para irme a cambiar, debía pasar a recoger unas cosas al hospital, por lo que estaría de regreso en casa para cuando los niños se hubieran levantado. Hoy quería llevarles al cine a ver la nueva película de Disney que Grace tanto quería ir a ver: _Thinkerbell_. Tomé mi portafolio y salí en dirección a mi auto. Mi querido _Volvo _plateado arrancó con un suave ronroneo, sintonicé mi estación favorita y así salí de casa. La canción que pasaban era romántica… ¡Puaj! Las canciones d hoy en día eran realmente malas en esos temas. Pero aún así…

… _Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte. Me muero por entregarte, y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho. Hasta que el Sol aparezca, me voy perdiendo en tu aroma…_

No me había percatado de que en el auto parecía haber un perfume que parecía flotar en el aire, no era del todo fuerte pero aún así se percibía. Era algo floral como fresias y lavanda, resultaba más fuerte de mi lado derecho, es decir, del lado del asiento de copiloto. Realmente era una fragancia exquisita.

Llegué al Hospital en tiempo récord. En mi consultorio ya me esperaba Irina, la enfermera que se encargaba de ayudarme con mis pacientes. Tenía treinta años, era rubia y de unos ojos azules que lograban que la mayoría de mis pacientes cayera rendido ante sus súplicas, en especial los hombres.

-Buenos días- le saludé.

-Doctor Cullen- me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Alguna novedad?- quise saber.

-Ninguna, sólo la de la semana…- me informó ella- al parecer la nueva doctora llega en uno de estos días.

-Nada de que preocuparse- le dije mientras examinaba los papeles que descansaban en mi escritorio-. No hay competencia- le aseguré.

-Como diga- murmuró más para sí-. Por otro lado su padre desea verle- me dijo.

-¿Ya llegó?

-Esta en su consultorio- asentí.

-Por cierto ¿cómo sigue Laurent?- el esposo de Irina había estado enfermo la semana pasada, nada grave, pero aún así la pobre estaba de cabeza, ya que tenía que cuidar a su hija Kate de tres años.

-Ya mejor- me sonrió ella.

-Me alegro. Bien, ¿es todo?- le pregunté señalando los expedientes que había revisado, ella asintió- Entonces iré a ver que quiere el Jefe- bromee, ella me miró confundida- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo bromear un poco?

-No es típico de usted…- me respondió con aire de sospecha.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir, estaba de buen humor, seguramente se debía a que había podido pegar el ojo después de casi tres años.

Tomé el elevador para ir al tercer piso donde se hallaba el consultorio de papá. Iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y choqué contra algo, mejor dicho, alguien.

-Lo siento- me disculpé ayudando a levantar a la mujer a la que había atropellado.

-No hay problema- me sonrió, era simplemente hermosa, su sonrisa era cálida y dejaba al descubierto sus blancos dientes, su piel era algo pálida pero resaltaba con el color de sus ojos grises y su pelo cobrizo que caía sobre sus hombros- Iba distraído- observó.

-Eso creo- suspiré- ¿Esta bien?

-Perfectamente…

-Cullen. Edward Cullen- me presenté.

-Al fin nos conocemos Doctor Cullen- le miré confundido- soy la Doctora Tanya D'Enali- se presentó.

Ella era la doctora a la que todos estaban esperando con miedo e impaciencia, la que amenazaba con robarme el puesto según Irina. Pero así a la vista parecía una persona amable, no me preocupaba lo que pudiera decir mi enfermera.

-Un gusto- le dije estrechándole la mano.

-¡Eddie!- me sobresaltó la voz atronadora de mi hermano.

-Emmett- el susodicho se acercó a donde nosotros estábamos.

-¿No me vas a presentar?- rodé los ojos.

-Tanya, él es mi hermano Emmett. Emmett ella es la Doctora D'Enali- les presenté.

Emmett me dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mucho gusto preciosa- le dijo mientras besaba la mano de la doctora.

-Un placer- jugó ella con él.

-¡Uy!- exclamó mi hermano- Se que aún no nos conocemos del todo, pero…

-Emmett, ¿qué haces aquí?- le interrumpí.

Sabía las intenciones de mi hermano, cada vez que hablaba así con una mujer delante de mí comenzaba su plan: "_Buscarle novia a Eddie_", que había hecho en un complot con Jasper. Por lo que cada vez que una mujer guapa se acercaba a mi y estos andaban presentes intentaban por todos los medios de que la invitara a salir, en más de una ocasión esto me trajo problemas, la más memorable fue la vez que estaban haciendo un reportaje para la televisión sobre las diferencias de la serie "_Grey's Anatomy_" con la vida real en un hospital y a Jasper se le ocurrió decirle a la entrevistadora Rita Steeler, que aún trabaja en la ABC y es reportera para la revista _People,_ que hablara conmigo, el doctor más cotizado del Hospital y que además le agregó en suma confidencia que era soltero. A partir de ello mi cara se hizo famosa en las revistas y no precisamente por ser un buen doctor… aún seguía molesto con Jasper por ello. Ya se imaginarán cómo le fue cuando aquella revista cayó en mis manos con el título _Lo que ellas quieren, fue hallado en Chicago_ y una fotografía mía debajo de este.

-Jasper se fue a encontrar con su hermana- me explicó- por lo que decidí hacerle una visita a papá y de paso saludar a mi hermano favorito- me sonrió.

-Bueno…- interrumpió Tanya- yo me tengo que ir, un paciente me espera- nos despedimos.

-Wow- murmuró Emmett- la doctorcita si que esta buena…

-Si la quieres es tuya- le dije.

-Hace buena pareja contigo- dijo abruptamente, bufé, había acertado con mis cavilaciones, a veces sentía como si pudiera leerle la mente a los que me rodeaban…

-Ni en tus sueños- le advertí-. Si me permites voy a ver a papá.

Emmett hizo caso omiso a mi sentencia, por lo que me siguió cual perrito faldero a ver a papá. Iba a ser un día estresante, debí de darme cuenta en cuanto dormí.

**BELLA POV.**

El día estaba soleado, era agradable, más ahora en vacaciones. Era una lástima que no ayudara a mi estado de ánimo, me encontraba sumamente nerviosa, sabía que era debido a las mil y un cosas que hoy debía de hacer. En primer lugar debía renunciar a Barnes & Noble, segundo hablarle a mamá para contarle las buenas nuevas, tercero llamar a papá y cuarto empezar a empacar, esto último no iba a ser difícil contando con las habilidades de Alice a la hora de hacer maletas, ella era toda una experta.

-Tierra llamando a Bella- rió Jessica a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- sentí mis mejillas arder- ¿qué me decías?

Hoy Jessica, mi compañera de trabajo, y yo estabamos encargadas de acomodar los nuevos libros que habían recibido de las editoriales.

-Te decía que tal vez hoy iré a preguntarle a Mike para salir el viernes.

-Oh…

-Bella, estas muy ausente- observó ella- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eso creo- suspiré- es que… los voy a extrañar- admití.

-Entonces es cierto lo que decía McCatle el otro día- en el rostro de Jessica se dibujó una sonrisa triste, aunque esto no le llegó a los ojos, pero no me importó aún así extrañaría sus cotilleos con Lauren.

-Si, es cierto- no tenía porque ocultarlo.

-¿De qué vas a trabajar?- quiso saber ella.

Me mordí la lengua, no le había dicho a nadie el tema de ser niñera sobre todo porque McCatle ya lo sabía y había sido su pequeña plática la que me había animado a aceptar del todo el puesto, pues le consideraba como una segunda madre desde que la había conocido.

-De…

-Aquí están hermosuras- me interrumpió para mi alivio Mike, Jessica se puso colorada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Newton?- pregunté al chico que me sonrió.

-McCatle te busca- informó- pero antes quería saber si quisieran ir a comer…- me miró suplicante, rodé los ojos este chico no iba a parar, por lo menos me libraba de él al trabajar con los Cullen.

-No puedo, quedé con Alice- informé, era cierto había quedado con mi amiga salir a comer, pues quería hablar sobre la mascarada, un tema que me asustaba.

¿Por qué me asustaba? Por dos razones. La primera era porque no se me da muy bien el baile, tiendo a tropezarme a pesar de que el ritmo lo agarro de vez en cuando, y segundo porque ayer soñé algo muy extraño sobre un enmascarado. Si ya tenía que soportar las bromas de Alice sobre el Doctor Cullen ahora tenía que soportarla más, ya le había hasta puesto un apodo al tipo de mis sueños: _El Fantasma de la Ópera_… Mi amiga si que tenía imaginación.

-¿Te dijo McCatle para qué quiere verme?- Mike negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo dijo que quería verte.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo- le dije a Jessica mientras le guiñaba un ojo provocando que se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Caminé entre los estantes hasta llegar a la oficina de McCatle. Seguramente quería hablar sobre el trabajo que había aceptado. Toqué a la puerta.

-Adelante- entré tímidamente- Siéntate querida- me señaló la silla frente a su escritorio- yo la obedecí-. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre los detalles de tu ida- la miré confusa- Bella siempre serás bienvenida de regreso si ocurre algún contratiempo, que no creo que suceda, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- asentí, me emocionaba mucho escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de mi jefa.

-Lo sé- le dije, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-No llores niña- me reprimió- Se que en ese lugar vas a estar bien, pero sabes que ante cualquier cosa puedes recurrir a mi- asentí- lo que sea. Ahora dime… ¿Es tan guapo cómo le pintan?- me reí de inmediato.

McCatle siempre era impredecible, por eso le había tomado cariño. La iba a extrañar muchísimo ahora que iba a estar dedicada a tiempo completo a cierto par de angelitos…

-Al fin llegas- Alice se veía molesta.

-Lo siento, sabes que estoy a cien con lo de mi salida de Barnes…- me disculpé.

Era viernes y había salido más tarde que de costumbre de la librería, eso se debía a que estaba tratando de mantener el terreno a flote si me iba quería irme bien y no mal.

-Bien, basta de explicaciones y metete ya en la ducha que no tarda en llegar Rosalie- mi corazón se me fue a los pies…

_¡La Mascarada!_ Lo había olvidado… Hoy era el día en que debía preocuparme y lo había olvidado todo por culpa de mi gran sentimentalismo.

-¡Bella!- me gritó Alice empujándome en el baño que para mi sorpresa ya tenía el agua corriendo.

Alice salió como bólido dejándome sola con mis cavilaciones. Me metí en la ducha, a pesar de que el agua era caliente mis manos y pies estaban helados de los nervios que tenía encima, y no era para menos pues iba a conocer a una súper modelo e iba a ir a la inauguración de un club donde todos debíamos usar máscaras… Esto iba a ser el infierno.

**ROSALIE POV.**

Iba a llegar tarde sino me apuraba, pero es que me había tardado horas arreglando con mi hermano lo de las entradas del club, pues él había invitado a sus dos mejores amigos, a los cuales quería como hermanos. Por fin los iba a conocer y eso me ponía feliz. Por otro lado estaba el hecho en que quería presentarle a estas dos chicas, Alice y Bella aunque a la última no la conociera en persona sabía que me iba a caer muy bien.

Me subí en mi amado BMW, descapotable de color rojo sangre, y manejé hasta el departamento de Alice que quedaba a media hora de camino, era una suerte que hubiera aceptado mudarse cerca ahora que iba a ser mi asistente de imagen. No podía ir y venir por toda la ciudad y que no me reconocieran en el acto. Hoy iba a ser una noche llena de sorpresas, lo presentía o a lo mejor era que pasar los últimos días en compañía de mi hermano me hacía sentir que las cosas iban a ser sorprendentes.

Llegué al departamento de Alice con la hora justa.

-¡Rose!- me saludó la susodicha con una alegría inmensa, realmente adoraba a esta pequeña, era sorprendente como se había ganado mi confianza si a penas la conocía.

-Alice- le devolví el saludo.

-Entra- me dijo mientras me guiaba dentro del departamento.

Debo de admitir que era un departamento muy lindo, cálido para que vivieran en él tres chicas como me había comentado Alice que hay vivían ella y sus dos mejores amigas.

-Bella acaba de llegar- me informó- Por lo que tenemos tiempo para arreglarte- me guiñó un ojo.

Juntas habíamos ideado un plan para que su amiga luciera espectacular esa noche, pues a mi gusto me había parecido tímida cuando le escuché por teléfono, por ello había acordado con Alice para ayudarle, pues me había comentado que nunca salía y volaba a todos sus pretendientes. Bella Swan no sabe lo que le espera esta noche. Por lo que me llamo Rosalie Hale que esta chica hoy va a ser confundida con una súper modelo.

**JASPER POV.**

Edward estaba nervioso, no podía reprochárselo, pues era la primera vez que se separaba de sus hijos por salir a divertirse con nosotros. Pero aún así me alegraba que hubiera aceptado. Los últimos dos días habían sido catastróficos para Emmett con él, incluso me había comentado que no le había llamado la atención la nueva doctora con la que trabajaría que según Emmett estaba buenísima. Ese asunto pronto se resolvería si no es que esta noche mi amigo no consigue algo. No me gusta verle solo y menos que sus hijos crezcan sin una madre al lado, a pesar de que la idea de la nana no era mala a mi parecer ellos necesitaban una madre.

Me detuve un minuto en la entrada de la casa de los papás de mis amigos, seguramente Emmett ya estaba ahí con Edward y sus hijos. Esta noche por fin les presentaría a mi hermana y eso me ponía un poco de los nervios, aunque sabía que ella me presentaría a las suyas como habíamos hablado estos dos días. Me encantaba la idea de que mi hermana ya tuviera amigas, ya que desde que éramos chicos ella era la clase de chica intimidante, nunca había visto a mi hermana con alguien que le hiciera feliz, por lo que me consideraba un poco protector sobre ese tema con ella. Esta noche no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Jasper!- me saludó una sonriente Esme.

-Señora Cullen- le salude besándole la mano, juraría que sentí a Esme ruborizarse.

-Jasper- me reprendió, sabía que no le gustaba que le dijera señora, rodé los ojos.

-Esta bien… Esme- ella sonrió.

-Pasa Jasper querido, te esperan en la sala- entré.

La casa era antigua pero bastante modernizada, toda la decoración la había hecho la madre de mis amigos, a la que consideraba como una madre propia desde que mis padres habían muerto en aquél accidente de tránsito hacía años atrás. Al conocer a Esme Cullen supe que sería una madre sustituta que me apoyaría como si fuera uno de sus hijos, la verdad mis amigos eran bastante afortunados.

-¡Jazz!- Emmett me abrazó fuertemente.

-Emmett… suéltame…- los niños reían a todo pulmón- no puedo… respirar- Emmett me soltó.

-Sabes que te quiero- puse cara de asco.

-¡Emmett!- él tonto de mi amigo rió- ¡Eres un pesado!

-Yo también te quiero- rió a la par de mis "sobrinitos"

-Hola chicos- los saludé.

-Hola tío Jazz- me saludaron a coro.

-Edward- le saludé a mi amigo, podía sentir su nerviosismo al estar sólo a un paso de distancia de él- ¡Relájate!- me reí.

-Lo siento… es que…

-Papi vamos a estar bien- se enojó Grace, esta niña era directa, eso era lo que me gustaba de esta pequeña iba de frente y sin rodeos una Cullen por excelencia.

-Abu Esme y Abu Carlisle nos van a cuidar- añadió Lorcan como si eso zanjara la cuestión, no pude evitar reírme ante la cara de sorpresa de mi "hermano", sus hijos eran tremendos.

-Lo sé… pero…

-Nada de peros- le corté- aquí les traigo sus máscaras- Emmett sonrió de forma perversa.

Las habíamos escogido entre él y yo, de ahí que él ya llevara encima un traje rojo con camisa negra: iba de diablo. Yo por mi parte me había conformado con una máscara simple de color negro a juego con mi traje negro y camisa igualmente negra, Emmett había bromeado sobre que iría de Robin… En cuanto a Edward, la idea surgió por su pasión por el piano. ¿Adivinaron ya de cuál máscara se trata? Exacto. Edward iba del _Fantasma de la Ópera_, aunque he de admitir que la máscara va de color dorado pues no encontré blanca, le quedaría bastante bien con su traje clásico negro y camisa blanca con moño negro que había sido obligado a usar por la ayuda de Queque. La cocinera de Edward estaba al tanto de nuestro plan y era más que nuestra aliada al respecto. Los niños a su vez eran un caso a parte, ellos parecían intuir todo y eso ayudaba. Hoy sería una noche decisiva para mi amigo de eso estaba seguro.

Le entregué a cada uno su máscara, Emmett estaba fascinado.

-Papi pareces Eric…- señaló Grace.

-¿Sabes quién es el Fantasma de la Ópera?- le pregunté sorprendido.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que no sabe- me respondió Edward.

-Cuando seas grande serás una chica muy inteligente…- le dije, ella rió.

-Tú en cambio debes imponer el desorden- le sentenció Emmett a Lorcan que le miró divertido- ¿sabes a qué me refiero verdad?- el niño negó con la cabeza- pues bien, consiste en llevar a todas…

-Emmett será mejor que nos vayamos- le cortó Edward a tiempo, Esme rió ante las ocurrencias de su hijo mayor.

Hay veces en las que me pregunto si Edward no será el mayor y Emmett el menor, son tan distintos que si no los conociera podría jurar incluso que Edward era un tipo chapado a la antigua (a veces de broma le digo que tiene 107 años en vez de 24) y Emmett el tipo moderno del momento, tal vez se deba a las profesiones de ambos o a las vueltas de la vida… Lo que si sé es que ellos son como dos hermanos para mí.

-Rosalie ya me dio las entradas- anuncié sacando tres papelitos rectangulares blancos- Así que…

-¡Tiempo de caza!- dijo emocionado Emmett, Esme y yo reímos ante los ojos de frustración de Edward.

He de admitir que se veía bastante extraño con la máscara encima. A diferencia de Emmett que realmente parecía un diablo… Yo ni me imagino como me veré.

-Iremos en mi auto- dijo Edward- ya que no voy a beber- Emmett hizo una mueca- y por lo tanto conduciré yo.

Luego de despedirnos de Esme y de los niños y que Edward se relajara un rato partimos en dirección al club, en cuya entrada resaltaba la palabra _Eclipse _resaltada con letras antiguas de color dorado en un fondo negro.

**EMMETT POV.**

Edward tendría que relajarse un poco, hicimos fila para entrar y mientras lo hacíamos me percaté de que el lugar estaba lleno de hermosas damiselas que pedían a gritos por su príncipe azul… _Emmett te toca_ pensé feliz _Hay suficientes para ti y para tus hermanos. _Esta noche iba a ser inolvidable.

-Boletos- pidió un chico enmascarado que parecía un bufón de la Edad Media.

-Aquí tiene- le dio Jasper al chico.

-En quince minutos se abre el lugar- se disculpó el chico- es que habrá una pequeña animación para la abertura del lugar- explicó sonriente.

-Genial- murmuró Edward irritado- podía haberme quedado más tiempo con Lorcan y Grace…

-No hay problema- le dijimos al chico a la par Jazz y yo.

El chico siguió pidiendo las entradas.

-Edward cálmate- le dijo Jasper- me estas poniendo de los nervios.

-¡No es mi culpa que percibas las sensaciones que emano!- exclamó enfadado mi hermano, realmente parecía el Fantasma de la Ópera así enfadado, me felicité a mí mismo por la elección de la máscara, si hubiera sido por Jasper, Edward habría llevado una máscara tipo la de la película _El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro_ pero luego de observar bien en la tienda y recordar la pasión siniestra de mi hermanito por su querido piano… decidimos que el Fantasma de la Ópera le iría mejor, si señor.

-Me estoy calando hasta los huesos- escuché quejarse a una chica delante nuestro, iba con un vestido rosa bastante lindo, me recordaba al que la chica de Harry Potter había usado en la película en donde salía el actor que se parecía a mi hermanito.

Me reí mentalmente de sólo recordar como le molestaba que hiciéramos la comparación con él y ese actor.

-Déjate de quejar Tanya- le dijo la chica de al lado que iba de color verde loro.

-Como si pudiera Carmen- dijo la otra molesta, su cabello cobrizo brillaba bajo la luz del cartel del club- Si Eleazar me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar…

-No sabía que iba a pasar- se quejó la chica que respondía al nombre de Carmen.

Las dos chicas se parecían un poco a pesar de llevar máscaras encima que cubrieran sus rostros, la diferencia radicaba en el color de pelo… una era pelirroja y la otra lo tenía cobrizo.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a Eclipse!- anunció una voz en la entrada.

Todos aplaudimos, bueno casi todos, Edward se limitó a bufar. Iba a ser una noche larga… muy larga.

_Lamento haber tardado tanto, es que no tuve mucho tiempo, estuve disfrutando lo último que me quedaban de vacaciones, pues tuve dos semanas extras debido a que mi curso se fue de viaje de Egresados a Bariloche, yo por motivos varios no hice el viaje, lo que me facilitaba el hecho de ponerme a escribir, ahora… todo regresó a la normalidad, por lo que les pido paciencia con las dos historias, esta ya la tenía avanzada, en cambio la de __**Dos Corazones, Un Destino **__va más lenta debido a que no sé como ensamblar las ideas en la historia, pronto lo lograré porque ya me hice el esquema XD._

_Mil gracias por los reviews. Si no los contesto en este capítulo es porque no tengo nada de tiempo realmente. Ya saben que me encantan, les doy las gracias y las votaciones sobre la primera pareja a formar ya están cerradas XD. No digo quién ganó, es sorpresa y sé que les va a encantar._

_Yo me despido de ustedes y recuerden que me hacen feliz cuando le dan al GO!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._

_PD: A las que viven en Argentina, me encanta saber que no soy la única loca por aquí XD. ¡Hagámonos notar!_


	6. Mascarada

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_Siento la tardanza el regreso al colegio esta… a full jaja. Pero volví y pronto lo haré con el otro fic, no le he abandonado._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta en el capítulo anterior no dejé un avance de este ¿por qué? Simple y sencillo, porque este capítulo contiene mil y una emociones… Para este capítulo les recomiendo las canciones de MASQUERADE de Andrew Lloyd Webber, YOU ARE SEXY de French Affair, TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY de Savage Garden o la versión lenta de Cascada y por último YOU FOUND ME de Kelly Clarckson._

_¡¡ODIO A LA DISTRIBUIDORA ALFA!! ¿Por qué? Porque se le ocurrió la grandiosa y genial idea de ¡¡RETRASAR EL ESTRENO DE TWILIGHT EN ARGENTINA PARA EL 1° DE ENERO DEL 2009!! Así como lo leyeron, en todos lados la adelantaron menos en Argentina… _

_Por otro lado… ¡Me saca de mis casillas la entrevista a Melissa Rosenberg (guionista de la película)! ¡Ya quiero que salga la película! ¡Arg! Odio a Alfa, es injusto… En cuanto a la escena de los flashbacks no me equivoqué, eran las escenas de los quileutes, me emocionó saber que estaba en lo cierto XD (dirán que estoy loca, lo cual es verdad un poco, pero es que a mi, como se habrán dado cuenta, me gusta escribir y bueno de esta pasión salió mi deseo de querer ser productora o guionista… ¿creen que llegue a serlo?)_

_Una aclaración para todos ustedes, soy MEXICANA, vivo en ARGENTINA, NUNCA EN MI VIDA VI FLORICIENTA, sólo me gustó el CD, por lo que… cuando comparan el Fic con la telenovela de Cris Morena me queda decirles que: _

_**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LAS TELENOVELAS DE CRIS MORENA O ALGUNA OTRA SON PURA COINCIDENCIA. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LAS CANCIONES DE SUS AUTORES (COMO ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER), PERO LA IDEA ES MIA XD.**_

_Luces… Cámara… ¡MASCARADA!_

**Mascarada.**

**BELLA POV.**

Salí del baño hecha un manojo de nervios, el agua caliente no me había ayudado para nada a relajarme. La noche se me antojaba eterna.

­-Al fin sales- rió Alice en cuanto llegué a mi habitación envuelta por la bata de baño, ya me había puesto la ropa interior que Alice me había impuesto para esa noche, pues mi vestido por lo que podía adivinar iba a ser…

-¡Strapless, no!- me quejé en cuento la vi.

-Primero que nada- rió ella- te presento a Rosalie Hale.

Me volteé a donde ella señalaba. No miento cuando digo que aquella chica era una diosa en persona, sólo estar en la misma habitación que ella hacia que mi autoestima se fuera al suelo, ya venía arreglada con un vestido dorado largo y strapless, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta le caía en cascada sobre la espalda.

-Un gusto- dije sintiendo vergüenza ante mi atuendo- Lamento no estar…

-No hay problema- me cortó ella- Llámame Rose, se que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- añadió con una sonrisa, sentí mis rodillas temblar, era imposible que una súper modelo le dijera eso a la más patética persona que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra, es decir, yo.

Fue entonces cuando digerí que era la única en la habitación sin arreglar, Alice que se hallaba sentada sobre mi cama estaba perfectamente arreglada con un vestido blanco tipo cocktail sin mangas y con varios detalles que hacían que se viera bastante lindo en ella.

-Alice…- chillé aterrada, para mi sorpresa las dos chicas rieron.

-Calma Bells- dijo Alice tratando de no reírse más de lo debido- Para eso estamos tus Hadas Madrinas.

-Momento- dije- ¿Desde cuándo lees las mentes? y sobre todo… ¿A QUÉ DEMONIOS TE REFIERES CON HADAS MADRINAS?- las dos se lanzaron miradas cómplices que no supe interpretar para nada.

-Primero- contestó mi amiga- no leo las mentes, eres predecible…- me miró fijamente- y segundo… Rose y yo queríamos compensarte por lo de Cenibella- explicó ella.

-Esto asusta- no pude evitar decir.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo Rosalie- ya verás que quedas echa una diosa.

-Dudo que eso suceda- le dije convencida, la verdad es que yo nunca podría lucir ni un poco como ellas dos.

-¿Pones en tela de juicio mi experiencia en la moda?- Rosalie se veía furiosa. _Genial Bella, ya la regaste y bien grande._

-No… esto… yo sólo…

-Agárrala de las muñecas Ali- le dijo la rubia a mi amiga- ¡Qué comience la tortura china!

Si antes tenía miedo ahora realmente estaba aterrada… Así empezó la sesión de _Barbie Bella _cortesía de Alice Brandon y como invitada especial la súper modelo internacional Rosalie Hale.

¡Dos horas! Dos horas tortuosas duró la prueba de maquillaje, peinado y finalmente el vestido. Realmente estas dos chicas merecen un trofeo, lograron transformar al patito feo en cisne y sin que se les corriera el maquillaje o se les moviera un pelo, ni yo misma reconocía a la chica que me devolvía la mirada a través del espejo con un vestido azul rey para mi desgracia strapless y con varios detalles en dorado, el pelo castaño oscuro caía con suma delicadeza sobre mis desnudos y pálidos hombros, estaba maquillada como nunca en mi vida lo había estado, mis ojos resaltaban con las sombras oscuras y mis labios estaban perfectamente pintados de un color rojo sangre incomparable.

-Esto asusta- repetí por enésima vez en la noche al apartar la mirada de mi reflejo, Alice me sonrió.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Rosalie- ¿Merecemos fanfarrias o tomates?

-Las fanfarrias están bien- respondí rápidamente.

-Así me gusta Cenibella- rió la chica, rodé los ojos- Y para llegar a tiempo al baile el descapotable espera…

-Faltan las máscaras- se apresuró a decir Alice pegando la carrera de su vida de mi cuarto al suyo y de regreso, jamás sabría como lo logró con semejante cacho de tacones encima- ¡Las tengo!- anunció victoriosa.

Nos entregó una a cada una, la de ella era blanca con bordes plateados y plumas blancas, cuando se la puso hizo que pareciera más una hada que nunca. La de Rosalie al igual que la mía era dorada, solo que esta tenía detalles en rojo, en cambio la mía en colores azules.

-Perfecto- aprobó Alice al vernos, no me di cuenta de que llevaba una cámara con ella en cuanto sentí el flash de esta.

-¡Ali!- la regañé, sabía que no me gustaban las fotos y menos sorpresas, ella rió.

-Renée me pidió una foto, estoy segura de que ella y Naty estarán de lo más felices de verte así- bufé, mi querida madre estaría más que contenta de poder ver a su hija ataviada de un voluminoso vestido, y que decir de mi prima Naty que vivía cerca de la actual residencia de mamá en Jacksonville. Ambas habían tratado en vano de meterme dentro de vestidos como el que ahora estaba vistiendo.

-Bien- suspiró Rosalie, pude percibir que estaba nerviosa- ¡Andando!

Si Rosalie era despampanante y desentonaba alrededor nuestro, su auto…

-¡Wow!- Alice estaba entusiasmada.

-¿Qué auto es?- quise saber.

-Un M3- respondió Alice rápidamente, Rosalie rió ante mi desconcierto, no entendería nunca aquella cosa del _Cars and Driver._

-Es un BMW- explicó la rubia.

-Ahora si entiendo- le dije a ella.

Bien, sé que dije que Alice es un demonio conduciendo. Retracto lo dicho encontré al diablo en persona: Rosalie Hale, aún no me explico como no conseguimos ninguna multa y mucho menos como no producimos ningún accidente. Pero así y todo llegamos sanas y salvas al club, donde una larga fila de gente ya esperaba para entrar, el ambiente se veía bastante animado lo cual hizo que se acrecentaran mis nervios.

-Boletos- pidió un chico ataviado en un uniforme que hacía que luciera como un bufón de la Edad Media, Rose le entregó los dichosos papelitos- En seguida entrarán- le dijo el hombre.

-De acuerdo- respondió ella.

-Hace frío- me quejé, a pesar de llevar un abrigo el viento traía consigo la brisa del río, se notaba que estábamos a punto de entrar en otoño.

-No te quejes, pronto estarás bailando y se te quitara- me prometió Alice con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro que hizo que su carita de duende luciera tenebrosa.

-¡Bienvenidos a Eclipse!- anunció una voz en la entrada.

-¡Al fin!- escuché que exclamaba un tipo enorme delante de nosotros, uno de los chicos que le acompañaba le pegó un zape.

La fila empezó a avanzar lentamente, mientras lo hacía empezó a sonar una música que me sabia de memoria…

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade... __Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
_

Me quedé sorprendida al entrar en el lugar, todo estaba decorado como el Teatro Francés en donde había aparecido El Fantasma de la Opera, las paredes oscuras del lugar estaban adornadas con guirnaldas de tela blancas y doradas, había gente bailando en la pista, unas pantallas enormes en las paredes permitían rememorar la película musical que hacía poco había sido llevada al cine con la mágica música del compositor Andrew Lloyd Webber

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade... Masquerade! __Look around there's another mask behind you!_

Nos dirigimos a los clóset a entregar nuestros abrigos, lo cual agradecía ya que adentro el aire estaba pesado a diferencia del frío de la noche afuera.

**EDWARD POV.**

Uno de mis musicales favoritos es _El Fantasma de la Ópera_ debo de admitir que estaba impresionado con el espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo.

_Flash of mauve... Splash of puce... Fool and king... Ghoul and goose... Green and black... Queen and priest... Trace of rouge... Face of beast..._

-Ahí te llaman- rió Emmett al oír la letra de la música.

-¡Qué gracioso!- le dije irónico, provocando la risa de Jasper.

_Faces... Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round... in an inhuman race...  
_

Nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa apartada, todos a nuestro alrededor llevaban máscaras de distintos colores y tamaños, muchas de ellas tan grotescas que asustaba con las luces de colores que estaban pasando en el lugar.

_Eye of gold... Thigh of blue... __True is false... Who is who...? Curl of lip... Swirl of gown... Ace of hearts... Face of clown..._

-¡Ese eres tú Emmett!- exclamó Jasper, este par a veces parecía un par de niños jugando, peores que mis hijos de cuatro años.

-Vas a ver Jazz- le dijo Emmett con un brillo malicioso en los ojos- Juro que te vas a arrepentir- mi amigo le sacó la lengua a mi hermano.

-¡Chicos!- les regañé- se comportan peor que mis hijos.

-¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!- exclamaron los dos a la vez, me golpeé la frente con mi mano, realmente ahí veces en las que me sacan de quicio.

-Voy a por un trago- les dije, necesitaba alejarme de ese par de inmaduros, ellos asintieron.

_Faces... Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light... in the sound...  
_

Realmente el lugar estaba lleno, la música invadía mis sentidos por lo que pronto me encontré cantando la letra.

- _But who can name the face...-_ al pasar cerca de una mesa escuché a alguien más cantar esta parte, la voz la conocía de algún lado, pero no le di importancia y seguí mi camino a la barra.

**BELLA POV.**

La música me encantaba, era una de mis canciones favoritas, por lo que pronto me encontré cantando la canción a toda voz, Rosalie me miraba sorprendida y Alice sonreía por verme contenta, realmente la estaba pasando bien, la música había logrado relajarme un poco.

_-But who can name the face...- _canté a toda voz, esta parte de la canción prácticamente me encantaba.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Rosalie- ¡Deberías ser cantante!- yo me reí.

-Lo mismo le dije yo hace años atrás, sólo que es necia- dijo Alice- prefiere tener la nariz pegada a sus novelas cursis que lee…

-¡Hey!- me quejé, realmente cuando Ali se ponía así era insoportable- No son cursis.

-¿Son cómo Romeo y Julieta?- preguntó Rose.

-Si…

-Son cursis- me cortó ella, iba a decir algo pero me callé en cuanto este par se puso a chocar "los cinco".

-De acuerdo- estaba enfadada- Iré a tomar algo- anuncié, necesitaba alejarme de ese par que consideraba a la Literatura "cursi".

-Como desees- rió Alice haciendo una reverencia sentada, rodé los ojos, no iba a dejarlo pasar, siempre me molestaba con las novelas…

Alice sabía mucho de moda pero en cuanto a clásicos… Mejor no hablemos porque parece que su amiga RUBIA también anda en los mismos pasos que la pequeña duendecillo.

_ Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds... Masquerade! Take your fill let the spectacle astound you!  
_

Me abrí paso entre la multitud de gente que se abarrotaba en los pasillos, era prácticamente imposible el paso.

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads... Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

Todos a mí alrededor usaban máscaras, lo que con las luces del lugar me hacía sentir como si fuera la protagonista de una película de terror, donde el vampiro te espera al final de la barra para seducirte y así logres caer en su trampa. Sonreí para mis adentros. _Los vampiros NO existen_ la sola idea es ridícula ¿cierto?

_Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies... Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!  
_

-Una Coca-Cola, por favor- pedí al llegar a mi destino, una chica de pelo negro largo y sedoso me miró confusa del otro lado de la barra como si le hubiera hablado en chino, su máscara me impedía ver del todo su cara.

-¿Disculpa, te conozco?- su voz me era familiar… ¿pero de dónde?

-No lo sé- respondí- Eres de por aquí…

-No, me acabo de mudar, vivía en Washington- me dijo ella- en un lugar llamado La Push…

-¿Leah?- pregunté sorprendida.

-¡Por todas las lunas!- exclamó ella- ¡Pero si es Bella Swan!

-La misma- las dos nos reímos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de forma acusadora.

_Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes... Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will  
still pursue you!  
_

Todo el mundo sabía que odiaba con mi alma los bailes e incluso estar ataviada con vestidos pomposos como el que curiosamente llevaba puesto esa noche. Leah era amiga mía de La Push, era la hija mayor de Sue Clearwater y hermana de Seth, el mejor amigo de Jacob Black, a su vez mi mejor amigo que estaba "enamorado" de mí, es una larga historia.

-Alice- respondí, ella asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-Claro me imagino- rió ella.

-¡Qué noche!- exclamé yo en un suspiro.

-Agotadora- me afirmó ella- y eso que a penas empieza...

-¿Desde hace cuánto llegaste y por qué no me avisaste?- quise saber.

-Pensé que Charlie te lo había dicho- se encogió ella de hombros mientras le servía un tequila a una chica que estaba al lado mío.

-No me dijo ni jota.

-¡Ah!- algo en la voz de Leah me dijo que me estaba ocultando algo.  
-¿Todo bien?- quise saber.

-Si, sólo que quería venir a vivir aquí a Chicago… eso es todo- la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó no me engañó, conocía a Leah, por el amor de Dios, Leah no es el tipo de chica seria…

-¿Qué ocurre?- quise saber, ella suspiró en forma de rendición no sin antes entregarle un Cosmo a un chico musculoso que pedía a gritos su bebida.

-De acuerdo- me miró a los ojos, sus ojos oscuros denotaban tristeza- Me he enamorado…- me explicó ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar o…?

-Lo conoces- me cortó ella, yo la miré sorprendida, ella sólo asintió- Si, el hombre de mis sueños es Jacob Black.

No podía creerlo, mi amiga y… _Es de película._

-Eso no responde el ¿por qué estas aquí?

-El aún…- me miró con frustración.

-Entiendo- la corté, era bien sabido que Jacob Black cacheteaba las banquetas por cierta chica de pelo marrón que había sido como su hermana durante toda su corta existencia, si no saben de quién rayos estoy hablando entonces déjenme decirles que es una chica demasiado loca cuya pasión es la Literatura y se halla ahora mismo enfrentando la cruda realidad… No es otra más que: Bella Swan.

-Leah… tu sabes que yo no…

-Lo sé- me detuvo ella- por eso quise alejarme, no quería hacerme ilusiones vanas… ¿Y tú?- me miró fijo- ¿Encontraste ya a tu príncipe azul?- me reí.

-Sólo en mis sueños lo conocí- le respondí sincera, desde hacía dos noches venía soñando con un enmascarado, debo de admitir que estaba ansiosa esa noche por ver si "aparecía" como lo hacía en mis sueños.

_And what a masquerade!  
_

**EDWARD POV.**

La barra estaba atestada de gente, me sorprendió ver a varios ya demasiado "entonados" para mi gusto, los tiempos cambiaron mucho desde la última vez que pisé un lugar como este, es decir, cuando tenía diecisiete años… Hace ocho.

Como pude me colé entre un hueco que dejó una parejita que se tomó de las manos para irse a un lugar más íntimo. Fue cuando la escuché.

-_Solo en mis sueños lo conocí_…- dos personas rieron, aunque estoy seguro por el timbre de una de ellas que esa estaba fingiendo.

Traté con la vista de encontrar a la dueña de esa voz que me sonaba terriblemente familiar. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrar a la… ¿chica de mis sueños? _Diablos Edward, sonaste cursi._ Pero era ella… ¡Era ella!

Alguien podría decir... y en es momento Edward Cullen avanzó hacia la chica, la volteó y la besó apasionadamente… _Nada mal para un guión de película romántica_ pero es la vida real, así que el verdadero Edward hizo…

_Please pretend..._

-Disculpe señorita- le dije a la chica que estaba a mi lado- ¿Baila?- ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Doctor Cullen?- _Esa voz…_- ¿Edward?- rió ella, empecé a tratar de recordar…_¡Lotería!_

-Doctora D'Enali- la saludé, ella rió.

Si antes había dicho que esta noche era una pesadilla, retracto lo dicho es un infierno. Mi infierno personal para ser honestos, ahí a pocos metros míos se encuentra esta chica con la que llevo días soñando, aquella que ha alejado mis pesadillas y ¿qué hago yo? Voy y me topó con quién menos quiero toparme esta noche...

-¿Decías?- me pregunto con voz... ¿sensual?

-Esto… yo…- _miente, no repitas lo anterior_- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- juro que su rostro se contrajo bajo su máscara rosa.

-Eso no era lo que dijiste.

-Lo siento- me disculpé- La música no es la indicada- añadí.

-Para mi lo es- puntualizó ella.

_Grandioso Edward, la hiciste enojar… ¡¡Haz algo ya!!_

-Bien- suspiré- Bailemos...- tal vez las luces me jugaban malas pasadas a la vista pero juro haber visto a Tanya pegar brinquitos.

_ Masquerade! Paper faces on parade... __Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
_

Este era mi infierno lo sabía, Tanya a penas podía mantener su equilibrio. Entiéndase por ello que ya estaba hasta atrás…

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade... Masquerade! Look around there's another __mask behind you!_

Busqué con la mirada a la chica de la barra, no la veía por ningún lado, ya se había retirado de aquél lugar. Maldije en mi fuero interno. Iba a ser como tratar de buscar una aguja en un pajar, todos llevaban máscaras, no es que la chica no resaltara, pero esto lo complicaba todo.

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads... Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
_

Quería encontrarla, tal cómo me lo había pedido noche tras noche en mis sueños. Suena patético, lo sé. Pero hay algo en este sueño o esta chica que me llamaba, algo que quería averiguar. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en el destino, pero parecía que este intentaba generar un cambio de mi manera de ver las cosas, sino ¿cómo se explica que la chica de tus sueños esté en el mismo lugar dónde la sueñas, igual a como la sueñas y parezca real?

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds... Masquerade! Take your fill let the spectacle astound you_

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo que hizo Tanya aprovechándose de mi lapso de meditación… Sus fríos labios tocaron los míos con desesperación, me aparté rápidamente.

-Tanya yo no…

**ALICE POV.**

-Bells ya se tardó mucho- le dije a Rose preocupada, no lograba ver a mi amiga por ninguna parte.

-Tranquila, ya va a parecer…- me sonrió sincera- A menos de que haya encontrado a su _Fantasma_- me reí con ella, le había contado a Rose sobre el sueño de mi amiga sobre este enmascarado como el Fantasma de la Ópera.

-Tienes razón- suspiré un poco más aliviada- Pero si en veinte minutos no aparece…- Rose rodó los ojos.

-Prometo que te ayudaré a buscarla- me prometió.

-Gracias.

La música de fondo ahora era pegajosa, nada que ver a la música de Andrew Lloyd Webber, la canción la conocía…

-¡Bailemos!- le pedí.

-Eso mismo te iba a decir- rió ella.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile que ya estaba bastante llena. La música que sonaba era _Untouched _de _The Verónicas_, la canción me encantaba principalmente por el sonido de los violines al principio, la música era única. Rose y yo nos movíamos al ritmo de la canción, era muy pegadiza. Cuando la música acabó nos fuimos a sentar, Bella aún no volvía.

-¿Y Bells?- pregunté a Rose- No la vi por ningún lado- añadí, necesitaba a Bella de vuelta y ya, algo me decía que no estaba bien.

-En serio Alice no te preocupes, si quieres voy a buscarla- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa sincera, yo asentí- sólo te pido un favor.

-El que sea- respondí de inmediato.

-Acorde con mi hermano de vernos aquí dentro de poco, ya que me quiere presentar a sus amigos y yo les quiero presentar a ustedes- me informó, juro que si no fuera porque llevaba maquillaje normal me largaba a llorar, Rose no nos conocía del todo y ya nos quería presentar a su única familia, esta chica realmente era de las buenas.

-De acuerdo- le dije.

-Gracias- se levantó para ir a buscar a Bella.

Suspiré. Esta noche si que estaba siendo "extraña".

**EMMETT POV.**

-¡Eddineitor!- aún no podía parar de reírme, mi hermano me miraba como si quisiera matarme y eso que solo le había bromeado acerca de que parecía un imán con todas las chicas "alegres" del lugar, empezando por la doctorcita.

-Te vas a arrepentir- me dijo serio él.

-Déjalo ya Em. Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta, ya que aquí el señor aguafiestas no esta para divertirse ni un poquito y eso que tenía a la chica más hot encima, no mentías cuando me lo contaste el otro día- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, yo asentí triunfante.

-¿Viste? Te dije que era HOT- dibujé en el aire con mis manos la silueta de las curvas de la doctorcita.

-¡Por Dios Emmett!- me reprendió Edward- Juro que el día que encuentres a la chica adecuada te va a dar una tunda de la que te vas a acordar el resto de tu vida- amenazó.

-Sabes que no está en mis planes el acudir a una Iglesia para esperar a una chica vestida de blanco- le dije- Odio las bodas…

-Más bien, le temes al compromiso- me dijo Jasper serio, yo me reí.

-¡Cómo no tenerlo si viajo todo el tiempo!

-Es hora de que sientes cabeza- me repitió como siempre mi hermanito "cerebrito".

-¿Ah, si pianista?- le bromeé yo, él bufó- El día en que yo siente cabeza tu habrás encontrado a tu _alma gemela_, que tanto necesitas y Jasper se habrá enamorado a primera vista, lo cuál… ¡Nunca pasará!- me reí.

Dios, saben que digo la verdad, el día que yo siente cabeza me llevo entre las patas a este par. Primero a Eddie que bien le falta una mujer, aunque algo me dice que cierta nana va a venir a complicarle la vida… _eso va a ser muy interesante_, y por otro lado esta Jasper, la verdad mucho me quejo de Eddie pero Jazz… ¡Ho, Ho! Todas las chicas con las que ha salido han sido puras ratoncitos de biblioteca con las que terminaba al instante, este hombre necesitaba atracción de primera vista, como en esas películas cursis que mamá ve con papá. Toda esa porquería del amor a primera vista era lo que necesitaba mi rubio amigo, a ver si así se relajaba más. La Guerra Civil, créanme, puede llegar a ser estresante.

Por otra parte ya tenía en mente algo para mi hermano de sangre… Eddie y la doctorcita esa se veían bien juntos, además por lo que sabía entendían sobre esa cosa de la medicina. Sólo que él es tan… ¿Dios, cómo decirlo? Obtuso… Realmente necesita una noche llena de pasión para que descargue esa tensión que lleva encima desde que la maldita de Victoria se fue para dejarlo con mis hermosos sobrinos. Ese par merece una madre en toda regla, pero me opongo a que Edward encuentre algo antes de liberar su frustración. En este punto Jasper y yo no concordamos, para él los chicos necesitan una madre y no una vieja que se lance al cuello de mi hermano como Tanya, se que por eso Jasper acudió en su ayuda y que por eso esta en desacuerdo con el asunto de la niñera, pero yo no lo estoy, en definitiva esa chica o esta muy loca, o realmente su destino esta en la casa de mi hermano.

-Ya veremos- murmuró Edward a coro con Jasper.

-En lo que se sientan a esperar, pues la espera va a ser larga, yo voy a por una bebida…- dije mientras me levantaba e iba a la barra, donde había visto a tres hermosuras que me miraban fijo.

_Emmett Cullen esta es tu noche. Si los tontos de tus hermanos no la aprovechan hazlo tú._

-Hola preciosuras- saludé a las chicas enmascaradas que lanzaron risitas divertidas.

-Hola grandote- me saludó la chica de rojo- Mi nombre es María, ellas son Jessica y Lauren- dijo mientras me presentaba a sus amigas vestidas ambas de rosa fucsia, la verdad tenían muy buen cuerpo pero el gusto por la ropa…

-Soy Emmett Cullen- me presenté, vi como los ojos de las chicas se abrían en sorpresa, era obvio, pues yo siendo un jugador de rugby con un nombre altamente conocido…

-¿Eres el hermano de el Doctor Cullen?- chillaron las tres. _Genial Emmett y tu pensaste que era por ti, ¿cuántas veces te ha sucedido esto? ¡¡MILES!!_

-Algún parentesco debo de tener- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, desde que mi hermanito había salido en esa entrevista de _People_ su nombre era muy conocido en la población femenina, tanto que mi nombre nadie se lo acordaba, suspiré, esto no iba a estar bien- Si me disculpan…

Me alejé cuanto antes de las tres chicas que comenzaron a hablar de lo guapo, bien formado y talentoso que era mi hermano. Si supieran que es un…

-¡Auch!- tropecé con algo, mejor dicho… alguien, estuve a punto de caer pero gracias a Dios me agarré de algo… muy blando para mi sorpresa.

-Lo sient…

-¡¡PERVERTIDO!!- sentí un cachetazo en mi rostro, fue cuando repare que aún tenía la mano en lo que me había servido de soporte y no podía ser otra cosa más que… ¡El bien formado trasero de la chica rubia súper sexy con el vestido dorado que me miraba de forma asesina y que me había propinado un cachetazo que lo recordaría hasta el día en que me enterraran tres metros bajo tierra y mi viuda llorara sobre mi tumba! Aguarden… dije ¿viuda? Mejor dicho todas las chicas… Así suena mejor.

-¡Oye!- me quejé apartando la mano- ¡Siento haberme sostenido no era mi real intención pero no te da derecho a golpearme!

-¿A no?- esta rubia echaba humo por las orejas… se veía sexy.

_You're so sexy sexy sexy. __I need your love, I need no hesitation. You're so sexy sex sex sexy. Feel me now and stop the conversation _

-No- respondí acercándome peligrosamente a ella, ella dudo unos segundos pero luego se puso firme- Es más deberías pedirme perdón.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tu para que me disculpe?- _Piensa rápido Emmett, no digas tu apellido._

-Emmett… McCarty- respondí sin pensar un segundo.

-Es decir nadie- añadió ella- Créeme pensaría en darte una disculpas si fueras alguien… Aunque sabe bien quién debe las disculpas es _usted_…

-¿Yo?- no me lo podía creer, era la primera mujer que me estaba poniendo prácticamente en mi lugar…

_No no no, don't stop the desire. No no no no no (no). No no no, higher baby higher. No no no no no (no).  
_

-Mire no tengo tiempos para sus jueguitos- me dijo enervada, _esta chica si que es brava_- debo encontrar a alguien…- _¡Lo qué me faltaba que ahora llegue el súper novio y…!_

-¿Sabe qué?- me miró con curiosidad y enojo a la vez, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules así enojada como estaba- Si quiere sus disculpas esta bien, lo siento iba distraído…

-¿Y lo demás?- sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Y por haberaccidentalmenteagarradosutrasero- se me enredó la lengua, nunca en mi vida me había pasado eso con una mujer… ¡Nunca!

_Sexy... _

-¿Perdón?- _¡Dios si no supiera que tienes un novio te estamparía contra la pared y te besaría para que cerraras el pico!_

-Lo siento por resbalarme y agarrarme de donde no debía ¿esta bien?- me observó calculadoramente.

-Bien- respondió- Ahora si me permite esta bloqueándome el paso- me apartó con toda su fuerza y pasó por mi lado.

_I, I've been waiting so long. Sitting here by the phone. And I really don't wanna be alone at home. I just don't know what to do. I'm in the mood to make love to you  
And I'm dreaming of your body that's build for two (for two)  
_

Dios esa mujer era perfectamente fatal... Si pudiera ahora mismo me echaba sobre ella, esa forma de mover las caderas… ¡Me vuelve loco! Y lo peor de todo es que quede como un imbécil delante de ella, y no más me falta que corra a decírselo a su noviecito. Porque cuando una mujer "busca a alguien" en un club eso quiere decir que anda llamando a su novio el gorila de la puerta. Pero por Dios que esta mujer se veía muy buena… ¡Qué digo! Esta de infarto. El sólo recordar dónde estuvo mi mano hace momentos atrás… Creo que cuando llegue a casa necesitaré una ducha fría… bien fría. Gracias a Dios una morena me sacó a bailar en ese instante.

**ROSALIE POV.**

¿Dónde demonios se puede meter una chica tan tímida como Bella? Llevo casi veinte vueltas al lugar buscándola. Para colmo de males me he tropezado con el inepto de ese tipo… Que por cierto no estaba tan mal… _¡Rosalie, es un pervertido!_

_You're so, you're so... Sexy sexy sexy. I need your love, I need no hesitation. You're so sexy sex sex sexy. Feel me now and stop the conversation_.

Hablando del diablo... El dichoso hombre esta bailando en la pista con una chica de forma bastante... ¿sexy? _¡Ese tipo esta buenísimo!_

_No no no, don't stop the desire. No no no no no (no). No no no, higher baby higher. No no no no no (no)._

Recordar su mano hacía que mi cuerpo sintiera escalofríos...

_Physical_

Realmente me estaba volviendo loca, el muy imbécil se estrelló contra mí, no es que yo no estuviera distraída buscando a Bells, pero... ¿Por qué siempre me fijo en los tontos sin cerebro que sólo te desean para una noche?

_Dis moi ce que tu veux. Pense ce que tu aime. __Dis moi tout. Je le donnerais. Sexy, sexy...  
_

Sus movimientos de oso le hacían ver demasiado sexy. _Rosalie tienes una misión... ¡Encuentra a Bella y regresa a por Alice para ir con Jazz!_ Pero mi cuerpo me decía otra cosa… Pronto me encontré con el tipo cara a cara apartando a la mujer con la que bailaba que me miró con ganas de matarme, pero no me importó, dejé que el ritmo me llevara, él sólo me veía con sorpresa para luego unirse a mí.

_I, I can't fight what I'm feelin' .You got me rockin' and reelin'. Like in a movie scene, but I know you are real (are real)._

Su sonrisa hacía que se le dibujaran dos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas… ¡Era tan mono!

_You're so, you're so... Sexy sexy sexy. Be my lover, be my inspiration. You're so sexy sex sex sexy. Physical and logical temptation_

Se me acercaba peligrosamente, pero yo me apartaba de la forma más rápida que podía, era un baile parecido a una lucha, realmente el clima era caliente. Lo cuál me encantaba.

_No no no, don't stop, keep it going. No no no no no (no). No no no, stop your body flowing. No no no no no (no)  
_

Sus ojos azules detrás de esa máscara roja brillaban de deseo y de algo más que no lograba definir y que me estaba volviendo loca, realmente este oso estaba muy bueno. No me importaba haberle propinado un cachetón hacía un rato, estaba pasándola en grande "luchando" con él. Aunque sabía que pronto terminaría, se podría decir que yo estaba en la cima del cielo.

_So sexy sexy sexy. I need your love, I need no hesitation. You're so sexy sex sex sexy. Feel me now and stop the conversation. Feel me now and stop the conversation. Feel me now_ _and stop the conversation._

-¿Querías tu perdón?- me acerqué a susurrarle al oído, sentí como se tensaba al sentir mis labios cerca de su piel, tuve que resistir la tentación de tacarla pues se veía sumamente suave a la luz.

-Sólo deseo no quedar mal- me respondió con voz sensual, me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Pues inténtalo- le reté, él me miró confundido.

Se me acercó un poco más, pero yo esta vez no lo alejé. Sabía lo que tenía en mente así que cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos…

-¡Auch!- se quejó al recibir mi rodillazo.

-Esto es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres. La próxima vez te quedas sin fábrica de bebés- le amenacé.

_You're so sexy..._

Me alejé riendo de allí, la venganza era dulce… Ahora debía encontrar a Bella. ¿Pero dónde demonios se había metido?

**JASPER POV.**

-Emmett está tardando- le dije a Edward.

-Seguramente anda con una de sus chicas- me respondió él.

-Deberías aprender de él, por lo menos tiene a alguien- Edward bufó.

-No soy como él Jazz- me dijo serio- Además el amor no está hecho para mí, por más de que sueñe que algún día aparecerá en mi puerta… Creo que mi corazón no resistiría a un abandono más, sobre todo por mis hijos.

-Pero Edward, aún eres joven- le dije- eso déjamelo a mí que ya estoy por los treinta- mi amigo rió, pero esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Sabía que era sumamente difícil que Edward dejará que alguien entrara en su vida, por eso me había aliado con Emmett, porque quería verle feliz, completo. Edward es como el hermano que nunca tuve siempre se preocupa por todos menos por él.

-Entonces sal a buscar a tu amor- me miró fijo- Tal vez esta entre todas estas máscaras…

-Puede que la tuya también- respondí sonriente- ¡Vamos Ed!- le bromeé- No me vas a decir que la doctorcita no esta buenona.

-¿Tú también?- preguntó con frustración- Pensé que sólo aguantaría al idiota de mi hermano…

-Calma que por algo te la saqué de encima- le paré- Vi como te estaba presionando y lo incómodo que estabas, fue suficiente como para que actuara. Nunca dejaría que te torturaran.

-Gracias, por lo menos se que si Emmett lo intenta estas tú para ayudarme.

-Si, Em tiene sus métodos, muy primitivos para mi gusto…- Edward rió.

-Emmett Picapiedra debería haberse llamado- me reí ante la comparación que hizo.

Suspiré mientras veía a las parejas bailar en la pista. Todas al compás de una música movida que la verdad no me gustaba y que seguramente Emmett estaría aprovechando para ligar con alguna que otra descerebrada, ese hombre nunca sentaría cabeza.

-Voy a buscar a Rose- anuncié- si llega Emmett no se muevan de aquí que la traeré a ella para acá- Edward asintió.

Mi hermana y yo habíamos acordado que mis amigos y yo nos acercaríamos al lugar, pero por la ausencia del oso de Emmett eso no sería posible. Rose dijo que su mesa sería la cercana a la pantalla plasma y que ella iría vestida de dorado. Comencé a buscar con la mirada entre las mesas cercanas a la pantalla. La única estaba siendo ocupada por una mujer vestida de blanco, a pesar de su máscara irradiaba belleza, sin saber qué hacer me acerqué a donde ella estaba, su pelo negro azabache era corto y saltaba en todas direcciones, tan cerca podía oler su aroma. Una exquisita fragancia cítrica, fue cuando se volteó, y mis ojos se perdieron en el océano azul de su mirada, era hermosa. Fue cuando ella se bajó de un salto de su silla, era un poco bajita pero aún así hermosa, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, me miraba fijamente. Yo me sorprendí, no estaba muy seguro si quería atacarme o era una de esas chicas "alegres" como de la que había librado a Edward. Aún así su sonrisa me inspiraba confianza, podía percibir emociones que nunca antes había experimentado, mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas y mis manos me sudaban.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo con la voz más hermosa que en mi vida escuché.

Si algo había aprendido de mis padres era que había que ser un caballero con las damas. Por lo que agaché mi cabeza y le dije:

-Lo siento, señorita- ella me tendió la mano y me guió hasta la pista de baile.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be yo__ur wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need, I'll love you more with every breath, Truly, madly, deeply do, I will be strong, I will be faithful Cause I'm counting on, A new beginning, A reason for living, A deeper meaning yeah...  
_

Por primera vez en mi vida empezaba a sentir esperanza. Era una sensación realmente desconcertante, al parecer no me había librado de la flecha de Cupido como pensaba. Y a pesar de que sabía que sería sólo por una noche lo iba a disfrutar por siempre. Al fin me sentía completo.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me.  
_

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma impresionante podría quedarme así toda la eternidad, viéndolos y bailando al compás de la música con este ángel.

**ALICE POV.**

_¡Dios mío! _¿Me creerían si les dijera que el amor a primera vista existe? ¿Quién iba a decir que de entre todos los lugares el amor me iba a encontrar en un baile de máscaras? No me sentía para nada mal, al contrario, por ello había sido tan directa con aquél singular hombre, cuyos ojos azules me tenían atrapada, esos dos zafiros eran una especie de droga en segundos. Podía sentirme en las nubes, olvidarme de todo…

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry, The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty, That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of... The highest powers, In lonely hours, The tears devour you.  
_

Pero como todo sabía que la noche no era eterna, sino desearía ser un ser inmortal para bailar con este ser toda mi existencia. Si viviera en un mundo paralelo me gustaría ser vampiro para poder estar con el eternamente, sin importar diferencias, sin importar debilidades, edades, familias… Sólo él y yo por siempre.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me._

Ahora entendía porque a Bella le gustaban tanto sus libros de amor... Pero dudo que describan la sensación que yo siento en este momento.

_Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes, Cause its standing right here before you, All that you need will surely come._

-Podría quedarme así por siempre- susurré.

-Yo también- me respondió él, su voz era tan embriagadora como sus ojos en los que ya llevaba rato perdida dejándome llevar por la música, sintiendo sus fuertes manos posando delicadamente sobre mis caderas, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be you hope I'll be your love, Be everything that you need, I'll love you more with every breath, Truly, madly deeply do._

Lentamente me fui acercando a él, el no se opuso, lo cual me facilitó las cosas. Entendiendo lo que quería hacer demoró un poco más el momento. Para este entonces me sentía como la protagonista de una película romántica.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me._

Suavemente posó sus labios de miel sobre los míos, me sentía en el cielo, era el beso más dulce que en mi vida había recibido. Mi cuerpo parecía un mar de corriente eléctrica. Había encontrado a mi alma gemela, podía sentirlo.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe... with you in the sea, I want to live like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me,_

Podría haberse estado cayendo el cielo y no me enteraba sólo tenía razón para aquellos ojos, aquellos labios y aquel rostro enmascarado que me sonreía.

-Alice Brandon- me presenté, el rió.

-Jasper Hale- me saludó.

_¡Oh, Dios mío has besado al hermano de Rosalie!_ Acordándome de sus palabras sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda que no tenía nada que ver con la emoción y las mariposas del momento. Iba de camino a mi Apocalipsis, podía sentirlo. Sólo rogaba por que no se apareciera ahora.

**BELLA POV.**

Leah había decidido tomar un descanso por lo que me invitó a tomar aire fresco en la terraza del lugar, donde me puso al día sobre todas las cosas que me había perdido en Forks. Al parecer ella no era la única que se había venido, su hermano Seth también había venido a Chicago. Estoy segura de que Jacob no tardará en llegar, sólo espero que me de tiempo a mudarme…

-Y mi prima Emily y Sam se casarán en enero- me comentó finalmente.

-¿En serio?- era una buena noticia, después de todo ellos llevaban comprometidos casi cinco años.

-Si, estoy muy feliz por ellos- me dijo sincera, era bien sabido que a Leah le había gustado Sam en una temporada, hasta que su prima apareció y este se enamoró de ella dejando a la pobre Leah con el corazón roto- Yo seré la madrina y Jake el padrino…

-¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlos!- le dije sincera.

-Te creo. ¡Por todas las Lunas!- exclamó mientras miraba su reloj- ¡Ha pasado media hora desde que estamos aquí!

Lo comprobé con mi reloj, eran cerca de las once y media.

-Creo que debo entrar…- me dijo seria- Sino me cortaran en pedacitos para luego quemarme.

-No eres un vampiro para eso- le bromeé.

-Cierto, entones debo de alejarme de la plata- reímos las dos, pues siempre que nos reuníamos en La Push yo defendía a los vampiros y ellos a los hombres lobo, pues contaban leyendas de ambos, siempre me gustó oírlas, especialmente las del papá de Jake. Billy Black era un hombre muy querido y respetado en la reserva.

-Por supuesto- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Antes de irme prométeme algo- la miré confusa, ella se limitó a rodar los ojos- No hables con extraños.

-¿Era eso?- pregunté aliviada y divertida.

-¡Oh si y llámame en cuánto puedas!- se despidió dejándome sola en compañía de la Luna y las pocas estrellas que se podían ver.

La vista era impresionante, podía ver el reflejo de las luces de los edificios en el río Michigan que pasaba cerca del lugar.

**EDWARD POV.**

Emmett regresó a la mesa con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué le pasó al gran galán?- me mofé.

-¡Cállate!- me reí.

-Al fin le han dado una tunda al macho man- Emmett echaba humo por las orejas.

-Anda ríete Doctor Corazón que así la venganza será atroz- me detuve, sabía que mi hermano podía ser bastante peligroso en cuanto a las "venganzas".

-De acuerdo. ¿Has visto a Jazz?- quise saber.

-¿No estaba contigo?

-Fue a buscar a su hermana pero…- suspiré, me estaba poniendo nervioso hacia por lo menos dos horas que llevábamos en el lugar, y yo ya quería irme a casa a ver a mis hijos, si me seguía quedando era porque aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar a la misteriosa chica de mis sueños, aunque probablemente había sido una ilusión óptica momentánea.

-Tierra a Eddie… ¿Hola?- Emmett pasaba una mano frente a mi rostro.

-¿Perdón?- él rió.

-Necesitas aire- me dijo divertido- Estas más mosqueado que yo- aseguró.

-Si tal vez- suspiré, Emmett lanzó una débil risita por lo que rodé los ojos.

-¿Por qué no vas afuera?- preguntó- Esas escaleras te llevan a la terraza- me informó señalándome las escaleras detrás de la barra, era buena opción, realmente el ruido, las luces, el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo no era mi ambiente.

-Buena idea- le respondí- Si viene Jazz dile que nos reunimos en la entrada a las doce.

-¡A la orden mi capitán!- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza en forma de saludo militar.

Me alejé de la mesa. Mi hermano realmente parecía un niño chiquito. Abriéndome paso entre la multitud logre llegar a las escaleras de donde salía una chica en dirección a la barra que al cruzarse conmigo me miró divertida como si hubiera dicho un chiste y se alejó así como llegó. Sacudí la cabeza, esta noche la gente actuaba demasiado raro. Abrí la puerta de la terraza, la fresca brizna me golpeó de frente, lo cuál agradecí infinitamente. Era agradable sentir el aire fresco. Pero lo que realmente me congeló fue lo que mis ojos encontraron, mejor dicho… a _quien _encontraron.

Allí recargada sobre el barandal se hallaba la chica misteriosa, cuya pálida piel brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna, su simple presencia me remitía a la de un ángel.

**BELLA POV.**

De pronto me sentí observada, odiaba esa sensación a mares, me provocaba la piel de gallina, pero sin embargo esta ocasión sólo me sentía incómoda. Lentamente me volteé, al hacerlo me topé con un par de ojos esmeraldas que me miraban fijo.

-Siento interrumpir- habló con voz aterciopelada aquel hombre, algo se de él se me hacía familiar…

-No… no se preocupe- dije- Yo ya me iba- comencé a caminar a la puerta, pero sin querer le pisé- ¡Perdón!- me disculpé avergonzada.

-No… no te preocupes- me sonrió de una forma que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara- Los zapatos… me quedaban grandes…- explicó, yo me reí.

-De acuerdo, si no quiere intercambiar seguros ni nada…- estaba retomando mi camino cuando un par de manos me sujetaron.

-No se valla- me dijo con gesto suplicante, lo cual hizo que mi ya de por sí acelerado corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho.

-Esto… yo…- traté de desviar la vista de sus hermosos ojos- Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños- sentí mis mejillas arder ante mi pobre excusa, él rió levemente.

-¡Pero si ya nos conocemos!- _mierda, sabía que lo conocía pero de dónde…_- Tú misma lo dijiste- le miré confusa- En un sueño…

-Momento- dije enojada- ¿Usted me está siguiendo?

-¿Qué yo qué?

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamé apartándome de él, que me miraba confuso- ¡Usted es un psicópata!

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces cómo…?

-La escuché. Y sonará extraño pero siento que ya le conozco- me miró serio, podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, pero aún así una parte dentro de mí me gritaba que estuviera alerta.

-Esto es gracioso ¿Sabe?- le dije irónica- Esta semana mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta…

-Lo mismo digo…

-Primero me ofrecen un par de preciosos angelitos me ofrecen trabajar como su nana… Segundo mi mejor amiga se hace amiga de una súper modelo que nos invita a una mascarada. Tercero renuncio a un trabajo que me gusta para ir a trabajar a la casa de estos niños que han robado mi corazón a pesar de que sé que su padre es un hombre frío, serio y…- le miré fijamente- ¡O por Dios!

**EDWARD POV.**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando aquí delante de mí se hallaba la nana de mis niños. Me limité a asentir en cuanto ella dio con el blanco.

-¿Decía?- hice un intento muy grande por no reírme al ver la cara de sorpresa y vergüenza de la chica.

-¿Es un sueño verdad?- se pellizco el brazo- ¡Auch!- se quejó.

-No lo creo- respondí riéndome.

-Bien… esto es…

-Hagamos que no ha pasado nada- le dije serio- Olvidemos este episodio y comencemos de cero.

-¿En serio?

-Seguro.

-Bien- me miró con duda- Entonces… Ya nos conocemos- dijo ella en tono serio, yo asentí.

-Edward Cullen- le dije mientras le tendía mi mano, ella estaba dudosa.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella- dijo al fin estrechándome la mano.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber, Isabella era un nombre muy lindo.

-Odio mi nombre... Hace que suene a esas protagonistas descerebradas de la televisión- me reí.

-De acuerdo. Así que… ¿Soy frío y serio?- bromeé, ella se tensó- Debo de dar mala impresión- apresuré a decir, aún así ella no bajó la guardia.

_Is this a dream? If it is, p__lease don't wake me from this high. I'd become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes. To what it's like. When everything's right. Oh I can't believe  
_

-¿Quiere bailar?- le pregunté para aligerar la tensión, ella me miró con pánico en los ojos, no entendí el por qué.

-Yo no bailo- me dijo automáticamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Esto…- _su rostro se ve adorable cuando se sonroja… ¡¡Edward!!_- Yo no soy buena bailarina- explicó.

-Eso no es problema- dije encogiéndome de hombros- Todo depende de quién te lleve a bailar- añadí.

-Yo…- lentamente me acerqué a ella y puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para luego posar mis manos en sus caderas, la sensación era extraordinaria.

**BELLA POV.**

No podía pensar, mi mente estaba en blanco totalmente. Aquí me hallaba yo, en la situación más loca del planeta junto a mi nuevo jefe bailando a la luz de la Luna… Debo admitir que me sentía en el cielo.

_You found me. When no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be. Yeah, you broke through. All of my confusion. The ups and the downs. And you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me.You found me.  
_

Su fragancia era exquisita y embriagadora, realmente me estaba haciendo olvidar de todo lo anterior incluso de mi mismo nombre.

_So, here we are. That's pretty far. When you think of where we've been. No going back. I'm fading out. All that has faded me within. You're by my side. Now everything's fine. I can't believe.  
_

-¿Cómo están Lorcan y Grace?- quise saber tratando de mantener mi cerebro activo, no podía estar sintiendo esto y menos con él.

-Los está cuidando mi mamá- me respondió- Están demasiado entusiasmados por que llegue el martes…

El martes me mudaba, era el día en que había estipulado con él pues a la siguiente semana él ya tenía que estar en el Hospital donde trabajaba.

_You found me. When no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be. Yeah, you broke through. All of my confusion. The ups and the downs. And you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me. You found me  
_

-Me imagino- reí al recordar a ese par de pequeños- Usted tiene unos hijos adorables- repetí.

-Mmm… ¿qué dijimos del _usted_?- me mordí el labio.

-Lo siento… Tienes unos hijos…

-Gracias- me cortó, estaba serio realmente este hombre parecía tener algún tipo de trastorno emocional, nunca sabrías cuando esta bien o cuando no.

_I was hiding till you came along and showed me where I belong.  
_

-No, gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar con ellos- le dije sincera- Realmente me han... cuando tenga hijos quiero que sean como ellos- afirmé, eso lo había pensado desde que los vi.

-Sólo te advierto que si planeas secuestrarlos…- fruncí el ceño y me aparté de él.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- le dije ofendida.

-Sólo es una advertencia. Nunca nadie se ha encariñado con ellos así de fácil.

-Será porque no tienen el corazón o la mente suficiente- respondí un poco más relajada, entendiendo la posición del padre en protección de sus hijos.

-Supongo- sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de tristeza, tenía ganas de acercarme más y abrazarle fuertemente, pero era una cobarde.

_You found me. When no one else was looking. How did you know. How did you know.  
_

-¿Esras bien?- quise saber.

-Esto... si, si estoy bien...- me sonrió, pero aún así la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Me limité a permanecer callada, ambos separados por una corta distancia, ya que ya no estábamos bailando.

_You found me. When no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be. Yeah, you broke through. All of my confusion. The ups and the downs. And you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me.You found me  
_

La Luna brillaba más que nunca, estaba preciosa en lo alto del cielo, donde seguramente brillaría eternamente…

_You broke through. All of my confusion. The ups and the downs. And you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see. The good and the bad and the things(everything) in between. You found me. You found me._

Suspiré. Él volteó a verme.

-Creo que debo ir a buscar a mis amigas- anuncié.

-Yo también- me dijo.

-Ha sido bueno encontrarte- añadí.

-Lo mismo digo- rió él, su risa era encantadora.

-¿Hasta el martes?- me despedí, él asintió.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Lo haré.

Salí lentamente de la terraza para bajar a la realidad. Donde me esperaban varias sorpresas…

_Se que tardé, lo siento. Pero el capítulo es tan largo que compensa la tardanza, ahora me dedicaré al otro Fic, así que paciencia porque el cole me tiene a full. _

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, en esta ocasión tampoco podré responderlos, pero sepan que los leo y me hacen súper feliz. Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo, lo hice lo más original posible así que… Y ya saben que las imágenes de los vestidos, etc. Están en mi profile._

_Los leo en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._

_PD. Para los que querían saber por qué la cocinera se llama __**Queque, **__si es un pan, mejor dicho un biscocho, pero no es de que se llame así, ya más adelante ella explicará por qué se llama Queque… XD._


	7. Yo, Tú, Nosotros, Ellos Mudanza

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_Ok, ok admito que tardo bastante, pero comprendan que estoy a mediados de una semana caótica. En primer lugar tengo exámenes, en segundo lugar estoy de los nervios por las Universidades (estoy entre dos aún no sé cuál elegir XD) y tercero, y más importante, es mi décimo octavo cumpleaños (para mayor referencia el 3 de Octubre, es decir, este viernes) Así como verán estoy a full con todo, jaja, pero eso no me impide tener la cabeza trabajando con ideas nuevas para escribirlas y llevárselas a ustedes. ¿Qué dicen me perdonaran por tardar tanto? Ok para que se decidan…_

_**Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes de Twilight© son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, cualquier parecido con las novelas de Cris Morena Group© o alguna otra son pura coincidencia, ya que la idea es exclusiva de Lunathicaye Productions© (**__lo sé ese es el nombre que le he dado a mis producciones XD, tal vez lo modifique luego jeje)_

_Disfruten…_

**Yo, Tú, Él, Nosotros, Ustedes… una palabra: Mudanzas.**

**ALICE POV.**

_Mierda, mierda y mucha más mierda._ ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para ver a la cara a Rose? Esto me iba a costar el empleo y mi nueva amiga. _Pero demonios, siento que él es quién he esperado toda mi vida._

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Jasper con evidente preocupación en los ojos, sabía muy bien que a pesar de llevar máscara se podía notar la tensión que tenía.

-Si… bueno no- me sinceré, él se limitó a mirarme lo cuál me animó a seguir- Ya te dije que soy Alice Brandon, pero yo…

-Eres amiga de Rose- me cortó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo…?- él rió, su risa era música para mis oídos.

-Digamos que mi hermana no paraba de hablar de ti- sonreí al escuchar aquello- No te preocupes, sé que te sientes nerviosa por lo que ha pasado, pero déjame decirte que no me arrepiento y si hace falta que luche con mi hermana lo haré porque aunque suene extraño siento que…

-Permaneceremos juntos eternamente- lo corté, él asintió- Yo me siento igual, no lo puedo describir… es algo…

-Fantástico.

-Si- asentí yo dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Mmm… hablando del demonio, ¿dónde se ha metido?- quiso saber Jasper.

-Ha ido a buscar a Bella, nuestra otra amiga que por alguna causa misteriosa desapareció de la nada.

-Debe de estar ocupada- sugirió Jasper con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, lo miré ceñuda.

-Lo creas o no Bella se postula para monja- le respondí- Es más santa que otra cosa de bueno.

-Entonces debe de estar tomando aire, este no es su ambiente definitivamente si es como tu dices- resolvió el chico con una sonrisa que hizo a mi corazón latir con furia y a mi estómago llenarse de mariposas.

-Si, puede ser, siendo Bella eso es lo que haría… pero- le miré confundida- ¿Cómo sabes dónde puede estar?- él se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que he pasado bastante tiempo al lado de un amigo parecido a tu amiga- respondió luego con aire pensativo- Odia las fiestas, cada vez que intentamos sacarlo entre su hermano Emmett y yo… Edward la pone difícil alegando que sus hijos son primero- yo iba a abrir la boca para alegar que un hombre casado no puede salir con sus amigos todo el tiempo, pero él me cortó antes de que dijera "pío"- Es padre soltero- explicó.

-Momento- dije mientras asimilaba la información obtenida, _Edward-padre-soltero-dos-niños_ esto me sonaba- ¿Cómo has dicho que se llaman tus amigos?

-Emmett y Edward Cullen- respondió _¡Lotería!_

-¡El mundo es pequeño!- exclamé, él me miró sin entender ni jota.

-¿Qué tan pequeño?

-Haber si me explico porque debes de saber la información que yo tengo. Primero tú y Rose son hermanos- él asintió- Segundo Rose, Bella y yo somos amigas. Tercero siento algo por ti- me sonrojé al decir esto en voz alta, pero él me invitó a seguir con una sonrisa en el rostro- Cuarto uno de tus amigos es el Doctor Cullen que tiene dos hermosos hijos si no me equivoca llamados Lorcan y Grace. Y quinto mi amiga Bella va a ser la nana de ellos- juro que si Jasper no hubiera estado sentado ya en ese momento se iba de bruces al suelo de la impresión.

-¿Bella, la misma de la que me hablaste recién?

-La misma- reí yo ante la expresión de Jasper.

-El mundo es pequeño- murmuró al fin- Dios, Edward y Bella se van a llevar…

-Van a acabar juntos- le corregí- Apuesto mi carrera en ello.

-De acuerdo en vista de que te gusta apostar- un brillo extraño cruzó por los ojos de Jasper en ese momento- ¿Qué tal si les contamos a Emmett y a Rose lo que ocurre y cada quién hace sus apuestas? Me divierte apostar a costa del melancólico Eddie, principalmente porque algo me dice que esto va a acabar bien, los niños necesitan una madre y no una nana.

-Lo mismo digo- añadí con alegría- Además de que Bella necesita emociones y un poco de aventura, la pobre es tan…

-¿Cabezota y testaruda?- el rió ante mi expresión de perplejidad, la describió tal y como es- ¡Es el alma gemela de Edward en versión femenina! Emmett me debe veinte dólares por esto. Hace una semana atrás apostamos a que no encontraríamos a alguien tan cabezota y testarudo como Edward yo aposté a que lo, mejor dicho, _la_ encontraría- me reí con él ante esto.

-Emmett suena como un tipo muy guay- le dije.

-Pero se mete en cada lío…- dijo Jasper meneando la cabeza- Aún no sienta cabeza…

-¡Tengo una idea!- él me miró con cautela- ¿Y si unimos a Emmett y a Rose? Además de meter un poco de cuchara y ayudar al destino con Edward y Bella, claro.

-No sé si… Emmett y Rose son tan distintos…

-Algo me dice que esto va a salir bien, quieres la felicidad de tu hermana ¿cierto?- él asintió- Bien, pues que mejor con alguien que ya conoces…

-No lo sé tengo mis dudas, él es un Don Juan- se quejó.

-Y Rose, con todo respeto, no es ninguna santa…

-Tienes razón ambos tienen en común eso…- me miró con algo de duda- Esto queda entre nosotros y de aquí no sale ¿de acuerdo?- me tendió la mano.

-Hecho- le dije apretándosela suavemente, mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi mano.

**ROSALIE POV.**

Ya era la vigésima novena vuelta que daba al lugar cuando la vi. Suspiré con alivio, Bella estaba bajando de las escaleras que daban a la terraza, me percaté de que estaba algo… acalorada, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como los foquitos de las luces que había en la pista, algo me olía raro en esto.

-¡Bells!- la llamé, la aludida suspiró al verme y avanzó con paso firme hacia mí.

Mientras ella venía pude ver que un hombre bajaba de las mismas escaleras de donde Bella había aparecido, tenía la misma expresión de la cara de Bella, aunque el hombre llevaba antifaz algo en él se me hacía familiar… _Un momento lleva la máscara del Fantasma de la Ópera, jaja Bella no es tan santa como aparenta al parecer…_

-Rose, siento la demora, estaba con una amiga que no veía desde hace mucho, y luego me puse a tomar aire…- me miró como si dudara un momento sobre lo que iba a seguir diciendo, algo en mí le inspiró esa confianza y luego de suspirar lo soltó- y luego apareció mi jefe.

-¡Bella!- chillé- ¿Te has comido a tu jefe?- la chica se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

-¡NO!- dijo de inmediato- ¡La simple idea es absurda! Pero hice algo peor…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Le hablé mal de sí mismo- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada- ¡No te rías!

-Lo siento, es tan gracioso…- suspiré para tranquilizarme- Bueno, ya que te he encontrado vamos a por Alice para reunirnos con mi hermano ¿te parece?- ella asintió.

Así nos dirigimos a las mesas donde me esperaba una grata sorpresa.

**EMMETT POV.**

No podía abandonar la mesa hasta que el aguafiestas de mi hermanito se dignara a ser un poco más normal, cosa que no tardaría, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano iba siempre a tomar unos minutos de aire y regresaba aunque igual de gruñón que siempre.

Volteé a observar el lugar con más detenimiento, mientras me bebía de golpe un tequila que había pedido en el bar. Fue cuando la vi, la despampanante rubia de dorado, o mejor dicho la plástica dorada como empezaba a llamarla en mi fuero interno, iba acompañada de una morena… _Así que no era al gorila al que buscaba sino a su "amiguita"_, tenía ganas de ir y reclamarle lo que había hecho, pero mis cavilaciones sobre como enterrar a una rubia loca bajo tierra se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada de Edward a la mesa.

-¡Qué carita!- le bromeé, él no dijo nada, ni siquiera bufó, algo peculiar en él- ¿Eddie, estás bien?- mi hermano seguía con la vista fija en la mesa, perdido en sus pensamientos, odiaba cuando hacía eso, más porque yo no era como él que adivinaba lo que pasaba en nuestras cabezas sin siquiera mirarnos a los ojos- ¡Edward!- blandí mi mano delante de su cara, no reaccionaba- ¡Mierda, te han drogado!- dije con preocupación, este no era mi hermano, sabía que alguna vieja se aprovecharía de él en algún momento, Edward suspiró frunciendo el ceño- ¿Edward?- le volví a llamar, al fin el aludido se dignó a levantar la mirada, sus ojos verdes delataban la tristeza infinita que llevaba dentro, me mataba ver a mi hermano así, pero no pude evitar ver que un brillo de esperanza, aunque muy pequeño, estaba ahí desde hace un par de días.

-¿Me hablabas?- me preguntó.

-¡Mil y un veces y no contestabas!- le reclamé- ¿Dónde diablos tienes tus bolas? Esto no es normal en ti- él bufó- Eso si, pero no lo anterior, escúpelo o creeré que te han drogado.

-Emmett no empieces con idioteces.

-No son idioteces- le dije- Sé como una mujer puede actuar cuando quiere a un hombre…- _y que decir cuando es el Doctor Eddie Cullen_ agregué en mi fuero interno.

-Sé lo que piensas- puntualizó Edward serio, _mierda no se le escapa una_- No, nunca se me escapa lo que piensas- odio de veras cuando hace eso- y está bien, te voy a contar lo que sucedió, pero no quiero que empieces con tus tonteras- me advirtió en forma de amenaza- sino despídete de Teddy.

-¡No, no prometo ser bueno pero no te metas con Teddy!- supliqué, Teddy es mi osito de peluche favorito, me lo regaló mamá cuando tenía tres años y desde entonces ha sido mi compañero en las noches de soledad. No mal piensen es un oso, sólo eso como Grace tiene a Luna su osita yo tengo a mi Teddy.

-Eres un niño- murmuró Edward con algo de diversión- Esta bien, no le haré nada si no molestas- asentí con cautela, de esto dependía la vida de mi osito, Edward podía ser malo si se lo proponía- Me acabo de topar con la nana de los niños- lo miré con diversión en los ojos, mi intuición empezaba a ser de la mejor calidad- lo más extraño es que… Durante el resto de la semana he soñado con ella, no sabiendo que era ella, llevaba la máscara como ahora…- estaba impresionado.

-¿Y el sueño era algo movidito?- quise saber.

-¡Emmett por favor, claro que no! Además fui tan patético recién que creo que…

-¿Qué hiciste?- suspiró con frustración.

-Chicos- nos llamó Jasper, estaba sonriente, aunque maldije porque hubiera llegado justo cuando menos le necesitaba, no pude evitar ver que Jasper estaba más relajado, más sonriente, más…

-¡Te has ligado a alguien!- exclamé con alegría, ya sabía que Jazz pronto se uniría a mi equipo.

-Bueno… No precisamente, pero creo que… Tienen que conocer a alguien- nos dijo a los dos, Edward lo miró con duda, Jazz se limitó a asentir, mi hermano abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Felicidades- fue lo que le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Momento, no entiendo nada, ¿qué se celebra hoy? ¿Y por qué Jazz tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro cuando…?- _¡carajo!_- Dime que es mentira que no te has enamorado…- Jazz sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- quiso saber Edward, yo estaba sin habla, mi predicción se había cumplido, Jazz enamorado significaba sólo una cosa…

-Se llama Alice Brandon y… es una de las amigas de Rose- no me lo podía creer.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- Jazz asintió- Acabo de decírselo, mi hermana esta contenta por mí, y bueno… le prometí que le presentaría a mis amigos como ella lo hizo con las suyas, aunque Alice ya se adelantó por mucho, pues al parecer Rose estaba buscando a Bella, la otra amiga de ella que andaba perdida la muy pícara…- no se me escapó el echo de que Edward se tensó a la mención del nombre de la chica.- Bueno ¿vamos?- Edward y yo asentimos.

Me sentía nervioso, no entendía por qué, sólo iba a conocer a la hermana de Jazz y a sus amigas… ¡Nada más!

-Rose, Ali, Bells- las llamó Jazz, yo me limité a mirar a Edward que parecía haber visto a un fantasma- Les presento a Edward y a Emmett…

-¿TU?- escuché a una de ellas chillar, levanté la mirada y… _¡oh, por todos los pantalones, es la plástica dorada!_, me quedé sin habla momentánea, este sin duda era la peor noche de mi existencia.

-¿Ya se conocen?- preguntó divertido Jazz.

-Digamos que si- dijo su hermana con cierto enojo en la voz, pero aún así era una voz hermosa.

-Yo también ya conocía a Bella- dijo Edward para cortar la tensión, lo cual funcionó.

Miré con perplejidad a mi hermano para luego buscar a la chica "Bella". Supuse que era la de azul, pues se había puesto colorada y asentía, entonces me fijé en la forma de sus labios, su estatura y color de pelo…

-¿Eres la nana de mis sobrinos?- pregunté, Jazz me miró como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-Vaya Em no pensé que lo descifrarías tan rápido- me murmuró mi rubio amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntaron a la par Bella y Edward, yo reí.

-¡Oh, porque _algo_ me lo confirmo!- Edward se puso rojo, mi hermano entendió a lo que me refería sin ninguna duda.

-Así que esta es Alice- le dijo Edward a Jazz dirigiendo su mirada la más bajita del grupo, para cambiar de tema rápido, pues Bella iba a preguntar algo, Alice tenía facciones de duendecillo que resaltaban con su máscara, su pelo corto azabache botaba en todas direcciones y sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría al igual que los de Jazz.

-Así es- respondió Jazz, Bella sonrió como aprobando a mí amigo, seguramente quería demasiado a la enana.

-En vista de que ya nos presentamos- Rosalie me dirigió una mirada asesina, _Dios esta mujer puede volverme loco_- ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Jazz a su hermana con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Las veinte preguntas!- exclamó animada Alice, Bella y Edward bufaron.

Los miré con detenimiento, este par tenía más cosas en común de lo que creía.

-Despídete de veinte dólares- me susurró Jazz divertido.

Tragué saliva, entendía a qué iba todo esto. Había encontrado el alma gemela de Edward… Mi predicción nunca estuvo tan acertada.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**EDWARD POV.**

Eran las doce cuando abandonamos el lugar, sin duda alguna el conocer a la hermana de Jazz había sido la experiencia más catastrófica de mi vida, lo peor fue cuando a la "novia" de Jazz se le ocurrió jugar al juego de las veinte preguntas, con alcohol de por medio, debo decir que me mantuve al margen pues yo conduciría esta noche y no quería dejar a mis hijos sin padre, me sorprendió ver que Bella también se rehusó a la bebida, alegando que no le gustaba el alcohol y que además sería mejor que una de ellas estuviera sobria para manejar. Debo confesar que me alivió bastante que hiciera esto, aunque nuestros amigos hicieron puchero para convencernos, no lo lograron. Pronto el juego terminó, para mi sorpresa Rosalie estaba más que enojada con Emmett, lo cuál me parecía gracioso, mi hermano trataba de no hacerle caso, pero sabía que en le fondo el gran oso estaba siendo pisado al fin por alguien del otro sexo.

-¡Demonios Edward!- exclamó Emmett, se veía que llevaba horas aguantando decir esto, Jazz se rió en el asiento trasero- ¡Tu nana esta de infarto!- rodé los ojos.

-Ni lo sueñes- le dije.

-Vamos, tu mismo me dijiste que habías soñado con ella- soltó mi hermano, sentí mis mejillas arder, y esta vez no tenía máscara para ocultarlo.

-¿Soñaste con Bells?- quiso saber Jazz divertido, yo asentí.

-No sabía que era ella, llevaba máscara… pero igual no mal piensen, fue un sueño raro, ella me pedía que la buscara.

-¡Y hombre, qué las has encontrado!- bramó Emmett- Las cosas en tu casa necesitan cambios ¿qué habitación le darás? Espero que sea la que usaba mamá cuando se quedaba a cuidar a los niños con la que comparte baño tu habitación…- los ojos de Emmett brillaron.

-¡Emmett!

-Edward- me tranquilizó Jazz- Emmett tiene razón, pero no por lo de compartir baño- añadió mi amigo- Bella debe estar cerca de la habitación de los niños para cuando tú tengas los turnos nocturnos en el hospital- suspiré mi amigo tenía razón.

-Cierto.

-¿Entonces dormirá allí?- quiso saber Emmett, asentí rendido- Iré a tu casa seguido. Si tú no vas a aprovechar a esta chica…

-¡Emmett!- Jazz le pegó un zape por mi.

-Gracias Jazz- le dije- Ahora bien- cambié el tema- ¿qué tal te fue con Alice?- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de mi amigo, estaba sin dudas enamorado de ella.

_Amor a primera vista…_ ¿Existía realmente? Pronto la imagen de Bella llegó a mis ojos, sus ojos marrones brillaban de forma exquisita invitándome a nadar en su mar. Sacudí la cabeza al pensamiento, _solo es la nana de los niños _me recordé, sólo eso. No podía enamorarme, no de nuevo.

El viaje transcurrió con comentarios acerca de Alice, y sobre cómo Emmett había conocido a Rosalie, me doble de risa al escuchar lo idiota que había sido el oso de mi hermano, Jazz estaba igual o peor que yo, por lo que al estacionar el auto en el garaje de mis papás, ambos salimos riéndonos como dos niños, seguidos por un Emmett ruborizado y enojado.

-¡Llegamos!- bramó el oso.

-¡Sh!- le callé- Vas a despertar a…

Escuché a lo lejos las risas de los niños y de mamá, seguida por la música de la televisión. Llegué a la sala seguido por Em y Jazz, en donde mis pequeños veían una película de Disney muy animados. Se habían puesto a imitar a los personajes, detuve a mis hermanos en la puerta conmigo, quería disfrutar de los juegos de los dos.

-_Se supone que no debo de hablar con extraños- _recitó Grace como la Bella Durmiente, una sensación de deja vú me invadió.

-_¡Pero si ya nos conocemos, tú misma lo has dicho!- _exclamó Lorcan -_Una vez en un sueño._

Emmett empezó a reírse y Jasper hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, les había contado lo patético de mi encuentro con Bella y ahora me arrepentía de ello…

-_Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé…- _cantó Lorcan- _eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor…_

_Y al mirarme así el fuego incendió mi corazón, y la ensoñación se hará realidad, y te adoraré como aconteció en mi sueño ideal…_

Lorcan y Grace bailaban al compás de la música, estaban felices. Al terminar se tiraron al suelo donde empezaron a reír, para luego saludar a sus tíos y finalmente a mí.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- quiso saber mamá en cuanto le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Bastante bien- respondió Jasper con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, mamá rió al comprender el estado de Jasper, pero luego me miró con preocupación.

Supe enseguida lo que pasaba por su mente casi podía escucharla pensar: "_Edward, deberías ser tú quién trajera esa cara de enamorado a casa, mereces ser feliz…_"

-Me encontré con su nana- les dije a los niños, Lorcan y Grace se miraron con alegría.

-¿Y te saludó?- mamá se puso triste al escuchar la palabra nana, lo pude notar y seguro Emmett y Jasper también, por lo que Jazz le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró algo al oído que no llegué a escuchar.

-Si, y me dijo que les mandaba saludos y que el martes estará en casa como prometió.

-¡¡EHHH!!- exclamaron ellos a coro, con evidente alegría, me reí de su expresión un rato, eran tan inocentes…

-Bien ma- dije- Creo que es hora de que este par se despida, ya es muy noche y mañana hay bastante que hacer- mamá ahora me sonreía con suma felicidad, seguro algo de lo le que había dicho Jasper la había animado.

-Vayan con cuidado.

Tomé las cosas de los niños y nos despedimos de todos. Lorcan y Grace se quedaron dormidos enseguida luego de contarme que mamá les había echo un pastel de chocolate con dulce de leche y que habían visto la Bella y la Bestia y les había gustado, más porque el personaje de Bella se parecía a Bella, su nana, ya que leía muchos libros, cantaba lindo, era castaña y de ojos marrones como ella…

Suspiré, hoy había sido una noche agotadora y sin duda la semana que se venía iba a ser peor.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BELLA POV.**

No me lo podía creer, ahora no era la única que se mudaba, sino que también Angela se iba. Ben le había propuesto matrimonio mientras estaban en Washington, de la forma más romántica que ella pudiera haber imaginado. Luego de nombrarme madrina y ponerla al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido, las chicas y yo comenzamos a empacar… pero para mi sorpresa nada de lo que estaba empacando era mío.

-¡Alice!- grité mientras me dirigía con paso firme a su habitación, con un camisón de seda azul bastante provocativo.

-¿Qué ocurre Bells?- me preguntó de forma inocente.

-Mañana me mudo y tú has decidido cambiarme el guardarropa- me quejé, ella se encogió de hombros- Ali, no puedo usar esto…- dije mientras blandía en sus narices el camisón- Voy a cuidar niños no a alimentar hombres.

-Me lo agradecerás algún día, ya no te puedo regresar tu ropa anterior, porque la quemé- me quedé boquiabierta.

-¡Alice!- chillé, ella rió.

-En serio Bells, tómalo como un regalo de despedida- me dijo con tristeza, no podía decirle que no ahora.

-De acuerdo- suspiré, ella me abrazó- Sólo espero que no me cause problemas y no sean conjuntos muy… llamativos- ella rodó los ojos.

Por la noche las tres salimos a cenar juntas, esta iba a ser la última noche juntas, Angela se mudaba más al centro y Ali y yo nos íbamos un poco más al norte, íbamos a estar relativamente cerca.

-Brindo por la nueva vida que nos espera- sonrió Alice alzando su copa llena de vino tiento.

-Por la amistad- añadí.

-Y por el amor- agregó Angy.

Tomé un sorbo de mi vino, para sentir un nudo en la boca de mi estómago, caí en la cuenta de que mañana TODO cambiaría…

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

_Un segundo más…_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

-¡Arriba Bella Durmiente!- Alice me saltó encima, provocando que me cayera de la cama.

-¡Auch!- me quejé- Eso dolió…- ella rió.

-Jazz llamó y me dijo que me ayudaría con las cosas… Edward vendrá a por ti- añadió como quién no quería la cosa, la miré con sorpresa.

-Pero… ¡quedamos en ir juntas!- me quejé.

-No tengo mucho espacio en el Beetle por eso Jazz me viene a ayudar, se ve que le dijo a Edward y él con los niños vienen a por ti en… media hora- dijo consultando su reloj.

Media hora… _¡MEDIA HORA!_

-¡Mierda Alice!- ella rió.

-Ya tienes preparada la ducha…- me sonrió- mañana vienen a ver la casa los de la inmobiliaria, Angela y Ben se encargaran de ello, así que no ensucies demasiado…

Rodé los ojos, sabía que era un poco desordenada, pero nunca fue para tanto. Corrí a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente me relajara. Para cuando salí, estaba perfectamente despierta. Alice me esperaba con una taza de café, esta sería la última que tomaríamos juntas.

-Buen inicio- dijimos las dos a coro, mientras reíamos.

El timbré sonó en ese momento.

-Yo voy- dijo Alice corriendo con su gracia peculiar hacia la puerta, le di mi último sorbo al café- ¡Edward!- saludó mi amiga, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Me dirigí a la sala, donde Alice estaba sonriente viendo a mi nuevo jefe y a su par de ángeles.

-¡Bella!- corrieron a saludarme ambos, me arrodillé con los brazos abiertos para saludarlos con un fuerte abrazo, los había extrañado.

-¿Cómo están mis niños favoritos?- les dije mientras los soltaba.

-Contentos- respondió Lorcan, Grace asintió mientras observaba a Alice con detenimiento.

-¿Ella es la Hada Madrina?- me reí.

-Si, creo que si- dije.

-¡Claro que soy!- se quejó ella- ¿Qué clase de Cenibella eres?- me dijo ofendida, me reí.

-Eres muy bonita- le dijo Lorcan mientras se ponía todo colorado, Alice lo miró con ternura, Edward se rió pero intentando ocultar su risa la transformó en una tos.

-¿Nos vamos?- quiso saber él, yo asentí.

Alice y Edward me ayudaron a meter mis dos cajas y la maleta en la cajuela del auto. Los niños estaban felices. Edward se metió con ellos al auto mientras yo me despedía de Alice.

-Te voy a extrañar enana- le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte, los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti mi traga libros- me reí, para luego soltarme, Alice tenía los ojos rojos- Llámame en cuanto puedas- asentí- Nos vemos pronto Bells…

Con esto me subí al auto de Edward, sentí una mano en el hombro, levanté la vista y vi que Edward me infundaba ánimos con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que mis piernas temblaran, si no hubiera estado sentada estoy segura de que ya me hubiera ido al suelo.

-Gracias- me susurró con su aterciopelada voz.

-No tienes por qué- le dije apartando rápido la mirada de sus penetrantes hermosos ojos verdes.

El viaje a la casa de los Cullen fue un tanto divertido, Lorcan contaba chistes que le había contado Emmett, ese hombre sin duda era un niño enorme.

-¿Por qué los granjeros ponen a Drácula detrás de un tractor?- me preguntó Lorcan.

-Ni idea- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Para sembrar terror!- respondió feliz Grace.

Me reí como nunca, ese chiste era malo, pero bueno a la vez. Así iba cuando el auto se detuvo, paré de reír en cuanto vi la casa de los niños… ¡Era enorme! Las paredes eran blancas por afuera una escalera llevaba a la entrada de la casa, el jardín delantero era enorme. Me imaginé como debía de ser adentro… Había llegado a una especie de castillo, me sentía como una niña chiquita cuando su mamá le cuenta los cuentos de hadas.

-¡Bienvenida a casa!- me dijeron a coro los mellizos, Edward me miró un rato.

-Bienvenida- me dijo.

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora, sin duda me esperaban un montón de aventuras en esta casa. Nunca volvería a apostar contra Alice…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

_Ok, volví, tarde lo sé. Hoy es mi cumple así que decidí subir este capítulo por ello. Gracias por los reviews. Les aviso que cambiaré la forma de contestárselos, ya no puedo seguir escribiéndoles aquí porque es bastante tiempo así que iré contentándoselos en cuanto pueda. Mil gracias por ellos, me ponen feliz, y ya saben hoy si dejan más será el mejor regalo de cumple XD. Denle al GO! Para que continúe pues tengo mucha inspiración en este Fic… Ya saben las imágenes están en mi Profile, la casa de Edward (por fuera y por dentro también)._

_**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE LA NANA SWAN:**_

-¡Ahhhhh!- escuché gritar a los niños- ¡Bellaaaaaaaaa!

_Mierda _no sé como hice para salir del baño sin resbalarme y lograr envolverme en una toalla. Salí como bólido a la salita donde los había dejado viendo la tele. Al llegar sentí que el alma se me venía a los pies. Los niños no estaban solos…

_Los espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_XOXOX _

_Aye436._

_PD. Ya pronto averiguarán lo de Queque… jaja._


	8. Pastel de Incidentes

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_Mil gracias por los reviews!! Algunos ya los he ido contestando, a los anónimos les doy las gracias, chicos son lo máximo. Para quiénes preguntaron (varios) cumplí 18 años… (El jueves, es decir, mi último día de 17, con mi hermana nos la pasamos bromeando diciendo: Queque: ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Aye: 17- Queque: ¿Desde hace cuánto tienes 17?- Aye: (con voz siniestra) bastante- y aquí empezaban las risas de las dos XD). Me la pasé genial, rompí la dieta como es de esperarse y ahora me toca una semana intensa de agua y dieta a full… jaja._

_Por cierto felicidades a todos los cumpleañeros de esta semana, que la pasen muy lindo tal y como lo hice yo._

_Y antes de que llegue la otra parte… ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO EL TRAILER DE TWILIGHT? ¡¡NO AGUANTO MÁS QUIERO VER LA PELI!! Dios mío cada vez que oigo a Edward diciendo "¿Qué tal si soy el chico malo?" o "Eres mi vida ahora", hace que comience a hiperventilar a lo igual cuando él dice: "Dilo en voz alta, dilo" y Bells responde: "VAMPIRO", me mata la parte en la que a Bella se le cae la manzana y él la atrapa haciendo realidad la portada de nuestro querido libro, la música es imperdible (ya me bajé DECODE y créanme la hago sonar todo el tiempo) los colores nítidos (no oscuros como Harry y en su lugar prevalece el azul jaja), los paisajes… (Maldito Alfa Films por atrasar la peli en Argentina). Les cuento también que el Miércoles recibí mi regalazo: AMANECER, me sorprende a cada página, es gracioso y me esta encantando, obviamente leí spoilers, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan bello el libro, es genial, lo único que sí es que en donde compré el libro no había nadie, estaba desierto, lo cual me hizo sentir… extraña ya que hasta el dependiente me miró raro cuando le dije "Vengo por mi copia de Amanecer" con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y los nervios de punta XD._

_Bueno basta de hablar de mí recuerden que las imágenes estan en mi profile, vamos a lo que vinimos y chau. Obviamente aclarando que:_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT© SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, EXEPTO ALGUNOS… LA IDEA ES PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PRODUCTO DE IDEAS LOCAS DE SU SERVIDORA.**_

_Disfruten…_

**Pastel de Incidentes.**

**BELLA POV.**

De acuerdo alguien pellízqueme. El lugar era asombrosamente…

-¡Es enorme!- murmuré más para mí, pero Edward debió escucharme pues oí una débil risita proveniente de mi lado izquierdo.

La casa de los Cullen quedaba en los suburbios de Chicago, alejada de la tumultuosa ciudad, llena de ruido a la que yo estaba acostumbrada, meramente el lugar me parecía un refugio o uno de esos castillos escondidos en un bosque, pues el jardín delantero cubría la mayor parte de la vista de la misma. Edward estacionó el auto en el enorme porche de la casa, si he dicho que el Volvo de este hombre era ostentoso me retracto, el Volvo es el más decente al lado del Aston Martin y de otros autos más que ahí había que eran por lo menos cinco más, entre ellos una camioneta roja que acaparó toda mi atención, era bellísima.

-¿Son todos suyos?- quise saber aún sorprendida.

-Digamos que si- respondió él- recuerda lo que dijimos sobre tutearnos- añadió e inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿Qué es _tutar_?- preguntó Lorcan mientras abría la puerta de atrás para salir del auto, no pude evitar reírme ante su vocabulario.

Lorcan me miraba expectante, por lo que me incliné a su altura, una vez que salí del auto, para responderle su pregunta.

-Tutear- le dije- es tratar al otro de "tú" y no de "usted" como lo hice recién con su papá.

-¡Ah!- exclamó el niño, sus ojos verdes me miraron con intensidad, se le notaba feliz lo cuál hizo que una sonrisa surcara mi rostro.

-¡Jefecito, ya llegó usted!- oí que una mujer exclamaba por detrás de nosotros, escuché como Edward bufaba y murmuraba algo que no logré entender, rápidamente me incorporé para ver de quién se trataba- ¡Por las tartas de chocolate!- exclamó la mujer en cuanto me vio, era algo bajita y regordeta de pelo castaño que le llegaba por los hombros y de tez morena, no debía pasar los cuarenta y tantos o más, su acento me indicó que era latina, sino me equivocaba mexicana.

-Queque te presento a Bella- dijo Grace feliz, la mujer me miró con curiosidad, para luego tenderme la mano a forma de saludo.

-¿Queque?- pregunté divertida, ella asintió sonriendo.

-Originalmente se llama Ixchel, es nuestra cocinera- explicó Edward por la mujer- ella misma se puso Queque de chica, ya te imaginarás… su madre le decía: "_Di Ixchel"_ y ella sólo soltaba un "_Que-que_"- añadió con lo que la mujer rodó los ojos causando la risa de mi nuevo jefe.

-Ya va a ver no se salva de esta _jefecito_- dijo Queque poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, Edward se tornó serio de nuevo- ¡Eres tal cómo te imaginaba!- me dijo alegre la mujer- Bueno, nunca te imaginé tan bonita,- sentí mis mejillas arder, no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, nunca lo haría- pero ellos- dijo señalando a los gemelos- me dieron todo detalle sobre ti, así que ya te tomé cariño, quién ocupa el corazón de este par ocupa el mío- no pude evitar sonreírle tímidamente, era una señora agradable.

Queque nos ayudó a meter mis cosas en la casa, sólo debo reiterar si por afuera era maravillosa por dentro era… exquisitamente asombrosa. Realmente me sentía cual princesa en un cuento de hadas, la puerta principal daba a unas escaleras paralelas de mármol blanco, el piso me hacía recordar a un tablero de ajedrez con los mosaicos blancos y negros. Los niños subieron corriendo por las escaleras esperando a por nosotros. Doblamos en una entrada a la derecha, ahí había una pequeña salita con una televisión plasma en el medio, los sillones eran de color rojo lo cuál hacía que resaltara la decoración debido a que las paredes eran blancas, le daba un toque de luminosidad inigualable. La salita estaba rodeada de puertas, las conté rápido, eran por lo menos siete puertas distintas, me detuve a esperar lo que vendría a continuación.

-La primera habitación a tu derecha, es la de Lorcan- me dijo Edward entendiendo por qué me había detenido, Queque sin embargo siguió su ruta a la recámara que se hallaba en el centro- Al lado está el baño que comparten él y Grace, cuya habitación es la siguiente- asentí.

-¿Podemos mostrárselas?- preguntaron a coro los niños.

-Dejen que desempaque primero- les dijo Edward, ellos sonrieron por lo que deje escapar una risita, eran tan tiernos…- Las siguientes tres habitaciones son mi cuarto, el baño y tu cuarto, que es en el que ha entrado Queque…

-Y que esta listo para ser usado- dijo la aludida saliendo del mismo con una gran sonrisa.

-Adelante- me animó Edward.

Avancé con cautela al centro de la habitación para entrar por la puerta por donde había salido Queque. Me quedé sin habla, la habitación era preciosa me hacía recordar a la de la película de _"El Diario de la Princesa 2_" sólo que sin el shopping de por medio, en su lugar había un gran closet en el que estoy segura que sobrará espacio. La cama era enorme, se veía cómoda y suave. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que había a mí alrededor tiré mi maleta en un costado y brinqué en la cama cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su suavidad, me sentía como una niña.

-¡Acabo de hacer la cama!- se quejó Queque, con lo que abrí los ojos avergonzada, en la puerta detrás de Queque se hallaba un Edward riendo a costilla tendida, mientras sus hijos me seguían y se echaban conmigo.

-¿Te gusta?- quiso saber Grace mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse.

-Si- respondí haciendo caso omiso al bufido de Queque y a la risa ahogada de Edward.

-Esta era la habitación de Bu-Bu Esme- me explicó Lorcan, miré a Queque confundida.

-La mamá del loco que esta detrás de mí- se volteó a verlo, él se recompuso enseguida _realmente tiene problemas de personalidad múltiple_- Al que por cierto no he visto reír en los últimos diez años como lo ha hecho hoy y tan seguido, algo debe de haber en el ambiente- dicho esto se volteó a verme y me guiñó de forma disimulada un ojo, provocando que se me formara un nudo en el estómago y mis manos sudaran.

Edward depositó la caja que llevaba en la silla del tocador. De inmediato me levanté, los niños me imitaron.

-Aquél es tu baño- me dijo Queque con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro y señalando la puerta contigua al tocador, por alguna extraña razón Edward se sonrojó y frunció el ceño- Asegúrate de tocar antes, aunque aquí el jefecito toma sus duchas en la noche…

De pronto lo comprendí… ¡Iba a compartir baño con él! De acuerdo, no es nada del otro mundo, pero… era una situación incómoda y… ¿Por qué mi corazón late a mil? ¿A caso mi cuerpo juega en mi contra? Ya lo creo, podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo y estoy segura de que el calor que emanaban se podía percibir a mil kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Lorcan sacando de una de las cajas uno de mis adornos favoritos, suspiré aliviada por el cambio de tema.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

La semana pasó volando, me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de vivir en una súper mansión, los niños realmente eran agradables, Edward por su parte era un poco frío, pero de vez en cuando se bajaba de esa muralla que se había formado y se unía a nuestras bromas. Pronto aprendí lo necesario y ya no me perdía en las habitaciones, la casa era enorme por lo que era fácil perderse. Recuerdo que al segundo día de mi llegada los niños me mostraron su salón de juegos (debo de decir que parece una guardería), salí un momento a contestar la llamada de una frenética Alice que por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a lanzarme bromas o insinuaciones acerca de mi nuevo jefe, logrando que me ruborizara, en esas estaba cuando al querer regresar a la habitación terminé en una sala de cine… Si, la casa tenía una sala de cine incluida, debo decir que en mi vida he visto algo igual.

Pronto me acoplé al hecho de despertarme en las mañanas sin recibir mi ración de café al estilo Brandon, era una cosa que extrañaba en su lugar era recibida por una Queque sonriente. Queque a pesar de ser la cocinera de los Cullen tenía su propia familia, por ello no podía cuidar a Lorcan y Grace por las tardes, ella se iba luego de haber dejado preparada la comida, su esposo "_Tuni_", quién era el paisajista de los jardines de los Cullen (también de los padres de Edward), pasaba por ella alrededor de las once. Nunca se me estaba permitido tocar la cocina mientras ella estaba en la casa, era un tanto posesiva en cuanto a la cocina se trataba. Más sin embargo aquél martes tenía planeado algo distinto, en cuanto ella se fuera les enseñaría a los niños a preparar el _Pastel de la Alegría_, un pastel de chocolate que me encantaba y estaba segura de que a ellos también.

Durante esa semana sólo me acomodé al lugar, ya que no era tan ruidoso como el departamento que tenía en la ciudad. Por lo que no salimos a ningún lado, Edward se dedico a detallarme los lugares donde se hallaban los botiquines de emergencia, los números telefónicos a los que debía recurrir en caso de que sucediera algo e incluso me mencionó que Lorcan era alérgico a los gatos.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

_Mierda, ¿no puedo dormir un rato más? ¡Estoy muerta!_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

Luchando con mi cansancio, debido a que ayer los niños y yo habíamos pasado la noche viendo películas en el mini-cine, me levanté de la cama. Sin ánimos de cambiarme el pijama primero entré en el baño para lavarme la cara con agua fría.

**EDWARD POV.**

Algo extraño estaba ocurriéndome, me sentía en paz, ya no estaba solo. Era una sensación de alivio que a pesar de ser exquisita no duraba del todo, una vez la palabra "nana" cruzaba por mi mente lo arruinaba todo. Bella era un encanto con mis hijos, se veían felices juntos, me dolía el hecho de saber que se iban a encariñar demasiado y cuando ella les dejara les dolería en el alma, Jasper tenía razón era un egoísta.

Ni mi hermanote ni mi amigo hicieron acto de presencia durante toda la semana en donde le estuve explicando a Bella lo que debía de hacer en caso de emergencia. Emmett y Jasper se limitaban a llamarme por teléfono a cierta hora de la noche, precisamente a la hora en que Bella bañaba a los niños para que se prepararan para dormir. El que estaba más contento con la idea de que Bella viviera aquí era Emmett, pero debo decir que no era porque le agradara, sino porque su mente cochambrosa intentaba hacer lo de siempre: buscarme una pareja. Lamentaba infinitamente haberles contado el sueño de la semana anterior y que después ELLA resultara la dichosa mujer de aquellos. Era frustrante, por ello decidía mantenerme un poco alejado, no sabía que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero en realidad me asustaba y bastante.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

_Nunca me acostumbraré. _Ya llevaba más de una semana entera durmiendo cuál bebé en su cuna y no me adaptaba a la idea de despertarme por el sonido del reloj.

Como pude me levanté, corrí las cortinas para que entrara la luz del amanecer e inundara mi habitación. Ese día debía volver al trabajo. Ya tenía programada una cirugía para dentro de dos horas. Me dirigí al baño para poder lavarme la cara. El mundo casi se me cae encima cuando vi que estaba ocupado, Bella se hallaba reclinada sobre uno de los lavabos echándose agua en la cara, gracias a Dios tenía los ojos cerrados y no me vio. Rápidamente cerré la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, la vista de Bella me había dejado en algo parecido al estado de shock. Rememoré en mi mente lo bien que se veía en ese camisón de seda azul que dejaba ver su hermosa piel pálida. El azul le sentaba exquisito, si antes era mi favorito ahora lo era más… Momento. ¡No puedo pensar de esa forma! ¡Es la nana de mis hijos! Suspiré, me estaba haciendo mal hablar tan seguido con Emmett.

Me apresuré a vestirme con mi traje negro con una camisa azul y a hacer mi cama, no quería llegar tarde al Hospital, nunca se sabía que emergencia podía ocurrir de un segundo a otro. Intenté en vano que mi cabello estuviera presentables, desde siempre era un desorden pero no me hacía gracia la idea de rapármelo o algo parecido.

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras para llegar como bólido a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Queque haciendo pan queques para Lorcan y Grace.

-Buenos días- saludó ella.

-Buenos días- le dije en respuesta, ella sonrió.

Me senté en la mesa mientras Queque me servía una taza de café bien cargado, como todas las mañanas, y mi ración de frutas. Comencé a leer el periódico que tenía a mi lado, casi me atraganto con el café cuando leí la noticia:

**EMMETT CULLEN DEJA EL RUGBY PROFESIONAL.**

**El gran jugador de rugby Emmett Cullen ha decidido abandonar el juego profesional para dedicarse a dar clases…**

-La misma cara puse yo- me dijo Queque al ver mi expresión de desconcierto.

-Pero… ¡él no dijo nada!- dije sorprendido, Queque se encogió de hombros.

Hoy invitaría debía hablar con Emmett, algo no andaba bien con él.

-Buenos días- una fragancia exquisita inundó la cocina, haciendo que todos mis temores se disiparan en ese momento.

Bella llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una playera verde de manga larga. Tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro a pesar de que se la veía cansada.

-Debo marcharme- dije de inmediato, ella suspiró y asintió.

-Suerte- asentí, saliendo a paso firme de la cocina hacia la puerta que daba al porche.

**BELLA POV.**

Queque me ayudó a despertar a los niños, no me cansaba de sorprenderme de lo mucho que el decorado de los cuartos me hacía sentirme en Disneylandía. Los baños también tenían ese toque por lo que era imposible que no me sintiera con la idea de vivir en un sueño.

-Buenos días dormilona- besé en la mejilla a Grace que lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojitos verdes.

-Bella- me sonrió para abrazarme.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- quise saber.

-Como piedra… o al menos eso dice papá que parezco mientras duermo- me reí ante el comentario.

-Bella…- Grace me soltó para verme a los ojos.

-¿Si corazón?

-¿Así se siente que tu mamá te despierte en las mañanas?- me preguntó curiosa, mi corazón latió fuertemente, a cada segundo los niños se ganaban cada pieza de él.

-No lo sé- le dije sincera- No recuerdo mucho sobre cómo mamá me despertaba- era cierto, eso había ocurrido hacía siglos.

-Se siente bien- dijo ella.

-Lo sé- le sonreí- ¿Te cuento un secretito?- ella asintió con un brillo de alegría en los ojos- Me gustaría ser tu mamá y la de Lorcan…- le aseguré.

-¿Y papá?- quiso saber ella, esa pregunta no me la esperaba por lo que tuve una reacción a ello: me sonrojé con furia.

Simplemente no podía parar de pensar en los ojos hermosos de mi nuevo jefe, de la infinita tristeza que había en ellos, sabía que en el fondo no era la clase de hombre fío que aparentaba como me lo había comprobado en la mascarada, el simple recuerdo de sus manos en mi cintura hacía un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Pero eso estaba mal, y lo sabía.

-Yo… no…

-Grace, corazón tu desayuno está en la salita- le informó Queque, suspiré con alivio.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

La mañana pasó de volada, Edward llamó para ver si todo iba en orden un par de veces, él tenía varios asuntos en el Hospital por lo que llegaría a casa para la cena. Queque se fue como siempre a la misma hora, ella y su marido hacían una linda pareja, se notaba como se querían.

Comimos en silencio los deliciosos platillos que Queque había dejado, me sentía un poco inútil al no poder preparar yo la comida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- quiso saber Lorcan.

-Mmm…- dije mientras ponía cara pensativa y una sonrisa se asomaba en mi rostro- ¿Qué les parece si preparamos un pastel?- en seguida sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿En serio?- Grace parecía emocionada con la idea.

-En serio, así que ahora escúchenme con atención- ellos asintieron- irán arriba y se pondrán ropa vieja que tengan, bajan de nuevo que yo ya tendré todo listo.

A los quince minutos ya estaban delante de mí cambiados en ropas que les quedaban un poco chicas, pero aún así no dejaban de verse cuales niños de revistas.

-Falta la harina- dije al darme cuenta de que era lo único que me faltaba.

-Esta en la alacena de allá arriba- señaló Grace- Queque la mantiene alejada de nosotros porque una vez Lorcan me jugó una broma con ella…

-Fue divertido, admítelo- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No lo fue- Grace se cruzó de brazos molesta- Parecías un fantasma de verdá.

-Lo mejor fue tu cara- dijo su hermano con orgullo de sí mismo.

-Eso no esta bien- le dije seria, Grace me sonrió- Ahora bien, ¿cómo voy a alcanzar la harina?

Estaba en lo más alto de la alacena, aún no sabía como Queque había logrado llegar hasta ahí con lo pequeña que era. Poniéndome en puntillas, jalé con mis dedos el empaque. No medí muy bien con lo que logré que la bolsa se me cayera encima tirándome una buena cantidad de su contenido en la cabeza, los niños se empezaron a reír, pronto me uní a ellos. Estaba hecha un desastre, así y todo comenzamos a preparar el Pastel.

-Me encanta el chocolate- dijo Lorcan.

-A mi también- le dije con un guiño.

-A mi me gusta más el blanco- dijo Grace- pero el pastel es mejor así…- añadió sonriendo.

-Bien, concéntrense que esta es la parte que más me encanta- aseguré- es la hora de la… ¡Batidora!

Me encantaba prender esa máquina, se me hacía divertido desde que era niña, por lo que los tres nos acomodamos mejor para ver como comenzaba a batir la mezcla de ingredientes…

-No prende- dije consternada- Su padre me va a matar- murmuré.

-¡No!- chilló Lorcan.

-¿Bella?- me preguntó Grace- ¡No esta _estufada_!- la niña levantó el cable de la batidora.

Nos empezamos a reír por lo ridículo de la situación, realmente parecíamos tres locos en una cocina, volvía sentirme de nuevo niña.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo limpiamos la cocina y dejamos que el pastel se enfriara.

-¿Podrán quedarse viendo la tele mientras yo me quito esto del pelo?- les pregunté.

-No hay problema- me dijo Lorcan- además ahora empieza Bob Esponja.

-De acuerdo.

Les prendí el televisor de la salita de las habitaciones, para luego encaminarme a mi habitación en busca de un cambio de ropa y las toallas. Prendí el agua caliente dejándola correr un rato para que se calentara el lugar, podía escuchar la risa de los niños afuera. Me metí en la regadera dejando que el agua caliente hiciera sus milagros, al tocar mis hombros, disfruté del olor de mi champú preferido…

-¡Ahhhhh!- escuché gritar a los niños- ¡Bellaaaaaaaaa!

_Mierda _no sé como hice para salir del baño sin resbalarme y lograr envolverme en una toalla. Salí como bólido a la salita donde los había dejado viendo la tele. Al llegar sentí que el alma se me venía a los pies. Los niños no estaban solos.

-¡Eddie te juro que si me vas a recibir así cada vez que venga a tu casa, vengo todos los días!- sentí mis mejillas arder, me había quedado paralizada, allí delante de mí estaban Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

-Yo…- _trágame tierra_ salí pitando al baño de nuevo.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, logré escuchar la risa atronadora del hermano mayor de mi jefe… No sabía como iba a salir de ahí. Me había espantado de lo lindo al oír a los niños ahí, pero más al toparme con ellos, en especial con él…

**EDWARD POV.**

El día en el Hospital había sido un martirio, ya quería ir a casa, pero no sin antes haber llamado a Emmett. Cual fue mi sorpresa que mi hermanote y mi amigo me esperaban fuera del consultorio para volver conmigo a casa, Emmett se veía tranquilo y sonriente, por lo que dejé de preocuparme enseguida.

-Así que los niños están con la nana- dijo Emmett una vez dentro del auto.

-Así es- dije serio.

-Mmm… me parece que alguien sigue frustrado- rió Jasper, por primera vez le oía decir eso.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- demandé- Por lo que puedo percibir nada bueno- ambos rieron.

-Nada Eddie, es sólo que Bella se me hizo una buena chica, eso es todo- respondió Jazz- Además Ali no para de hablarme de ella…

-¿Ali?- quise saber, de inmediato mi amigo sonrió, lo podía ver por el espejo retrovisor- ¿Son novios?

-Si- respondió orgulloso, Emmett rodó los ojos.

-Es muy divertida, tienes que conocerla un día- dijo mi amigo.

-Seguro.

Llegamos a casa rápidamente, Emmett me hizo una seña de que no hiciera ruido, ya que escuchaba a los niños en el piso de arriba y como cada vez que llegaba quería espantarlos. Me reí internamente de lo niño que podía llegar a ser mi hermano.

-¡Buuuuuuuuuu!- exclamó el gigantón al llegar a la salita donde los niños veían la tele muy entretenidos.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaron ellos- ¡Bellaaaaaaaaa!

Escuché como algo golpeaba en seco en el baño, la puerta se abrió en un segundo dejando salir gran parte del vapor y ante nosotros hizo acto de presencia la misma Venus…

-¡Eddie te juro que si me vas a recibir así cada vez que venga a tu casa, vengo todos los días!- en ese momento quise matar a mi hermano, Bella estaba muerta de vergüenza delante nuestro.

-Yo…- tartamudeó, para luego salir corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas, yo sólo seguía con la vista fija en el lugar donde Bella había estado.

-Emmett, Jasper a mi despacho ahora- demandé.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

Esto se había puesto feo, Emmett debía disculparse por su actitud.

_Bien ¿qué les pareció? Jaja apuesto a que están ansiosos a ver que ocurre…_

_Bueno yo aquí me despido gracias por los reviews, son asombrosos. Los espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_Lamento llegar tarde, he estado a full, pero prometo que pronto actualizo XD._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	9. La Feria

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_No me canso de repetirlo: ¡¡QUIERO LA PELI!! ¡Arg! A estas alturas ya estaría mandando a mi profe de matemáticas y sus bidones de gasolina a la estúpida de Alfa Films. Pero bueno… no me animo a tanto XD. Por otro lado… ¡¡AMO AMANECER!! No puedo creer que halla gente a quién no le ha gustado, ¡Por todos los santos, es Stephenie Meyer! ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una batalla a lo Harry Potter donde Harry con sólo obtener tres objetos vence al poderoso Voldemort? ¡Vamos! (ya saqué mi lado defensor a Meyer XD, entiendo que a muchos no les gustara el final o que no lo esperaran, pero yo antes de leer incluso los spoilers me temía que algo así iba a pasar, después de todo es una historia de amor, con algo de suspenso y sí, se parece a SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO- a los que se pregunten por qué, mándenlo en el review y yo les digo por qué se parece a la obra- tal y como nuestra autora lo dijo)._

_En fin, con las ansias de ver la peli y que salga Midnight Sun… jaja les dejo este capítulo recuerden que…_

_**TWILIGHT© es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los derechos son reservados para Summint Entretainment (de hecho ya se puede afirmar que New Moon también lo es) y Alfaguara Juvenil. Cualquier parecido con las novelas pegajosas y cursis de la tarde o de la noche son mera coincidencia, la idea es exclusiva de la desbordada imaginación de su servidora.**_

_Disfruten…_

**La Feria.**

**JASPER POV.**

Tres… Dos… Uno…

-Emmett, Jasper a mi despacho ahora- demandó Edward, estaba tenso lo sentía y no era para menos.

-Pero…- Emmett estaba tratando de salirse por la tangente.

-¡AHORA!

Enojo, frustración, ira, más ira y… ¿vergüenza? ¡Dios Edward nunca se avergonzaba! Todo ese torrente de emociones fluía por el cuerpo de mi amigo, me sorprendía que hubiera sido capaz de contenerse y pegarle una patada en el trasero a Emmett, eso hubiera sido digno de ver.

-Vamos- le dije al tonto de Emmett que seguía estancado en su lugar, él me siguió escaleras abajo, mientras Edward mandaba a dormir a Grace y a Lorcan que habían empezado con sus incómodas interrogantes acerca de lo que quería decir Emmett con lo que dijo y el por qué Bella aún no salía.

Suspiré. Pobre Bella.

-Eres un zoquete Emmett- solté en cuanto ambos estuvimos en el despacho de Edward, el aludido se puso a jugar con el globo terráqueo que su hermano tenía al lado del escritorio.

-Pero aún así me quieren- dijo él con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¿Acaso estas demente?

-¿Qué hice?

-¡Emmett!- rodé los ojos- Bella seguramente no saldrá de ahí en años…

-Que sea tan frustrada como su jefe no es mi problema, ¿o me vas a negar que no esta muy buena?

-Sólo tengo ojos para Ali…

-¡Bueno Señor-Ya-Tengo-Con-Quién-Pasar-La-Noche!- exclamó él- Son tontos por no apreciar una deidad como la que…

-¡TU!- Edward entró de golpe en el despacho, ver sus ojos me hizo acordar a la frase "si las miradas matasen…" Emmett seguro sería concentrado de fantasma.

-¿Yo, qué?

-¡Tu gran… oso idiota!- Edward estaba fuera de sí.

-Relájate Eddie sólo fui sincero….

-No te golpeo porque…- Edward resopló mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados.

-Admítelo Eddiekins te gusto la chica…

Si alguna vez dije que me moría de ganas de ver a Edward ruborizado, ya lo estaba haciendo. Edward descrispó sus puños y…

-No es cierto.

-¡Ja!- Emmett elevó un puño al aire como en forma de victoria.

-Vamos amigo, eres hombre- le dije, aunque me lanzó una mirada asesina no di el brazo a torcer.

Aliar se iba a poner a brincar de la alegría cuando le contara las buenas y vergonzosas nuevas de nuestro par de tórtolas por unir.

-Además eres Doctor Eddie, ni que nunca hubieras visto la anatomía femenina en su máximo esplendor- dijo Emmett.

-Son pacientes- dijo Edward enojado y entre dientes.

-Lo que digas- Emmett hizo un movimiento con la mano- no voy a dejar de decir que si siempre que venga vamos a ser…

-Seguramente no va a haber otra vez- dijo Edward serio- lo más probable es que en cuanto se recupere del shock quiera irse.

-Apuesto cinco dólares a que se queda alegando que los niños le robaron su corazón- dije de inmediato, Emmett me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hecho- dijo el grandote pagado de sí mismo.

-Momento- Edward volvía a estar enojado- ¿Van a apostar a su costa?

-Digamos que a probar al futuro- le dije seguro.

-¿Desde cuando tientas al futuro?- quiso saber mi amigo.

-Desde que el destino me mostró a Alice- Emmett rodó los ojos.

-Pensé que ibas a soltar algo como "_desde que estamos en el secundario cuando apostábamos a ver con que chica ligábamos_", sonaste a una niña Jazz- me palmeó el hombro y le lancé una mirada asesina.

-Como sea, estoy seguro de que va a salir en cualquier momento, y para ese entonces Emmett deberás disculparte y no poner las cosas más densas…- Emmett protestó- y tu Edward- el aludido suspiró- te aconsejo un baño de agua helada- Emmett rió al ver la cara de Edward.

Estaba para retratarla como un momento Kodak, abría y cerraba la boca cual pez en el agua y para colmo sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo tan competible con el de los tomates que me parecía injusto que los pobres fueran sometidos a la comparación.

**BELLA POV.**

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda._ ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto?

El agua del baño todavía corría, no me había molestado en cerrarla por lo que el vapor no me dejaba pensar con claridad, seguía sofocada por lo acontecido. ¿Por qué mierda tuve que salir corriendo? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué tenían que estar _ellos _– en especial _él_ – en ese lugar?

Como siempre la suerte nunca estaba de mi lado. Había nacido para el desastre, siempre propensa a los accidentes o momentos bochornosos como el que estaba viviendo justo ahora. Así estaba en mis reflexiones cuando escuché unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, la respiración se me cortó.

-¿Bella?- suspiré con alivio.

-Ahora salgo Lorcan- dije al niño que me había llamado.

Rápidamente me puse el camisón de Alice y una bata para apagar rápidamente el agua del baño y acomodar un poco el desastre que había armado. Suspiré de nuevo para ser recibida por un par de ojitos vidriosos.

-¿Qué pasa corazón?- le pregunté arrodillándome para ponerme a su altura.

-No te vayas- me dijo con la voz cortada.

-¿Quién dijo que me iba?

-¿No te vas?- preguntó esta vez Grace que había llegado donde su hermano con un rostro tan triste como el de su gemelo.

-¿Y dejarles solos?- meneé la cabeza en forma de negación, la mera idea era ridícula, si bien me sentiría un poco avergonzada delante de ciertos mayores… ¡era ridículo pensar en irme!- ¡Jamás!

-Te queremos Bella- en ese momento fui atacada por dos pares de bracitos.

Les abracé con fuerza, ya los sentía parte de mí, sabía que si me alejaba por mínimo que fuera me iba a doler cómo nunca.

-Y yo a ustedes. Bien, creo que… ¿cenaron?- dije de pronto recordando que con todo lo del pastel no habían probado bocado.

-Papá nos mandó a dormir- dijo Grace- Y eso que aún ni acaba Bob Esponja.

-Es cierto- dijo Lorcan.

-Bien, entonces vamos a cenar…- ambos me sonrieron y me tomaron de las manos.

Con cuidado para no resbalarme, como era costumbre mía, dejé que ellos bajaran primero las escaleras, no quería que sufriéramos un accidente por mi causa. Se escuchaban voces al otro lado del pasillo, provenían del despacho de Edward. Seguramente estaban discutiendo de lo lindo por el incidente, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Pero aún así anduve hacia la cocina.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba furioso, si llegaba a perder a Bella por las estupideces de mi hermano mayor juré que lo iba a matar, a sabiendas de que eso iba a dolerle a mamá, pero era necesario, si mis hijos sufrían por ello Emmett lo pagaría y muy caro.

-Ya Ed, déjalo correr- me sonrió mi hermano- Deberías alegrarte un poco, tengo noticias que dar…- sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-Escúpelo grandullón- dije sin ánimos.

-Dejo el rugby profesional para dedicarme a dar clases y además… ¡Abriré mi taller de autos!

-¿Estas de broma?- le dije serio.

-¿No te alegra?

-¡Es lo más grandioso que jamás hallas echo Em!- rió Jazz- ¿pero a qué se debe tu cambio radical?- el oso se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que encontré mi verdadera pasión- dije él en respuesta.

Era cierto, desde que tenía uso de memoria Emmett era amante de los autos, recuerdo que siempre que se le descomponía el Mercedes a papá, él se lo arreglaba, incluso una vez arreglo mí querido Volvo. Emmett sabía mucho de mecánica.

-¿Por eso estabas viendo locales en venta?- pregunté.

-¡Claro!

-Felicidades, entonces- le dije mientras le abrazaba, aunque no tenía muchos ánimos de hacerlo, todavía recordaba los ojos de mis hijos cuando los mandé a dormir…

-Edward, todo irá bien- me tranquilizó Jasper al ver mi mueca.

-Eso espero…

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Escuchan?- preguntó de golpe Jazz.

-Si, creo que si- dijo Emmett con el ceño fruncido- ¿qué escucho?- rodé los ojos, Emmett es un idiota a veces, pero esta vez yo no tenía el suficiente oído para escuchar lo que Jazz había oído.

Jasper sonrió de forma aterradora.

-¿No escuchan?- quiso saber, se notaba que tenía un aire de suficiencia- Vayan sacando sus cinco dólares chicos- rió mi amigo mientras caminaba con paso decidido fuera del despacho.

Jasper tenía razón, había ruido. Más bien, risas. Eran las inconfundibles risas de mis hijos y de ¿Bella? Emmett me miró incrédulo.

-Voy a verlo con mis propios ojos- dijo mi hermanote con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que yo también saliera disparado de la habitación. No quería que Emmett causara más problemas de los que ya había causado.

**BELLA POV.**

-Mmm…- el pastel estaba delicioso.

-Esta rico- dijo Lorcan contento, tenía bigotes de betún de chocolate, lo cual me causó risa- ¿Qué pasa?

Grace vio a su hermano y empezó a reírse también.

-Tu… cara- logré articular- necesitas una servilleta…- le pasé una, Lorcan me miró con gracia.

-¡Oh!- exclamó él entendiendo lo que pasaba- No importa, me gusta el bigote.

Los tres nos empezamos a reír.

-Pareces Mr. Bigotes- dijo Grace muerta de risa.

-Y tu también tienes- Lorcan tomó un poco de su betún y se lo embarró a Grace en la cara.

-¡Vas a ver!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Grace empezó a perseguir a Lorcan por toda la cocina. Justo en ese momento llegó Jasper que quedó embarrado de pastel.

-¡Niños!- les reprendí.

-¡Ups!- dijeron al unísono.

-No se preocupen- dijo Jasper serio, lo cual hizo que me avergonzara.

-Pero…- empecé.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Edward hizo acto de presencia seguido de su hermano.

-Sólo comíamos pastel papi- explicó Grace con cara inocente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el padre señalando a la camisa de Jasper manchada con pastel.

-¿Nada?- dijo Lorcan.

-Esto… Edward- dije viendo que estaba colérico- No es su culpa ellos sólo…

-¡Se van a dormir ahora!

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden!- me quedé estática en mi lugar.

No me podía creer que Edward fuera tan duro con los niños. ¡Ellos no habían echo nada! ¿Y qué pasó con su hermano y la vergüenza que me hizo pasar?

-Esto… Bella- me llamó Emmett adelantándose hacia mí- Siento lo de…

-No hay problema- mascullé, estaba apretando los puños, realmente estaba enojada pero no por lo de Emmett sino por la actitud de cierto padre con problemas de bipolaridad.- Iré a acostar a los niños- informé saliendo de ahí con paso firme.

Edward no dijo ni "mu" cuando pasé por su lado, lo cuál me dio más rabia. Lorcan y Grace me esperaban en las escaleras, ambos tenían caritas tristes.

-No se preocupen- les dije- Es sólo que su padre está molesto…

-Sucede de vez en cuando- dijo Lorcan encogiéndose de hombros- Ya estamos acostumbrados- suspiré, _éste hombre entonces tiene mal genio._

Después de limpiarles la cara de chocolate les arropé. Primero a Lorcan, quien inmediatamente después de darle su beso de buenas noches se dejó ir al lugar de los sueños, y luego fui con Grace.

-Bella- me dijo.

-¿Si?

-¿Me cantarías para dormirme?- me pidió- No puedo dormir…- suspiré.

-De acuerdo, déjame ver que puedo hacer…- ella me sonrió.

Se veía muy dulce en su cama como de princesa abrazando a su osita de peluche.

-_Esta es una historia que sé casi de memoria, ya ves, cuentos de la abuela si tomas la sopa…-_ Grace rió-_ Lo que ella quería era ser su dulce princesa y creer que él la raptaba y la hacia su reina… Sobre un gran caballo blanco o en un descapotable- _no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo del descapotable rojo de Rosalie al cantar esta parte- _con un ramo de rosas… y coronas de brillantes…-_ Grace bostezó- _Baila, baila princesita la de los pies descalzos, despeina ya tu alma que llega tu amado… Baila, baila princesita en tu bosque encantado y canta más allá del sueño del amor… del amor soñado-_ acaricié lentamente la mejilla de Grace que empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos, aunque no del todo.- _Él vendrá repleto de luz, de mil aventuras, con un gran tesoro y encontrará lunas… Él es el valiente, lo sé, que cruzará a tiempo…_- la puerta del cuarto se abrió, Grace ya estaba a punto de dormirse, por lo que no se percató, yo seguí cantando sentada a los pies de la cama de la niña si siquiera querer voltearme a ver quién era, aunque tenía la leve impresión de quién era-_ el puente que une su tierra y mi cielo… Sobre un gran caballo blanco, o en un descapotable con un ramo de rosas… y coronas de brillantes. Baila, baila princesita, la de los pies descalzos, despeina ya tu alma que llega tu amado… Baila, baila princesita en tu bosque encantado y cantale al deseo de un amor… del amor soñado- _sentí como la cama se hundía al lado mío, pero no me molesté en levantar la vista que la tenía fija en el rostro sonriente de Grace que luchaba por mantenerse despierta- _Baila, baila princesita en tu bosque encantado y cantale al deseo de un amor… del amor soñado… Y este cuento ha terminado…_- Grace suspiró cansada.

-Te quiero Bella- me dijo.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña traviesa- ella me sonrió.

-Buenas noches papi, te quiero…- diciendo esto Grace cerró por completo los ojos y sus respiración se volvió lenta.

No tenía intención de voltearme. No quería.

-Bella, debemos hablar- Edward acarició una mejilla de su hija mientras murmuraba.

-De acuerdo- suspiré y sin levantar la mirada salí del cuarto.

Seguro me echaría de ahí. Primero por lo del baño y luego por lo del pastel, ya que seguro diría que era una irresponsable y que no sabía cuidar de sus hijos… Pero yo los quería y me dolería separarme de ellos.

-Ellos te quieren- afirmó como si hubiera leído mi mente al salir de la habitación de Grace, lentamente me volteé para enfrentarle- Siento haberme enojado…- dijo él, tenía la vista fija en el suelo- También siento lo que pasó con Emmett…

-Esta todo olvidado- le dije sincera- Si vas a echarme sólo hazlo- añadí un poco frustrada, ya que no me gustaba que la gente se fuera con rodeos.

-¿Qué dices?- mis ojos se encontraron con sus obres verdes.

-¿No vas a…?

-¿Debería hacerlo?- una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro, aunque esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos del todo, en ellos había miedo.

-No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras- le dije- Soy muy irresponsable, ya te habrás dado cuenta…

-¿Hablas por lo de la cocina y lo de Emmett?- asentí, él suspiró dejando salir una risita- No estoy enfadado contigo Bella- me aseguró- Es más… demostraste que los quieres demasiado, te arriesgaste a salir de…- Edward apartó la vista de mi rostro sonrojado, sentí mis mejillas arder ante el recuerdo- al oírles gritar… eso es…

-Tuve miedo- admití- Pensé que les pasaba algo- él volvió a levantar la mirada.

-Serías una buena madre Bella- me dijo, mi corazón latió a mil por hora, en los ojos de Edward brillaba una emoción que no sabía descifrar- Gracias por quererlos…

No me había dado cuenta de nuestra proximidad y de la electricidad en el ambiente entre nosotros hasta que Edward pasó a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Buenas noches Edward- me despedí.

-Buenas noches…- me dijo sin voltearse entrando en su habitación.

Suspire aliviada. No me había despedido.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Grace en el asiento trasero de la camioneta que Edward me había dado par llevar a los gemelos de paseo, ya que no había mucho que hacer en la casa, y quería enseñarles un lugar: La Feria. Esta sólo se montaba los fines de semana, por lo que este sábado era genial para ir, más por el hecho de que las clases estaban próximas a empezar y las vacaciones de los niños iban llegando a su fin. De hecho ese lunes empezaban las clases, lo que me recordaba que dentro de trece días… ocurriría algo que odiaba con ganas, quise no pensar en el asunto, hoy me divertiría como nunca.

Habíamos acordado con Edward encontrarnos en uno de los puestos de la Feria para comer, ya que esta quedaba algo cerca del Hospital, por lo que podía darse una escapada para pasar el sábado con sus hijos.

-Es una sorpresa- le dije.

-¡Me gustan las sorpresas!- exclamó Lorcan.

-A mi no- les dije riendo- pero me gusta hacerlas, no que me las hagan…

No me pasó desapercibido que los gemelos intercambiaban miradas cómplices, eso no me gustó para nada.

-Llegamos- anuncié aparcando el auto en el abarrotado estacionamiento del lugar.

Había muchas familias, los niños corrían divertidos de juego en juego mientras los padres tomaban un helado. También había varias parejitas tomadas de la mano… El lugar era como toda feria: una atracción llena de diversión.

-¡La Feria!- exclamaron los gemelos al caer en la cuenta en donde estábamos.

-Así es- les dije sonriendo- Primero vamos a sacar las entradas y luego nos subimos a algún juego para más tarde reunirnos en el área de comidas con su papá.

-¿Papá viene?- preguntó emocionado Lorcan.

-Si.

-Nunca nos acompañaba a las ferias con Bu-Bu- explicó Grace.

-Papá no es divertido- añadió Lorcan- sólo en ocasiones raras…

-Esta debe ser una- les dije riendo- Recuerden que el lunes empiezan las clases, así que sólo le queda hoy y mañana para disfrutarlos sin que ustedes tengan tarea o escuela- Lorcan bufó, no le gustaba la escuela- pero, bueno vamos a divertirnos…

-¡Si!

-Un adulto y dos menores, por favor- dije al llegar a la taquilla de entrada.

-Veinte- anunció la chica del otro lado, saqué de mi billetera el dinero.

-Que lindos niños tiene- me dijo una señora detrás de mí, yo le sonreí.

-Lo sé- dije.

-Tienen su misma nariz- me dijo- y la chica se parece un poco más a usted, son adorables…

-¡Oh, no!- exclamé en entendimiento- Yo soy…

-Es usted una bella madre, niña- me ruboricé ante la idea, ya no podía seguir hablando con aquella señora chiflada, si bien Lorcan y Grace eran encantadores… ¡No eran mis hijos! Por más que lo soñara…

-Gra… gracias- de inmediato tomé los boletos y me alejé de la señora con Lorcan y Grace tomados de la mano.

Después de aquél incidente no ocurrió nada nuevo, pero la gente me veía seguramente como la madre de los niños, sólo esperaba que Edward no se enfadara. Alrededor del medio día, después de habernos subido al carrusel, al túnel del tiempo- dónde por cierto casi me mato por la oscuridad-, al sapito, a las tacitas y a otros juegos más, nos dirigimos al área de comida, para esperar a Edward.

-¿Bella Swan?- preguntó alguien. Volteé a ver de quién se trataba…

-¿Benjamín, eres tú?- no me lo podía creer, él era un amigo mío de la primaria.

-El mismo- me sonrió él, seguía igual de blanco mortecino que siempre, su pelo negro acentuaba el color de su piel y destacaba sus ojos turquesa.

-No has cambiado- le dije.

-Tampoco tú- me guiñó un ojo, y yo me ruboricé.

-¿Mami, vamos a buscar a papi?- me dijo Grace, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Oh, no te interrumpo más!- dijo Benjamín.

-Yo…

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió.

-Grace- le dije a la niña seria.

-¿Te enojaste?- quiso saber.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No me gustó como te vio- dijo ella.

-Se supone que soy yo la que debo cuidar de ustedes…- murmuré, pero sin embargo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar lo bien que sonaban las palabras de Grace… sólo podía soñar con ellas, jamás las volvería a oír, de eso estaba segura.

-Te quiero mami- dijo Lorcan, yo me ruboricé.

-Chicos…- empecé a sentirme incómoda, ellos sólo rieron.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Lorcan al ver a su padre, lo solté para que corriera a él.

Edward lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo alzó en los aires. Se veía tan tierno... y aún así seguía guapísimo. _¡Bella!_

-Hola- saludó con su voz de terciopelo al llegar a donde estábamos, Grace le abrazó.

-Hola- le respondí apartando rápidamente la mirada ruborizada- Ahí hay un asiento- señalé.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¿Qué van a comer?- quise saber para poder ir por la comida.

-Hamburguesa- dijeron al unísono Grace y Lorcan para echarse a reír.

-De acuerdo… ¿tu Edward?- el aludido pegó un respingo en cuanto escuchó su nombre, se le veía distraído.

-Eh… lo mismo- dijo sin mirarme.

-Bien- me apresuré a levantarme, la situación era incómoda.

Mi corazón me jugaba malas pasadas mientras me mantenía cerca de él…

**-- -- -- -- -- -- **

_Bien, bien, el capítulo no es muy largo, pero tampoco corto. Espero que les halla gustado, estoy tratando de contestar los reviews, no tengo mucho tiempo pues ya estoy empezando con el rollo de las Universidades (cursos de ingreso), exámenes integradores (parecidos a los finales) y por si fuera poco me lancé a traducir un Fic. XD._

_Ya les dije mi locura no tiene límites._

_Mil gracias por los reviews. Ya saben que me encantan. Y en gratitud…_

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE LA NANA SWAN.**

-¡¿Qué vamos a donde?!- pregunté escandalizada.

-No te enfades Bells, además hoy cumples veinticuatro años y eres la madrina, no hay despedida sin la madrina- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Pero ni loca iría a un lugar así!

-Loca ya estas, por lo que no hay inconveniente…- dijo Rose como quién no quiere la cosa- ¿O temes ver una anatomía perfecta?

Tragué saliva como pude, esta no era mi noche…

_Bueno chamacos y chamacas yo me despido y los espero en la próxima._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	10. Ladies Night

Tantas caras tantas voces a través del tiempo

_¡Hola a todos! Chicos(as) mil gracias por los reviews ¡¡SUPERAMOS LOS 200!! –Aye brinca en una pata, Aye hace malabares con la compu, Aye se cae al suelo y se pega en el trasero XD-. Bueno, me puse loca. Jaja. La verdad mil gracias son fantásticos, aunque no pude responder todos como quisiera… Debido al tiempo, y eso que me meto en más locuras- los que ya hallan leído Imagination Land, lo sabrán, los que no ¿qué rayos esperan?- como algunos sabrán ando haciendo de traductora y además estoy en exámenes… realmente estoy loca. Y eso que ya tengo unas ojeras… jeje compiten con las de Edward, jaja, incluso soy pálida, así que si alguien me ve en la calle va a decir algo así como: "¡Uy, un vampiro!", pero tampoco es para tanto… jaja._

_Bueno mis grandes aficionados. No los distraigo más y a lo que vamos:_

**Aclaración: **_**Twilight©**_no me pertenece, es obra de la súper autora **Stephenie Meyer** –de lo contrario Edward no sería de Bella XD- y **Summint Entretainment y Alfaguara Juvenil** poseen los derechos sobre su nombre, cualquier similitud con la realidad o alguna novela cursi de las noches es pura coincidencia, **la idea es única de su servidora**.

_Disfruten…_

**Ladies Night.**

**EDWARD POV.**

_Sábado, por fin…_ Suspiré mientras miraba al reloj que adornaba la pared blanca de la ante sala de urgencias, este indicaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Era temprano aún, Grace y Lorcan se levantarían en una media hora, Bella los llevaría a la Feria y había quedado de encontrarme con ellos alrededor del medio día.

Cada día que pasaba Bella no dejaba de sorprenderme, se había apegado mucho a los niños y ellos a ella, parecían casi familia…

-Doctor Cullen- la voz irritada de Irina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté dando un sorbo al café que me había preparado luego de una intensa cirugía, no había desayunado mucho esa mañana debido a la urgencia.

-El Señor Banner esta estable- me informó- el nuevo interno es el encargado de llevarle a su habitación…

-¿Clearwater?- pregunté, ella me miró como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

-Si- dijo con tono frío.

-Irina, sé que el chico no es de tu agrado pero…

-¡Me saca de quicio!- explotó- No hace más que hablar sobre lo que hacían en su reserva de indios, ¡Cuestiona los saberes de la medicina moderna!- reprimí una risita haciendo como si me hubiera entrado tos de repente, ella me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Seth sabe bastante, Irina.

-¡Jo, y ahora le llamas por su nombre!

-Creo que alguien esta celosa- reí- sabes que eres mi enfermera favorita…

-Ya quisieras- me lanzó otra mirada asesina para darse media vuelta y salir en dirección a los elevadores.

Meneé la cabeza, Irina realmente la tenía con el pobre chico. Seth Clearwater de a penas veintidós años era el nuevo interno del Hospital, había venido desde Washington para estudiar medicina, su gran pasión como él decía. Verle tan entusiasta me hacia recordar a mí mismo a su edad. Me encantaba, y aún lo sigue haciendo, mi profesión.

-_Doctor Edward Cullen, Doctor Edward Cullen, se le solicita en el quirófano…_- gruñí, acababa de salir de una cirugía de corazón bastante complicada y ahora debía acudir a otra, sólo que esta era el caso de un niño con apendicitis…

Hay veces en las que mi profesión se torna cansadora, pero todo vale la pena cuando ves los resultados…

-Gracias Doctor Cullen- me sonrieron los padres del chico.

-Riley se recuperará pronto, lo único que les pido es que no haga esfuerzos, sino la cirugía se abrirá- expliqué.

-De acuerdo- dijo la madre del niño.

-Si me necesitan, ya saben dónde está mi consultorio, sino pregunten por la enfermera Irina o por Seth, ellos sabrán dónde localizarme.

-Es usted muy amable Doctor Cullen- me tendió la mano el padre, se la estreché en gesto de despedida y partí rumbo a mi consultorio, faltaban dos horas para que me reuniera con los chicos.

Mientras caminaba hacia allá, un recuerdo invadió mi mente…

_-¡No es lo que tú crees!- soltó ella mientras me perseguía escaleras abajo._

_-¿A no?- pregunté sarcásticamente con la voz cargada de odio y asco- ¡¿Y qué demonios se supone que hacías con tu agente en nuestra cama?!_

_-Ed, déjame explicarte…_

_-No hay nada que explicar- solté entre dientes._

_-¡No te vayas!- me suplicó- ¡Por los niños!_

_-¿Quién dijo que me iba?- solté con ira._

_-Entonces… tu… quiere decir que…_

_-Tendrás que irte- le dije- Esta es MI casa, no tuya, decidiste destruir esta familia, fue TU decisión, no la mía, yo te amaba Victoria… ¡Te amaba!_

_-No es cierto- me dijo con furia- ¡Pasas horas en el maldito Hospital y cuando estas en casa sólo tienes ojos para esos mocosos!_

_-¡No te permito que hables de mis hijos así!_

_-¡También son míos!_

_-Que les hallas dado la vida no quiere decir que los ames…- nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos el uno al otro._

_-¡Papi!- gritó Grace, estaba llorando en la cuna._

_-¡Anda, ve por la mocosa que te llama!_

_-¿Cómo puedes ser así Victoria? ¿Cómo?_

_-Tienes razón, les di la vida pero no siento nada por ellos, es más tú sabes mejor que nadie que dentro de mis planes no existía la palabra embarazo. ¡En menudo lío me metiste al tirar todas mis píldoras anticonceptivas!- chilló._

_-Eres un monstruo…_

_-Corrección querido, tú eres el monstruo aquí, nunca me cuidaste, siempre viste por ellos y no por mí._

_-¡Basta!_

_-¡Los odio, me robaron tu cariño!_

_-¡TU DECIDISTE ACOSTARTE CON JAMES!- le grité mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas._

_-¡Pa!_

_-La chillona te llama- soltó Victoria con odio- Prometo irme Edward Cullen, y desde el momento en que ponga un pie fuera nunca más volverás a saber de mí._

_-Hazlo, no me importa…- salí rumbo a la habitación de los gemelos, escuché a lo lejos un portazo._

_Me recibieron un par de ojitos verdes bañados en lágrimas, afuera llovía a cantaros…_

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, era la segunda vez en la semana que recordaba aquella noche, necesitaba despejar mi mente, no quería que esos pensamientos me aturdieran de nuevo. Me senté en mi escritorio, mientras revisaba el expediente de mi próximo paciente…

_-…Él vendrá repleto de luz, de mil aventuras, con un gran tesoro y encontrará lunas…- escuché cantar a alguien- Él es el valiente, lo sé, que cruzará a tiempo…_- _lentamente abrí la puerta del dormitorio de Grace, quien estaba bostezando y cabeceando en su cama, parecía un angelito, pero no fue por ella por lo que mi corazón latió como un tambor, era por la dueña de esa voz…_-_ El puente que une su tierra y mi cielo… Sobre un gran caballo blanco, o en un descapotable- sonreí ante la mención del auto, estaba seguro de que después de esta canción el Ferrari sería el favorito de Grace- Con un ramo de rosas… y coronas de brillantes. Baila, baila princesita, la de los pies descalzos, despeina ya tu alma que llega tu amado… Baila, baila princesita en tu bosque encantado y cantale al deseo de un amor… del amor soñado- me senté con mucho cuidado al lado de aquella chica que lograba sacarle una sonrisa a mi hija antes de dormir, pero ella siguió enfrascada en su mundo, no se volteó ni hizo seña alguna de haberse percatado de mi presencia, Grace luchaba por mantenerse despierta_- _Baila, baila princesita en tu bosque encantado y cantale al deseo de un amor… del amor soñado… Y este cuento ha terminado…_- _Grace suspiró cansada._

_-Te quiero Bella-_ _le dijo mi ángel se me hizo un nudo en la garganta._

_-Y yo a ti mi pequeña traviesa- contestó Bella con la voz más sincera que jamás había escuchado, Grace le sonrió._

_Bella quería a mis hijos…_

_- Si vas a echarme sólo hazlo-_ _dijo Bella con un deje de frustración en la voz._..

_-¿Qué dices?- le pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, mis ojos se encontraron con sus obres chocolate._

_-¿No vas a…?_

_-¿Debería hacerlo?-_ _pregunté sonriendo, aunque me aterraba la idea de que quisiera irse, no podía dejarla ir._

_-No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras- me dijo- Soy muy irresponsable, ya te habrás dado cuenta…_

_-¿Hablas por lo de la cocina y lo de Emmett?-pregunté, ella asintió y sin evitarlo deje salir una risita con un suspiro de alivio- No estoy enfadado contigo Bella- le aseguré, no podría estarlo ni en sueños, ¿cómo podía enojarme con la persona que les ha devuelto la alegría a mis hijos? La mera idea era absurda- Es más… demostraste que los quieres demasiado, te arriesgaste a salir de…- nombrar el incidente hizo que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada y recordara a aquella diosa… sentí mis mejillas arder y aparté la vista de su rostro angelical lo más rápido que pude, no estaba comportándome como un caballero en lo absoluto- Al oírles gritar… eso es…_

_-Tuve miedo- dijo ella- Pensé que les pasaba algo- volví a posar la mirada en ella, necesitaba saber si eso que decía era verdad, si realmente los quería tanto como decía, sus ojos no me engañaron._

_-Serías una buena madre Bella- le aseguré, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago de sólo pensar lo que ocurriría aquel día cuando llegase, Grace y Lorcan sufrirían, pero aún así no entendía porque me dolía tanto- Gracias por quererlos…_

_No me había dado cuenta de nuestra proximidad y de la electricidad en el ambiente entre nosotros hasta que logré apartarme y avanzar a mi cuarto, necesitaba penar._

_-Buenas noches Edward- se despidió, mi corazón dio un vuelco..._

_-Buenas noches…_

Suspiré. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en todo esto? Observé con detenimiento la fotografía que tenía de mis hijos sobre mi escritorio, estábamos los tres juntos sentados bajo un sauce que había en la casa de mis padres. Mamá se había encargado de sacar esa fotografía, aún recuerdo sus palabras en cuanto me la dio…

_-Necesitan una madre…_

_Una madre._ Hasta mis amigos no paraban de decirlo. Mis hijos necesitaban una madre…

Un suave golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante- dije.

-Edward lamento molestarte…- _Tanya, mi gozo en un pozo._

-No hay problema Tanya. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito que me prestes unos libros de medicina, he olvidado los míos en New York al mudarme, así que…

-No hay problema el Lunes te los traigo.

-Mil gracias- sonrió cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Realmente Tanya era molesta a veces, sabía que tenía algo debajo de la manga con esto de los libros, pronto lo averiguaría…

-¿Ya te vas?- me preguntó mi padre, ya que nos hallábamos en el ascensor, ambos íbamos al estacionamiento, papá siempre iba a comer con mamá a un restaurante cerca, de vez en cuando les acompañaba, cuando Queque me hacía el favor de ir por los niños al kinder.

-Si, he quedado con los niños y Bella de vernos en la feria.

-¿Bella?- preguntó papá confundido.

-Su nana- le respondí, asintió en forma de entendimiento.

-¿No se llamaba Isabella?

-Le gusta que le digan Bella- le respondí, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salimos, cuando me despedí de él en su rostro había una gran sonrisa- ¡Oh, no! ¿También tú?

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo haciéndose como si no supiera a lo que me refería- ¿No puede un hombre sonreír?

-Conozco el significado de la tuya y déjame decirte, y lo repito por milésima vez, ya que Emmett y Jasper parecen ir en la misma onda, no hay nada entre ella y yo, ¡es la nana de mis hijos!

-Ajá- sonrió papá, dejé soltar un bufido- Edward- me puso una mano en el hombro- es tiempo de que abras tu corazón… estos últimos días has cambiado mucho, no soy el único que se da cuenta, sonríes más… ya no tienes esas horribles ojeras que tanto odiaba Esme…- suspiré- Se feliz hijo- sólo atiné a asentir- Te quiero, abraza a mis nietos por mí.

-Lo haré- le dije mientras abría la puerta de mi auto.

Llegué a la feria en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. La señorita de la taquilla me lanzó una mirada algo extraña en cuanto le dije que sólo quería un boleto, luego me lanzó "ojitos". ¡Puaj! Siempre me pasaba lo mismo… Me dirigí al área de comidas, donde habíamos quedado. Había varias mesas ocupadas por familias que comían alegres, pasé cerca de una donde la madre estaba regañando a su niño por haber tirado la hamburguesa. Me reí internamente, recordaba cómo Lorcan había atravesado una etapa similar, en la que la carne parecía ser su peor enemiga, por suerte ya la había superado. A lo lejos vi a Bella y a los niños, ella hablaba animadamente con un hombre, un sentimiento de enojo me nubló los sentidos, ¿qué hacia ella con aquél hombre? Me tranquilicé en cuanto vi que Grace decía algo que hizo que Bella se ruborizara y el hombre prácticamente salía huyendo. Lorcan le volvió a decir algo a Bella y esta se puso aún más roja. Avancé hacia ellos con paso decidido.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Lorcan al verme, y corrió a recibirme.

Le recibí con los brazos abiertos y lo alcé por los aires como de costumbre, él atinó a reír.

-Hola- saludé al llegar a donde estaban Bella y Grace, la última me abrazó en cuanto llegué a su lado.

-Hola- me respondió Bella apartando rápidamente la mirada ruborizada, una actitud que no supe como interpretar- Ahí hay un asiento- señaló rápidamente.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¿Qué van a comer?- escuché que Bella preguntaba en cuanto nos sentamos.

No presté atención a lo que siguió a continuación, me dediqué a observar a las familias, todas felices, los hijos… y los padres. ¿Nos veríamos nosotros como una familia?

-¿tu Edward?- pegué un respingo al oír que me llamaba.

-Eh… lo mismo- respondí sin mirarle, sentía que mis manos me sudaban _¿por qué papá tuvo que tocar ese tema?_

-Bien- dijo levantándose, para luego alejarse en dirección al puesto de hamburguesas.

Mi corazón y mi mente me estaban jugando malas pasadas.

-Papi- me llamó Grace.

-¿Si corazón?

-¿Me parezco a Bella?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción, la pregunta me tomó por completo de sorpresa, por lo que no pude evitar quedarme un minuto sin habla.

-¿Por… qué… qué te hace suponer eso?

-Una señora dijo que nos parecíamos a ella, o al menos eso le dijo a Bella, y luego ella se puso rojita como hace rato cuando Grace la llamó mami para alejar a…

-¿Qué Grace dijo, que cosa?- no me lo podía creer.

-Sólo fue una broma- dijo rápidamente Grace- ¡Chiste!- y me guiñó el ojo como hacía Emmett, ese gesto lo había aprendido de él.

-Grace, escúchame- le pedí- Eso no lo debes volver a decir, Bella se sentirá incómoda…

-¡Pero yo la quiero!- protestó la niña- Es mi mami adoptiva…

-¡Y la mía!- se le unió Lorcan.

-Chicos…- realmente me sentía alarmado con la situación, no sabía como podía reaccionar Bella ante esto.

-¿Papi, por qué no la invitas a una cita?- me preguntó Lorcan- Como hace tío Emmett con sus novias…

-¡Es una buena idea papi!- dijo Grace- Así se enamoran, se casan y ella es nuestra mami.

Suspiré, esto iba a ser difícil…

-Niños… el amor no sucede así…

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Bella en cuanto llegó con cuatro platos de hamburguesas recién hechas.

-Del amor- suspiró Grace- le decía a papá que…- le lancé una mirada de advertencia a Grace, pero aún así me tensé- estoy enamorada de Trent y que tal vez seamos novios el Lunes…- Bella rió.

-Eso le traerá problemas a tu padre ¿Cierto Edward?- me preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

-No tienes ni idea- ella se limitó a sonreír y a servirnos a cada uno nuestras hamburguesas…

Luego de comer los niños pidieron a gritos, en el sentido literal de la palabra, un algodón de azúcar.

-Yo quiero azul- dijo Lorcan al ver que además del clásico rosa había de color azul.

-Pero yo rosa- dijo Grace frunciendo el ceño.

-Hagamos una cosa- dije para que no pelearan.

-¿Qué cosa?- quiso saber Grace.

-Compartamos el algodón- respondió Bella por mí, lo cual me sorprendió.

-¿Lo compartirás conmigo?- me preguntó Lorcan.

-¡Obvio, sabes que me encanta el color azul!- le dije mientras le abrazaba.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Bella.

-Si- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros- es un color bastante...

-Lindo- añadió Lorcan por mí, yo asentí.

-Cierto- murmuró Bella más como para sí misma.

-Queremos dos algodones, por favor- dije al hombre que los vendía.

Grace y Lorcan iban felices con sus algodones, Bella en una ocasión atinó a morder mal el algodón y un pedazo de este quedó en su nariz, me acerqué a quitárselo. Al hacerlo sentí una descarga eléctrica correr por mis dedos, cómo sucedía cada vez que sin querer nos rozábamos, ella se ruborizó. Se veía tan adorable cuando lo hacía…

-Bella- dijo Lorcan- ¿te subes conmigo a los autitos chocadores?

-De acuerdo.

-Papi, tú y yo- dijo Grace como si intentara tomar la revancha con Lorcan.

-Por supuesto ¿O ibas a pensar que los iba a dejar que te ganaran?- Grace me sonrió.

-¡Ah, no!- exclamó Bella viéndome divertida- Nadie podrá con nosotros ¿Verdad Lorcan?- mi hijo asintió- ¡Choque esos cinco!- Bella y él chocaron sus palmas.

-Ya lo veremos Swan- le dije.

-¿Sabes con quien hablas Cullen?- preguntó divertida, se notaba que lo estaba pasando en grande, su emoción era contagiosa- Hablas con la invencible Swan- añadió.

-¿Ah si, señorita-chocones?- ella se ruborizó- Te apuesto a que no te dejo salir de una esquina con un solo choque.

-Apostemos- dijo ella con emoción- ¿Qué hay en juego?

-Bueno pues…- no lo había pensado.

-Si ganamos nosotros- dijo Grace de repente- Bella y Lorcan harán lo que les pidamos…

-Y si ganamos nosotros- añadió Lorcan- tú y papá deberán comer un trozo de pastel de tío Emmett- de sólo pensar en la idea se me revolvió el estómago, Bella se rió de mi expresión, por lo cual me recompuse enseguida.

-¿Trato?- quiso saber.

-Hecho- le dije, ambos estrechamos la mano, a pesar de que fue corto el gesto, la corriente eléctrica fue más intensa que otras veces. Me pregunté si ella lo había sentido.

Pronto nos subimos a los autitos, Bella y Lorcan se subieron a uno azul eléctrico con el número cuatro pintado en rojo. Grace y yo nos decidimos por uno verde esmeralda con el número dos grabado en amarillo.

-_En sus marcas…-_ le puse el cinturón de seguridad a Grace, de soslayo vi que Bella hacía lo propio con Lorcan- _¿Listos?_- sonreí internamente, ella era sin duda una chica muy especial…- ¡_FUERA_!

Rápidamente aceleré. Los demás autitos hicieron lo mismo, chocamos a la primera con un autito morado, el padre y su hijo no se veían muy contentos con lo que hicimos, por lo que cuando huimos a toda prisa de su alcance no parábamos de reír, lo cual me distrajo en todos los sentidos…

¡PUM! Algo chocó contra nosotros.

-Te lo dije Cullen- escuché detrás.

_Mierda, _Bella y Lorcan nos habían encerrado en una esquina, la única forma de pasar era…

-No cantes victoria Swan, dos Cullen son peligrosos al volante…- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Aún no sabes lo peligrosos que pueden ser una Swan y un Cullen- me advirtió, por algún motivo sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora- ¿Cierto corazón?- le dijo a Lorcan.

-Cierto- rió mi hijo.

Apreté con todo el acelerador, tomando como ventaja la momentánea distracción de Bella y mi hijo. Y así…

-¡NO ES JUSTO CULLEN!- Bella parecía una niña de la edad de mis hijos así de enojada, no pude evitar reírme, Grace me miraba sonriente.

-Te dije que no debías cantar victoria- Bella me sacó la lengua, haciendo que me partiera de risa, pero aún así cualquier amago de ella por salir de la esquina era en vano- Ni lo sueñes- le dije, ella me lanzó una mirada asesina.

Y justo en ese instante sonó el timbre indicando la victoria de Grace y la mía.

-¡GANAMOS!- gritó Grace.

-No es justo- dijeron al unísono Bella y Lorcan, yo abracé a Grace.

-Un trato es un trato…- les sonreí.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre juegos y bromas, subimos al tornado (una mini montaña rusa), y por último fuimos a la casa del terror, a petición de Grace. Me partí de risa en cuanto Bella vio a Drácula, la chica se quedó estática en su lugar.

-No es gracioso- me dijo cuando salimos.

-¿Le temes a Drácula?- quise saber.

-No precisamente, es que de chica tuve un sueño muy raro y ese Drácula me hizo recordar ese sueño…- Bella se quedó con la mirada perdida.

-¿De que trataba?- quise saber, por algún motivo me interesó saber de que iba la cosa.

-Esto…- la voz le tembló y la vi ruborizarse.

-¿Tan malo es?- reí.

-No…, lo que pasa es que…- miró a Grace y Lorcan delante nuestro, que no nos prestaban atención y seguían hablando acerca de que monstruo era más aterrador y cuál no- Prométeme que no te reirás.

-Lo prometo- le dije con gran curiosidad, ella suspiró.

-Tenía diecisiete años cuando un amigo de mi padre nos contó una leyenda quileute sobre los fríos, es decir, los vampiros, a mí me fascinó la historia, ya que los vampiros de esta leyenda no se veían como los convencionales que conocemos con colmillos y todo, no, estos eran distintos. Esa noche tuve un sueño raro, me hallaba en el bosque que quedaba cerca de Port Angeles, lo distinguí por la forma de los árboles...- de pronto sentí como si la historia que me contaba la estuviera viviendo yo mismo…

_-Sé lo que eres…- dijo Bella, en su voz no había nada acusador, sino era como si estuviera aliviada por soltarlo- Eres increíblemente rápido, fuerte, tu piel es pálida y fría como el hielo, y no puedes salir a la luz del sol como un…_

_-Dilo…- dije de pronto- dilo en voz alta._

_-Vampiro._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Bella con curiosidad._

_-Diecisiete- le respondí._

_-¿Desde hace cuanto tienes diecisiete?- exigió saber._

_-Bastante- admití- ¿Estas asustada?- quise saber._

_-No- respondió automáticamente._

…

_-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para mantenerte a salvo- le aseguré, el miedo invadía cada uno de mis sentidos, los humanos y los inmortales._

…

_-¿No me amas?- su voz se quebró en ese instante, estuve a punto de bajar la guardia._

_-No…_

…

_-Interesante…- dijo el viejo vampiro, sus pensamientos no dejaban nada bueno…- no escucho nada… Sin duda es poseedora de un talento enorme, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo será cuando sea inmortal…_

…

_-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo- me dijo con sinceridad._

Cuando Bella terminó de contar su sueño, nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, había sido una sensación extraña, como si de pronto me hubiera visto invadido de recuerdos de una vida lejana, ¿lo había sentido ella? De inmediato Bella apartó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior, me daba cuenta que hacia ese gesto cada vez que estaba nerviosa por algo…

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BELLA POV.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la feria, y hacía ya dos semanas que los niños iban al colegio. Debo de admitir que me aterró la idea de separarme de ellos aquel lunes, pero así tenía que ser, las clases siempre iniciaban los primeros de septiembre como toda la vida. Los chicos parecían emocionados con la idea de empezar las clases, me reí internamente al pensar que no siempre iba a ser así, más cuando fueran grandes. Aquel primer día sin ellos se me antojó eterno, las mañanas eran menos divertidas, pero por lo menos no me quedaba sola en la gran mansión Cullen, Queque me acompañaba, realmente adoraba a esta señora, me había enseñado ya dos platillos mexicanos que siempre tuve curiosidad por hacer: enchiladas de mole y pozole. No me quedaron bien a la primera, pero debo decir que no lo hice tan mal. Queque me elogió a mi tercer intento. Por otro lado la relación con Edward era cual montaña rusa, desde que le había contado mi sueño en la feria todo se había puesto extraño, no es de que siempre estuviera ausente, pero pasaba más tiempo pensativo que lo de costumbre, y no fui la única que lo notó, también lo hizo Jasper que lo visitó el fin de semana pasado, por suerte Emmett no se apareció, al parecer estaba muy apretado con su agenda al haber abierto un taller mecánico, o al menos eso me explicó Jasper. La relación de mi amiga y hermana Alice con Jazz iba de viento en popa. La duendecillo realmente había encontrado a su príncipe azul, o debo decir, general verde, ya que no me cabía duda de que si pudiera Jasper traería el traje de militar de la Guerra Civil puesto todo el día, le apasionaba el tema en sobre macia. Me contó que eso se debía a que su tatara-abuelo Jasper Withlock había sido general en las batallas del sur. Había muerto en batalla.

Y hablando de parejas… Angela y Ben habían decidido adelantar la boda para la siguiente semana. Alice casi pega el grito en el cielo, pero gracias a Dios ella sabía organizar las cosas rápidamente y bien, aunque yo fuera la madrina Angela no se pudo negar a que la traviesa de nuestra amiga metiera su cuchara en el evento y es que si hay algo de lo que estoy a favor de Alice, es en su gusto para las fiestas. El vestido de Angela ya estaba hecho, era hermoso, sólo faltaban el mío y el de Alice, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que Angy estuviera deslumbrante en su día. Ben por su parte estaba de lo más contento, se notaba que amaba a mi amiga con todo su ser. Me ponía feliz saber eso, aunque una que otra vez una oleada de celos me invadía, ya que mis dos amigas habían encontrado a su príncipe azul y yo… yo sólo obtengo a París o a puros sapos, y en ninguno estaba interesada.

Mi celular sonó con insistencia. El ringtone me hizo saber de quién se trataba…

-Ali- la saludé al contestar.

-_Jingle Bells, será mejor que estés bañada y sin arreglar porque ya estoy llegando…_

_-Estamos- _se escuchó la voz de Rosalie de fondo.

-¿Pero… por qué?- quise saber, escuché risas del otro lado.

-_Belly Bells- _rodé los ojos, Alice siempre me llamaba de distintas formas cuando planeaba algo macabro.

-Escupe la sopa Brandon- le exigí.

-_¿Bella sabes que día es hoy?_

-¿Sábado?

-_¿Número?_

_¡Oh, por Dios!_ Alice se rió como loca al otro lado de la línea.

-_Respira Bells- _me dijo Rose, se escuchaba a punto de estallar de risa- _Al parecer eso de odiar el cumpleaños tiene sus maleficios…_

_-Ya ves…_

-¡Pero… nadie llamó!- ataqué.

Me sentí mal al decirlo en voz alta, era verdad, ni mis padres me habían llamado para decirme ni mu, y por otro lado me hallaba sola en la mansión, los niños y Edward habían ido al cine, llegarían dentro de poco, pues no tardaría en oscurecer.

-_Pedí que no lo hicieran hasta mañana- _dijo Alice- _para que tengas tiempo de contar lo maravillosas que somos tus amigas- _el tono de su voz me alertó.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-_Ya lo verás…_

Dicho esto Alice colgó. Aunque no tardaron mucho en hacer acto de presencia.

-Edward vive muy lejos- se quejó Rosalie- no sé como soportas la vida en los suburbios, se ve monótona.

-Va muy bien con la forma de ser de ella- le explicó Alice.

-Jaja, muy graciosa- le dije empleando todo el sarcasmo que pude.

-Pero aún así me adoras…

-Bien, desembucha… ¿qué pasa por tu maquiavélica cabecita?

-Mmm… es una sorpresa, pero primero…

Alice y Rosalie me tomaron de los brazos y no me soltaron aunque protesté. Me arrastraron hasta mi habitación y ahí empezó una sesión de Bella La Barbie, una sesión a la que nunca me acostumbraría, que aborrecía con todo mí ser y que ayudaba bastante a cambiar mi imagen. Luego de las dos horas tortuosas quedé lista. No me había dado cuenta de que mis amigas parecían vestir para salir a un club nocturno. Rosalie iba impactante como siempre y Alice no se quedaba atrás, pero en cuanto vi mi reflejo en el espejo…

-¡No, no y no!- exclamé- ¡No puedo utilizar esto!

Llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas con un escote bastante pronunciado, pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja que parecían mortales, mi maquillaje era bastante pronunciado a comparación con otras veces, tenía los ojos delineados de negro y los labios de un rojo sangre parecido al del día de la mascarada. Mi cabello, en cambio, había sido recogido en una coleta y unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre mi rostro. Aunque la imagen era estupenda, no iba conmigo para nada.

-Vamos querida. Admite que te gusta- sonrió maliciosamente Rosalie- Además es para una ocasión especial.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?- pregunté enojada.

-¡Oh!- rió Alice- ¿Conoces el lugar _Sexiest_?- la miré con pánico.

-¡¿Qué vamos a donde?!- pregunté escandalizada.

-No te enfades Bells, además hoy cumples veinticuatro años y eres la madrina, no hay despedida sin la madrina- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Pero ni loca iría a un lugar así!

-Loca ya estas, por lo que no hay inconveniente…- dijo Rose como quién no quiere la cosa- ¿O temes ver una anatomía perfecta?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, nunca en mi sano juicio iría a un club que ofrecía un show de sólo para mujeres mayores de dieciocho años…

-Yo…

-Tú vienes y punto- Alice me jaló fuera de la habitación sin dejarme protestar.

-Será muy divertido- aseguró Rosalie- será un Ladies Night.- gruñí internamente.

Justo cuando estábamos atravesando las escaleras, llegó la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento…

-¿Bella?- preguntaron los gemelos al verme. Sentí la mirada confusa de Edward sobre mi persona, su mirada era intensa, me sentía como si me estuviera comiendo con los ojos, por lo que la sangre se me subió al rostro.

-La misma, acabada de firmar mi sentencia a muerte- les dije, ellos me miraron confusos.

-¿Muerte?- preguntó una voz atronadora inconfundible.

Jasper y Emmett les siguieron a Edward y a los niños dentro de la casa. _Genial, todo el mundo se reunió hoy en la noche para verme morir…_

-¡Wow!- exclamó Jasper cuando nos vio- Señoritas, ustedes van muy…

-Están de infarto- le cortó Emmett, que miró embobado a Rosalie, y no era para menos la rubia estaba que daba envidia, llevaba un vestido rojo corto hasta el muslo con un escote hasta el ombligo y la espalda al descubierto.

-Gracias- respondió Alice con sonrisita de yo-lo-hice-merezco-todo-el-mérito.

-Yo creo que se ven hermosas- dijo Lorcan poniéndose colorado, me dio ternura, Grace se cruzó de brazos, parecía enojada.

-Gracias Lorcan, pero no te olvides que la más hermosa aquí es tu hermana- le dije- Grace esta demasiado linda, es más si no supiera que habían ido al cine diría que se fue a ver con el novio- la chica rió.

-Es cierto- añadió Alice- ustedes par de brutos- dijo dirigiéndose a Emmett y a Jasper- debieron de notar primero a la diosa de la casa.

-Lo siento, amor- le dijo Jazz con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Rosalie, Edward estaba muy cayado, no apartó la vista del suelo después de la llegada de sus hermanos- estas damas se tienen que ir.

-¿A dónde?- quiso saber Emmett.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Rosalie con una mirada asesina.

-Bueno… ¡Diviértanse!- soltó Jasper- Y no hagan nada de lo que nosotros no haríamos.

-¡Oh, no hay problema!- dijo Alice- Sólo beberemos un poco y tal vez alguien- dirigió su vista hacia mí- deje de ser inocente…

-¡Alice!- la regañé, ahora las miradas de los tres hombres estaban posadas en mí, Edward se veía tenso, seguro esto me costaría el empleo…

-¿Quién no será más niño?- preguntó Lorcan confundido.

-Nada, nada corazón- le dije- es que esta loca.

-Tonteras, esta es tu noche- dijo Rose- Bella cumple años- le informó al chico- así que es un año más grande, es decir, un año menos inocente…- suspiré aliviada por la forma en que Rose le había suavizado la verdad al niño.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Edward para mi sorpresa.

-S…si- titubeé.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- quiso saber.

-Porque no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños- respondió Alice por mí mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Otra cosa que tienen en común ustedes dos- rió Emmett señalándome a mí y a Edward.

-Ya…- dijo Rose un poco molesta, se notaba que odiaba a Emmett a muerte- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Rose.

-Claro- soltó Alice.

_¡Oh, no!_

-Nos vemos- dijo la pequeña diablillo.

-Diviértanse- le respondió Jasper con un guiño de ojo, ella sólo rió.

-Los quiero chicos- les dije a los gemelos antes de irme- si muero esta noche quiero que lo sepan…- les abracé pero de inmediato Alice me jaló.

-No seas tan dramática Bells- me regañó.

-Cuídate- escuché que Edward me susurraba antes de que Rosalie ayudara a Alice a empujarme hacia el descapotable.

-Bien chicas, ¡Qué empiece la noche!- exclamó Rose contenta cuando las tres estuvimos subidas en el auto.

_Que me parta un rayo…_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

_Ok. ¿Qué les pareció? El final mucho no me convenció, pero… jaja, se que se mueren por saber que va a pasar. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de Edward para con Bella van creciendo… en el próximo capítulo habrá una que otra sorpresa… ¡Ya lo verán!_

_Mil gracias por los reviews, a los que preguntaron en qué se parecía Amanecer a la obra de Sueño… pues hay les va (no hay spoilers) se parece a la obra de sheakespeare porque dentro del libro esta la temática principal: la boda de los protagonistas, y a su vez el enamoramiento problemático e inesperado por parte de uno de los otros personajes (los que ya lo leyeron saben a quién me refiero, si no después lo aclaro)._

_Bueno, por otro lado quiero hacer promoción a la traducción del Fic que estoy haciendo Imagination Land, original de Daddy's Little Cannibal, ya que muchos me preguntaron por algo que recomendara, y como este fic esta en inglés, quise compartirlo con ustedes, con autorización de la autora por supuesto, y espero que lo lean y me digan si apesto o no como traductora._

_Bueno yo les espero en el siguiente capítulo, saben que hacer… denle al GO!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye 436._


	11. Los Tres Mosqueteros

_¡Wolas! Jeje, ya me esperaban… ¿a qué si? Jaja, me siento importante (que gran ego el mío… XD) ¡Nah! Mentira yo sé que sólo esperan a estos excéntricos personajes… Mil gracias por los reviews no me cansaré de darles las gracias, por eso este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes que siguen el fic. Espero lo disfruten. _

_(Cada vez falta menos para el estreno de la Peli… ¡¡¡WIIIIIII!!!, Por cierto ¿han visto ya los 8 min. de la pelí? ¿Y la escena de la cafetería? ¡Dios amo a Edward tocando la nana de Bella! Emmett como siempre me mata… y me morí de risa con el 4° TV Spot. Dónde Bells empieza habando con Renée y esta le empieza a preguntar si hay chicos lindos en su escuela, obvio enfocan a Edward, y al final dice ¿es un atleta? La cara de Bella me mata jaja.)_

_**Aclaración: Twilight ©**_ es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me dedico a hacer que sus adorables personajes vivan en un universo alterno XD. Cualquier parecido con las novelas cursis de la tarde o de la noche… vayamos al grano… ¡son coincidencia! Una que otra cosa de este capítulo son anécdotas reales, por ello cualquier similitud con la realidad, es poscausa de las adaptaciones locas de su servidora.

_Están advertidos (as). Leer este fic parece causar adicción (me encanta la idea). Disfruten…_

**Los Tres Mosqueteros.**

**LORCAN POV.**

Papá se quedó viendo embobado a Bella, y no fui el único que se dio cuenta…

-¡Caramba Eddie!- exclamó tío Em- Te han dejado sin habla y babeando cual babosa de jardín…- papá gruñó.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Grace- Las tres se veían lindas.

-Mmm… Alice mencionó algo acerca de un lugar llamado _Sexiest…- _respondió tío Jazz encogiéndose de hombros, tío Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y tú la dejaste ir?- quiso saber, papá lo miró con interés.

-Si… ¿por qué?- la risa de tío Emmett hizo vibrar los ventanales del lugar, miré confundido a Grace que se encogió de hombros, no entendía ni jota de lo que pasaba y como es obvio, yo menos.

-Chicos vayan a ver la tele- ordenó papá.

Grace y yo obedecimos sin rechistar, sabíamos que papá y los tíos empezarían a hablar "cosas de adultos".

-Bella estaba muy linda- dijo Grace.

-Si, pero la chica rubia estaba más- suspiré, esa chica era muy hermosa, Grace soltó una risita.

-Te has enamorado de la hermana del tío Jazz- me dijo entre risa y risa.

-¿Es su hermana?- pregunté asombrado, ella asintió- ¡Es mi tía!- exclamé escandalizado. No podía enamorarme de mi tía, no, no debía mantenerme con la cabeza en Annie… _¿Annie? ¿Desde cuando te gusta esa ñoña?_

-Eres tan lento a veces…- murmuró mi hermana, yo la fulminé con la mirada- Bueno ya dejemos de pelear… ¿viste como papi miraba a Bells?

-Sipi. Yo quiero que se enamoren pronto. ¿Crees que le podemos mandar una nota al angelucho ese que avienta flechas y hace que la gente se enamore para decirle que queremos que Bella y papi sean novios?- pregunté esperanzado, Grace siempre sabía lo que debíamos de hacer.

-En primera se llama Cupido- me corrigió, puse los ojos en blanco, siempre se las daba de sabelotodo- Y en segunda, no lo sé. Aunque confío más en las estrellas, ya ves como el Hada Azul de Pinocho…

-¡Eso es!- exclamé- ¡Pidámosle a la Estrella que Bella sea nuestra mami!

-Es una excelente idea- me acompañó Grace- vamos a tu habitación desde hay se ve mejor el cielo…

-Vamos- le tomé de la mano y salimos corriendo a mi habitación, Grace apagó las luces y abrió las cortinas de la ventana.

**GRACE POV.**

La idea de Lorcan era genial, por eso me apresuré a correr las cortinas y dejar lugar a la vista de la noche…

-¡No hay estrellas!- dijo abatido mi hermano.

-No hay que entrar en pánico- le dije- ya aparecerá la que buscamos…

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio viendo el cielo, cuando de pronto…

-¡Lorcan mira!- le dije. Una estrella se asomaba en todo su resplandor en lo alto del cielo negro, era la única estrella presente.

-Pídele el deseo, tú sabes hacerlo.

-Los dos- le dije- sino no nos escuchará… tú solo sígueme- él asintió.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos fuertemente concentrándome en la imagen que había soñado el otro día después de la feria… Bella con un vestido blanco hermoso y papá esperándola en el altar…

-Estrellita, la primera que yo veo, quisiera pedirte yo un deseo. Te pido que me concedas, que papá se enamore de Bella, para que seamos todos una familia, feliz y unida. Concédeme este deseo, pues es lo que mas yo quiero. Quiero a Bella de mami, has que ambos se enamoren…

-Te lo pedimos- añadió Lorcan- porque así lo deseamos…

La estrella empezó a parpadear con intensidad para luego moverse rápidamente… ¡Era una estrella fugaz!

-Va a funcionar- le dije a Lorcan- tiene que hacerlo.

**EMMETT POV.**

Me reí a más no poder, por primera vez sabía algo que mis dos hermanos no sabían…

-Ahora entiendo porque Alice le dijo eso a Bella…- reí.

-¿A que te refieres?- quiso saber Edward, su voz destilaba enojo.

-¡Hermano, ese lugar es para las chicas menos inocentes de la faz de la tierra!- exclamé sonriendo, sólo de saber a donde iban la chicas… ¿cómo que el aire se puso caliente, no?

-Aguarda sólo un segundo- me dijo Jasper con pánico en los ojos- ¿Quieres decirme que MI Ali se fue a un…?

-¡Table dance!- le corté antes de que terminara, los rostros de Edward y Jasper estaban para fotografía…

-Esto… yo… Emmett- me miró Jasper- ¿Estas seguro?

-Demonios hermano- le dije- ¿cuándo te mentiría?- el abrió la boca para decir algo pero le detuve- De acuerdo, soy un gran mentiroso, pero en esto… ¡Jo, jo! Sabes que estos temas son para mí lo que para un niño de seis el recibir un regalo de Santa Claus.

-Dios mío… ¿y yo la dejé ir muy tranquilo?- Jasper se veía abatido, pero no tanto como las facciones de Edward se estaban deshaciendo- Ed, hermano- le llamé, él no hizo ademán de responderme- ¿estas bien carnal?

-Santo cielo- murmuró Jasper sonriente. _Mi amigo si que sufre de trastornos de emociones… de serio pasa a reírse y de frustrado pasa a… ¿emocionado? Me pregunto qué me estoy perdiendo que él si sabe…_

-¿Qué?- al fin respondió mi hermano.

-Edward… ¡Te gusta!- exclamó Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién?- pregunté sin entender- ¿tu hermana? Porque si es así… Jazz no te ofendas pero está…

-¡No idiota!- exclamó él dándome un zape en la cabeza, que por cierto dolió- Le gusta Bella…- _Momento ¿Edward sonrojándose?_

¡Edward sonrojándose! Jaja. Esto había que grabarlo, lástima no traer una cámara… ¡Mi hermano sonrojándose! Y todo porque…

-¡Oh-Dios-Mío!- grité llevándome las manos a ambos lados de mis mejillas y fingiendo una mueca de horror.

-Cállate Emmett- me advirtió Edward.

-No puedo- le dije- ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

-Espera, espera, espera- me detuvo Jasper- primero que nada, y suponiendo que Edward esta en igual estado de horror que yo… hay que detener a las chicas.

-¿Para qué?

-A ver Emmett- me dijo Jasper como si le estuviera hablando a un retardado. Yo por mi parte veía a mi hermano, el cual estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, nunca le había visto así, el que siempre se descomponía de ese modo era este pelos de elote aquí a mi lado- Nos estas diciendo que este lugar a donde ellas fueron es un table dance…

-Sólo para mujeres- le dije.

-Pellízcame y dime que esto no es cierto- Jasper estaba al borde del colapso.

-Te pellizco si quieres, pero no puedo decir mentiras mi mami se enojaría conmigo…- hice ademán a pellizcarle pero él se apartó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo conoces ese lugar?- preguntó Edward con la voz ronca, mezcla de nervios, enojo y frustración.

-Simple. Un amigo mío trabaja ahí…

-¡Lotería!- exclamó Jasper, Edward y yo le miramos confusos- ¿Quieres ir a rescatar a tu damisela?- le preguntó a mi hermano, él suspiró, pero no respondió.

-Jasper… yo…

-Vamos Edward, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que sientes estando a su lado, no eres el mismo, créeme algo ha cambiado en ti… Admítelo hermano. Te gusta, esta chica te trae cacheteando banquetas, te tare…

-¡Es la nana de mis hijos!- le cortó él con deje de frustración.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- le pregunté, era obvio que ella también sentía algo por él… esos sonrojos nunca son por nada.

-Emmett, soy su jefe. Los niños la aman… entiende ¡la aman!

-Mejor motivo para no declarar lo que sientes no podrías encontrar- le dije serio- Si Grace y Lorcan la quieren tanto, entonces… ¿Qué más esperas? ¿Qué un stripper te la robe y que ya no puedas hacer nada al respecto?

Jasper me veía como si tuviera cuatro ojos en la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No… sólo me sorprende…- sacudió la cabeza para luego dirigirse a Edward, me encogí de hombros- Si la quieres- le dijo- entonces hazme caso y ayúdame a efectuar la misión: traer de regreso a casa a las chicas sanas y salvas…

-No te olvides de lo de _"santas e inocentes"_- le sonreí, él rodó los ojos.

-Yo…- empezó Edward- no sé…

-Bueno, sólo "sálvala" o ayúdame a ir por ellas- le dijo Jazz.

-De acuerdo- se rindió mi hermano- pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie…- nos advirtió.

-Bien, primero que nada, llama a tu mamá, los niños pasarán la noche con sus abuelos…- Jasper le tendió su teléfono celular con una sonrisa en el rostro- y mientras… Emmett ¿cómo decías que se llamaba tu amigo?- por el rostro de Jasper se cruzó una mirada peligrosa.

Esto me iba a gustar. Si señor.

**ALICE POV.**

-Relájate Bells- le dijo Rose a la pobre de nuestra amiga, estaba toda tiesa en los asientos de atrás, Angela a su lado, se reía de la expresión de miedo de la aludida.

-No puedo- dijo esta- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si se que después de lo que hicieron me despedirán?

-No lo hará créeme- le dije sonriente, de eso estaba segura- es más algo me dice que esta noche las cosas irán… de viento en popa- añadí más para mí que para las demás oyentes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó Angela entre risa y risa.

-Primero que nada, tu tendrás una despedida inolvidable, y segundo la monja al lado tuyo podría decirse que…

-¡Basta!- Bella estaba colérica.

-¡Oh, vamos Bells!- exclamé- no me digas que no viste la expresión de tu jefecito en cuanto le dije que…

-Seguro me despide.

-No. Yo creo que su expresión fue por otra cosa- dijo Rose pensativa- de hecho al verte te estaba comiendo prácticamente con los ojos…- Bella se ruborizó.

-Te gusta Edward- dijimos al unísono Angy y yo.

-No es cierto- Bella estaba aún más roja que antes. Esto iba a ser divertido- ¡Es mi jefe por el amor de Dios!

-Por el amor de Dios te digo que están hechos el uno para el otro- le dije seria.

-Alice no creo en el destino.

-¿Y te gustan las novelas románticas?- preguntó Rose con sarcasmo- En serio te falla algo…

-¿Haber… y tú que me dices de Emmett, eh?- Bella tomó a Rose con la guardia baja, la chica se pintó de los colores más parecidos a su vestido, le estaba haciendo competencia a Bella en una gama de rojos imparable.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- solté- Me lo veía venir… pero no contigo- las tres me miraron confusas- Anoche tuve un sueño en el que Jazz y yo nos casábamos y Emmett traía a su novia… desperté antes de que la rubia se diera vuelta.

-Momento- dijo Rose, parecía echar humo por las orejas- No me gusta… bueno… ¡si!- me miró con frustración, yo le sonreí para darle ánimos- ¡Es que es un patán! Siempre me enamoro de un patán.

-Corrección, enamorabas- le dije- Estoy segura de que Emmett es un buen chico.

-Un niño- confirmó Bella detrás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- demandó saber Rose.

-Vivo en la mansión Cullen…- Bella rodó los ojos, dejé escapar una risita.

Estas dos hablando de los Cullen…

-¿Cuál es el chiste Ali?- me preguntó molesta Rose.

-Que… ¡Ya llegamos!- dije sonriente.

-Trágame tierra- escuché murmurar a Bella, Angy se rió.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Y que no se acuesten tarde- le pedí a mamá, que me sonrió.

-Cariño- me dijo con ojos tiernos- Sal a divertirte…

Los dos estábamos solos en la cocina de la casa de mis padres, Emmett y Jasper habían acompañado a los gemelos a subir sus mochilas, y papá no tardaría en llegar del hospital.

Suspiré.

-No voy a divertirme- le dije honesto- Voy a evitar una tragedia- murmuré más mara mí, mamá me miró con confusión.

-La novia y la hermana de Jasper junto con la niñera de los niños se han ido a un lugar…- mamá dejó escapar una risita- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Dios Edward suena como si una noche de chicas fuera un crimen.

-Mamá…

-A menos que…- sus ojos tenían una expresión que no podía descifrar, apartó la mirada rápidamente a sabiendas de que podría ver a través de ellos, siempre lo hacía.

-¿Qué?- quise saber.

-Tonteras de madre- me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- Ahora bien. Vayan y salven a esas tres damiselas en apuros…

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina seguido de Emmett.

-Y yo- añadió el grandote- ¡Uno para todos!...

-Vamos Ed- murmuró Jasper contento.

-¡Y todos para uno!- exclamé a la par de mis hermanos, a regañadientes.

-Anímate carnal- me dijo Emmett- Todo saldrá de perlas.

-Lo dices porque no te toca lo difícil- de sólo recordar lo que me tocaba hacer en la parte del plan de Jasper, me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa hacer…

-Nos vamos- dijo Jasper cortando a Emmett, mamá me miraba como inspeccionándome a través de rayos "x"

**BELLA POV.**

_No quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí… ¡TE ASESINARÉ ALICE BRANDON! _Pensaba en mi fuero interno mientras las tres nos dirigíamos a paso lento a la entrada del horrendo lugar. Al llegar un escalofrío que no tenía que ver con el aire frío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Delante nuestro de la fila había varias mujeres, de todas las estaturas, físicos, color de pelo y tez. Me sorprendí al ver a varios hombres ahí también.

-Esto es tan divertido- murmuró Alice, le arrojé una mirada asesina de la cual ni se enteró,

Cuando logramos entrar al bendito lugar nos dirigimos a unos asientos que estaban reservados para nosotras, a nombre de Angy y mío, el camarero que nos dirigió a la mesa nos guiñó de forma provocativa al alejarse e ir por nuestras bebidas, que obvio no probaría. Por Dios santo, ¡Tequila!... solo a Alice se le ocurre.

-¿Ansiosa?- me preguntó entre risas Angela, la fulminé con la mirada.

-A veces parece que la vieja Angy quedó en Forks- le dije, ella rió.

-Bells, es que… ¡hay que vivir la vida!

-Exacto- dijeron al unísono Rose y Ali.

-¿Así?- señalé al escenario vació, ya que aún no empezaba el "show"

-En parte si- rió ella.

El camarero trajo la endiablada bebida y se alejó para atender a otra mesa al lado nuestro. Suspiré.

-Anímate Bells- me dijo Ali, se veía seria- quería que te divirtieras en tu cumple…

-Matándome de un susto- solté con sarcasmo.

-No, no, sólo quiero que te diviertas, que te veas cómo los demás te ven… como…

No pudo terminar de decir nada porque de fondo anunciaron que en quince minutos empezaría el show. Gruñí de frustración.

**JASPER POV.**

Llegamos rápido al lugar. Alice me las iba a pagar, de eso estaba seguro, pero no iba a ser tan duro con ella. La amo demasiado como para no perdonarle sus locuras del momento. Estoy seguro que si algún día me gasta una tarjeta de crédito no me pondré furioso, al contrario, le haría ver que hizo mal.

-Edward- le llamé, el aludido se volteó a verme- ¿Podrías calmarte?- le pedí- Me pones de los nervios al pasearte de un lado al otro.

Y es que no dejó de hacerlo desde que llegamos, los tres nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del club. Esperando a que el amigo de Emmett hiciera acto de presencia para llevar a cabo el plan maestro.

-No puedo- dijo sombrío.

-Edward sólo es un…

-¡Basta ya!- estaba más que colérico.

-Si la quieres por lo menos no dejes que un stripper loco se apodere de ella- le dijo Emmett- créeme por lo que me contó Ian, aquí hay varios chicos que…

-De acuerdo- se rindió.

-¿Entonces si te gusta?- bufó frustrado, le tenía en un callejón sin salida.

-Más de lo que debería- confesó al fin.

Emmett alzó un puño al aire en gesto de victoria.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó el gigantón.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?- pregunté.

-¡NO!- gritó él.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, es una idea absurda… ilógica… yo…

-¡Emmett!- exclamó alguien tras nosotros.

Nos volteamos para ver a un chico alto y musculoso de tez pálida y cabello negro lleno de rastas que le llegaban hasta los hombros, iba vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro, botas militares a juego y un chaleco verde oscuro que dejaba ver todo su torso.

-¡Ian!- Emmett saludó al chico- Mira te presento a mi hermano Edward…- este asintió- y Jasper, nuestro mejor amigo, hermano del alma- añadió despeinándome el cabello, bufé.

-Bueno… he hablado con el jefe…- anunció el hombre.

-¿Y?- quise saber.

-Esta dispuesto a ayudar…

Genial, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

**ROSE POV.**

Tres… Dos… ¡Adentro!

-¡WOW!- exclamé al segundo trago de tequila. Alice y yo habíamos apostado a ver quién se la tomaba primero.

-Dios, es el segundo y ya me he mareado- rió Alice.

-Es que mueves la cabeza de golpe- le informó Angela, Bella nos miraba seria, no había tocado ni un solo trago, y eso que Alice ya había mandado encargar más cosas… Cosmos, Margaritas, y otras bebidas que no yo conocía.

-Tengo una idea…- los ojos de Alice brillaron con las luces del lugar dándole un aspecto aterrador.

-¿Cuál?- quiso saber Bella, pero su tono dejaba en claro que lo que quería realmente si pudiera era tener una pistola y matar a Alice, si no es que suicidarse, rodé los ojos, la chica era un caso perdido.

-¡Juguemos a verdad o reto!- exclamó la enana.

-Me encanta la idea- dije sonriente, era una idea de lo más interesante, más ahora que estábamos en un lugar bastante exótico.

-Puesta a ir al infierno, puedo hacerlo del todo…- suspiró Bella.

-¿Entones te unes?- quise saber sorprendida.

-¿Qué más da?- dijo rendida- Estoy segura que aunque diga que no me obligarán.

-Cierto- rió Alice- Entonces…

-Disculpen- nos dijo de pronto un camarero, que por cierto estaba… para comérselo entero- ¿Esta es la mesa de Angela Webber y la señorita Isabella Marie Swan?- Bella se tiñó de rojo.

-La misma.- contesté rápidamente.

-Bueno… la casa al enterarse de los motivos de su visita, les invita estos tragos y a que disfruten del show.

Depositó en nuestra mesa una botella de champagne dulce, que abrió de inmediato, para luego dedicarnos una sonrisa sumamente sexy. Me le quedé observando mientras se alejaba meneando su hermoso trasero…

-Mmm…- miré sorprendida a Bella, estaba bebiendo la champagne y parecía gustarle, Alice se rió- ¿Qué?- preguntó la castaña con gesto inocente.

-¿No que no te gustaba el alcohol?- rió Angela, Bella se puso roja… de nuevo, _Diablos esta chica debe tener un problema sanguíneo._

-Eh… es que… esta… ¡delicioso!- para mi sorpresa y la de las chicas, Bella se lanzó a la botella y se la empezó a beber sin derramar una gota.

-Para… para- le dijo Ali alarmada quitándole la botella _esta chica si que tiene un problema_.

-Tengo sed- se quejó la chica.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron.

-_Damas y caballeros…- _me uní a los gritos de la multitud, ya iba a comenzar el show, para mi asombro Bella también gritó. _Efecto del alcohol_ me dije- _Esperamos que disfruten de nuestra función, no se despeguen de sus asientos y den la bienvenida a… ¡LOS TRES MOSQUTEROS!_

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- repetí por milésima vez en la parte posterior del escenario.

Los tres nos habíamos cambiado de ropa, de acuerdo al plan de Jasper. Íbamos con un atuendo similar al del amigo de Emmett, sólo que los tres vestíamos chalecos distintos (Emmett tenía uno rojo, Jazz uno verde y yo uno azul) que curiosamente iba a la par de los atuendos de Alice y Rosalie. Y además íbamos a llevar máscaras negras, que cubrían nuestros rostros, la idea había sido mía, ya que si sólo íbamos a sacarlas de ahí… no quería que supieran que estábamos detrás de todo ese lío.

-Completamente- me aseguró Jasper.

-¿Asustado Cullen?- rió el amigo de Emmett.

-No- dije serio.

-La primera vez siempre es toda una experiencia- murmuró- En fin…- soltó un suspiro- Yo me voy a alistar para la siguiente salida.

-De acuerdo- dijo Emmett. Lo miré fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté- Estas muy callado, cosa rara en ti.

-Es que…- miró a Jazz- No quiero que tu hermana me golpeé.

_¡Oh por Dios! _Traté en vano de no reírme. Emmett me dedicó una mirada asesina que yo dejé correr.

-Esto…- Jasper se veía en shock- Em… esto… ¿te gusta mi hermana?- _¡Emmett se puso rojo!_

-Si- lo miré serio, ya no me gustaba el chiste, se estaba metiendo en terreno escabroso, más con Jasper,

-Genial- rió mi amigo sin poderlo creer- ¡Lo que nos hacen las mujeres!

-Cierto…- dijo Emmett- entonces eso significa que…- estaba esperanzado.

-No, de ninguna forma, voy a dejar que Rose elija no la voy a hacer de Cupido- soltó Jasper.

-Bien- Emmett se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua, cual niño chiquito.

-No te será difícil- añadió Jasper- Rose tiende a preferir a los musculosos…- mi hermano sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-_Damas y caballeros…- _se escucharon los gritos de la multitud, de pronto una ola de adrenalina me invadió, era una sensación inesperada, pero tenía miedo y eso era lo que me paralizaba un poco- _Esperamos que disfruten de nuestra función, no se despeguen de sus asientos y den la bienvenida a… ¡LOS TRES MOSQUTEROS!_

-Emmett- gruñí- ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?

-Nope- rió- ¡Uno para todos!

-¡TODOS PARA UNO!

-¡Si señor, a la carga!- gritó Emmett.

**BELLA POV.**

La cabeza me retumbaba, efecto al delicioso champagne que nos habían traído, me moría de sed y para mi asombro esa bebida estaba… Lo malo era que Alice se había apoderado de ella. _Maldito duendecillo… ¡Ya me las pagarás!_

Me uní a los gritos de la multitud, el show iba a empezar, sólo grite por seguir la corriente. El alcohol aún no me llegaba a la cabeza del todo, pero estaba segura de que tenía mis cinco bien puestos.

La canción _I'm too sexy _de Right Said Fred empezó a sonar. Rose enfrente de mí no paraba de lanzar gritos. Las luces empezaron a bailar al compás de la música mientras en el escenario hacían acto de presencia tres tipos de espaldas, los tres bien formados… _¡Dios mío!_

_  
__I'm Too Sexy. __Right Said Fred__.__  
_

-¡Dios santo bendito!- exclamó Angela a mi lado, con la boca abierta, seguramente yo tenía la misma cara y no era para menos los tres tipos estaban…

-¡Te voy a comer papá!- gritó alguien de la mesa de atrás.

_  
__I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
_

Lentamente los tres se voltearon y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, no podía apartar la vista del tipo del medio, de alguna forma se me antojaba conocido, su cabello broncíneo alborotado bailaba en todas direcciones sobre su máscara negra, al estar tan lejos no le podía ver bien los ojos pero juraría que había algo familiar en ellos. Tenía una escultural figura y sus movimientos eran felinos, me recordaban a un león al asecho.

_  
__I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

-¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!- empezó a gritar Alice en cuanto los tres chicos empezaron a sacarse lentamente el chaleco.

Hice un esfuerzo terrible para tragar saliva, sentía mis mejillas arder, y cómo no, si estos tres eran tres dioses griegos en persona y a... ¡metros de la mesa donde nos sentábamos!

_  
__And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
_

-¿Es mi idea o estos cuerazos de hombres se están acercando a nuestra mesa?- me preguntó al oído Angela, sus ojos estaban casi casi fuera de órbitas.

-No lo sé…- tragué en seco, justo en ese momento el más grandote de ellos se acercó a nuestra mesa casi corriendo y se puso al lado de Rose, esta sonrió con lujuria en los ojos, mientras el grandote le tomaba una de sus manos y la sacaba a bailar.

_  
__I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

Varias mujeres protestaron cuando el tipo sacó a Rose a la pista, pero se calmaron cuando aparecieron varios bailarines más que salieron de la cantina.

-Bells- me miró Alice- ¿me crees si te digo que el tipo de verde se me hace conocido?- preguntó.

-Si…- respondí- hay algo familiar… en ellos.

_  
__I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
_

Como si el tipo de verde hubiera escuchado a Alice se acercó a nuestra mesa a paso felino y mientras movía las caderas de forma insinuante se sacó los pantalones de cuero a la par de sus compañeros. _¡Mamma mía! _Instintivamente me tapé los ojos, pero sentí que Alice se levantaba. Cómo la gallina que era no dejé de apretar mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos. _Jesucristo, sálvame… _Sentí como Angela también se iba. Me habían dejado sola.

_  
__I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_

-¿Asustada?- se mofó una voz aterciopelada en mi oído, me descubrí los ojos para encontrarme cara a cara con el bailarín de pelo broncíneo.

-¿Te conozco?- el tipo se tensó.

-No lo creo…- me dijo, su voz mostraba seriedad, no podía contemplarle del todo debido a la mascara que llevaba.

_  
__I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
_

-¿Bailas?- me tendió su mano pálida. Me tensé de inmediato en mi lugar, no quería bailar, ni mucho menos hacer el ridículo delante de nadie, era bien sabido que el baile y yo simplemente no compatibilizábamos en nada. Tenía cero coordinaciones.

-No- le dije con frialdad manteniendo mi vista clavada en la mesa.

-En ese caso… ¿te molesta si me siento un rato?- Le miré confusa- Me he cansado y… no soy del tipo de…- _¿por qué su voz se me hace familiar?- _soy nuevo aquí- artículo por fin- yo asentí, él tomó asiento a mi lado. Y yo no quería ver hacia el frente pues los gritos de las mujeres indicaban que el espectáculo iba subiendo de tono.

_  
__'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_

El hombre a mi lado suspiró. Levanté la vista y cuando lo hice…

-¡ALICE!- no me lo podía creer… ¡Alice se estaba besando apasionadamente con el bailarín!

_  
__I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
_

-Aguarda- me dijo el chico a mi lado.- No es lo que tu crees Bella- me giré asustada.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes mí…?- lentamente se sacó la máscara.

_  
__And I'm too sexy for this song_

-¿Edward?- no me lo podía creer.

-El mismo y en persona…

-¿Con que un lugar _inocente,_ eh?- Jasper y Alice llegaron a nuestro lado, desvié la mirada rápidamente. Jasper estaba en calzoncillos.

-Bueno…- rió Alice- Nunca me contaste que trabajaban en un lugar como este…

-De hecho- dijo Rosalie con tono molesto- no trabajan aquí, tu hermano- se dirigió a Edward- me lo contó todo…

-¿Dónde esta Emmett?- pregunté.

-¡Oh, ese chico salió pitando!- rió Angela llegando un poco despeinada a la mesa, la miré confusa- Rose le dio…

-Algo para que recordara no meterse en donde no…

-Rose- le cortó Jasper- yo fui el de la idea. Me volví loco al pensar en lo que sucedería si Alice caía en manos de un stripper…

-Y henos aquí- murmuró Edward, con voz a penas audible, tenía el rostro serio.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que eras tú?- le pregunté molesta.

-Debía de esperar a que…

-¡Por lo menos podías haberme dicho!- solté enojada.

Ya no me importaba si me despedía o no. Me levanté de golpe, los demás me miraron atónitos.

-Me marcho- anuncié- ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS!

-Espera…- Edward trató de seguirme hacia fuera, pero gracias a Dios la multitud lo jalaba en contra.

Salí al aire fresco de la noche. No había ni un alma en la calle, pero no me importaba, sabía que pronto pasaría un taxi y podría irme a… la casa de Edward. ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí? ¿Por qué no me dijo que era él? Comencé a caminar, ya sin rumbo fijo, la oscuridad reinaba en la calle y se me dificultaba la vista cuando de pronto…

-¿Por qué tan sola?- me tensé en mi lugar, un hombre avanzaba a mí con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

Maldije internamente, el pánico se apoderó de mí y cómo consecuencia me quedé estática en mi lugar. Si corría en ese momento seguro que me caía y me daría alcance fácilmente. Intenté recordar mentalmente algo de las clases de karate a las que había ido de chica (sólo tres), y me preparé para gritar, pero sabia que sería en vano la calle estaba desierta y sumida casi en la oscuridad.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- rió el hombre. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

El tipo avanzaba tambaleándose hacia mí. Estaba borracho, pero no por eso dejaba de ser peligroso. Siempre había sido como un imán para el peligro. Maldita la hora en la que decidí salir del club, maldito enojo hacia Edward…

De repente un par de faros de auto iluminaron el lugar, un auto plateado hizo acto de presencia, logrando que el tipo se alejara un poco. Para mi sorpresa la puerta del lado del copiloto se abrió.

-¡Sube al auto!- reconocí la voz en seguida y sin dudarlo me aventé adentro del coche cerrando de golpe la puerta.

En el interior estaba oscuro, pero aún así podía ver con claridad el rostro de Edward, estaba colérico.

-Lo siento- logré articular.

Suspiró y sin apartar la vista del camino se pellizco el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse, pronto cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados, se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Estas bien?- asentí- No mientas Bella…

-Estoy bien- mi voz se quebró- fue el susto nada más- Edward tenía apretadas las manos en el volante, logrando que sus nudillos se pusieran casi blancos.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que aún llevaba el ridículo y sexy disfraz del club.

-Juro que si ese…- murmuró algo que no fui capaz de oír- Por favor si te tocó o si…

-Llegaste a tiempo para salvarme…- le dije- Gracias- sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

De pronto me invadió una sensación de _deja vú._ Por alguna extraña razón sentía como si esto ya hubiera ocurrido antes, en un tiempo y lugar distinto. Comenzaba a creer en lo que me negaba a creer firmemente… el destino.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

_¡¡¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!!! Mis vampiros y vampiresas favoritos, también a aquellos hechiceros y a las brujas cómo yo XD. Mil gracias y feliz día. Jaja._

_Con respecto al capítulo… No me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes le halla gustado. No sé me quedó… raro cómo todo. _

_Por otra parte sigo hiperventilando con los benditos ocho minutos de la película, ¡Es genial! Sólo una crítica: ¡No me gusta cuando vuela en el aire, se que se ve romántico y todo, pero Kristen va con la espalda derecha y Robert inclinado, se ve un poco… raro. Peor de ahí en fuera. Rose se ha convertido en mi ídola número uno, siempre he querido romper un tazón de ensalada._

_Bueno… basta de spoilers de la peli. Espero que le den al GO! Porque ya me pongo a contestarles y porque…_

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE LA NANA SWAN.**

Sólo a mi hermano se le podía ocurrir algo así.

-¡Por fa!- rogó Lorcan. Suspiré en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos empezaron a brincar gritando a todo pulmón, Bella les miraba sonriente. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude vislumbrar una chispa en sus ojos que antes no estaba… esperanza.

_Bien, yo los quiero mucho… jaja así que ya saben que hacer para ponerme Happy._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD. Pásense por Imagination Land, les va gustar._


	12. Entrenando a Emmett

_Bon jour! Jaja muchos de ustedes estarán ansiosos por saber si habrá algo entre Bells y Eddie en este capítulo. Pues… ¡¡¡AUN NO!!! ¿Cómo creen que ya van entrar a la cuarta base cuando aún ni siquiera han pasado por la primera? (metáfora sobre las relaciones de pareja según mis amigas y yo, es decir: 1° base: sita, 2° base: beso, 3° base: faje o algo extra, y 4° base: eh… eso jaja) Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no les tenga sorpresas, a no… jaja siempre tengo sorpresas e ideas locas rondando en mi cabecita… de hecho estoy pensando en el argumento de otro fic, pero no se preocupen, primero termino este y luego voy con el otro, este me divierte demasiado._

_Bueno basta de cháchara, se lo que quieren y pus… ¡Léanlo!_

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son toda propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y de Summint Entretainment, ya que tiene los derechos para traernos una súper película, que se estrena este ¡21 de Noviembre! (lástima que sólo en Norteamérica)**_

_Disfruten…_

**Entrenando a Emmett.**

**BELLA POV.**

-Lamento haber salido corriendo- dije minutos más tarde para romper el silencio, que a pesar de no ser incómodo me parecía eterno y ya los oídos empezaban a zumbarme.

-Debí de decirte que éramos nosotros…- suspiró- es que el plan de Jasper consistía en otra cosa- por algún motivo apretó fuertemente el volante.

-Ah- fue lo único que mi cerebro procesó para decirle en ese momento.

La oscuridad reinaba por las calles de Chicago, por lo que se me hizo imposible distinguir bien por dónde íbamos. Me fijé en el velocímetro del auto…

-¡Dios mío Edward!- grité- ¿¡Intentas matarnos!?

-¿Qué?- me preguntó alarmado.

-¡Vas a ciento sesenta en una de ochenta!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?- estaba histérica- ¡Baja la velocidad!

-No me gusta manejar despacio- dijo tranquilo.

-¡Si nos hacemos puré de Volvo será tu causa!- chillé cerrando mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos.

Él rió bufó, pero aún así no me atreví a mirar aún.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo luego de un rato.

Lentamente bajé mis manos, suspiré aliviada al comprobar que por lo menos íbamos a cien.

-¿Mejor?

-Ni te imaginas- dije entre dientes- ¿cómo no hemos conseguido una multa?

-¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?- miré mi reloj. Este indicaba cerca de las once de la noche.

-Madre- murmuré, Edward lanzó una risita.

Entonces me acordé de algo bastante importante.

-¿Y los niños?- quise saber.

-Eh… en casa de mamá- me respondió Edward, le miré confundida- No me gusta dejarles solos cuando salgo por una emergencia o por alguna locura de Emmett y Jasper- añadió para explicarme.

-Oh.

-Bella…- me miró de reojo.

-Dime.

-Nada, mejor olvídalo- me encogí de hombros y me dediqué a ver por la ventana.

Afuera la Luna había hecho acto de presencia, ya que minutos antes la habían tapado varias nubes. Reí internamente al recordar la fantasía que tenía de niña acerca de que la Luna era una especie de luz que nos seguía a todas partes.

Pronto llegamos a la Mansión, ninguno dijo ni una palabra en el resto del camino, por lo que me tomó por sorpresa cuando Edward me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir del auto, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, agradecí a los cielos que estuviera oscuro y él no lo notase.

-Bella- dijo al fin cuando entramos en la cocina, me volteé a mirarle, se veía sumamente sexy cuando se mordía el labio inferior _¡Bella!_- Esto… ¿ya cenaste?- su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-No- contesté recordando que Alice no se había molestado ni siquiera en dejarme cenar antes de salir y entrar en el infierno.

-¿Quisieras acompañarme?- me miró con cautela- Ya sabes después de cambiarnos por algo más cómodo… si quieres- una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Seguro- respondí, él asintió- ¿Qué hay de cenar?- quise saber mientras los dos nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones, estas ropas eran de lo más incómodas, agradecí mentalmente por su ocurrencia de "algo más cómodo".

-Eh…- le había pillado con la guardia baja- Mmm… ¿Te gusta la pasta?- no pude evitar reírme al ver cómo nervioso se pasaba la mano por su ya desordenado cabello.

_El alcohol daña las neuronas… ¡Te estas riendo de tu jefe!_

-La pasta es deliciosa- dije lo más seria que pude, él me miró confundido y yo ya no aguanté la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Estar parada aquí en medio de una mansión, en medio de la noche con mi atra…- me detuve en seco al darme cuenta lo de lo que iba a decir- con mi jefe- sentí mis mejillas arder al sentir la mirada intensa de Edward- que propone comer pasta como si fuera un crimen- no lo pude evitar y en la última parte ya me estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Edward serio, lo cuál sirvió para que soltara una carcajada, ya no podía permanecer más parada.

Me senté en las escaleras riendo a todo lo que daba. Pronto Edward se unió a mi risa, lo cuál me sorprendió.

-Parecemos… dos locos…- dije con poco aire.

-Ya lo creo- suspiró Edward al tiempo en que recomponía su seriedad.

Dejé de reírme al instante, _si que sufre de bipolaridad_.

-Bien…- me paré de golpe, lo cuál me provocó un leve mareo que cesó al instante.

-¿Estas bien?- Edward me miró preocupado.

-Si… el alcohol genera que mi cabeza da vueltas… ¡Nunca volveré a beber champagne dulce!- Edward soltó una risita.

Ambos seguimos en dirección a nuestros cuartos. Justo cuando escuché que la puerta de Edward se cerraba al lado suspiré y maldije internamente, pues se veía endemoniadamente guapo con ese traje encima… _¡Es tu jefe!_ Me repetía la parte buena de mi conciencia, mientras la otra gritaba: _¡No importa, esta qué arde!_

Quince minutos después, ya con mi pijama y la bata puesta me dispuse a bajar a la cocina. Casi me da el patatús cuando mis ojos se toparon con la espalda descubierta de Edward cocinando… _Dios, nunca más volveré a beber, lo prometo. El alcohol te hace ver cosas…_

-H…hola- articulé como pude.

Edward se giró hacia mí casi en cámara lenta, parecía salido de un comercial de televisión. Sentí mis mejillas arder, por lo que baje la mirada mordiéndome el labio.

-Ya casi están los spaghetti- me informó- la mesa ya esta puesta… siéntate y yo…

-Yo sirvo Edward, ya has hecho mucho hoy por mí.

-Es tu cumpleaños- objetó él, evadiéndome, le fulminé con la mirada, aunque lo que mi mente engañosa hizo fue comérselo con la mirada.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- él rió.

-Es difícil cumplir años- murmuró.

-Ya lo creo…- me miró confuso.

-Tengo una idea- me dijo- en lo que se terminan de cocer los spaghetti ¿por qué no jugamos al juego de las veinte preguntas?- solté una risita- ¿Qué, es mala idea?

-No, es que sonaste a un chico de diecisiete años…- me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara- Bueno, juguemos.

-Las damas primero- rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- quise saber, así por lo menos sabría cuando fastidiarle.

-El 20 de junio cumplí veinticuatro- le miré sin poder creérmelo, parecía un poco más grande- lo sé, aparento treinta o más…- rió sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, mi madre siempre me dijo que había nacido con cuarenta años de maduración y que cada año aumentaba cinco, así que… debo de estar pasada de los cien años- le dije, él rió.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- me preguntó.

-Mmm… cambia según el día… así que hoy es… dorado- dije- ¿El tuyo?

-Azul- no entendí porque de pronto su mirada sobre mí se hizo más intensa.

Sólo nos sacó de transe la cacerola hirviendo, indicando así…

-La cena esta lista- anunció Edward.

Comimos en silencio, realmente era un buen cocinero.

-Deberías dedicarte a la cocina en vez de ser doctor…- reí.

-No es lo que acostumbran a decir pero…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-La mayoría de las veces quemo la comida, por eso nos ayuda Queque con ese tema- me explicó- sólo se cocinar un plato decente de spaghetti u omelet- me reí.

-No te aflijas- le dije- mi papá no puede tocar la cocina sin quemar nada, tuve que aprender a cocinar variado por causa de ello- añadí.

-Un día de estos deberás cocinarnos- me dijo.

-Tenlo por seguro- sonreí- ¿A qué hora vendrán mañana los niños?- Edward me sonrió.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a buscarlos?- no me esperaba esa respuesta, pero mi corazón se aceleró al máximo- Así conoces al resto de la familia… los niños estarán más que encantados de verte y podrás reírte a costa de Emmett.

-¿Por…?

-Aún vive con mis padres- me informó.

-¿En serio?- reí.

-En serio, y eso no es todo ahora parece que le picó la mosca de ser entrenador de rugby para niños… ni loco dejo que Lorcan termine en su equipo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté- ¡Sería divertido!

-Realmente no has visto lo salvaje que juega Emmett… parece un oso pardo.

-¿Y tú que pareces?- pregunté divertida.

-Me han dicho que un puma pero…- reí- no es gracioso, corro rápido.

-Cómo usted diga señor león- dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza en forma de saludo militar.

Edward rió. Hice una nota mental sobre su risa, era irresistiblemente hermosa.

-No hemos terminado el juego- me dijo- ¿Cuál es tu gema favorita?

-La esmeralda- solté, de repente me tensé y lo miré espantada- pero estoy segura de que si me preguntas en una semana será el ónice…- dije para salirme por la tangente.

-¿Existe algún motivo especial detrás de tus cambios de gusto de colores y gemas?- quiso saber.

-Aún ni te teca, pero igual te la respondo- le dije- Si, hay un motivo. Me gusta el dorado porque ciertamente últimamente sueño con aquél sueño que te conté en la feria… los ojos del vampiro del que se enamoró la chica eran dorados, o al menos eso parecía, cambian según sea el sueño. Y mi gema…- me ruboricé de inmediato.

-Suéltalo no debe de ser tan malo- me animó.

-No quiero que pienses mal.

-No lo haré.

-Es el color de… los ojos de ustedes, de Lorcan, Grace y… los tuyos- lo último lo dije casi atragantándome y en susurro.

-Ahora te toca a ti- dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio, yo asentí.

-¿Cuál es tu música o canción favorita?

-Clair de Lune de Debussy- me respondió.

-¡Es una de las mías también!- exclamé sin poderlo creer- Rayos, adoraba cuando mamá ponía el CD en las noches, prácticamente me entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo con ello- sonreí recordando cuando era niña.

-¿Alguna otra música que te guste?

-De actualidad… Muse. Adoro a esa banda, y el cantante esta…- Edward se tensó un poco, pero no le di importancia- y últimamente Alice me ha pegado una canción nueva… creo que se llama _Decode_ y es de Paramote. Según me contó es de una película sobre vampiros…

-Hay que irla a ver entonces.

-Seguro, al parecer esta basada en una novela. Me gustaría leer el libro, pero nunca le pude poner las manos encima a pesar de que trabajé en Barnes & Noble.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Si no me equivoco _Twilight_.

-Buen nombre para un libro- asentí- ¿Quiénes actúan?

-La actriz de Zathura, Kristen Stewart- reí al recordar lo que Alice me decía.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Alice dice que me parezco a ella, ¡y eso que soy mayor que ella!- reí- Creo que la diferencia es que ella tiene ojos verdes y yo cafés, además ella es más linda que yo…

-No lo creo- creí escuchar murmurar a Edward, pero lo deje correr.

-También trabaja el que hizo de Cedric Diggory en Harry Potter…

-Qué ironía- dijo esta vez en voz alta, le miré sin entender- Mi mamá solía gastarme bromas diciendo que me parecía al tipo ese…

-¿A Robert Pattinson?

-Ese… creo- rió pasándose una mano por su cabello broncíneo despeinándolo aún más.

-Edward…- le llamé- Yo… ¿dónde esta la mamá de Lorcan y Grace?- él me miró con tristeza- No hace falta que me lo digas… era sólo curiosidad… ¡Diablos, yo y mi gran bocota, nunca aprendo!

-No te preocupes, es que… nadie me había preguntado antes, mi familia sabe lo que pasó, pero…- suspiró- es una larga historia- me miró dudoso, buscando algo en mi rostro que le diera la confianza para seguir, al parecer lo encontró porque tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar hablando- Sucedió hace ya tres años, los niños tenían un año cuando pasó… Victoria- hizo una mueca al decir el nombre de la mujer- nos dejó para irse con su manager, es modelo. Desde que se fue no hemos vuelto a saber de ella…

-Lo siento- le dije, me dolía y no entendía por qué, no era la culpa por haber preguntado, no, era como si el dolor de Edward me hubiera pasado a mí.

-Ya lo hemos superado, los niños… no preguntan por ella, aunque sé que esta mal que no crezcan con una figura materna del todo… mamá siempre me apoya y…

-Edward- le corté- yo siempre voy a estar cuando me necesiten, tus hijos son tan adorables, tan buenos… por eso te repito cuando mi momento de marcharme- una escalofrío recorrió mi espalada, era una idea que me aterraba, pero sabía que en cualquier momento Edward podría rehacer su vida y yo pasar a último plano, la mera idea me dolía en el alma- halla… llegado, aunque deba irme, siempre estaré detrás del escenario para ayudar…- concluí sin apartar la mirada del mantel que ahora se me antojaba de un blanco intenso.

-Bella… yo…- Edward quería decir algo, pero aún así, sacudí la cabeza para cortarle y alcé la mirada con decisión, no quería decir adiós ahora. Los ojos de Edward contenían una emoción difícil de interpretar, algo propio en él, jamás me cansaría de ese bosque verde, que irónico pensar en ello cuando al bosque más verde le aborrecía por completo.

-No lo digas Edward, no ahora, sé que en algún momento pasará, sólo espero estar lista para…

-¿Es qué te quieres marchar ya?- la voz de Edward se quebró.

-No… es que…- volví a apartar la mirada hacia el mantel- tu vas a rehacer tu vida y…

-Escúchame bien Bella… - sus fríos dedos tomaron mi mentón obligándome a alzar la vista, una vez más me vi perdida en la profundidad de esas obres verdes- Siempre, siempre te vamos a necesitar. No tienes ni idea de lo que has cambiado, de lo que has hecho en esta casa, nos pusiste a todos de cabeza… eres, eres increíblemente…- mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el aliento de Edward tan cercano debilitaba mis pensamientos- eres perfecta…- solté una risita ante el comentario, él me miró confundido.

-Dudo que dentro de la palabra perfección este abarcado el concepto torpe y…

-No tienes idea de lo perfectamente imperfecta que eres, no tienes idea de lo que puedes hacer con sólo una mirada…- hablaba en susurros, los cuáles enviaban miles de descargas sobre mi cuerpo- no tienes idea de lo que puedo llegar a sentir si te marchas…

De acuerdo, si antes estaba atontada, ahora lo estaba a mil, mis manos sudaban con sólo sentir la proximidad de mi _jefe_, con sólo escucharle, con sólo mirarle, con sólo sentir su aroma dulzón tan pero tan cerca… Cómo si de un imán se tratase me encontré acercándome lentamente a él, podía sentir su cálido y mentolado aliento entremezclándose al mío. El momento era tan perfecto tan…

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING._

Gemí por lo bajo, no podía ser, no esta vez. ¿Quién maldita sea se atrevía a llamar a estas horas de la noche interrumpiendo…? _Demonios Bella, apártate, esto NO esta bien._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING._

-Tienes que contestar- le dije cerrando fuertemente los ojos para calmarme.

-No quiero…- susurró, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

_RIIIIIIIIIIING._

-Puede ser importante…

Lentamente sentí como se alejaba de mí. Me sentí incompleta, pero no podía ponerme a pensar en ello. No era correcto. No podía enamorarme de mi _jefe_…

**EDWARD POV.**

_Dios mío Edward… ¡Casi pierdes el control idiota! _Suspiré con enojo decidido a tomar el maldito teléfono de una vez.

-Casa de la Familia Cullen- dije.

-¡Edward!- chilló la inconfundible voz de la mejor amiga de Bella del otro lado del teléfono- ¡Gracias al cielo contestas! ¿Has encontrado a Bella?- mi estómago dio un vuelco con la simple mención de su nombre, aún podía oler su hermoso perfume tan cercano a mi…

-Si, esta bien. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?- pregunté.

-No, no hace falta, supongo que mañana la veré en casa de tus padres…- fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo demonios sabía ella eso? ¡Ni siquiera Jasper lo sabía!

-Ummm… si, eso creo- escuché una risita del otro lado, rodé los ojos, Jasper debía de estar del otro lado mofándose a costa mía.

-Sólo una pregunta más.

-Dime.

-¿Emmett esta contigo?- preguntó Alice preocupada- No lo hemos visto desde que Rose le… le pateó el orgullo.

-No, no lo he visto. Supongo que ya debe estar en casa o desquitándose con alguna de sus amiguitas- Alice rió.

-Típico de él. Ojalá Rose se decida a darle el sí.

-Sería algo… un tanto fuera de serie- reí.

-Claro, claro. Bueno Doctor Cullen ya no interrumpo más- ¿por qué su frase sonaba a que sabia algo que no debía saber?- Le veré mañana.

-Hasta mañana Alice.

Colgué. Realmente esa chica estaba loca, era una suerte que Jasper la hubiera encontrado.

-¿Quién era?- pegué un respingo.

-Alice- dije de inmediato, volteándome para encontrarme con esos ojos chocolate que tanto me gustaban.

-Oh. Supongo que la pequeña diablita estaba asustada…- sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Te agrada la idea de hacerle pasar un mal rato?

-Que se sienta egoísta…- respondió- Un poco de su medicina no le vendrá nunca mal. Especialmente cuando se trata de las compras- me reí ante la expresión de Bella- ¡No es gracioso!- exclamó- Te juro que es una tortura en la extensión de la palabra- al decir esto último dejó escapar un largo bostezo.

-Creo que debes ir a dormir- le dije.

-No tengo sueño- la miré fijo y ella volvió a bostezar.

-De acuerdo…- rodó los ojos- Buenas noches Edward.

Oírla decir mi nombre lanzó una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, realmente esto se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Buenas noches Bella y… feliz cumpleaños- ella rió.

Contemplé como se alejaba escaleras arriba rumbo a las habitaciones. Mientras lo hacía una suave música empezó a inundar mi mente. Me sorprendí a mí mismo tarareando la música. Hacía años que no componía nada. Para ser exactos desde el nacimiento de mis dos tesoros, pero… esta melodía era hermosa. Tan hermosa como esos ojos chocolate llenos de sentimientos…

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

-¿Lista?- le pregunté en cuanto se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, ella sintió.

Se veía bastante bien en esa blusa color azul que resaltaba su pálida y hermosa piel. Su cabello suelto cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros le daba el aspecto del ángel que era.

-¿Dónde viven exactamente?- quiso saber ella, sacándome de mi escrutinio.

-A unos diez minutos- ella asintió y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, pude sentir como se tensaba al ver la velocidad a la que íbamos, pero aún así no dijo ni grito nada como la noche anterior.

Durante el trayecto a casa de mis padres, ambos estuvimos en completo silencio, no un silencio incómodo, uno de los que a mi me gustaban, era fácil estar al lado de Bella sin sentirse incómodo.

-Ya llegamos- anuncié en cuanto doblé en la entrada cubierta de árboles que daba a la casa de mis padres.

-¡Dios mío!- escuché murmurar a Bella a mí lado, lo cuál me causo risa.

-Mi madre la remodeló- informé- Era una casa antigua, mamá removió algunas paredes y colocó en vez de pared un ventanal en toda la parte trasera de la casa, así se puede ver el Río Michigan desde aquí.

-¿Tu madre también hizo tu casa?

-Si- respondí contento.

Estacione en el garaje de la casa, ahí se encontraba el Jeep de Emmett y el Mercedes de Carlisle, pero me llamó la atención ver el BMW descapotable de la hermana de Jasper, seguramente estaban en casa… todos.

-Es hermosa- dijo Bella en cuanto entramos, le ayudé a quitarse su chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

-Por aquí- le indiqué las escaleras que daban al piso superior, donde se encontraba la cocina, el comedor, la sala y el despacho de mamá- Les dije que no tenían que hacer nada pero…

-¡Tú debes de ser Bella!- Esme salió a recibirnos en cuanto pusimos un pie en el pasillo de la cocina.

-Bella ella es Esme mi madre.

Justo en ese entonces vi algo sorpresivo. Papá, Emmett y Rosalie estaban cocinando.

-Preparamos algo de comida italiana, Alice dijo que era tu favorita- le dijo Esme a Bella, ella asintió mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Gracias. No tenía por qué molestarse…

-¡Oh, nos has dado un motivo para cocinar!- rió mi padre mientras terminaba de cortar el pollo.

-Él es mi padre…

-El Doctor Carlisle Cullen- me cortó Bella para mi asombro- ¿Cómo…?

-¿Te mencioné alguna vez mi torpeza?

-No, pero me he dado cuenta…- se puso de un adorable color rojo.

-Bueno…

-¿Cómo va esa rodilla?- le preguntó mi papá poniéndose frente a ella.

-Bien- respondió ella- No me han dado calambres así que…- miré confuso a mi padre que sólo se limitó a reír.

-Hace tres meses Bella se accidentó en su trabajo- me explicó.

-De la manera más tonta que existe- rió ella- perdí el equilibrio, mi rodilla hizo un movimiento extraño y pegó con el borde de la silla…

-Estiramiento de ligadura- concluyó Carlisle, ella asintió.

-¡Hey Bells!- exclamó Emmett blandiendo peligrosamente un cuchillo sobre su cabeza a forma de saludo, ella sonrió.

-Hola Emmett- Rosalie bufó- Hola a ti también Rose.

-Pensé que no ibas a saludarme nunca- Bella rió.

-¿Y Alice?- quiso saber.

-Arriba con Jasper y los niños- informó mamá mientras terminaba de darle un último toque a la comida.

-Iré por ellos- dije.

Lentamente subí las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, donde aún se encontraba mi habitación de cuando era más chico. Las risas de mis niños me dejaron muy en claro de que Alice y Jasper los estaban entreteniendo…

**BELLA POV.**

-Déjeme ayudarle Señora Cullen- le dije a la madre de Edward que estaba sazonando el pollo.

-Llámame Esme, cariño- me sonrió, me sentí de nuevo una chiquilla, Esme desprendía ese calor de madre.

-Bueno… Esme- ella rió- déjame ayudarte.

-Ya lo has hecho- la miré confundida- Gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a Edward…- mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, gracias a Dios Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el comedor peleando entre ellos y siendo reprendidos por el Doctor Cullen.

-Yo…- ella me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bella- me dijo con ternura- mis nietos me han hablado de ti y por supuesto Edward no deja de hablar tampoco- la miré sin comprender- el pobre ha estado tan solo este tiempo, pensé que nunca volvería a ser el mismo…

-Yo no he hecho nada- aseguré.

-Tal vez no te das cuenta porque no has vivido tan cerca de ellos, pero mis nietos te quieren y Edward no se queda atrás- me miró fijamente dándome una sonrisa cálida. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Yo no sé que decir…

-No digas nada, solo cuídalos.

-Con mi alma- le aseguré- yo… ellos son como una parte de mi vida, podría dejar de vivir sin ellos…- me sentía algo relajada al podérselo contar a alguien, pensé que tal vez sólo tal vez por el hecho de que Esme desprendiera esa calidez me había hecho entrar en confianza y casi contarle todo lo que me sucedía.

Anoche mientras dormía, un ángel visitó mis sueños. Un ángel de ojos verdes, esa fue la primera noche que soñé con él enteramente. Por lo que hoy podía decir que estaba absolutamente segura de tres cosas. Primera, un día lluvioso me trajo a dos pequeños angelitos a los que adoro. Segunda, Edward Cullen el prestigioso doctor es su padre. Y tercera, estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Sé que esto último es una locura, más aún teniendo en cuenta que él es mi jefe y yo la nana.

-¡No, no y no!- la voz de Edward retumbó en la cocina, parecía enojado.

Miré con confusión a Esme que rió por lo bajo y rodó los ojos.

-Dios pensarás que se criaron con una manada de lobos- reí ante el comentario.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre…- le dije- solía decirme lo mismo- ambas reímos para asomarnos al comedor donde un Edward miraba con enojo a su hermano, Jasper le tomaba de un hombro, mientras Rosalie y Alice murmuraban entre ellas, la última al verme me saludó con alegría. Yo le devolví el gesto. Fue entonces cuando fui invadida por un par de manitas.

-Mis niños- los saludé abrazándolos fuertemente a ambos- los extrañé mucho.

-Fueron un par de horas Bella- me dijo riendo Grace.

-Aún así los extrañe mucho- les repetí dándoles besos en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Sentí las miradas de Carlisle y Esme posadas en nosotros, pronto me separé para poder hacer mi pregunta del millón.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tío Emmett nos quiere enseñar rugby- reí al recordar lo que Edward me había contado la noche anterior, el susodicho me miró serio.

-¿En serio?- traté de parecer seria ante el hecho.

-En serio Edward sería genial tener a tu miniatura en el equipo- señaló a Lorcan.

**EDWARD POV.**

Ahí estaba yo. Parado en medio del comedor siendo observado por mi familia entera. Bella me miraba con expresión divertida, mis mejillas ardieron.

-Déjalo que entre en el equipo…- repitió.

Sólo a mi hermano se le podía ocurrir algo así.

-¡Por fa!- rogó Lorcan. Suspiré en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos empezaron a brincar gritando a todo pulmón, Bella les miraba sonriente. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude vislumbrar una chispa en sus ojos que antes no estaba… esperanza. Lo cual me alegró por completo.

-Papi- me llamó Grace- ¿puedo ser porrista?- tragué en seco.

¡De ninguna forma Grace iba a ser porrista! Victoria lo había sido en su momento…

-Yo… no…

-¡Tengo una idea!- soltó Alice- Rose, Bella y yo dirigiremos el equipo de porristas- Bella se tensó.

-¿Estas loca?- le preguntó a su amiga- La última vez que hice algo semejante terminé con la pierna fracturada- me mordí el labio para no reírme. Me imaginé a Bella unos años más chica haciendo de porrista, su largo, ondulado y sedoso pelo castaño brillaba a la luz del campo de fútbol…

-Si, pero Jake no paró de alabar tu salto de gacela- objetó Alice, sin saber por qué la sangre me hirvió a la simple mención del nombre de ese chico.

-Alice, Jacob siempre me miraba…- dijo Bella enojada- sabes lo molesto que era,- la tensión de mi cuerpo se alivió- además eso no quita el hecho de que sea un peligro para la humanidad entera, sabes a lo que me refiero- añadió poniéndose roja… de nuevo, de pronto tuve la urgencia de acercarme a ella y acariciar esas mejillas suyas que tanto se encendían. Pero me contuve.

-Estaré allí con el botiquín- sonrió mi padre, Bella abrió los ojos con terror- No dejaré que ocurra nada- añadió papá.

-¿Lo ves?- sonrió Alice.

-Asunto resuelto- cerró Rosalie como si fuera un contrato empresarial.

-No- Bella se cruzó de brazos- me niego a andar en minifalda con pompones ridículos…

-Vamos Bells- interrumpió Jasper por primera vez- No será tan malo…

-¡Yo seré el entrenador del equipo campeón!- exclamó Emmett- Así que necesito a mis dos armas poderosas… Al mini Eddie- despeinó a mi hijo, yo gruñí ante el apelativo, él sólo rodó los ojos- y a mis porristas- señaló a las chicas y a Grace que no paraba de sonreír de la emoción- ¿Qué dices, aceptas o no?

-Yo…

-Por fa- pidió Grace. Ahora era mi turno de mirar a Bella sufrir con el chantaje emocional de mis hijos.

-Bien- se rindió- Pero están advertidos, si hay alguna catástrofe no será mi culpa…

Lentamente cuando nadie se daba cuenta pues todos empezaron a preparar las cosas para la operación: "Entrenando a Emmett". Me puse detrás de Bella y me acerqué a susurrarle al oído.

-No dejaré que te pase nada, siempre estaré detrás de ti…- sentí como se estremecía.

-Papi- volví a la realidad en cuanto Grace me llamó- ¿Puedo acompañar a Alice al centro comercial para comprar los pompones?

-Claro.

El teléfono de Emmett comenzó a sonar, este se puso algo nervioso, era raro ver a mi hermano así.

-¿Hola?- le escuché atender desde la cocina- Si…- su voz estaba cargada de emoción- No, aún no les dije- fruncí el ceño, ¿qué se estaba guardando Emmett?- Claro, amor…

Me quedé atónito. Emmett… ¿llamando a alguien amor? Miré en la habitación para asegurarme de que Rosalie no estaba hablando por teléfono con él. No, no era así, lo cual me sorprendió. Siempre tuve la idea de que esos dos iban a tener algo…

-Familia- la voz atronadora de Emmett calló los preparativos para el entrenamiento- Quiero anunciar algo.

Todos los ojos se posaron en él.

-¿Vas a volver al rugby profesional?- quiso saber Jasper.

-Nada de eso- una sonrisa enorme enmarcaba el rostro de Emmett acentuando más sus hoyuelos- Ayer a la noche, encontré al amor de mi vida- de reojo vi como Rosalie sonreía ante la mención de ello, hubiera querido avisarle de lo que venía a continuación, pero era tarde…- Y quiero presentarles. Ella ha venido hasta aquí, de forma sorpresiva…- rió ante un chiste privado de él- Bien…- suspiró- Emma… te presento a mi familia.

La cara de Rosalie dejó ver la desilusión, para luego pasar al enojo… iba a estallar la tercera guerra mundial. Lo presentía.

**__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ ___ ___ ___ ___**

_Siento haber tardado, es que estos días no me sienta muy bien encontrar tiempo para escribir e inspirarme. Muchos querían que pasara algo entre Edward y Bella en la noche, así que espero no haberles dejado con mal sabor de boca y con ganas de más. Jaja lo que no se esperaban era lo de Emmett, debo agradecer a mi hermana, fue su idea. ¿Alguien sabe qué Emma famosa es? Hagan apuestas, sólo doy la pista de que pertenece a una serie de películas de la Warner Brothers._

_Bien, mil gracias en serio. Los reviews son fantásticos, no he podido responderles, lo lamento en el alma, pero el tiempo de exámenes me tiene mal jaja._

_Pero en fin… por otro lado anuncio que estoy trabajando en otro fic, tal vez ya lo leyeron: The Princess Swan… (jaja mis títulos son parecidos), estoy en proceso de finalización del segundo capítulo así que tal vez suba pronto._

_Bueno… les dejo una probadita de lo que se viene…_

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE LA NANA SWAN:**

_Demonios. _La tormenta era demasiado fuerte, pensé en mi hija, debía de estar asustada como siempre que pasaba esto.

Aceleré llegando a casa de puro milagro. Corrí escaleras arriba, entrando como bólido en el cuarto de mi hija… ¡Grace no estaba allí!

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Malditos turnos nocturnos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba mi hija?

_Bien ya saben lo que me gusta… ahora denle a "DEJA TU REVIEW" (debo decir que el nuevo diseño me gusta XD) y yo continuaré._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	13. Noche de Tormenta

_Las apuestas han sido realizadas, todos y cada uno de ustedes han apuntado con un rifle al pobre Emmett… jaja Rose no se quedará así, ya verán lo que sucede. ¿Quieren saber dónde anda Grace? ¡Ya lo verán!... _

_Pero mientras chillo, y chillo y chillo…. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Falta horrores para el 1° de Enero!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Vieron la Premier? ¡Dios, mío! ¿Quién opina igual que yo de que Robert y Kristen tienen algo más allá? Digo… ¡vean las miraditas de las fotos! Sé que Kiks tiene novio (Michael Angarano- de Súper Escuela de Héroes) pero… tal vez son alucinaciones mías…_

_Bueno. No los muelo más. Nos leemos abajo (dónde les contaré un poco más de mi triste y patética semana- exámenes los odio)._

_**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, Y A SUMMINT ENTRETAINMENT (¡YA HAN FIRMADO PARA LAS SECUELAS!).**_

_Disfruten…_

**Noche de Tormenta.**

**EMMETT POV.**

¡Oh, Dios que sorpresa se iba a llevar mi familia! La cara de Rosalie… necesitaba una cámara para ese momento, pero la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por ella no hubiera conocido a Emma. Sin más ni más avancé hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al garaje, ahí parada en medio de la puerta estaba mi querida Emma… ¡Dios, esta mujer sabe cómo sacarte el aire! Traía un conjunto de vestir blanco, su cabello castaño caía con ondulaciones, sin duda había crecido, no era la niñita quisquillosa que todos veían en la pantalla grande cada año cuando se estrenaba la nueva de Potter.

-Hola- la saludé con un beso que ella respondió.

-Hola grandote- rió ella.

-¿Lista para conocer a la familia?- ella asintió.

Sentí el ambiente en buen momento.

-Familia- dije lo más alto que pude, todos se callaron de inmediato- Quiero anunciar algo.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí, esto me encantaba.

-¿Vas a volver al rugby profesional?- quiso saber Jasper.

-Nada de eso- sonreí, ninguno se esperaba lo que venía- Ayer a la noche, encontré al amor de mi vida- Rosalie sonrió, esto se me antojo raro, y aunque mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la hermosa sonrisa de la rubia me dispuse a seguir con mi deber- Y quiero presentarles. Ella ha venido hasta aquí, de forma sorpresiva…- reí al recordar que justo cuando colgamos me dijo "_De hecho bombón estoy fuera de tu casa, mueve tu lindo trasero y ábreme la puerta AHORA." _- Bien…- suspiré- Emma… te presento a mi familia.

Mi novia avanzó hacia la mitad del comedor, dónde me hallaba. La cara de mi familia era un poema, pero la que más me gustó fue la de Lorca sus ojitos verdes no paraban de mirar de forma sorpresiva a mi novia.

-¡Eres Hermione Granger!- exclamó el pequeño, Emma rió.

-Eso creo- respondió.

-Bien, esto… Emma te presento a mi familia… ella es Esme, mi madre- mamá avanzó a saludarla, se veía sorprendida- mi padre, Carlisle- papá le tendió la mano- mi hermano, Edward- los ojos de Emma se abrieron de forma sorpresiva al ver a mi hermano, me tensé un poco, pero Edward estaba en iguales condiciones, por la mirada que me dedicó supe que no le gustaba mi "nueva adquisición" por así decirlo- sus hijos… Grace y Lorcan- los niños la saludaron con gran entusiasmo, en especial Lorcan _este niño y yo vamos a tener una plática seria_- Bella…- ¿_es mi idea o Bella le está lanzando miradas asesinas a Emma_? Seguro son mis ideas- Alice y Jasper…- ambos saludaron con un gesto de cabeza, ni siquiera se acercaron- y ella es…

-¡Rosalie Hale!- exclamó Emma sin darme tiempo a decir nada más.

-¿Cómo va todo con Channel Emma?- preguntó la rubia con aire de suficiencia.

-Bien, pero al parecer Anne Hatheway va a ser la nueva imagen de Coco…

-¡Oh, cuánto lo siento!- el rostro de Rosalie decía todo menos de que lo sentía.

-Esto… dejemos los temas de moda a un lado y pasemos a la comida… ¡Muero de hambre!- exclamé, mamá rodó los ojos.

-En un segundo, tomen asiento.- dijo Esme desapareciendo por la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo- le dijeron al unísono Bella, Alice y Rosalie que desparecieron como rayo en la cocina.

-Emma- la voz de Grace me sacó de mis observaciones- ¿Por qué ya no estás con Rupert Grint?

-Oh… yo… ¿sabes corazón?, él y yo nunca… sólo somos amigos.

-¡Pero hacen tan linda pareja!- exclamó mi sobrina, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y no te gusta que tío Em este con ella?- quise saber, la chica se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Me quedé de a cuatro, Grace nunca se ponía así, sin más ni más se alejó del pasillo para seguir a las demás mujeres a la cocina.

-Ven Em, sentémonos- dije jalando a Emma a mi lado en la mesa.

-Pero… yo… ¿no sería bueno que ayudara?- le preguntó a Edward que venía detrás de nosotros hablando entre susurros con Jasper.

-Esto… eres una invitada, así que… siéntate- le dijo mi hermano, para tomar asiento con Jasper frente a nosotros.

Una vez sentados pasé un brazo sobre los hombros de Emma, me dedicó una sonrisa suave. Por alguna extraña razón esto no me parecía común. Lorcan no paraba de mirar a Emma con ojitos soñadores.

-Creo que tengo competencia- le susurré riendo a Emma, ella volteó a mirar frente a nosotros, sus ojos volaban de Jasper a Edward- Mi sobrino y yo tendremos una plática…- los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par, y me sonrió nerviosa.

-Oh.

**ROSALIE POV.**

_¡Maldita Bruja de Cuarta!_

-¿Estás bien Rose?- me preguntó preocupada Esme, yo solo asentí.

-Hay algo extraño en esa Emma- dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido mientras por indicción de Esme partía con cuidado el pan para ponerlo en una bandejita- No es por nada, ni nada, pero…

-Tiene algo en la mirada- afirmó Esme para mi sorpresa, la mujer suspiró.

-Bu-Bu ¿Puedo ayudar?- la pequeña Grace entró en la cocina.

-Con gusto- sonrió Esme, con cuidado tomé a Grace en brazos y la senté en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, así estaría a la altura de nosotras.

-¿Se fijaron que el conjunto que trae es de la temporada pasada?- preguntó Alice como si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidas por Grace, pero sin embargo nadie se inmutó, al parecer a Grace tampoco le agradaba Emma.

-Alice- rió Bella- la ropa no habla de la…

-¡Claro que si!- la cortó ella- A ver… Grace- la niña la miró- ¿Qué prefieres un _Dolce & Gabbana_ o un _Prada_?

-Mmm… los Dolce son lindos, pero Prada es mejor- contestó ante mi sorpresa la niña- pero si me preguntan adoro a Agatha Ruíz de la Prada- reí ante este comentario, la cara de Bella era única.

-Vaya- murmuró- No sabía que te gustaba la moda.

-Edward no sabe nada- rió Esme- pero yo le enseñé lo que sabe- le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña.

-Eso explica todo- sonrió Bella, Esme la observó con cierta alegría, más bien adoración, lo cual me hizo desear saber que ocurría en aquellos momentos en la cabeza de mi amiga y la madre de Edward.

-¿Qué tal terminó tu cumpleaños anoche?- quise saber, Bella se tensó, sus mejillas adquirieron un violento color rojo.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- exclamó Grace- ¿Me bajas tía Alice?- enarqué una ceja cuestionando a Alice con la mirada, la susodicha se encogió de hombros para bajar a la pequeña que salió corriendo escaleras arriba armando alboroto a su paso.

_-¡Grace!-_ reí ante el gritó enojado de Edward en el cuarto continuo.

-Así que…- continué, Bella no me miraba- ¿Qué tal la noche?

-B…bien- balbuceó.

-¿Era tu cumpleaños en serio?- quiso saber Esme, Bella asintió.

-La llevamos a un club con show- explicó Alice a Esme- Ya que el siguiente sábado se casa nuestra amiga y ella es la madrina…- Ese rió, Bella se ponía cada vez más roja- bueno, para no hacerla más larga, la señorita aquí presente se marchó enojada del club debido a la llegada de…

-Ciertos hombres- le corté yo, ambas reímos.

-Algo de eso me enteré- rió Esme.

-No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto- murmuró Bella mordiéndose el labio con la vista fija en el suelo.

-No te aflijas Bella- Esme la tomó por los hombros- No sabes cómo estaban esos tres anoche- las tres la miramos con confusión- Cuando vinieron a dejar a los niños, los tres dieron su mejor demostración de hombres en apuros, principalmente Edward…- Esme miró con intensidad a Bella.

-¡Mamá tengo hambre!- gritó el baboso de Emmett, la sangre me hirvió al recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé la ensaladera de la mesada de la cocina y salí disparada rumbo al comedor. Frente a mí Emmett estaba abrazado a Emma que bostezaba, esto me encolerizó más, a tal grado que apreté con fuerza la ensaladera para no asesinar a la maldita bruja que tenía delante.

-Déjalo aquí- ordenó Emma como si yo fuera la sirvienta, la miré con odio apretando cada vez más la ensaladera- ¿Te fallan los oídos o qué?- de pronto sentí como una fuerza sobrenatural se apoderaba de mí, mis manos rompieron en mil pedazos la ensaladera.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamé enfadada- Simplemente encantador, ¿por qué no levantas tu misma tu culo de la silla y te sirves tu misma, eh?

-¿Qué si no quiero?- me miró ella desafiante.

-Emma…- la tomó Emmett por los hombros, sin atreverse a mirarme _cobarde._

**BELLA POV.**

Rosalie salió de la habitación echa una furia, por causa del grandioso Emmett no iba a saber nunca a lo que se refería Esme, porque para mi sorpresa todo lo que la Señora Cullen pensara sobre mí me interesaba de sobremanera, no entendía el por qué.

_¡Crash!_

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Sonó a un vidrio romperse- respondió preocupada Esme.

Las tres nos miramos con preocupación y sin pensarlo salimos en dirección a la sala, un olor óxido hizo que mi vista se nublara, sólo había un olor capaz de provocarme la sensación de mareo… _la sangre._ Rosalie tenía las manos llenas de sangre, o al menos eso era lo que mi vista nublada me permitía ver, las nauseas se iban apoderando poco a poco de mí. Como pude me tomé del marco de la pared, nadie prestaba atención a lo que me ocurría por lo que agradecí internamente, ya era bastante patético oír que le daba a uno náuseas el ver sangre como para agregarle el hecho que podía _olerla _aún estando tan lejos de la misma. Aún recordaba el incidente en el Laboratorio de Biología cuando iba a la preparatoria en Forks High, al profesor se le ocurrió hacer los test del Grupo Sanguíneo, ya se imaginarán cómo acabé en la enfermería a penas el profesor se pinchó un dedo para mostrarnos la manera correcta de hacer el test, por suerte Alice estaba allí y lo vio venir, sólo que ahora mi amiga estaba tratando de calmar a una Rose histérica que le gritaba un rosario de palabras que no diría nunca delante de mis padres ni de niños a Emma Watson.

-Bella- gemí por lo bajo al escuchar _su _voz teñida de preocupación.

-Tú no- me apreté más contra el marco de la puerta apoyando la cabeza para calmar el mareo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dos fuertes manos me tomaron por los costados, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa para encontrarme frente a dos esmeraldas, hubiera deseado que fuera otra persona, no quería que mis náuseas me ganaran y terminara en un muy mal episodio.

-N… nada- articulé como pude- Atiende a Rose.

-Papá lo está haciendo- me informó- Bella no estás bien, estas más pálida que un vampiro- quise reírme pero no pude, sólo hice una mueca.

-Aire- pedí como pude, sentía que si seguía en ese lugar el olor me iba a matar.

Edward me ayudó a salir por la puerta de la cocina que daba al enorme jardín de los Cullen, este era hermoso, tenía árboles enormes, sin duda daba a una especie de bosque, por un momento me sentí de nuevo en Forks, especialmente en aquella casa grande y antigua que había encontrado a las afueras una tarde lluviosa después de una interminable tarde de compras en Port Angeles con Alice y Angela. De hecho la casa de los Cullen le guardaba bastante semejanza.

-¿Estás bien?- yo asentí con cuidado, Edward aún no me soltaba, lo cual agradecí pues aún sentía débiles mis piernas- ¿Te pasa esto con frecuencia?- suspiré rendida, sabía que Edward no dejaría de hacer preguntas, así que era mejor responderlas.

-Solo cuando _huelo_ la sangre- el soltó una risita, me volteé a mirarle, sus ojos me miraban con diversión e incredulidad.

-Bella, la sangre no huele- me dijo sonriente.

-¡Claro que si!- objeté- Huele a óxido y sal…- hice una mueca de disgusto al recordar el olor.

-Vaya y creí que yo era el loco- le miré sin comprender- Yo también… _percibo el olor de la sangre_.

-Pero acabas de decir que…

-Te lo dije sólo porque a mí me lo dicen- me cortó encogiéndose de hombros- pero la verdad es que el olor es… extraño, he aprendido a soportarlo, más por el hecho de que mi trabajo requiere de constante contacto con la misma.

-Me debes de enseñar- le dije- odio que me pase esto.

-Será un placer_- _me miró de forma intensa generando que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, por un momento tuve la sensación de que era capaz de oírlo.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que Esme nos llamó. Dentro la paz volvía a reinar o al menos eso parecía.

-¡Oh Bells!- exclamó Alice cuando entré- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor- sentí mis mejillas arder al comprobar que ya todos los presentes sabían lo que me ocurría cuando había sangre cerca de mí- ¿Rose?- la aludida levantó su mano derecha dejando a la vista una venda que cubría su palma, me sonrió con pesar.

-La comida esta lista- anunció Esme.

-¡Esperen!- exclamaron a coro los gemelos Lorcan y Grace que venían corriendo de escaleras arriba con una caja enorme que llevaban entre los dos.

Alice rió ante la actitud de los niños, todos los miraban con curiosidad, en especial Edward. Aunque para mi asombro Emma los miraba con cierta irritación, lo cual me hizo enervar. _¿Quién demonios se cree? ¿La Reina Isabel?_

-Esto es para ti- me dijo Lorcan sonriente, lo miré dudosa.

-Sabemos que no te gusta que gasten en ti- añadió Grace- por lo que te hicimos esto…

-Alice- murmuré mientras mi amiga me miraba sonriente, me agaché a la altura de los niños- No se tenían que haber molestado- los abracé dejando a un lado el gran paquete.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijeron los dos a coro, la vista se me nubló y esta vez no era a cause de que hubiera sangre cerca-

-Los quiero mucho- los apreté más contra mí, ellos me imitaron.

Con cuidado me separé de ellos.

-¡Estas llorando!- exclamó Grace al ver mi cara.

-Si- afirmé- pero de felicidad. A ver qué me han hecho estos dos angelitos- ellos rieron, tomé el paquete en mis manos, era plano, pero largo.

Con cuidado rompí el envoltorio. Parecía un cuadro, pero cuál sería mi asombro al ver que era un marco que contenía fotos de los niños conmigo y Edward, eran las fotos que nos había tomado Queque una tarde antes de que Edward retomara su trabajo en el Hospital, a unos días de mi llegada.

-¡Wow!- murmuré.

-¿Te gusta?- Grace me miraba con cautela, como si pensara que en cualquier momento me pondría a gritarle o algo parecido, lo cual me extraño, este no era un comportamiento habitual en ella.

-Me encanta- volví a abrazarlos, la duda parecía disiparse del todo en Grace.

Hice nota mental de preguntarle más tarde a Edward sobre este comportamiento de la niña, algo me decía que tenía que ver con cierta mujer que les dejó. Emma se aclaró la garganta.

-Tengo hambre- dijo ella, rodé los ojos, esta mujer si que es insoportable, Rosalie apretó su puño sin vendar y le dedicó una mirada acecina.

La tarde pasó sin ningún otro incidente, Esme era una magnífica cocinera y habíamos quedado que un día me enseñaría algunas de sus recetas, las cuales cocinaría solo cuando Queque no estuviera presente, esa mujer podía llegar a ser el demonio en persona si alguien se metía en su querida cocina. Por otro lado Rosalie no paraba de lanzarles miradas acecinas a Emma y a Emmett incluso empezó a apodarlos a sus espaldas "_M & M's_" _el chocolate se envenena en tu lengua_, me sorprendió el hecho de que a Grace tampoco parecía agradarle la chica, en cambio a Lorcan parecía fascinarle la idea de que su tío le hubiera bajado la novia a Ronald Weasley de Harry Potter.

Lorcan y Grace quisieron dormir un rato la siesta mientras los demás tomábamos el café, bueno al menos la mayoría, porque Emmett se retiró con Emma para acompañarla hasta su casa. Una vez que desaparecieron por la puerta Rosalie suspiro de alivio.

-Eres mortal hermana- rió Jasper para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Quisiera poder asesinarla- dijo ella seria, Esme rió por lo bajo.

-Realmente no es el tipo de Emmett- aclaró ella.

-¿Cuál es su tipo?- preguntó sonriente Alice.

-A él le gustan las rubias- rió Edward, Rosalie se sonrojó.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo?- se defendió mi amiga, por algún extrañó motivo cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Edward él se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Yo…

-Le gustan las castañas- Carlisle dio un sorbo a su taza de café mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, me miró con una sonrisa, sentí como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas, Alice emitió una risita que logró confundir con una tos.

-Esto… Esme- la mujer me miró con una gran sonrisa- ¿Me permites tu baño?

-¡Oh, claro! Es en el segundo piso la primera puerta a mano derecha.

-Gracias.

Con cuidado para no tropezar y ponerme en una situación aún más embarazosa me levanté despacio. Al llegar al segundo piso casi me pierdo entre tantas puertas, por suerte las indicaciones de Esme fueron claras. Me refresqué el rostro con agua fría, ya que el café me estaba adormilando, por algún extraño motivo la cafeína nunca surgía el efecto normal en mí, todas las cosas calientes que tomara me adormilaban. Al regresar al piso inferior me perdí, esta vez las puertas parecían iguales, por lo que terminé entrando en un salón bastante amplio con un piano de cola en el medio. Este era hermoso. Me hizo recordar cuando era niña a mi sueño de quererle comprar a Renée uno igual, ya que por aquél entonces el hobby de mi madre era tocar el piano, y lo hacía magnífico, uno de los recuerdos que quedan de aquella época es mi devoción a Claude Debussy.

-¿Te perdiste?- rió Esme detrás de mí, pegué un respingo al escucharla, pues no la había oído llegar.

-Técnicamente- asentí sonriendo muerta de vergüenza- ¿Es tuyo?- quise saber, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tocas?- quiso saber esta vez ella, yo reí.

-No del todo, cuando era niña mi madre me mando a unas clases, pero… como todo hobby…

-Entiendo- suspiró- este piano era de mi madre, si no me equivoco es del año 1918, se lo dejó a Edward, su nieto favorito- sonrió ella ante el recuerdo.

-¿Edward toca?- pregunté sorprendida.

-¡Ya lo creo!

-Vaya- murmuré, cada día aprendía algo nuevo de Edward.

-Desde hace mucho que no toca, de hecho la última canción que compuso fue una nana para los niños- me informó Esme, sus ojos se veían tristes- Mi niño no fue el mismo desde que ella los abandonó.

No había que ser un lector de mentes para entender a quién se refería Esme. La madre de los gemelos había sido muy mala.

-Creo que Grace fue la que sufrió más.- admitió ella.

-¿Por eso su comportamiento dudoso hoy que me entregaron el regalo?

-¿También lo notaste?- me sonrojé de inmediato.

-Mi madre me dice que soy muy observadora…

-Y con un gran corazón- me cortó ella- Realmente eres una persona encantadora Bella.

-Mamá- Edward entró en el salón, su rostro denotó sorpresa al verme con su madre en aquél lugar, cosa que no me extrañó pues después de todo este lugar era algo de él- Esto… papá te necesita en su despacho- le informó recomponiendo su inigualable cara de póker.

-¿Ahora qué sucedió?- preguntó Esme con fingido fastidio.

-Dijo algo acerca de una conferencia en Washington- sonreí ante la mención de mi antiguo hogar, con Charlie en Forks.

-¡Oh!- Esme soltó una risita- Los veo en un segundo- dicho esto se alejó por la puerta con una elegancia envidiable, solté un suspiro.

-Así que… ¿tocas?- quise saber, él soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Mi madre te contó- dijo a modo de afirmación, yo asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro, él suspiró frunciendo el ceño- Hace años que no toco, hay uno en casa…

-¿En serio?

-Seguro.

-Llevo ya bastante en tu casa y aún no la conozco del todo- reí.

-Por lo que veo es así…

-Solo me preguntó no tendrá ataúdes ni pasadizos secretos ¿o si?- él rió.

-No, no pasadizos secretos no, pero ataúdes…- él rió ante mi expresión- No me vas a decir que aún no te habitúas a las bromas de Queque llamándome Drácula- reí ante el comentario.

-Es que no te asocio con un vampiro.

-Oh.

-Deberás tocar alguna vez, tu madre me ha metido el gusanillo de la curiosidad…

-Tú siempre tienes curiosidad.

-Y esta mata al gato- solté al recordar que aquello mismo me decía Charlie.

-En teoría- suspiró- pero esta vez te prometo que algún día tocaré para ti- mi corazón dio un vuelco y tuve que recordarme como respirar.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

**EDWARD POV.**

Viernes al fin. Suspiré aliviado, la semana había sido bastante intensa. Salí de la sala de emergencias para toparme con el reloj. Dos horas más y a casa… Me dirigí rumbo a las habitaciones que me tocaban checar, primero pasaría por la de la Señora MaKettle, una mujer bastante simpática de sesenta años que parecía tener una atracción hacia mi persona, pero eso no impedía que disfrutara de mi paciente.

-¡Doctor Cullen!- su voz grave me hizo sonreír.

-¿Cómo esta mi paciente favorita?- ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo voy a estar sin su amor doctor?- solté una risita mientras leía sus últimos estudios que Irina me había dejado en la puerta.

-Al parecer recuperándote bastante bien, voy a extrañarla mucho- ella me miró con sorpresa- si sigue así en unas semanas se le dará de alta.

-¡Cáspita!- soltó la mujer- Prométeme que cuando salga me presentarás a tu novia- esta vez fui yo quién la miró confuso.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Vamos, corazón!- rió la anciana- Tus ojos tienen un brillo peculiar desde hace semanas… un brillo que hasta una vieja arrugada como yo puede identificar, estas enamorado Edward Cullen y si no me equivoco es alguien muy especial…

-Yo…- fruncí el entrecejo- creo que se equivoca.

-Oh, no las viejas no nos equivocamos en asuntos del corazón, sabemos siempre que después de la Tormenta… viene la calma- como si sus palabras fueran mágicas afuera resonó un trueno, haciéndome pegar un brinco de susto.

En el momento en que la luz cegadora inundó la habitación seguida por el estruendo del relámpago a mi mente vino solo una cosa: ¡Grace!

**GRACE POV.**

Un relámpago me despertó en medio de mi sueño, era bastante tarde. Como siempre sucedía cada vez que había una tormenta me levanté enseguida, estaba asustada, necesitaba a mi papá, por ello corrí hacia su habitación sólo él podía consolarme, aún no entiendo porque odio las tormentas, es sólo que me hacen sentir sola, a decir verdad creo tener un vago recuerdo sobre mi mamá abandonándonos en una noche así…

-¿Papá?- no obtuve respuesta, su cama estaba vacía, el miedo se apoderó de mí y sólo pude hacer una cosa… llorar.

Fue entonces cuando dos pares de cálidas manos me abrazaron en la oscuridad haciéndome sentir de una forma protegida.

-Todo va a estar bien- me susurró mi ángel al oído, sonreí.

Sabía que así sería.

**EDWARD POV.**

_Demonios. _La tormenta era demasiado fuerte, pensé en mi hija, debía de estar asustada como siempre que pasaba esto.

Aceleré llegando a casa de puro milagro. Corrí escaleras arriba, entrando como bólido en el cuarto de mi hija… ¡Grace no estaba allí!

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Malditos turnos nocturnos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba mi hija? Me apresuré a buscar en el cuarto de Lorcan, con cuidado para no despertarle, ahí tampoco estaba Grace. Salí precipitado a mi habitación para tomar el teléfono y llamar a mis padres cuando el alivio se apoderó de mí. Allí durmiendo sobre mi cama estaba Grace, pero no estaba sola, recostada junto a ella estaba la mujer que había cambiado nuestras vidas. Bella tenía abrazada a Grace contra su pecho, ambas tapadas bajo las mantas. Solté un suspiro.

-Oh.- habló Bella de repente encontrándose con mi mirada- Yo…- hizo ademán de levantarse, pero me apresuré a detenerla.

-Está bien, descansa- le dije en un susurro.

-No, no, tu has tenido un día largo- replicó ella.

-Insisto- ella frunció el entrecejo, se veía hermosa aún enojada.

-Hagamos una cosa- dijo ella entre susurros- como tu cama es tres veces más grande que cualquiera, dormiremos los tres juntos, así no despertamos a Grace…

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora ante la idea.

-De acuerdo- solté de golpe- iré a cambiarme.

Sin duda iba a ser una larga noche… Cuando regresé me reí de mí mismo, Bella ya se hallaba dormida abrazando a Grace, la vista era tan hermosa que me quedé observando, velando por el sueño de aquellos ángeles, solo faltaba mi Lorcan para completar la escena, pero de momento así era perfecta no quería despertar a mi hijo, ni mucho menos a ellas.

-Mami- dijo en sueños Grace, mi corazón se hundió en mi pecho, me gustaba mucho oír a mi hija hablar dormida, era algo de lo que nunca me cansaba, pero cuando esta palabra salía de su boca era por una pesadilla, pero esta noche de tormenta fue distinta, su rostro mostraba paz.

-Aquí estoy- me sorprendió oír a Bella, por un momento pensé que se había despertado, pero su respiración lenta y acompasada me dejaron ver lo contrario- Yo quiero… dos de vainilla con menta- hice un esfuerzo grande para no reírme.

-Con conito- añadió Grace, parecía que hasta en sueños se conectaban.

Por la luz de la Luna pude ver de lleno la cara de Bella, afuera ya no llovía, todo estaba en calma.

-Edward- pegué un respingo al oírla nombrarme- te quiero- suspiró en sueños.

¿Había sido posible lo que había escuchado? ¿Estaría dormido? Cierto o no esto me hizo darme cuenta de algo…

-Yo también te quiero.

___________ ___________________ _________________ ______________

_Ok, ok. Sé que no tengo excusa que soy bastante mala, pero… ¡Perdón! Es que este mes ha ido de cabeza, si les digo que tengo ampollas en los pies, el cerebro gastado y un calor que me mata… ¿me creerían? No lo sé, les cuento que a pesar de estar de vacaciones mi agenda está siempre llena con algo… jaja, Pero bueno… CHICAS (OS) YA FALTA MENOS PARA TWILIGHT THE MOVIE._

_Si bien, las noticias de Luna Nueva me tienen enojada, no dudo que cualquier peli que hagan será tan exitosa como la primera._

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE LA NANA SWAN:**

-¡EMMETT CULLEN!- gritó Emma, el susodicho la miró con confusión- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PINTADO COMO MUJER?

_Gracias por los reviews, en cuanto pueda me hago un espacio y se los contesto. Mil gracias por todo. Los leo en el siguiente capítulo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._

_PD Gracias a quién haya puesto la idea de llamar a Emma y a Emmett "M & M's"_


	14. Fuera Brujas

_Siento mucho la tardanza, es que me fui de vacaciones, y recién regreso jaja._

_Bueno, bueno, al parecer intentaron mandarme a la __brigada vampírica la última vez, sólo que no esperaba que fuera Bella la que viniera a por mí, ¿qué de que estoy hablando? ¡Ja! Déjenme contarles que ya van como treinta TRASTOS rojos que me encuentro aparcados en lugares cercanos a dónde estoy ¿coincidencia? Si eso les sonó extraño entonces déjenme decirles que cuando estaba dando una vuelta por dónde vivo encontré un restaurante llamado "La Bella Italia", ¡oh, si! Sólo me falta encontrar a Edward Cullen ¿dónde andará?_

_Y por otra parte… ¡AME LA PELICULA! Dios mío, se que cuando una película es adaptación de un libro omiten cosas, pero en esta… todo estaba bien, la química entre Rob y Kristen es espectacular, lo único que falló fueron los efectos especiales. Seguramente ya están ansiosos de ver como yo las partes que omitieron… jaja les tengo un pequeño secreto XD SE CUALES SON, jaja abajo les digo cómo sé este pequeño secreto y tal vez si quieren en el siguiente capítulo se los cuento, aunque Naty… ¡tú ya lo sabes! Jaja._

_Ok este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga y prima del alma Naty. TQM._

_**NADA ME PERTENECE, LOS NOMBRES DE TWILIGHT SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, CUALQUIER PARECIDO A ALGUNA NOVELA DE CHRIS MORENA O ROSY OCAMPO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_Disfruten…_

**Fuera Brujas.**

**BELLA POV.**

Afuera llovía a cántaros, no podía concentrarme ni para leer, hacía por lo menos dos horas que había acostado a Lorcan y a Grace, pero algo dentro de mí hacía que me sintiera ansiosa y no era debido a que mañana me tocaba ser de madrina de bodas, en la boda de mi mejor amiga. Pronto unos sonidos poco comunes me sacaron de mi estado de trance, era el sonido de un llanto y provenía del cuarto de Edward. Me fijé en el reloj de mi mesita de noche, este indicaba la media noche, si mis cálculos no fallaban Edward solía llegar los viernes a las dos o tres de la mañana como mucho. Por un momento pensé que era parte de mi desbordada imaginación, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que aquél llanto sonaba al de un niño…

Entré sin tocar a la habitación, y efectivamente ahí sentada en el suelo abrazándose las piernitas estaba mi pequeña Grace… su carita estaba toda surcada en lágrimas, lo cual me destrozaba el corazón. Pronto me encontré arrodillada junto a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien- le susurré, su tensión pareció desvanecerse y para mi satisfacción una sonrisa se asomó en su bello y angelical rostro.

-Te quiero- me dijo ella- nunca me dejes- sus ojitos brillaron con nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Nunca- le dije abrazándola más fuerte.

Y así meciéndola en mis brazos la cargué y la deposité en la gran cama de Edward, sabía que no debía de hacer eso, pero Grace se me estaba quedando dormida en brazos y su peso era bastante como para que alguien tan patoso como yo la llevara cargando de una habitación a otra. Pronto me acurruqué al lado de ella, abrazándola para darle calor y seguridad, pues aún seguía temblando.

-No temas, todo va a estar bien- le dije para luego depositarle un beso en la frente.

-Mami cántame algo- pidió ella, no hice ningún comentario acerca de aquella palabrita que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-De acuerdo dulce- le susurré para dejar escapar un suspiro y limpiarle la última lágrima que rodó por su mejilla- _My precious one my tiny one. __Lay down your pretty head. My dearest one my sleepy one. __It's time to go to bed_- acaricié su mejilla mientras ella me miraba con sus preciosos ojitos verdes- _My precious one my darling one. __Don't let your lashes weep. My cherished one my weary one. __It's time to go to sleep-_ Grace bostezó lo cual hizo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, se estaba relajando- _Just bow your head. And give your cares to me.-_ lentamente su cuerpecito iba liberando la tensión que este tenía debido a la tormenta, quería quitar todo su dolor, porque eso era lo que le pasaba a mi pobre angelito, tenía una tristeza profunda-_ Just close your eyes. __And fall into the sweetest dream. Cuz in my loving arms. You're safe as you will ever be. __So hush my dear and sleep.-_ pronto Grace empezó a parpadear lento, su respiración se acompasó, lo cuál era indicador de que dentro de poco caería en los brazos de Morfeo- _And in your dreams. __You'll ride on angels' wings. Dance with the stars. And touch the face of God. And if you should awake... __My precious one my tiny one, I'll kiss your little cheek- _le besé la mejilla una vez que cerró los ojos por completo, ella suspiró en sueños-_ And underneath the smiling moon, I'll sing you back to sleep..._- le acaricié el pelo castaño claro casi broncíneo igual que el de su padre, Grace se parecía bastante a él.

Y cómo siempre que pensaba en él mi corazón latió con fuerza, realmente esto de estar enamorada de tu _jefe_ me iba a traer dolores de cabeza, sino es que me daba un paro cardíaco antes, Edward era tan encantador una vez que llegabas a conocerlo… pero la verdad era que nunca llegaría a conocerle del todo, cada día él me sorprendía con algo nuevo. Pronto empecé a sentir que mis párpados pesaban…

A lo lejos se abrió una puerta, no le di mucha importancia hasta que escuché cómo alguien suspiraba. Allí ante el umbral de la puerta se hallaba Edward, sin duda se veía que había estado en tensión minutos antes, por lo que comprendí que los episodios de Grace llorando, eran algo comunes.

-Oh- solté encontrándome con su mirada- Yo…- quise levantarme pero él me detuvo.

-Está bien, descansa- susurró.

-No, no, tu has tenido un día largo- repliqué, se le notaba cansado, seguramente estaba invadiendo su privacidad, y eso me hacía sentir mal.

-Insisto- fruncí el entrecejo _este hombre es más cabezota que yo_.

-Hagamos una cosa- le susurré- como tu cama es tres veces más grande que cualquiera, dormiremos los tres juntos, así no despertamos a Grace…

¿Yo había dicho eso? _Si, lo hiciste Bella, ahora espera a que te pongan patitas en la calle por tal insinuación al bombonzazo de tu jefe._

-De acuerdo- me quedé perpleja- iré a cambiarme.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Me quedé dormida? Sin duda iba a ser una larga noche… Mis párpados pesaban mucho y la lenta respiración de Grace era como una invitación a sumergirme al mundo de los sueños, por lo que en cuanto toqué de vuelta la almohada ya me encontraba en el punto sin retorno.

_El cielo estaba repleto de nubes, la luz solar a penas era escasa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para irradiar el monótono color verde que cubría el paisaje por todo el aire, creando una atmósfera de ensueño. Estaba en casa, podía sentirlo, el olor a humedad impregnaba el ambiente. _

_Caminaba por las calles, recorría las viejas tiendas de Forks mientras la gente se paraba a mirarme, como siempre sucedía, pero ahora era a causa de que no iba sola, me acompañaban dos angelitos._

_-Mami- la vocecita de Grace me distrajo un momento, ella se había detenido cerca del carrito de helado, reí al ver su expresión, tomé la mano de Lorcan y acudí a ella._

_-Aquí estoy- le sonreí, ella asintió._

_-Quiero uno de fresa y chocolate- dijo Lorcan de inmediato._

_-Yo quiero… dos de vainilla con menta- le dije al hombre del helado que me miró raro._

_-Con conito- añadió Grace, sonreí._

_Estaba a punto de pagar, cuando una mano más blanca que la mía me detuvo, me giré de lleno para encontrarme frente a un par de esmeraldas que me miraban intensamente, sentí como una corriente eléctrica invadía mi cuerpo. Me giré instintivamente a ver a los niños, pero ellos no estaban, nos encontrábamos fuera del gimnasio de Forks High School, que había sido decorado con motivos del baile de fin de curso, me sentía de diecisiete años de nuevo y por Dios que Edward parecía más joven aún… su traje le quedaba perfecto._

_-Edward- le llamé, él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas mientras me acercaba más a él para que giráramos con gracia ante un baile sin música con la Luna y las estrellas como nuestra única compañía- te quiero- admití perdiéndome en esos hermosos ojos._

_-Yo también te quiero…- lentamente se fue acercando más, podía sentir mi pulso frenético y su delicioso aroma rozando mi piel, generando miles de chispazos eléctricos._

_Y todo se volvió repentinamente negro…_

**LORCAN POV.**

_Piratas, nos rodeaban. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento el Capitán me llamaría a la batalla y justo cuando la segunda de abordo iba a dar la campanada que anunciaba la batalla…_

-¡Lorcan!- mi hermana me despertó, abrí rápido los ojos atontado, sabía que las tormentas hacían llorar a mi hermanita, por eso estaba preparado para recibirla a sabiendas que papá llegaría muy de noche, lo que me extrañó fue que afuera ya no llovía y casi empezaba a salir el sol.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté bostezando.

-Necesito tu ayuda- me respondió brincando en mi cama, la iré sin entender.

-¿Para qué o qué?

-¿Recuerdas el deseo que le pedimos a la estrella?- asentí con la cabeza, claro que me acordaba _¿qué pregunta tan tonta era aquella? _

-Bueno… la estrella lo esta cumpliendo, solo necesita de tu empujoncito- fruncí el ceño, no entendía ni jota de lo que me decía- ¡Arg, Lorcan, hay veces en las que eres tan lento!- me dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!- me quejé, ella me sacó la lengua pero luego me miró seria, esto era importante.

-No hay tiempo que perder, hay que dar el empujón antes de que amanezca, sino estamos fritos- añadió tomándome la mano y obligándome a salir de la cama, a veces me pregunto de donde saca tanta fuerza.

Grace me dirigió a la habitación de papá, lo que más me extrañaba era que sabía que a lo mejor papá no estaba…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó mi hermana en cuanto vio mi cara al entrar en la habitación.

Papá y mamá, digo, Bella. Ambos dormían casi juntos en la cama de papá, Grace tenia razón sólo necesitaban un empujoncito para quedar abrazados del todo, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin necesidad de que Grace me lo dijera, me subí en la cama y lentamente empujé a Bella hacia papá, no me hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, ya que pronto Bella hizo todo el trabajo al rodar un poco hacia el lado de papá, lo único que faltaba era acomodarle a él. Grace me ayudó a mover el brazo de papá a la cintura de mamá.

-Misión...

-Cumplida- choqué las palmas con Grace.

Ambos corrimos sin hacer ruido a mi habitación donde ambos nos volvimos dormir con una sonrisa dibujada en nuestros rostros. El plan tenía que funcionar.

**BELLA POV.**

Se sentía tan a gusto estar acostada, a pesar de que la almohada e sintiera un poco dura y demasiado cálida para mi gusto… _Momento, ¿desde cuando las almohadas se mueven arriba y abajo? Y lo peor de todo… ¿desde cuando parece que tienen un corazón?_

_Tum, tum. Tum, tum…_ escuchaba atentamente el latir compasado de una respiración que lógicamente no era la mía. Lentamente abrí los ojos, temí seguir soñando, porque ante mí se encontraba aquél con quien soñaba tanto dormida como despierta, no había forma que amaneciera con un ser tan perfecto como aquél, pero sin embargo sabía que mi imaginación no era tan grande como para inventar algo así. La cosa era de que no recordaba a ciencia cierta porque me hallaba despertándome abrazada a él en… ¿su cuarto?... Repasé en mi mente con cuidado los hechos de la noche anterior. La tormenta vino a mi mente y con ella el llanto de Grace… ¡Grace! Con cuidado moví la cabeza y abrí más los ojos, no había rastro de la niña, en cuanto quise moverme más un brazo fuerte y cálido que reposaba en mi cintura me apretó más contra el cuerpo que se hallaba al lado mío, y estaba completamente segura de que si se viera esta imagen desde afuera acarrearía un significado que aunque desease que fuera real, no era nada más que una mentira. Con cuidado intenté deshacerme del agarre del brazo de Edward, pero era un intento vano. Por ello decidí darme por vencida y esperar a lo inevitable. Mientras lo hacía me dediqué a observar a aquél hombre detenidamente, su rostro plácido y sereno parecía realmente un dios heleno, su rostro masculino parecía más estar tallado en mármol que ser un rostro humano de piel pálida, mi curiosidad quería saber qué tal se sentía su piel al tacto, si sería suave y cálida cómo irradiaba su cuerpo o dura y fría como aparentaba.

Lentamente aquél ser empezó a abrir los ojos…

-¿Estoy soñando?- su voz sonaba suave como el terciopelo aún cuando a penas se levantaba en la mañana, sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón acelerara su ritmo que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba normal.

-N… no lo creo- tartamudeé, él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y aunque esperaba que empezara a gritarme en ese momento, hizo algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-Buenos días- se agachó a besarme la frente.

-¿Por… por qué hiciste eso?- quise saber, me miró fijamente y me sonrió.

-Por ser tan buena con nosotros.

-Yo…- me incorporé de golpe de la cama, sin saber que hacer o decir- tengo que prepararme para la boda de Angela, soy la madrina de honor y todo tiene que estar…

-Perfecto- terminó él por mí asintiendo, dándome a entender que entendía por lo que estaba pasando- Sólo una última cosa… Angela me mandó la invitación a la boda y… me estaba preguntando… si tú…- le miré incrédula, sonaba tan tierno cuando se trababa- si tu quisieras ir a la boda como mi pareja para la noche- mi cara debía de ser un poema, porque rápidamente se incorporó, poniéndose frente a mi y pasándose nerviosamente una mano por su ya de por si desalborotado pelo broncíneo, agregó- claro si tu… quieres.

-Yo… claro- dije tratando de recordarme cómo respirar, sus ojos brillaron con una mezcla de emociones que me eran extrañas.

-¿Esto… y Grace?- me preguntó aún sonriente.

-Lo mismo me pregunto…

**EDWARD POV.**

-Parece que el león amaneció muy de buenas hoy- me saludó Queque a penas entré en la cocina, después de encontrar a mis hijos durmiendo en la habitación de Lorcan me dirigí hacia allá al parecer con una sonrisa tonta aún dibujada en mi rostro.

-Buenos días para ti también Queque- le sonreí mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y Queque me servía mi desayuno que consistía en un plato de frutas (melón, sandía y papaya), dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa y una taza de café bien cargado.

-Ya lo digo yo, no es febrero pero cupido esta haciendo de las suyas…- rió ella, fruncí el ceño mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café caliente- Y… ¿quién es la afortunada?

-Buenos días Queque- apareció Bella en la habitación, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul que le quedaba de maravilla, iba bastante apurada, por lo que no se percató de la mirada de entendimiento y el guiño posterior que me lanzó mi querida cocinera.

-Buenos días Bella- respondió ella- ¿Por qué tan apurada?- preguntó ella como si nada- Ni que te fueras a casar- mi estómago se retorció ante la idea, las mejillas de Bella se colorearon con ese hermoso tono rosado característico de ella cada vez que se avergonzaba o era el centro de atención, como había observado en este tiempo.

-Esto… no, yo no me caso, pero una amiga si y yo soy… algo así como la madrina de honor- Bella dio un bocado a su tostada con mermelada- pero, sólo me encargué del apoyo moral y las palabras a la hora del brindis, Alice se encargó de la organización de la fiesta- ella rodó los ojos, solté una risita, sabía muy bien como Alice Brandon hacía lo que se le apetecía, me había quedado muy en claro, principalmente por causa de una salida de amigas hacia una semana atrás a cierto club nocturno, aún me preguntaba como Jasper y ella se habían enamorado siendo tan distintos. Él un pacifista de naturaleza y ella… - Es un duendecillo hiperactivo de naturaleza y no para cuando se trata de fiestas.

-Ya lo creo- rió Queque- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Esta noche- respondimos al unísono Bella y yo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento y rápidamente aparté la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas arder, _¿qué demonios Edward? ¡PARECES UN ADOLECENTE ENAMORADO!_

-¿Va usted también jefecito?- gruñí ante el apodo.

-Si, si, Angela me invitó- respondí rápido- Así que llevaré a los niños con mamá…

-Pero jefecito el doctor y su señora se fueron a Washington- me golpeé mentalmente la frente, se me había olvidado que mamá no iba a estar este fin de semana, Bella debió de ver el pánico en mi rostro por lo que se apresuró a formular mi, o mejor dicho, _nuestra_ salvación.

-Creo que Alice pensaba que sería buena idea que Grace fuera la niña flor y Lorcan el que llevara los anillos… pero yo le dije que…

-Es una buena idea- la cortó Queque antes de que yo pudiera- además aquí el cascarrabias se puede divertir y vigilar a sus retoños a la vez.

-¡Queque!- le regañé, la aludida se limitó a encogerse de hombros y retirar mi taza de café ya vacía a la cocina sin decir ni una cosa más, Bella rió por lo bajo- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- quise saber.

-Nada- sonrió ella llevándose un bocado de papaya a la boca.

_* * *_

-Mil gracias Edward- me repitió por milésima vez Alice a la entrada de la casa, y es que había ofrecido que se arreglaran aquí para que Bella pudiera estar tranquila en cuanto al tema de los niños, pues una vez que le había dado a Alice la luz verde para que ellos formaran parte de sus planes, esta pequeña e hiperactiva mujer se tornó en un torbellino que por las apariencias parecía peor que el huracán Catrina.

-No hay de que Alice- le contesté nuevamente por mera formalidad.

-Ya verás como los niños lucen preciosos… por cierto ¿Dónde esta la Madrina de Bodas y la Novia?- preguntó la duendecillo entrando en mi casa, Angela ya había llegado hacía un rato y Bella se estaba encargando de alentarla, porque al parecer le había entrado el pánico a último momento o al menos eso me había contado Queque hacía un rato, pero no era nada de que preocuparse, era normal, yo lo sabía...

-Arriba en su cuarto, creo- añadí, realmente no había visto a Bella en el resto del día, pues había ido a recoger mi esmoquin a la tintorería y prácticamente precien llegaba, sabía que estaba arriba con los niños y Angela por las risas provenientes del piso superior, pero no me animaba a subir, llámenme cobarde, pero realmente me estaba sintiendo peor que un adolescente de diecisiete años.

-De acuerdo…- sin más ni más la loca amiga de Bella salió disparada escaleras arriba- ¡_Isabella Marie Swan mueve tu lindo trasero y métete en la ducha_!- sentí las mejillas arder al escuchar esa frase…_ Genial Edward, en menuda noche decidiste convertirte en un hormonal adolescente._

**BELLA POV.**

-Hola Rosalie- saludé a la chica en cuanto salí de la ducha y la encontré en mi cuarto con cara de fastidio al lado de una Alice que no paraba de ir a un lado al otro con las bolsas de nuestros vestidos de damas de honor, el vestido de Angela estaba impecablemente colgado en mi clóset.

-Bella- sonrió ella, aunque sus ojos denotaban enojo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas…?

-La brujita de pacotilla esta abajo con Emmett y Edward- informó Alice ante mi pregunta aún no terminada.

-Oh.

-Maldita bruja de cuarta- murmuró Rose con los puños apretados- y el idiota de Emmett que no se da cuenta de que sólo lo usa para llegar a _otro _pez…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté sin entender, mientras Alice me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a sentarme en la cama.

-Angela esta hablando con su mamá- dijo Alice sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Alice- la reprendí. ¿De qué habla Rose?- ambas intercambiaron miradas.

-Bueno… ¿no has notado como mira a cierto jefe tuyo?- la sangre me hirvió en ese momento.

-Bueno… él es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, además… no creo que le rompa el corazón a su hermano.

-El punto esta en que esa zorra es una bruja- me cortó Rosalie- y hay que pararle el hechizo antes de que lance el _Avada Kedavra_ contra alguien más.

-¿Te gusta Potter?- pregunté al notar que usaba términos del libro.

-Corrección adoro a Weasley- me miró Rosalie seria- pero ese no es el punto. El punto es…

-¡Angela!- la puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a mi nerviosa amiga.

-Mamá ya se encuentra en la Iglesia…- nos informó, corrí a abrazarla, noté que temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Estas bien Ang?- le pregunté, ella asintió, pero pronto comenzó a llorar _de nuevo_.

-¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

-No llores- se apresuró a abrazarla Alice.

Rosalie agachó la cabeza, se la veía triste, podía adivinar que el sueño de mi rubia amiga era casarse, lo irónico del asunto era de que ella siendo súper modelo aún no hubiera encontrado a su media naranja… Pero ¿y si ya lo hubiera encontrado?, ¿Y si este se hallaba bajo la influencia de una bruja?...

**ALICE POV.**

_¡Lo sabía!_ Rose estaba enamorada de Emmett Cullen. Sólo que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Estaba terminando de pintar a Angela cuando una idea se cruzó por mi mente maquiavélica. Si ya estaba jugando a cupido… ¿por qué no hacerlo del todo? Para ello sólo necesitaba de la ayuda de mis dos fieles angelitos, o mejor dicho, diablitos.

-Bella- llamé a mi amiga que estaba leyendo _de nuevo_ uno de sus libros favoritos, si no me equivocaba esta vez era _Jane Eyre._

Sonreí mentalmente al recordar el nombre del protagonista y que se quedaba con la Institutriz de su hija.

-Dime Ali- me miró cansada, la pobre debía estar con los nervios hechos trizas pues había tenido que lidiar bastante con la emotiva de Angela, a ella se le daba mejor tranquilizarla que a mí.

-Esto… ¿no sería buena idea que Grace y Lorcan tomaran una siesta?- me lanzó una mirada rara.

-Supongo que si… pero…

-Dile a Emmett que se encargue de ellos, ya que en cuanto termine con Angela sigues tu- ella bufó- Lo siento, la cosa es así, además creo que Edward esta también preparándose para la Boda- hice un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al baño del cual se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, Bella se sonrojó, tuve que controlarme para no reírme, mi amiga estaba cacheteando banquetas por su jefe, si supiera lo que con mis dos ayudantes les teníamos preparado para dentro de poco…

-Ok.

Bella se levantó de su asiento, Rose seguía con la nariz pegada en la revista que tenía en las manos, ella ya estaba casi lista, sólo le faltaba el vestido.

-Listo- sonreí a Angela en cuanto terminé, la dejé que admirara mi obra maestra, estaba resplandeciente.

-¡Oh, Ali!- me abrazó con fuerza- Gracias amiga.

-No hay de que- le sonreí, sabía que este era un momento especial para ella, la conocía tan bien…

-Listo, Emmett esta batallando con los niños…

-¿Y la bruja?- quiso saber Rosalie en cuanto jalé a Bella para que se sentara en el asiento que había dejado libre Angela.

-Con Queque en la cocina y déjame decirte que no esta del todo contenta…- Rosalie sonrió con satisfacción.

Supe que era hora de entrar en acción.

-Chicas, necesito ir al baño- dije de pronto- El que esta al lado del cuarto de los niños esta libre ¿no?- pregunté a Bella.

-Si, eso creo- me respondió.

Gracias al cielo nadie se fijo en que me llevaba mi estuche de maquillaje especial escondido en mi suéter, sino hubiera sido desastroso y el plan se me habría ido al traste.

-Pssst- llamé antes de entrar en el cuarto de Grace.

La niña salió de inmediato con cara aburrida, lo cuál me pareció perfecto.

-Supongo que tu tío se quedó dormido ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes tía Ali?- quiso saber la niña.

-Veo el futuro- le guiñé un ojo- Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Cómo va nuestro plan de unir al León y a la Oveja?- así era cómo llamábamos a Edward y a Bella entre nosotros, ella sonrió.

-De pelos- me reí ante su respuesta, esta niña me encantaba, esperaba que cuando tuviera una hija fuera como ella.

-Ok. Ahora dime Grace- la niña me miró con interés- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a unir a tío Emmett con tía Rose?- la niña sonrió.

-¡Me encantaría!- casi gritó- Lorcan también estuvo pensando en lo mismo, ha llegado a la idea de que no le agrada la pareja de Hermione con el tío, que ella se quede con Ron- añadió cruzando sus bracitos.

-Bien, entonces escucha atentamente qué es lo que vamos a hacer…

**ROSALIE POV.**

El color que había escogido Alice para nuestros vestidos de damas de honor era maravilloso, un rojo bordó casi sangre. Debo admitir que me encanta usar vestidos de gala _strapless _y más cuando el rojo estaba implicado. Aunque me sentía feliz de acudir a una fiesta no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, hacia años que anhelaba un final de cuentos como el que parecía estar teniendo Angela. Lo peor de mi asunto es que ahora estaba enamorada de un hombre que ya me era inalcanzable.

-Estas hermosa Rose- me sonrió Bella en cuanto terminé de acomodarme el lazo dorado que iba a modo de cinturón en el corsé del vestido.

-Y tu no te quedas atrás- Alice la había arreglado bastante bien, seguro que cuando Edward la viera se le iría el aliento, su cabellera castaña caía en suaves ondas en sus pálidos hombros, en mi caso había optado por recogérmelo en un moño bastante sofisticado, pero nada que pudiera superar al peinado de la novia.

Angela estaba radiante. Su vestido blanco corte princesa tenía bordes bordó a juego con los vestidos de Alice, Bella y el mío. Su cabello negro iba recogido en una coleta de la cual salían hermosos caireles, adornado con un moño hermoso de flores blancas de donde saldría el velo.

Alice estaba dándose el último retoque cuando me miró con entusiasmo, aún me sorprendía como podía arreglarse tan rápido y más aún hacerse esos rizos que enmarcaban su carita de duende.

-Rose… ¿podrías llamar a los niños?- me pidió ella- Ya los tengo que empezar a arreglar- no me di cuenta de que en sus ojos había un brillo especial o habría sospechado de ella, así que me dirigí sin más ni más a completar mi nueva misión.

-Yo puedo ir- dijo Bella antes de que me levantara.

-No, tú te quedas- le ordenó Alice, reí al ver como Bella regresaba de inmediato a su lugar en el silloncito que había al lado de su cama.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Rose…

Sin una palabra más me levanté y anduve hacia la habitación de los niños…

-¡EMMETT CULLEN!- gritó Emma, el susodicho la miró con confusión- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PINTADO COMO MUJER?

Al parecer el gran oso se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba pintado cual payaso, no era para más que Emma le gritara a todo lo que daba su garganta. Hice un esfuerzo para no reírme al ver como Grace y Lorcan corrían a abrazarme.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- Emmett se levantó para mirarse en el espejo más cercano, su cara era para un momento Kodak, sólo que después estalló en carcajadas y se puso a hacer el chistoso pestañando como niña- ¿No crees que me veo divino?- Emma apretó los puños.

-¡NO!

-¡Oh, vamos!- rió él- Mis sobrinos me han dejado de maravilla para la Boda.

-Te diré algo _amigo. _El día en que me case contigo será mejor que ese par- Emma señaló a los niños que me miraban con miedo, yo sentí mi sangre hervir- este en un Internado en Suiza, ¿entiendes?

-Son mis sobrinos Emma- le recordó Emmett- No son mis hijos, pero los amo como si lo fueran.

-Escúchame bien Cullen- Emma le miró seria- Soy yo o ese par. Tienes dos segundos.

Apreté los puños fuertemente, mientras una idea se formaba en mi cabeza al ver que Emma sostenía un trozo del pastel de chocolate de Queque en la mano. La vista de Emmett iba de los niños a ella y de repente se posó en mí, sentí mis mejillas arder y aparté la mirada.

-Elijo al par.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Lo que escuchaste, elijo a mis niños.

-¡ARGH!

Emma estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra Emmett, pero yo fui más rápida.

-¿No te gusta el maquillaje?- le pregunté al ver que iba a lanzar con su mano libre el estuche de maquillaje con el que seguramente habían pintado los niños a Emmett.

-¡QUITATE BARBIE DE CUARTA!

Ahora si estaba enojada, empujé con fuerza su mano ocupada por el pastel, y la dirigí directamente a su cara.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de Emma resonó por toda la casa, seguido de las carcajadas de Emmett y los niños, pronto llegaron las chicas a ver que sucedía.

-Parece que los vampiros les ganan a los hechiceros- murmuró alguien detrás de mí, seguramente Angela.

-Eso creo- murmuró Bella- recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Rose- Alice rió.

Emma se fue de la casa hecha una furia, para ese tiempo Edward ya había salido de su cuarto arreglado y perfumado listo para regañar a sus queridos hijos, el tipo estaba guapísimo, era una lástima que Bella hubiera ido a ayudar a Angela con una llamada telefónica, porque me moría de ganas de ver como se sonrojaría al verle. Alice se había ido por un trozo de pastel y a esperar a Jasper en la cocina, dejándome a mí con el _gorilón_ de Emmett.

-Gracias- dijo una voz a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos, era Emmett.

-No lo hice por ti- le dije automáticamente, él rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero gracias igualmente. Además, me salvaste de casarme con la bruja… - no me di cuenta de que estábamos tan cerca hasta que sus suspiró hizo que su aliento acariciara a mis mejillas…

**EDWARD POV.**

-Quiero que me expliquen _cómo_ llegó _esto_ a sus manos- dije blandiendo el estuche de maquillaje que Emma le había aventado a Emmett antes de irse toda embarrada en pastel.

-Fue el duende- dijo automáticamente Lorcan.

-¿Un duende?- me estaba enojando.

-Si, nos dijo que a tío Em le hacía falta color.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Bella entró en la habitación, me quedé embobado viéndola, si ya era difícil pensar sin que ella estuviera presente, con ella en mi mente, ella presente, hacía que quedara cual idiota babeante, el color rojo le favorecía demasiado a su pálida piel, pero me gustaba más el efecto que tenía sobre ella el azul… _Tierra llamando a Edward. ¡Despierta! ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESCANEAR EL CUERPO DE VENUS!_

-El duende nos lo dio para pintar- explicó de nuevo Lorcan.

-¿Con que un duende, eh?- por algún extraño motivo los ojos de Bella brillaron con entendimiento.

La puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir de par en par para dejar a la vista a Alice… _Alice._ Inmediatamente entendí, tendría una charla con ella…

-No quiero interrumpirlos, pero ya es la hora. ¿Han visto a Emmett y a Rosalie?- quiso saber.

-No, después de que Emmett se despintó entré a regañar a este par y le dejé con ella en la salita…

-Pues no están ahí- rió Angela detrás de Alice.

_Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido el oso de mi hermano…_

________ ___________ ____________ _______

_OK el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero definitivamente tenía que subirlo ya, por lo que… aquí esta. Tal vez tarde un poco debido a que mañana empiezo la UNI, pero quiero que sepan que no he abandonado ninguno de mis Fics. _

_Por esa razón…_

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE **_**"LA NANA SWAN":**

-En esta ocasión esta tradición será al estilo de mi familia- rió Ben- quién sea el afortunado de atrapar la liga… deberá sacar de la cajita de madera un papelito que contiene el nombre de la chica a la que deberá ponérselo- justo en ese momento mi mente comenzó a trazar un plan maquiavélico.

_Los leo en el siguiente capítulo. Y recuerden que las imágenes de los vestidos están en mi profile._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	15. La Boda de mi Mejor Amiga

_Bonjour! ¿Me extrañaron? Mmm… sus reviews me dicen que algunos si, y es que se están volviendo cada vez menor en número… ¿pus qué pasó? ¿Ya no les gusta La Nana? Se que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero entiendan please no tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera, de hecho he estado atada de pies y manos por mis horarios de muerte. Además agréguenle que me cortaron el Internet porque me estoy mudando, sé que parecen pretextos pero es la verdad. Me encantaría poder escribirles TODOS los días, pero ya se me hace imposible, entiéndanme. Les agradezco su seguimiento a esta historia, y es por ustedes que la sigo._

_ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES QUE DEJAN REVIEW. MIL GRACIAS._

_Pero antes, les había prometido en el capítulo anterior que les iba a adelantar lo que tiene el __DVD de TWILIGHT__, las escenas nunca antes vistas y las extendidas, me han preguntado cómo las obtuve. Pues bien, es una corta historia que seguro les va a llamar la atención, jeje. Como buena floja que soy, estuve baboseando en Internet un día (hace mes y medio atrás) y como estaba aburrida de lo mismo me dije "¿Por qué no te haces a lo estilo Bella y buscas en Google "The Cold Ones"?", debo decir que me encantó la página que hicieron en la película para la búsqueda de Bella y por eso quise verla, pues bien tecleé las mágicas palabras y… nada ningún link era de la página pero sólo había uno que capturó mi atención, citaba: "The Cold One: APOTAMPKIN…-Melissa Rosenberg…" como deben de saber Melissa es la escritora del guión de nuestra querida saga, bueno eso atrajo mi curiosidad, con lo que no contaba era con toparme cara a cara con el guión original de la película. Así que si… "ladies and gentelmen" tengo el honor de presentarles las escenas extendidas y nunca antes vistas, solo les recuerdo que tal vez no sean estas las originales, porque es uno de los primeros guiones que tuvieron los actores, por lo que se omitieron cosas que luego si salieron, y se les añadieron cosas, pero en fin, disfrútenlo:_

ESCENA 2: EXTERIOR. CASA DE RENEE. PHENIX, ARIZONA. (Después de que Bella en voz de fondo diga "…pero morir en el lugar de quien amo es una buena manera de hacerlo…")

ISABELLA SWAN, 17.

Sus ojos cerrados contra la luz del sol, absorbiendo sus rayos. Largo cabello oscuro enmarcando piel de alabastro. Ella es una vulnerable, introvertida, e imperfecta belleza.

BELLA (V. F):… Así que no me puedo arrepentirme de la decisión que me trajo aquí a morir…

El fondo se vuelve nuestro foco mientras nos damos cuenta de que ahora estamos en…

EXT. SCOTTSDALE, AZ.- DE DÍA.

Bella se encuentra parada al final de un callejón sin salida en el borde del desierto. El sol brilla detrás de ella, se inclina y cuidadosamente toma un pequeño cactus en una maceta de barro.

BELLA (V. F): … La decisión de dejar el hogar…

Ella mira al cactus en estado de ensueño, hasta que…

RUBIA #1: ¡Adiós, Bella!

BELLA POV. McMansion AL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE.

Tres bronceadas, atléticas y rubias chicas brincan dentro de un Mercedes convertible. Su impecable, comprada-y-pagada belleza contrasta con la palidez natural de Bella. Ellas saludan.

RUBIA #1: ¡Buena suerte en tu nueva escuela!

Ellas añaden buenos deseos superficiales, _"No te olvides de escribir", "Te extrañaremos"._ Bella les devuelve el saludo, dulcemente, pero sin afecto mientras camina en la acera…

BELLA: Tengan una buena…

…Y tropieza. Cuando ella se endereza, las chicas ya se han ido.

BELLA:… vida.

Claramente, no son amigas cercanas. Bella es de inteligencia innata y ha crecido de la mano de…

SU MADRE RENEE, mitad de los 30's, sale de su casa que es de renta baja a comparación con las costosas del vecindario. Reneé es ecléctica, dispersa, ansiosa, más como una mejor amiga que un padre. Ella le pasa un celular a Bella.

RENEE: No funciona de nuevo bebé.

BELLA: Lo pusiste en desvío.

RENEE: ¿Lo hice?

BELLA: Mira. Incluso llamaste a México.

Reneé la empuja a modo de juego. Ellas se ríen.

RENEE: Deberé saber como hacerlo. Serás capaz de encontrarnos a Phil y a mí en la carretera, amo decir eso, en la carretera.

BELLA: Muy romántico.

PHIL, 31, buen mozo con cuerpo atlético, sale de la casa, cargando las tres maletas de Bella con facilidad.

PHIL: Si llamas a motéeles de cuarta, suburbios y hot dogs de parque romántico.

Pone su gorra de baseball de los Phoenix Desert Dogs en la cabeza de Renée con un beso. El amor de Phil por Renée es palpable por Bella. Phil se dirige hacia la vieja cajuela del auto para guardar el equipaje, mientras Renée desliza su brazo a través de los hombros de Bella, sosteniéndola mientras van hacia el auto.

RENEE: Ahora, si cambias de parecer, volveré de dondequiera que el juego sea.

Pero la cara de Renée nos dice del gran sacrificio que eso sería. Bella fuerza una sonrisa.

BELLA: No cambiaré de idea mamá.

RENEE: Deberías. Siempre odiaste Forks.

BELLA: No se trata de Forks, es sobre papá. Quiero decir, dos semanas al año, casi no nos conocemos (se muestra el rostro consternado de Renée). Mamá yo _quiero _ir. Estaré bien.

Escena 15-16: INTERIOR. RESTAURANTE. (Es la escena en donde Charlie lleva a cenar a Bella después del primer día de clases, después de que Waylon fuese echado de la mesa por Cora)

BELLA: Así que… ¿cenas aquí siempre?

CHARLIE: Más fácil que lavar los platos.

BELLA: Puedo cocinar.

Él la mira, cómo si estuviera confundido.

BELLA: Yo preparaba la comida en casa- en Phoenix. Mamá no es buena en la cocina.

CHARLIE: Lo recuerdo…

Ambos se ríen, recordando una cena realmente mala.

CHARLIE: ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Conociste gente?

BELLA: Bastantes personas… ¿Conoces a los Cullen?

CHARLIE: (levanta la vista con enojo) ¿La gente ha vuelto a hablar de ellos?

BELLA: No… bueno, un poco.

CHARLIE: Sólo porque son nuevos en el pueblo. Somos afortunados de tener un cirujano como el Doctor Cullen en nuestro hospital. Afortunados de que su esposa quiere vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Afortunados que sus hijos no sean como algunos mal educados de aquí.

BELLA:… Ok.

CHARLIE: Sólo no me gustan las mentes cerradas.

Y él se concentra de nuevo en su comida. Silencio.

ESCENA 30: INTERIOR. BAÑO DE CHICAS. DIFERENTE DIA. (Entre la ruleta de imágenes que muestran la "desaparición de Edward" al segundo día de la llegada de Bella)

Bella se lava las manos, luego se mira al espejo, perpleja de encontrar a _Rosalie y Alice detrás de ella_. Ellas estudian a Bella, Rosalie con la mirada penetrante y fría, Alice con curiosidad. Bella, incómoda, se apresura a salir de ahí.

ESCENA 40: SECUENCIA DE SUEÑO (Después de la escena del hospital antes de que en la película Bella diga "Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen"…)

Bella nada, la piel blanca brillante, su cabello flota sin peso, sensualmente… de repente, algo _explota _cerca de ella. Ella gira. Se ha ido. Ella vuelve a girar para encontrarse cara a cara con EDWARD… Bella intenta alcanzarlo, pero el gira abruptamente hacia atrás, lejos del alcance. (Después de esto ella se despierta abruptamente y es cuando "cree" ver a Edward en su habitación)

ESCENA 44: EXTERIOR. INVERNADERO. (Después de que Edward le diga de mala manera a Alice que no hay lugar en el autobús para Bella)

EDWARD: No. Nuestro autobús esta lleno.

Él a propósito aleja a Alice. Pero vuelve su vista a Bella con, ¿es eso… remordimiento? Ella no llega a verlo.

ESCENA 67: EXTERIOR. ESCUELA. (Antes de que Bella y Edward se adentren en el bosque para que ella revele que sabe su secreto)

Él- Edward- la mira desaparecer entre los árboles, avanza un paso para seguirla. Jasper se pone frente a él, Rosalie lo toma por el brazo.

ROSALIE: Edward, no vayas.

Pero Alice gentilmente remueve la mano de Rosalie de su hombro.

ALICE: Él ya está allá.

ESCENA 68: EXTERIOR. BOSQUE. (Después de que Bella le revela que sabe lo qué es a Edward, este se enoja, quiere llevarla a la cima de la montaña para que vea con sus ojos el monstruo que es)

BELLA: ¿A dónde vamos?

EDWARD: A la cima de la montaña, lejos de las nubes. Necesitas ver lo que soy en realidad. Cómo me veo cuando el sol me da de lleno.

BELLA: ¡No! La luz del sol te matará.

EDWARD: Mito. Necesitas ver la _verdad_.

Él la empuja pero ella forcejea.

BELLA: Baja el paso.

De repente él está al lado de ella.

EDWARD: ¿Estas asustada?

BELLA: _No_.

EDWARD: Entonces ven conmigo. Donde no hay nadie que te proteja. Dónde pueda hacer lo que requerido hacer desde que te conocí.

Su proximidad es intensa, enérgica alrededor de ellos.

BELLA. No estoy asustada.

EDWARD: _Deberías_ estarlo.

Abruptamente y sin esfuerzo la toma en sus brazos.

EDWARD: Sujétate.

Luego la acomoda en su espalda… _y comienza a correr_.

ESCENA 69: EXTERIOR. BOSQUE (Mientras Edward corre a velocidad sobrehumana)

EDWARD: ¿¡ESTAS ASUSTADA!?

BELLA: ¡NO!

Pero ella se sostiene más fuerte. Aterrorizada.

ESCENA 78: SECUENCIA DE SUEÑO. BAJO EL AGUA. (Después de la visita inesperada de Billy y Jacob a casa de Bella)

Bella flota cerca de Edward, sólo se tocan sus manos, pero sus cuerpos se acercan, tan cerca, tan sensual…

De repente, ¡Edward _es tirado hacia el fondo!_, algo le jala hacia abajo.

REGRESAMOS A:

ESCENA 79: INTERIOR. CUARTO DE BELLA.

… sus ojos se abren de par en par… y el alivio se apodera de ella al darse cuenta de que sólo fue un sueño. Pero la persigue.

ESCENA 87. INTERIOR. CASA DE LOS CULLEN. LA COCINA. (Después de que Edward saltara con Bella fuera de su habitación hacia el árbol)

Esme y el Dr. Cullen miran por la ventana. La _risa _de Edward se filtra dentro del lugar; Esme sonríe.

ESME: Ella le devolvió la vida.

DR CULLEN. Él ha estado solo tanto tiempo… pero ¿cómo puede esto terminar bien?

ESME: Alice se ha equivocado antes.

DR CULLEN: No frecuentemente.

Esme se voltea hacia el Dr. Cullen, gentilmente pero firme.

ESME: Carlisle. Bella es lo que él quiere. Va a funcionar. De alguna manera.

El Dr. Cullen le sonríe con amor, toma su mano, mientras observan por la ventana.

ESCENA 94: EXT. CASA DE CHARLE. ATARDECER. (Después de la introducción de Edward a Charlie)

Edward y Bella se meten dentro de un enorme Jeep aparcado en la acera.

EDWARD: (fascinado) Tu padre piensa que deberías ir a una escuela sólo para chicas.

BELLA: No vale leerle la mente a Charlie.

Cuando entran en el Jeep, Bella se fija en un bate de baseball.

BELLA: ¿Y desde cuándo a los vampiros les gusta jugar al baseball?

EDWARD: Es el pasatiempo americano. Además, hay una tormenta aproximándose. Es el único tiempo en el que podemos jugar. Ya verás por qué.

ESCENA 183: INTERIOR ESTUDIO DE BALLET. (La parte animalística de Edward)

BELLA POV. En una animalística furia Edward arranca pedazos de carne de James mientras Bella gime por el veneno que corre por ella.

_Ok. Eso es todo Jaja. Así que ya saben, quieren el guión busquen en Google o manden un PM, yo se los mandaré en cuanto pueda. Debo advertirles ESTA EN INGLÉS._

**Aclaración Importante: LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT© SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SUMMINT ENTRETAINMENT Y ALFAGUARA JUVENIL. LA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE UNA IMAGINACIÓN DESBORDADA. CUALQUIER PARECIDO A LAS TELENOVELAS DE Televisa O TELEFE ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

_Luces… Cámara… ¡ACCION!_

_[Esperamos que disfruten de la función, por favor apague sus celulares para mejor concentración XD…]_

**La Boda de Mi Mejor Amiga.**

**ROSALIE POV.**

_¡Al fin!_ Sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver la cara de alegría de Emmett, parecía un niño chiquito con un juguete nuevo, y para ser exactos, me encantaba la idea de que yo fuera la responsable de esa sonrisa.

-Dios, eres muy buena con eso- sonrió él una vez que entramos en la casa.

-Bueno, se puede decir que tuviste que esperar hasta que tu _ex novia_ te dejara para que te dieses cuenta- le dije yo con una sonrisa en el rostro al enfatizar la palabra.

-Si, pero igual…

-Solo déjame alabarte, es gigante- le corté.

-Como yo- sonrió él sacando todos sus músculos del pecho, rodé los ojos, pero eso no impidió que siguiera sonriendo como tonta.

_Dios Rose, estas como idiotizada._

-¿¡Dónde demonios estaban!?- nos recibió la pequeña duendecillo una vez que aparecimos en el campo de visión de los demás, no se me pasó por alto la mirada que mi hermano le lanzó a Emmett.

De pronto quise hablar con Jasper, algo me decía que estaba interpretando mal las cosas.

-¡Rose!- chilló Alice- ¡Tu pelo es un desastre!

-A mi me gusta- sonrió Emmett.

-¿Qué demonios estuvieron haciendo para que quedaran así?- Alice también señaló a Emmett, era obvio que su camisa estaba desarreglada, y no era para menos, sonreí al recordar el por qué, aunque no pude evitar ponerme roja, pues Alice estaba pensando otra cosa.

-Ali, antes de que malinterpretes- le dije- Estamos así porque hubo unas fallas técnicas hace un rato…

-¿Qué clase de fallas?- mi hermano me miró cómo tanteando el clima.

-Esto… verás Jazz- el que habló fue Emmett- La bru… Emma- reí ante el desliz de Emmett- no se había ido del todo a casa cuando salió por la puerta. La muy…

-Descarada- dije por él.

-Si, eso gracias Rose- le sonreí- eh… agarró y me…- suspiró, sabía cómo le dolía lo que iba a decir, a mi también me hubiera dolido de solo recordarlo- Intentó matar a mi bebé.

Alice lo miró sin entender. Jasper se estaba aguantando la risa.

-¿Bebé?- quiso saber Alice.

-Mi pequeño _Yupi_- se veía tan lindo con esos ojitos de niño…

Jasper no aguantó más y soltó la carcajada más grande que le había escuchado en años.

**BELL POV.**

-Tranquila Ang- le dije- todo va a salir bien- ella suspiró y asintió.

-Es que ya quiero verle- me dijo.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dejando al descubierto la figura de Edward, me quedé embelezada viéndole, simplemente en ese traje se veía magnifico, por lo que cada que le veía era imposible desviar la mirada.

-Alice encontró a Rosalie- sonrió Edward.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Angela.

-Digamos que Emma tomó venganza hacia Emmett en dónde más le duele… su _amado Jeep_- reí ante el comentario.

-¿Y los niños?- quise saber.

Alice les había dado la ropa para que se vistieran. Me sorprendió que mi amiga fuese tan rápida con eso.

-Están en la habitación de Grace, creo- me respondió- Al menos ahí les dejé cuando escuché el grito de Alice.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese instante.

-Pase- respondí.

-¿Necesitan algo?- preguntó Queque, se la veía contenta- Hace años que no se da una fiesta así en esta casa- rió dejando entrar por la puerta la dulce voz de Alice que reprendía a Rose por "hacer un trabajo de hombre" antes de un evento importante, solté un apequeña risita al imaginarme la cara de duenda endemoniado que le estaría dando a Rose.

_Me pregunto si Jasper sabe lo que le espera._

-No, no es necesario nada- le dije agradecida-. A decir verdad debo darte gracias Edward por prestarme tu casa para el momento…

-No, no, esta bien, tiene razón Queque, hace años que nadie celebra nada aquí. Incluso el cumpleaños de los niños los celebramos en casa de mamá.

-Están hermosas chicas- sonrió Queque, soltando a la par un suspiro-; recuerdo cuando me casé con Tuni. Es algo…

-Mágico- terminó Angela por ella, reí al recordar que esa misma palabra había usado ella cuando conoció a Ben-, el amor te encuentra donde menos lo piensas- sonrió mi amiga, pero posó su mirada en mi persona de manera sugestiva.

-Yo… iré a ver como están los niños- dije de inmediato.

-Te acompaño, al fin y al cabo debo ver si han aprendido algo de todo esto- rodeé los ojos y me reí.

Mis niños _nunca_ darían el brazo a torcer en algo así. Lo sabía.

**GRACE POV.**

-Papá se veía enojado- comentó Lorcan en cuanto entró a mi cuarto ya vestido en un taje de color beige.

-Lorcan lo que importa es hacer bien lo que hacemos, y hasta ahora…

-No, Grace. Algo mal debimos hacer. La estrella no nos ha cumplido lo que pedimos, aún no ha pasado nada y me estoy desesperando.

-Recuerda lo que dijo tía Alice- le recordé.

-_Dos cabezones son difíciles, sólo el tiempo nos ayudará…_- recitamos los dos a coro.

-¡Exacto!- exclamé- Además podemos cantar victoria en una parte.

-Tío Em y tía Rose ya casi están juntos.

-¿Lo ves?- él sonrió- te apuesto a que hoy en la noche ya son pareja.

-La verdad prefiero a tía Rose como la novia del tío. No se me hacía justo que Hermione dejara a Ron y encima nos quiera mandar a Suiza por…

-¡Te sigue cayendo bien!- me quejé, mi hermano se ruborizó.

-Un niño tiene derecho a tener sus…

Unas risas en el pasillo nos sacaron de nuestra conversación. Miré interrogante a Lorcan.

-¿No es papá?- preguntó.

Escuché atentamente, y sí papá era el que se estaba riendo a carcajada y media con…

-¿Y Bella?- murmuré bajito, Lorcan asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos sin hacer ruido caminamos hacia la puerta.

**EDWARD POV.**

_-¿Lo ves?_- la voz de Grace inundó mis oídos, volteé a ver a Bella con gesto divertido, ella me lanzó una mirada que decía claramente "cierra el pico y deja escuchar qué dicen", yo sólo asentí, sintiéndome otra vez un adolescente, esta vez espiando a sus padres cuando le van a castigar.

-_La verdad prefiero a tía Rose como la novia del tío.-_ Bella sonrió ante este comentario- _No se me cabía justo que Hermione dejara a Ron y encima nos quiera mandar a Suiza por…_

-¿Les quería mandar a Suiza?- no pude contenerme en preguntarle a Bella en un murmullo.

-¡Yo ni lo sabía!- se defendió ella- Qué bueno que Rose la mandó lejos después de que destrozó el Jeep, sino yo lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera pateado el…- su mirada se encontró con la mía, y pronto se puso roja.

-¿El?

-El… - soltó una risita nerviosa, por lo que no pude contenerme más y estallé de risa, pronto ella se me unió- soy patética…- murmuraba entre risas.

-No… eres absolutamente…

-¿Papá?- la puerta del cuarto de los niños se abrió, pronto me puse serio de nuevo, pero sabía que mis ojos me delataban, porque mis niños tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Niños ya es hora de irnos- dije lo más serio que pude.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

-¡Bella!- la madre de Angela nos recibió en cuanto nos vio llegar a la Iglesia, se le veía tan alegre…

-Señora Webber- la saludé con un abrazo.

-¡Se ven tan lindas!- nos dijo a Alice y a mí.

-Espere a ver a Angy- le sonreí.

Angela iba a llegar en un carruaje con su padre, hacía por lo menos cinco minutos que la habíamos dejado y sólo faltaban diez para que llegara, así la misa empezaba en punto.

-¡Ahí mi niña se casa!- unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la señora Webber.

-¡Bella!- me llamaron.

Volteé para encontrarme con quién menos esperaba ver ahí.

-¡Papá!- corrí a abrazarle-¡Viniste!

-¿Y perderme a mi hija siendo madrina de bodas de una de sus mejores amigas que es casi una hija para mí?- le sonreí.

-¿Has venido solo hasta acá?- él sabía que no me gustaba que manejara tanto, más por su edad.

-No, Jake me acompañó- me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Jake?- el alma se me vino al suelo, rápidamente mi vista corrió en dirección en donde se encontraban los Cullen, principalmente donde estaba mi _jefe_.

-Si, Ángela lo invitó también, y al parecer Jake conoce a Ben también, ya sabes él es abogado- asentí ausente, mi cabeza me daba vueltas- También ha venido tu madre- señaló en dirección a la Iglesia, y así era, parada platicando animadamente con mi querida prima Natalia, se hallaba mi madre.

-Creí que esta era la Boda de Angela- gruñí, Alice apareció a mi lado riendo, era obvio que me había escuchado.

-No te mortifiques, papá y mamá también están aquí- me sonrió para darme ánimos-, además sabes que Naty es como una hermana a distancia de nosotros.

-No lo digo por ella, lo digo porque parece que todos los Swan y los Dwyer están aquí. Incluso los Black- murmuré bajo para que sólo ella me escuchara, Alice se tensó.

-¡Oh, Bella!- chilló- Olvidé decirte ayer en el ensayo, tu pareja y tu van a tener que avanzar por la puerta…- le lancé una mirada asesina.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No.

-¡Bella vas a caminar por la Iglesia de la mano de un chico y no es tu padre!- rió Charlie, mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo que superaba al bordó de mi vestido.

-¿Bella eres tú?- gruñí al identificar la voz de aquél chico.

-¡Jacob!- me giré para darle mi mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo _¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora?_ Sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se posó una vez más en Edward, que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Jasper.

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- me sonrió- Pensé que nunca más te iba a volver a ver.

-Oh.

-Jake- saludó seria Alice al chico.

-Alice.

-Bella será mejor que nos vallamos a poner en nuestros lugares, ya va a llegar Angy- le agradecí con la mirada a Alice y me encaminé a la puerta de la Iglesia, donde la pequeña Grace se hallaba ya haciendo amigas con una de las primitas de Angela y el hermano pequeño de Ben.

-Bella- me saludaron cuatro pequeños a coro.

-¿Listos?- les pregunté, los cuatro asintieron.

-No vayas a tropezar Bella- me miró divertida la primita de Angy, _¡Dios hasta los pequeños saben de mi patosidad!_

-Descuiden no la dejaré- no hizo falta que me volteara reconocería esa voz aterciopelada aunque me estuviera ahogando en las aguas heladas de La Push, _Edward Cullen_.

-Ariadna te presento a mi papi- la niña se ruborizó.

-Y este de aquí es Fred- le presentó Lorcan al hermano de Ben.

-Un gusto chicos.

-Ya es hora- Rosalie se nos acercó sonriéndole a los niños, Fred la miró embelezado.

-A sus puestos- la potente voz de Emmett hizo que toda la Iglesia se volteara a mirarnos, la mirada de mi madre se posó en la mía, a la par que me cuestionaba con la mirada al ver la cercanía de Edward, sólo atiné a ponerme más colorada y a bajar la mirada, sabía lo que me esperaba después de la ceremonia. _¡Genial!_

-Será mejor que… espere a Angela… entramos… antes que ella- fue todo lo que atiné a decir, sólo esperaba que no estuviera haciendo el tonto.

-Te acompaño- me dijo Edward, yo asentí.

En cuanto estuve lejos de la mirada de todos los presentes dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-No te gustan las fiestas- me miró divertido Edward, me ruboricé al darme cuenta de lo obvia que era.

-¿Se nota mucho?

-Digamos que me di cuenta la semana pasada… Te ves tan adorable cuando te ruborizas…

El sonido del carruaje llegando cortó por suerte la conversación, me había puesto más roja de lo que podía, sabía que si alguien podía ponerme un termómetro en la cara y declarar que estaba realmente hirviendo a pesar del frío otoñal en que nos hallábamos.

-¡Angela!- recibí a mi amiga de nuevo con un abrazo, se la veía radiante- ¿Lista?

-Cómo nunca.

-A sus puestos- la voz de Alice sonó detrás de nosotros, Angela rió rodando los ojos.

Pronto la marcha nupcial empezó a inundar el ambiente anunciando así la próxima unión de mi amiga con su compañero de vida. La vida recién empezaba para ellos. Me sentía sumamente nerviosa a la idea de caminar por la Iglesia sin tropezarme, pero un brazo fuerte y una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió al sentirlo, me hizo recordar que por esa vez no me iba a pasar nada, estaba a salvo, aunque fuese por un día Edward no era mi jefe y yo no era su niñera, éramos sólo dos adultos en una fiesta, una pareja _de amigos_ en una boda…

………………

-…Yo, Benjamín Chenney te tomo a ti, Angela Daisy Webber, como mi esposa, para amarte y protegerte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe- Ben tomó la mano de Angela entre las suyas y con cuidado deslizó la alianza de matrimonio que Lorcan le había extendido en un almohadoncito, con suma delicadeza por el dedo de mi amiga, se notaba cuanto la amaba en cada una de las miradas y caricias que le daba- con este anillo yo te desposo.

-Yo…- Angela sonrió a la par que soltaba un suspiro- Angela Daisy Webber te tomo a ti, Benjamín Chenney, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe- imitando el gesto de Ben, mi amiga tomó su mano izquierda y deslizó la alianza matrimonial- con este anillo yo te desposo.

-Con el poder que la Iglesia me otorga, yo los declaro… Marido y Mujer- la pareja sonrió- puede besar a la novia- el sacerdote le guiñó un ojo a Ben que se ruborizó suavemente, haciendo que la Iglesia riera a coro, mientras este le daba un beso cargado de pasión y sentimiento a mi amiga, sonreí al verla feliz, pero aún así dentro de mí, una punzada de celos hizo acto de presencia.

Era la única de mis amigas sin un compañero, no era algo que me molestase, no. Incluso me repetía a mí misma mi propio dicho: "_Mejor sola que mal acompañada_", pero aún así… la soledad se me antojaba fría. Es cierto que tenía un trabajo hermoso, y que lentamente me estaba enamorando de mi jefe, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba sola. Y recién ahora me daba cuenta de ello.

**ALICE POV.**

No pude evitar ver el brillo en los ojos de Bella en la Iglesia, era el deseo de poder tener algo así, pero aún así no me pasó tampoco por alto la forma en la que su príncipe azul le veía desde la primera fila donde se sentaba al lado de Jasper, pues después de la entrada Emmett, Jasper y Edward se sentaron en la primera fila junto a Grace, Lorcan, Ariadna, Fred y los padres de los novios. Durante la ceremonia no pude evitar imaginarme cómo sería cuando Jazz y yo nos casáramos… Si, llámenme romántica, o loca, como gusten, pero sé que Jazz es con quién me voy a casar, es el hombre con quien quiero formar mi futuro, porque desde que vi sus ojos azules brillando detrás de esa máscara, supe que era él a quién tanto había esperado.

-Su atención por favor- ya nos hallábamos en medio de la recepción, a unos minutos de que empezara el banquete y a horas del primer baile de los novios, así que era hora del primer brindis, por lo que le tocaba a Bella y al padrino decir las palabras, el amigo de Ben, si no mal recuerdo su nombre, Matt se puso de pie alzando una copa de champagne, sonreí con malicia al recordar que _esa_ era la bebida prohibida de Bella, la única en la que caía en la tentación, volteé mi mirada hacia a mi amiga, estaba más roja que los manteles, sonreí con satisfacción.

-¿Alguna idea maquiavélica?- me preguntó Rose a mi lado.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Si no te conociera diría que estas tratando de matar a Bella- rió ella.

-Bueno… estoy tratando de… encontrar el plan perfecto para que caiga en manos de su príncipe…

-¿Ya has dado con algo?- esta vez el que preguntó fue Jasper, gracias a Dios Bella y Edward se sentaban casi al lado de Angela, sus oídos bastante alejados de nuestras bocas planificadoras.

-No, aún no, no quiero emborrachar a Bella- dije rindiéndome.

-¿Entonces porque no emborrachar a Eddie?- preguntó sugestivo Emmett que se había unido a nuestra pequeña plática.

-No, no me gusta la idea del alcohol, es cero romántica y además hay dos niños de por medio y alguien tiene que manejar, eso lo dejaremos para más tarde…

-Es decir que planeas emborracharlos- sonrió Rosalie de forma acusatoria.

-No precisamente, pero tengo un Plan Maestro que sólo usaré si ese par no esta junto para antes de Navidad.

-Es decir que el plazo vence en dos meses.

-Exacto.

-Jazz nunca dejes ir a Alice, me encanta como actúa su mente- rió Emmett-, me voy a divertir en grande con esta.

-Sólo te digo que para el entrenamiento de esta semana también hay un par de sorpresas- le guiñó el ojo Rose.

La que había tenido esa idea había sido ella, así que ahora estábamos seis personas jugándola a Cupido con nuestros amigos.

-Me muero por que sea martes- murmuró Emmett, Jasper se rió.

La gente aplaudió al padrino, era el turno de Bella de dar su brindis.

-Silencio- les callé, sabía que las palabras de Bella nos iban a dejar con lágrimas y sonrisas tontas en el rostro, así era ella.

**BELLA POV.**

_Mi turno._ Tomé la copa de champagne y paré con cuidado.

-Bueno… ¿qué les puedo decir?- reí nerviosamente a los presentes- Creo que Matt ha relatado muy bien la infancia de Ben, por lo que me corresponde hacer sonrojar a Angy- los presentes rieron al ver como Angela se sonrojaba efectivamente y me lanzaba una mirada divertida-, bien pues… a Angela la conocí de la forma más inusual que pudiera haber, acababa de llegar a Forks a vivir con mi papá y realmente me sentía fuera de lugar. Fue entonces que una chica con la hiperactividad de un duende chocó conmigo, llevaba del brazo a Angela… así conocí a Alice y a Angy, mis mejores amigas. Puedo decir que Angela y yo nos hemos visto envueltas en las locuras de Alice, en muchas ocasiones y sé que Ángela estaba en esa situación aquella vez. Con el tiempo se hizo una linda amistad, nos contamos nuestros secretos… nuestros temores, prácticamente esa amistad se convirtió en hermandad. Pronto nos mudamos a Chicago, cada quien en busca de sus sueños, sus ideales. Angela quería ser una gran abogada, y déjenme decirles que lo es, porque sino… ¿con qué demanda hubiera exigido el corazón de su compañero?- la gente se rió de mi comentario- ¡Cómo nos volvió locas el día que le conoció!- Angela rió entre sollozos- No paraba de alabarle, y en su mirada había ese brillo que con el tiempo fue creciendo… el amor era palpable en su mirada. Por eso gente, quiero brindar por esta joven pareja, porque cumplieron parte de sus sueños, Angela querida- le dije- esta es tu noche. Hoy empieza tu vida.

-Damas y caballeros- anunció la voz del encargado del lugar- un brindis por la feliz pareja.

-¡Por los novios!- brindaron todos, yo me senté en mi lugar nuevamente.

-Lindas palabras señorita Swan- me dijo Edward una vez que me hube acomodado, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Gracias, señor Cullen- reí al ver su cara de fastidio al oír su apellido.

-Muy graciosa _señorita Swan_.

-Si así vamos _señor Cullen_, creo que terminaremos igual que la Nana Fine y Mr. Sheffield- _¿acabas de decir eso Bella?_ ¡Dios, no podía estar más roja en ese momento!

-¡Bella!- la chillona voz de Alice hizo acto de presencia, gracias a todos los dioses, la enana se acercó hacía mí.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-¿Recuerdas lo que le prometimos a Angela aquella vez antes de la noche de la graduación?

-Eh… Alice no creo que sea buena idea- imágenes de nosotras tres de adolescentes enterrando una caja bajo un sauce volaron en mi mente, hacía cinco años atrás las tres habíamos hecho un pacto, íbamos a cantar en la boda de quien se casara.

-¡Vamos Bells!- me animó ella- es un pacto que hicimos.

-Las promesas deben cumplirse siempre- añadió Edward, a quién le lancé una mirada asesina.

-¿Lo ves?, ¡Hasta Edward te lo dice!- gruñí internamente.

-De acuerdo Alice…

-¡Yo pido la guitarra!

Bufé por milésima vez al llegar al escenario donde dentro de unas horas tocaría en vivo la banda original.

-¡Vamos Bella!- me apremió la duendecillo.

-Ya voy.

-Bueno, gente- comenzó a hablar la enana por el micrófono- todos se preguntarán que demonios estamos haciendo aquí si el brindis ya se hizo- la gente rió- pues verán, hace cinco años atrás nosotras tres prometimos que cuando una se casar las otras dos cantarían en su boda. Así que… aquí estamos- mi cara estaba roja como la de un tomate, es anoche me estaba ruborizando mucho-. Bien esta es para ti Angy. _Algo más_ de la quinta estación interpretada por Bella…- la gente aplaudió, Alice me tendió el micrófono.

-Gracias Alice- le dije sarcástica, ella me sonrió a sus anchas- y ella será la guitarra- Alice tomó la guitarra de la banda y la alzó como si fuese una estrella de rock, provocando la carcajada general, rodé los ojos- ¿Estas lista o sigues haciendo el payaso?

-Lista- la gente volvió a reír.

Alice comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción.

-_A veces pienso que te miento cuando te digo que te quiero. Porque sé que esto ya no es querer. A veces creo que he muerto, cuando no estas y yo despierto. Porque sé que esto ya no es querer. Es algo más, algo que me llena, algo que no mata ni envenena. Es algo más, algo más que el amar- _Angela me sonrió desde la mesa- _Es algo más que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia. Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar… Es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más. Porque somos algo más…_

_-Uuuhhh- _Alice hizo soul.

-_A veces creo que he vivido más de mil años contigo. Porque sé que esto ya no es querer. A veces pienso que es mentira por como entraste en mi vida. Porque sé que esto ya no es querer-_ mi vista recorrió mi mesa, para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad- _Es algo más, algo que me llena, algo que no mata ni envenena. Es algo más, algo más que el amar…_

_-Es algo más que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia, sabemos que eso no nos va a separar-_ cantamos a par Alice y yo- _Es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más. Porque somos algo más…_

_-Uuuhhh. Naaahhh…-_ Alice sabía como hacer soul sin desafinar.

_-Y yo se que no es querer. Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder-_ sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta que estaba haciendo justamente eso con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto quería- _Contigo olvido lo que es temer. ¿A caso no sabes que tú eres para mí la noche, el día en mí vivir? La sangre, mis venas, lo doy todo por ti. Contigo el mundo no tiene final, el tiempo no se nos va a acabar…_

_-Es algo más que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia. Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar. Es darte un beso cada noche que tus manos me enamoren…- _cantó Alice esta vez.

_-Me enamoren- _hice soul.

-_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más… Porque somos algo más-_ siguió ella.

-_Mmm… porque somos algo más-_ finalizamos las dos.

La gente estalló en aplausos.

-Gracias- rió Alice, yo sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza y bajar apresurada del escenario, para encontrarme cara a cara con quien menos esperaba en ese momento.

-¡Mamá!

**EDWARD POV.**

-Jazz, creo que te van a entrar moscas en la boca- rió Rosalie a unas sillas de distancia, y es que no era para menos, Jasper se estaba casi babeando encima.

-Él no es el único- rió Emmett codeándome.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocente- ¿No me vas a decir que no estabas mirando de arriba abajo a tu niñera?

-Emmett- gruñí.

-Admítelo Eddie.

-¿Y si así fuera?- le pregunté molesto.

-Punto a mi favor- sonrió el grandullón con suficiencia.

-Me pregunto con quién están hablando- Rosalie tenía la mirada en las dos chicas que hablaban entusiastas con una señora, no pude evitar compararla con Bella era bastante parecida a ella, a excepción de los ojos que eran de un azul impactante y la sonrisa.

-Creo que es Renée Dwyer- respondió Jasper- la madre de Bella.

-¡Tu suegra!- rió Emmett codeándome de nuevo, bufé al sentir mis mejillas arder.

-Apuesto a que debe de estar diciéndole algo muy embarazoso a Bella… vean sus mejillas- rió Rosalie.

-¡Dios podría ponerla como arbolito de Navidad!- rió Emmett.

-Que no te escuche- advirtió Angela, quien seguramente escuchó _toda_ nuestra conversación y me miraba divertida.

-Hagamos una apuesta- dijo Emmett de pronto.

-¿Qué apuesta?- quiso saber Jasper, a él siempre le gustaban las apuestas.

-A que Bella se pone más roja de lo que esta después de que tires el ramo- le dijo a Angela, esta rió.

-Estoy contigo- le dijo ella- aunque no sé porque se ruborizaría…

-Apuesto veinte- dijo Emmett.

-Yo apuesto veinte a que no se pone- dijo Rosalie- ese es el tono más rojo que le he visto.

-Tu porque no la viste aquél día cuando la conocimos- rió Jasper, de sólo recordarlo… _¡pareces un adolescente!_

-¿Tan mal se puso?- rió Angela.

-¡Ya lo creo!- rió Jasper, gracias a Dios sin entrar en detalles gráficos.

-Bien, apuesta hecha- le dijo Rose a Emmett.

Pronto empezaron a servir la comida, dirigí mi mirada en dirección a la mesa en donde estaban los niños, ellos siempre remilgaban para comer en fiestas, esta vez me sorprendió verles tan animados y comiendo todo sin hacer caras.

-Tus hijos se llevan bastante bien con mi cuñadito y mi prima- rió Angela.

-Eso creo. Cada día me sorprenden más, están tan cambiados…

-Creo que eso se lo debes a alguien- me susurró Jasper, quien no me había dado cuenta se había acercado a nosotros.

-Lo sé- sonreí.

-¿Piensas decirle?- quiso saber.

-¿El qué?- pregunté confuso.

-¡Vamos Edward!- me miró divertido él- No soy adivino pero sé que sientes cosas hacia ella.- me mordí el labio inferior para no sonreír como idiota.

-¿De qué hablas?- intenté evadirle.

-¡Eres un cabezota!- bufó él- Si no te das prisa, tal vez… alguien te gane…- miré en dirección a donde se suponían que estaban Bella y Alice, para encontrarme con una sorpresa…

Bella platicaba animadamente con un chico de nuestra edad, alto, de tez morena y pelo negro largo recogido en una coleta. Sentí una punzada de celos, una emoción que hacía años que no sentía. Después de un rato, Bella se dirigió por fin de nuevo hacia nuestra mesa, tenía una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

-¿Todo bien?- quise saber en cuanto se sentó.

-Más que bien- mi estómago dio un vuelco, me sentía enfermo y no era precisamente por la comida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- quiso saber ella- Estas pálido.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Y qué pasó con Jake?- quiso saber esta vez Alice que había regresado también a la mesa.

-¡Al fin me libre!- rió Bella, me sentí como un espía escuchando las palabras de las chicas, pero quería oír más.

-Entonces, ya no esta detrás de ti- dijo Angela esta vez con una sonrisa.

-No- rió Bella, el nudo de mi estómago se empezó a aligerar- al parecer esta interesado en alguien más, por ello me abordó hace un rato.

-¿De quién?

-Naty- respondió Bella riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡No!- exclamó divertida Alice.

-¿Quién es Naty?- preguntó por mi Jasper.

-La prima de Bella- ahora si estaba más relajado,

-Damas y caballeros- la voz del presentador de nuevo resonó en el salón- Debo pedirles a las damas solteras, es decir cada una que _no _este casada, no importa si tiene novio o no, que en cuanto llegué esta cajita de madera a su mesa…- señaló una cajita que sostenía uno de los meseros- pongan su nombre en un papelito y lo pongan en este, más tarde sabrán para que es- Angela rió a nuestro lado en cuanto Ben se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

-Parece que Lorcan y Grace hicieron nuevos amigos- sonrió Bella mientras se tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Eso parece- sonreí.

-Son unos niños excelentes, prácticamente les vi nacer, ambos viven en Forks, no sabía que Ben era el hijo mayor de Rosmerta Chenney hasta hace unos días… las chicas y yo prácticamente conocemos todo Forks.

-Algún día debes llevarnos a conocerlo- solté sin pensarlo- claro, si quieres…- sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Sería genial.

La cena pasó sin ningún incidente digno de mención a parte de algún chiste malo de Emmett, por lo que pronto la banda que contrataron empezó con la pieza de vals. El primer baile de la pareja recién casada. Por nuestra mesa pasó el mesero con la cajita, Alice, Bella y Rose pusieron sus nombres en la misma, algo me decía que esa cajita estaba destinada a ser algo fuera de serie. Pronto llegó el momento de tirar el ramo y las chicas se juntaron en medio de la pista de baile, no sin antes forcejear con Bella que no quería ir.

-Si Alice toma el ramo estas fregado amigo- rió Emmett. Jasper le dio un zape-¡Auch!

-De hecho, estuve pensando y… quiero llevar las cosas a otro nivel con ella- dijo mi amigo serio.

-¡Felicidades!- le dije- Lo merecen realmente, hacen una linda pareja y se nota que se aman.

-Lo sé y por eso mañana le tengo una sorpresita- los ojos de mi amigo brillaron con amor.

-¡Jazz sentando cabeza!- rió Emmett- Prepárate para lo que te espera…- señaló con la cabeza hacia las chicas, que comenzaban a alborotarse en la pista de baile, reí al ver como Bella hacía gestos de incomodidad.

-… A la de tres- dijo Angela- ¡Una…. Dos…. TRES!

-Jazz estas fregado- le palmeó el hombro Emmett en cuanto las chicas dejaron espacio para ver quién había sido la afortunada, Alice estaba brincando de alegría con el ramo en la mano, Jasper sólo le miró embobado.

-¿Ahora si me creen cuando les digo que el destino existe?- murmuró mi amigo, haciendo que Emmett y yo riéramos como niños.

**ALICE POV.**

-¡Lo hice!- abracé a Bella a mi lado por la euforia.

-Lo sé- gimió ella- me estas estrangulando.

-Pobre de mi hermano- rió Rosalie- ¡Espero que se de cuenta de la señal!- añadió ella.

-¡Seremos hermanas!- solté a Bella para abrazar a Rose.

Pronto después de bromear y tontear un rato nos reunimos con los chicos en la mesa. Jazz me miró serio. Algo iba mal.

-¿Estas bien corazón?- le pregunté.

-Si, si, es sólo que… hace mucho calor aquí.

-¿Quieres salir afuera?

-No, no así estoy bien- me respondió- Además ya van a tirar la liga…

Ben y Angy ya se hallaban en la tarima.

-Será mejor que vayan entonces…- les dije a los tres amigos, Edward resopló al ver que no podía quedarse _igual que Bella._

-En esta ocasión esta tradición será al estilo de mi familia- rió Ben- quién sea el afortunado de atrapar la liga… deberá sacar de la cajita de madera un papelito que contiene el nombre de la chica a la que deberá ponérselo- justo en ese momento mi mente comenzó a trazar un plan maquiavélico.

-Rose…- le llamé en susurros, Bella gracias a dios estaba concentrada viendo a los niños que se divertían de lo lindo.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí entra mi plan brillante.

-¿Eh?- señalé con la cabeza a Bella, los ojos de Rose brillaron con entendimiento- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Préstame tu lapicero y una hoja de tu agenda. Jugaremos al azar…

**BELLA POV.**

Les sonreí a los niños que llegaron en mi dirección.

-¡Bella, Bella!- me llamaron.

-¿Es cierto que Ariadna, Fred, tu, Alice y Angela nacieron en el mismo lugar?- preguntó Grace.

-Así es- respondí- En un pueblo llamado Forks, en Washington…

La gente empezó a aplaudir, los hombres silbaban. Giré mi cabeza para ver por qué tanto alboroto, al fin y al cabo era una liga ¡Por Dios santo!... Para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver quién fue el que la atrapó.

-Papá esta más rojo que el mantel- señalo Lorcan- ¿Por qué?

-Acaba de atrapar la liga- rió Rosalie a mi lado- y ahora debe ponérsela a una soltera…

Pronto la sangre me hirvió, no supe el por qué, pero quería romperle la cara a la que tuviera que ser.

-Y el momento de develar a la soltera…- sonrió Ben a la gente, Angela le pasó la cajita de madera, aún roja tras que su marido le quistara la liga- la afortunada es… ¡Isabella Swan!

-Creo que te llaman- me codeó Alice que por algún motivo regresaba a su lugar, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿¡A qué esperas!?

-Yo…- dos pares de brazos delgados pero fuertes me lanzaron al medio de la pista donde se encontraba Edward con la mirada fija en el suelo, de pronto tuve miedo.

-Bella- levantó la mirada para verme, dedicándome una sonrisa nerviosa, estaba ruborizado, pero en dónde me perdí fue en sus ojos…

Solo éramos él y yo. Por lo que no me di cuenta en que preciso momento se agachó y sin despegar la mirada de mi tomó mi pierna derecha, posándola suavemente en su rodilla, tal y como había sucedió aquél martes hacía un mes atrás… mi corazón latió con fuerza, mientras escalofríos bajaban por mi espina dorsal al sentir sus frías y suaves manos sobre mi piel que ardía bajo su tacto…

___________________________________

_Bien, hasta aquí les dejo. No quería dejarles en suspense más tiempo, por ello la Boda será hasta acá. Ya verán lo que sucede en los demás capítulos._

_No he abandonado la historia, solo que no encuentro el tiempo para escribirla._

_Con respecto a las escenas que coloqué al principio del capítulo, recuerden una sola cosa: el guión que tengo es uno de los primeros que salió, así que es lógico que hallan omitido esas escenas y puesto otras o las hallan grabado distinto._

_Gracias por seguir la historia. Son lo más_

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "LA NANA SWAN":**

-Creo que nos deben algo…

__ __ ___

El sonido de la música me despertó a mitad de la noche…

_Los leo en el siguiente capitulo._

_XOXO_

_Aye436._

**6/III/09**

**ATENCIÓN:**

**En mi profile podrán encontrar el link hacia las escenas extendidas de la película. Lo acabo de encontrar. Incluso podrán obetener unas cuantas sorpresas más.**

**Ahora sí, les leo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Aye436**


	16. Lo que Alice no vio venir

_Hola, volví. Siento la tardanza de nuevo, ya saben la Universidad me trae loca. Jeje, alguien me preguntó que seguía, pues bien, estoy estudiando comunicación, y créanme esta de pelos, me encanta._

_Bueno cambiando de tema… ¿¿Han visto las nuevas fotos de "NEW MOON"?? Jo, casi me da el patatús, ya quiero ver el trailer o algo así. _

_Les cuento que me estoy leyendo "THE HOST" y se los recomiendo, esta bastante bueno. Me encanta la manera de escribir de Stephenie, hablando de ella, ¿se han dado cuenta que los chicos de la manada de lobos lleva los nombres de sus hermanos? ¡Jaja, aún no paro de reírme al ver que Jacob, Seth y Jared son sus hermanos! Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado el nombre de Edward… si alguien sabe dígalo ahora o calle para siempre XD (mentira, sólo informen a mi mente desinformada)._

_Anyway… _**Naditas, de nada me pertenece. De veritas, de veritas. Sino… estaría en Inglaterra o Egipto o en algún lugar de viaje promocionando mi libro y VIENDO cómo se realiza la película del mismo. No lo estoy, así que… ¡LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

_Juro que la Historia es mía, juro que… lo disfrutaran…_

**Lo que Alice no vio venir.**

**BELLA POV.**

-¡Mamá!- mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella y mis amigas me habían "secuestrado", literalmente hablando, y llevado a rastras al baño del lugar, dónde empezó el interrogatorio al estilo Renée, ya lo había visto venir en cuanto terminé de cantar con Alice y ella me había abordado, pero ahora estaba siendo cien veces peor.

-¿Qué?- me miró Renée "inocentemente".

-Bella admítelo- esta vez la enana de Alice fue la que habló- es tu madre y además _todos _los vimos, créeme echaban chispas por doquier…

Y cómo olvidar el momento si aún sentía sus frías manos recorrer suavemente mi pierna sólo para poner la liga, que corría el riesgo de incendio al contacto con mi piel afiebrada.

-Te estas poniendo roja- señaló Rose para mi desencanto.

-¡Es mi jefe!- chillé mientras les dedicaba miradas asesinas a estas tres mujeres, sólo faltaba Angela, pero gracias al cielo que Ben la estaba entreteniendo bailando el vals.

-¿Y?- mi mamá me sonrió abiertamente- ¡Es muy guapo! Además… la forma en la que te mira… es como si… como si su existencia girara alrededor tuyo, y por lo que vi sus hijos hacen lo mismo.

-¿Qué cosas estas leyendo mamá?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Lo último que leí fue una serie llamada _Crepúsculo_, que por cierto la chica me hace recordar a ti, pero ese no es el punto…- me dijo seria- Bella Swan, creo que ese hombre esta enamorado de ti y viceversa.

-Yo no…

-Bella- me cortó Alice- no intentes engañarte.

-Mira sé que es difícil decir _estoy enamorada_- me dijo Rosalie seria- pero he aprendido la lección y… ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EMMETT CULLEN!

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente. Alice la miró con aprobación y mi madre con confusión.

-¡Lo sabía!- Alice comenzó a pegar brinquitos y a hacer un bailecito que nunca le había visto, Rosalie rió**.**

-Creo que Jazz es mala influencia para ti- rió nerviosamente Rose, para luego ser abrazada por Alice.

-Vaya- le miré, Rosalie sonreía bobamente-, así que por eso estabas tan enojada con Emma Watson.

-¿Emma Watson?- mi madre me miró sorprendida- ¿Bella de pronto te codeas con actrices famosas?- Rose bufó.

-Esa… no me hables de ella- le pidió Rose a mi madre.

-Es una bruja- terminó Alice.

-Ah.

-No me la había visto venir Rose- le dije sincera- Siempre estabas peleando con él…

-Por su atención, me gusta llamar la atención. Ser el foco de las miradas…- la mirada de Rosalie se perdió un momento en el espejo del baño, pasados unos segundos frunció el ceño- ¡Dios!

-¿Qué?- pregunté alarmada.

-¿Se me corrió el rimel?- Rose miró a Alice preocupada, solté un bufido de indignación.

-Deberías de aprender de tus amigas- me reprochó mi madre.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

-¡Vivan los novios!- exclamaban a coro felices los invitados, los más alegres eran Grace, Lorcan, Ariadna y Fred.

Los niños se dedicaban a aventar el arroz por todos lados, se lo estaban pasando bomba. Yo sólo me limité a mirarles con alegría desde un extremo, no quería despedirme por completo de Angy, hacía años que ella, Alice y yo éramos amigas, prácticamente éramos hermanas. Me dolía saber que adquiriría nuevas responsabilidades, y quizá dejase de tener tiempo para una escapada de chicas…

-No se va para siempre, sólo esta dando un paso más en su vida- me sorprendí al ver que Charlie se me había unido.

-Papá…

-Cada quién va marcando su camino Bells,- me acarició la mejilla, gesto que sólo hacia de vez en cuando, pues él no era para nada bueno expresando sus sentimientos, igual que yo- Angela esta contenta, y nunca se olvidará de ti, ni de Alice…

-De Alice dudo que alguien logre olvidarse…- murmuré con una media sonrisa, Charlie rió.

-Tienes razón, esa niña es dinamita andante. Aún recuerdo cuando las tres se quedaban los sábados en casa, viendo Dios sabe que películas…

-¡Eran los hits del momento!- me quejé, Charlie rió.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste a Forks… debo admitir que tenía miedo que no te gustara, pero de la nada…

-Las chicas aparecieron.

-Exacto- Charlie suspiró para luego fruncir el entrecejo- A propósito… ¿Edward Cullen, tiene algo que ver con el Doctor Carlisle Cullen?

-Eh… es su papá- respondí confundida.

-Oh. Cuando veas al viejo Carlisle dile que Chuck le manda saludos- sonrió mi padre, dejando ver por un momento el rostro del aventurero Charlie de su juventud.

-¿Conoces al Doctor Cullen?

-A él y a toda la dinastía… igual a los Masen, si no me equivoco Esme es la madre de tu jefe…

-Si, lo es.

Charlie estaba enterado de mi trabajo con Edward desde que había empezado, pero por alguna extraña razón recién ahora me interrogaba sobre el mismo.

-Fuimos compañeros en el Instituto, en el primario, los Cullen y los Masen se mudaron aquí desde entonces, si no me equivoco Edward Masen y Anthony Cullen querían abrir un consultorio médico aquí…

-Creo que lo hicieron- murmuré más para mi que para papá, la familia Cullen no dejaba de sorprenderme- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

-Realmente lo es- rió Charlie, para lego mirarme detenidamente- Te quieren Bella, y mucho… sólo asegúrate de estar fuerte por si algo se atraviesa en el medio del camino ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- no entendí por qué la prevención de Charlie, pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría y tenía que estar preparada.

**EDWARD POV.**

En cuanto los novios se fueron busqué a Bella para retirarnos, ya era tarde y los niños debían descansar, aunque parecía que habían bebido cafeína a chorros, pues no paraban, estaban bastante contentos con sus nuevos amigos, nunca los había visto así. Por lo que cuando me pidieron de invitarlos a jugar un día no me pude negar, y eso sucedería en las vacaciones, cuando sus padres vinieran de visita a Chicago.

Me sorprendí al escuchar que el Jefe Swan, padre de Bella, o mejor dicho, Charlie, conocía a mis padres, papá y mamá me habían contado un poco de su infancia en Washington, pero nunca imaginé que el amigo "Chuck" de papá fuera el papá de Bella… el mundo era pequeño, un pañuelito. Una caja de sorpresas, si el destino nos hubiera presentado antes… pero por algo ocurrían las cosas.

-A la cama- les dijo Bella en cuanto llegamos a casa.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Lorcan- le dijo ella, en tono autoritario que me sacó una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- se rindieron los niños.

-Pónganse sus pijamas que ahora voy a arroparlos- les dije.

-Si, papi- corearon como los alumnos de un colegio cuando entra su profesor al salón.

Solté una risita al verlos ir juntos arrastrando los pies escaleras arriba. Bella de inmediato se fue a la cocina, yo instintivamente la seguí.

-¿No tienes sueño?- quise saber.

-No- me contestó ella mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

Bella sacó una botella de agua fresca para servirse, me preguntó si quería y acepté a decir verdad sentía el paladar seco, la comida había sido empalagosa.

-Al fin se va- murmuró Bella cuando finalizó su quinto vaso, sonreí ante el comentario.

-¿Empalagada?- ella asintió.

-A Alice se le fue la mano en el azúcar…

-Por eso es hiperactiva- señalé.

-¡Lo sabía!- bromeó Bella- A partir de ahora le robaré todo dulce que la duende compre… ¡No más Alice-quiavélica!

-¿Qué?- reí ante el apodo dado a su amiga.

-Alice la maquiavélica… el duende asesino…

-Ok, lo capté.

-Pobre Jasper… lo que le espera- rió Bella.

-Mmm no creo que se tan malo. La ama, ambos se aman…

-Es extraño como en tan poco tiempo...- Bella se detuvo, nuestras miradas se encontraron un segundo, formando un incómodo silencio.

-Creo que iré a ver a los niños…

-Te acompaño.

Bella me siguió escaleras arriba, la tensión de la cocina parecía perseguirnos, ¿Cómo iba a salir bien parado de esto? ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de alguien como Bella? ¡No la merezco! He causado daño a mi alrededor… no me imagino lo que puede llegar a pasar si las cosas no marchan bien, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser correspondido!

-¡Papi!- Grace me envolvió en un abrazo en cuanto aparecí por las escaleras, gracias a Dios ya llevaba su camisón puesto.

-¿Qué pasa corazón?

-Papi… ¿recuerdas el día en la feria?- _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

-¿Si?- en vez de afirmación salió como pregunta.

-Pues estaba pensando…

**BELLA POV.**

No me gustó escuchar eso… ¿Qué se tramaba Grace? Lorcan salió de su cuarto ataviado con su pijama de Batman, se veía tan tierno…

-Alto ahí Batman- le detuve en cuanto intentó abalanzarse sobre mí.

Lorcan se detuvo de inmediato y me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que se parecía a la de su padre. No cabía duda que de grande sería todo un rompecorazones alo igual que su hermana, y no había forma de negarlo sabiendo de dónde provenían semejantes genes.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- le pregunté a sabiendas que era extraño su comportamiento, Grace incluso había jalado a Edward a la otra parte del pasillo, lejos de donde estábamos Lorcan y yo.

-¿Nosotros?- me preguntó el chiquito con sus ojitos _inocentes_. Casi, casi… le creo.

-Aja.

-Nada.- le miré fijo- Yo no tengo nada que ver. La que dijo fue Grace es más a mi también me toca así que sólo debes temerle a ella y a papá.

-¿Eh?- le miré confusa.

-Grace recordó que el día en que fuimos a la feria perdimos la apuesta de los autitos y…

-Creo que nos deben algo…- le cortó una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, Lorcan miró con estupor a su padre.

Lentamente y con el ceño fruncido me volteé a verle. ¿Qué se traían entre manos? Algo en mi mente formuló la siguiente ecuación: _Edward + Grace = Peligroso para Lorcan y Bella._

-¿Y… qué es?- mi voz sonó más irritada de lo que quería, Edward, que llevaba a Grace cargada en forma de caballito en la espalda, me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Alto ahí _Señorita Swan_.

-¿Desde cuándo soy _Señorita Swan_?- me enojé, Lorcan soltó una risita para mirarme con ojos tiernos.

-Desde que Grace vio un capítulo de "_The Nanny_".- explicó el niño.

Pronto las piezas de juego empezaron a encajar…

-Así que ahora soy _Señorita Swan, _¿no es cierto?- miré a Grace que me devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Entonces usted… es el _Señor Cullen_- dije imitando la voz nasal de Fran Descher.

Él rió junto con sus hijos.

-No es chiste- le advertí.

-Esta bien…- se puso serio de golpe- _Bella._- la forma en la que dijo mi nombre envió mil chispazos eléctricos por toda mi espina dorsal, intenté no temblar, cosa que funcionó pero no pude evitar que la sangre coloreara mis mejillas- En vista de que ustedes dos han de "pagar" por la apuesta, lo que deben de hacer es lo siguiente…- hizo un gesto a Grace para que continuara.

-El primer partido de la temporada deberán cantar una canción de una película delante de todo el público.

Lorcan fue quien protestó antes que yo.

-¡No es justo!- se cruzó de brazos- Se reirán de nosotros.

-Eso no es lo peor que puede llegar a pasar- murmuré para mí misma, pero al parecer Edward me escuchó.

-Ya se- calmó de pronto a Lorcan- ¿Por qué no mejor salimos de excursión los cuatro el próximo mes, cuando este de vacaciones, y dejamos que Bella y Lorcan se encarguen de la comida, organizar lo que llevaremos y demás?

-¿En serio?- preguntamos los tres sin creerlo, aunque lo mío sonó más a un grito ahogado, odiaba los campamentos al aire libre, cuando Charlie me sacaba de excursión por el bosque de Forks era mi muerte.

-Debes saber que no soy buena alpinista, ni campista, ni como sea que se llame lo que intentas…

-No importa- me cortó con una sonrisa- Creo que esta idea es mejor que la de cantar delante de todo un público.

-¡Yupiiiiiiiiiii!- exclamó Lorcan- ¡Nos vamos de campamento!

Grace y Lorcan empezaron a hacer lo que llamaría "baile feliz" al estilo Alice, brincando de un lado al otro cual conejo de pascua.

No pude decir que no, así que ya estaba pactado en un mes… campamento con los Cullen.

___ _______ ________ ________

**ALICE POV.**

-Hola Rose- saludé a mi amiga dejándola entrar en mi departamento- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No te esperaba sino recién hasta la tarde como quedamos el lunes con Bella.

-¿No puede una querer visitar a sus amigos?

-Rose… a penas y no nos vemos por… diez horas, después de la fiesta. ¿Quieres que me trague algo así?

-No tengo jaqueca como otros- rió ella-, así que es normal en mí, vete acostumbrando porque si mis cálculos no fallan pronto seremos hermanas con todo derecho.

-Hablando de eso… Jasper… ¿no lo notaste raro anoche?

-¿Por?

-Lo sentí ido…

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de mi sala, la verdad mi rubia amiga hacía que mis muebles parecieran de otra época con su brillo casual, era realmente la semejanza de la belleza, muy pocas mujeres podían lucirse en jeans como lo hacía Rose.

-Tal vez bebió de más.

-Además aún no me llama- le solté de golpe, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero sentía que algo no andaba bien, o que algo me estaba ocultando y me hacía poner nerviosa, ansiosa.

-Seguramente aún duerme- me tranquilizó-. Según escuché anoche él y Emmett iban a quedarse en lo de Esme y Carlisle.

-Si, eso me dijo.

-Tranquila Ali, no va a pasar nada.

Y así quería que fuera, porque el sentimiento no se me fue en lo que restó del día, mucho menos cuando Jazz me llamó para decirme que la tarde la pasaría jugando al Wii con Emmett, es más mis nervios acrecentaron, tanto que terminé arruinando la tarde de chicas que habíamos planeado de ante mano Bella, Rose y yo.

-Alice…- me llamó Bella con preocupación mientras ponía pausa a la película que estábamos viendo- estas muy callada, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si- suspiré derrotada, Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Tiene un presentimiento con mi hermano, aunque yo digo que son tonteras.

-¡No, no son tonteras algo pasa y no quiere decirme nada!- solté.

-Ali…- Bella se sentó a mi lado en el sillón y me pasó un brazo por los hombros- seguramente esta teniendo un día de chicos como nosotras, déjale disfrutar a sus amigos de vez en cuando.

-No estoy molesta por no estar con él. Siento que algo sucede.

-Sucede que se están llenando de testosterona- señaló Rosalie para luego dar un sorbo largo a la cerveza que se había servido.

-Concuerdo con Rose, jamás había visto a Edward tan feliz por pasar un día con los chicos.

-Así que _Edward_- la miré con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sólo había un tema que me podía poner de buenas: hacerla de Cupido. Mis pequeños angelitos ya se hallaban trabajando en mi ayuda. Y al parecer el destino también porque según lo que me susurraron por teléfono en la madrugada para darme "la noticia del momento", los cuatro se irían de campamento la última semana de Octubre.

Bella se puso roja como de costumbre.

-¡Bells!- rió Rosalie- Pareces peor que una adolescente enamorada.

-Corrección ella nunca fue adolescente- corregí.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Bella- ¡Alguien tenía que ser la madura en casa!

-Madura, no abuela- señalé-. Vamos Bella no me vas a negar que siempre parecías una abuelita, es más nunca hicimos nada divertido.

-¿Nada divertido?- me miró alarmada- ¿Y qué pasó con la escapada al parque de diversiones que colocaron en Seattle el año de nuestra graduación? ¿A caso no nos tiramos de _bungee_?

-Eso… no es nada- le dije seria- ¡No es diversión!

-¿Y qué es diversión sino, señorita-yo-se-todo?

-Pues… ¿alguna vez han viajado a Europa sin decirle a nadie?- preguntó Rose.

-No- respondimos Bella y yo a coro.

-Entonces no han hecho _nada_ divertido. Yo lo hice una vez a mis padres casi les da el infarto en cuanto se enteraron, ni hablar de Jazz.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A Volterra, Italia. De visita a unos amigos de la familia, que por cierto son parientes de los Cullen, mi amiga Heidi estaba de lo más emocionada por verme, me llevó a recorrer toda la zona, lamento no haber podido visitar Folerencia- Rose suspiró como añorando el momento.

-Ahora que lo dices…- empezó Bella- No era del todo la viejita que conoces, ¿a caso te olvidaste ya de lo de las motos y el salto de acantilado?

Imágenes de Bella a los 18 años intentándose pasar por dura para que Jake dejara de perseguirla inundaron mi mente. Bella con chaqueta de cuero y una moto negra, que más tarde causarían la ira de Charlie y unas cuantas visitas al Hospital. Bella en los acantilados de La Push, tratando de imitar lo que Leah Clearwater le había enseñado.

-¿Saltaste de un acantilado?- Rose la miró sin creerlo, Bella se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención.

-Y casi se ahoga- dije-. Eso fue ciertamente… divertido, pero… igual siempre fuiste peor que la abuela Swan.

-¡No te metas con la Abuela Marie!

-¿De ahí proviene tu segundo nombre?- rió Rose.

-Lamentablemente.

Rose y yo estallamos a carcajada limpia por la forma en la que Bella dijo aquello.

Con ayuda de las chicas mis dudas se vieron nubladas por el resto de la tarde, pero regresaron más tarde cuando Edward llamó a Bella para avisar que ya iba de camino a casa con los niños, y Emmett mensajeó a Rose para llevarla a ver un museo de autos en la ciudad, ya que al parecer ambos tenían cierta afición por los motores.

Nuevamente me encontré sola en mi departamento. Jasper ni siquiera hizo acto de presencia y comenzaba a preocuparme, ¿a caso estaba enojado porque había atrapado el ramo de novia?

Me cacheteé mentalmente al imaginarme a Jasper diciéndome que ya lo nuestro no podía llegar a un nivel más alto, porque él no quería. Esto sería algo que tendríamos que hablar eventualmente. Sabía que a penas un mes y semanas llevábamos de conocernos, pero igual lo que sentía por él, al menos por mi parte era algo intenso que no podría olvidar. Estar alejada de él… de sólo pensarlo me ponía enferma.

Cené sola y en silencio, ni siquiera quise prender la radio con mi estación favorita, había pasado una agradable tarde con las chicas pero extrañaba a Jazz. No entendía el por qué de su desaparición repentina. Después de lavar los platos, me dirigí a mi cama, tenía la intención de dormir para ver si así se calmaban mis angustias.

El sonido de la música me despertó a mitad de la noche. Trompetas, guitarras… ¡Demonios! ¿¡Quién se osa a hacer tal escándalo a esta hora!? Me quedé helada al escuchar la voz del cantante.

_Si nos dejan, nos vamos a querer toda la vida.  
Si nos dejan, nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo.  
_

Corrí a mi ventana no podía ser lo que creía que era ¿o si?

_Yo creo podemos ver el nuevo amanecer de un nuevo día.  
Yo pienso que tú y yo, podemos ser felices todavía._

Y no… ahí parado en medio de la calle, rodeado por mariachis se hallaba mi Jasper que me sonreía de oreja a oreja al verme asomada desde la ventana del quinto piso dónde vivía.

_Si nos dejan, buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo.  
Si nos dejan, hacemos con las nubes terciopelo._

Me sonrojé de solo pensar lo que podríamos llegar a hacer y no con el terciopelo, la forma en la que cantó Jazz debería ser ilegal porque hace de mí lo que nunca nadie ha despertado.

_  
Y ahí juntitos los dos cerquita de dios será lo que soñamos.  
Si nos dejan, te llevo de la mano corazón y ahí nos vamos.  
_

_¡Llévame a donde quieras, soy tuya!_, quise gritar, pero me contuve al ver a la viejita del segundo piso que volteó a mirarme hacia arriba con una sonrisa de felicidad. La señora Humphrey sabía quienes éramos Jazz y yo, por un incidente en el elevador la primera semana que llevábamos saliendo, aún no terminaba de disculparme con la "adorable" vecina por el espectáculo árabe que dimos.

_Si nos dejan, buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo.  
Si nos dejan, haremos con las nubes terciopelo.  
Y ahí juntitos los dos cerquita de Dios, será lo que soñamos.  
_

Jasper me alzó un ramo de rosas rojas que tenía en la mano llevándose una mano al corazón sin dejar de cantar.

_Si nos dejan, te llevo de la mano corazón  
y ahí nos vamos.  
_

-¡TE AMO!- le grité, sabía que aún no terminaba, pero… debía hacerlo, eso le entusiasmo más porque la parte final fue lo mejor, ya que comenzó a subir por las escaleras que daban a las ventanas, llegando a una velocidad increíble a la ventana del living, hacia donde corrí para abrirle.

_Si nos dejan, de todo lo demás nos olvidamos  
Si nos dejan_

-Cásate conmigo- me dijo poniéndose de rodillas en el pequeño espacio de las escaleras para sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita que contenía el anillo más hermoso que jamás había visto

-Sin dudarlo.

_____________ _______________ ______________

_Volví como prometí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque me costó algún trabajo además de regaños y atraso de cositas como leer para mi clase de Historia XD._

_Sepan que no he dejado de escribir sigo con mis ahora tres proyectos. Por cierto a quienes no hallan pasado quiero saber qué tal sería como productora por eso he escrito el guión de Luna Nueva, por eso les pido que lo lean y me digan que tal sería._

_Bueno eso es todo… Pero antes…_

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "LA NANA SWAN":**

-¡Un, dos, tres… CULLEN!- gritamos al unísono.

El juego recién iba a empezar.

_Gracias por el seguimiento. Pronto subiré "The princess Swan", "Luna Nueva: El Guión" y actualizaré mi perfil con una sorpresa, ya que he estado haciendo una página web para colocar todo lo referente a los Fics, como imágenes, canciones y vídeos, sin necesidad de estorbar en el Profile._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	17. Cullen 17

_Paisanos mexicanos: _

_Desde la Argentina les deseo que la situación que están pasando se mejore pronto. Se por mis amigos de allá que no la tienen fácil. Por ello este capítulo del Fic va para ustedes, porque sé que en parte una buena distracción ayuda a liberar un poco la tensión. Espero sea lo suficiente para alejar un poco el tedio de no poder salir de casa y reír de lo lindo con las locuras que se me ocurren._

_Para mis paisanos mexicanos, con cariño: _

_Aye436_

_Ahora bien, a todos ustedes aficionados del Fic que viven por doquier, no crean que tengo mis preferitismos, pero… seamos honestos lo que pasa en México me hace acordar a una película de ciencia ficción… y sin ir más lejos a la "fiebre española" por la que pasó Edward… merecen un poco de reconocimiento, si yo estuviera allá no sé como haría para seguir de pie, soy una histérica declarada._

_Bueno, sin más aclaraciones de la vida real. Veamos…. ¡oh, si! De la película Luna Nueva, ¿ya saben que va a haber más de Edward? Je, creo adivinar cómo lo harán, lo que me lleva a otra cosa, si leen mi Fic Luna Nueva, el guión, tal vez los administradores lo borren, no lo sé porque al parecer violé un término, el que no puedo subir formato SCRIPT, me hallo averiguando que demonios significa eso, por eso si desaparece quiero que sepan que es a causa de ello._

_Es todo por el momento._

_Espero disfruten de lo que se viene. _

**Aclaración: NO SOY STEPHENIE MEYER. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON ALGUNA NOVELA DE LA TV ES PURA COINCIDENCIA. ESTA PRODUCCION ES UNA IDEA LOCAMENTE ORIGINAL DE AYE436, CUALQUIER INTENTO DE PLAGIO… **_**ni lo intenten.**_

_Disfruten…_

"Me muero por suplicarte que no te vallas mi vida..."- _Alex Ubago, Sin Miedo a Nada._

**CULLEN 17**

**Alice POV.**

Desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar la noche anterior. Jasper y yo… digamos que descubrí el lado pasional de Jasper y simplemente… ¡lo amaba! Con todo mi ser amaba al hombre al que me hallaba abrazada bajo el lío de sábanas por los actos que nos llevaron a tocar el cielo, a declarar nuestra pertenencia y el amor por el otro. No había forma de no sentir esa felicidad que poseía.

-Buenos días, mi hadita- me besó la frente Jasper, aunque su voz sonaba soñolienta sonaba terriblemente sexy con ese acento sureño.

De hecho había bastantes formas en las que la voz de Jasper sonaba sexy… cuando decía un chiste de forma seria, cuando hablaba serio, cuando… gritaba mi nombre en serio. Sonreí al recordar _como_ ayer gritaba, luego de esa serenata fue difícil abstenerse. Hacía unos años atrás que había dejado mi virginidad en manos del tipo más deshonesto del planeta y lo lamentaba, pero Jasper había sido toda una experiencia, con él si había hecho el amor, a diferencia de James con quien sólo fue una noche de sexo y cada quién a su casa, Bella y Angela me lo habían advertido, pero yo de necia no les hice caso y caí en la boca del lobo. Pero ahora no había forma de decir que me había arrepentido, no señor. Jasper Hale _es, fue y será el amor de mi vida por toda mi eternidad y por cuantas vidas encarne en esta tierra._

-Buenos días mi general- él rió por lo bajo, el sonido mando cientos de descargas eléctricas sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

-Creo que es hora de levantarnos, amor. No quiero que lleguemos tarde al trabajo.

-Eso lo hubieses predicho _antes _corazón- seguimos sin movernos, ambos abrazados.

-Ya sé- susurró él, sabía lo que diría a continuación pero me callé sería tan romántico escucharle- _Mentiremos_.

_Demonios eso sonó sexy, Jazzy._

-¿Mentiremos?- dirigí mi vista a él, sus ojos azules brillaban con pasión.

-Si, llamaremos al trabajo, ambos estamos enfermos…- se acercó un poco más a mí.

-¿Enfermos?- enarqué una ceja siguiéndole el juego.

-Muy enfermos, necesitamos un día entero…

-HECHO- casi grito, él rió mientras me robaba un beso que lentamente fue subiendo de grado.

Pronto nos encontramos repitiéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, lo gritábamos… éramos uno solo de nuevo y eso me encantaba.

**___ ___ ___ ___ ____**

**Bella POV.**

-¿Qué Alice faltó a su cita?- Rose me había llamado para darme la noticia inesperada del momento.

-_Es lo que dije_- suspiró frustrada.

-Rose, veré que puedo hacer una vez que deje a los niños en el colegio iré a ver que le sucedió, debe de estar enferma, o algo así…- dije preocupada- Le diré a Queque que prepare sopa, aunque me extraña que no te halla llamado.

-_Lo sé, por eso te llamé._

-Te avisaré en cuento sepa algo. Pero ahora llevaré a Lorcan y a Grace al kinder.

-_Gracias._

Con eso colgamos. Me pasé cinco minutos llamando al celular de mi atolondrada amiga, sólo para escuchar la contestadota.

-_Estas llamando al teléfono de Alice Brandon, ya sabía que llamarías, sólo por si las dudas deja tu mensaje después de que la señal lo diga…_- suspiré frustrada.

Alice nunca había desaparecido así como así, por lo que decidí pasar por su departamento una vez que dejara a los niños, al fin y al cabo este quedaba cerca del lugar.

-¿Tía Ali no contesta?- me miró Grace con sus ojazos verdes, mientras le daba el último bocado a su tostada.

-No, aún no.

Queque entró en la cocina tarareando una canción, últimamente estaba de un humor extraño, ella decía que era la vibra de la casa, que sentía como si fuese primavera…

-_Tegmigne-_ dijo Lorcan con la boca aun llena, sus cachetes sonrosados inflados por la comida, daban ganas de pellizcárselos.

-Vayan a lavarse los dientes y agarren sus mochilas los espero en el garaje.

-Si, Bella- dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono, luego se echaron a correr, rodé los ojos dejando que se me dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Los quiero tanto…_

-¿Es cierto que planean acampar para fines de Octubre?- la voz de Queque me sacó de mis ensueños.

-Eh… si…- la miré confusa.

-El Doctorcito me lo "comentó" hoy- hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos-, aunque diría que lo soltó…- rió.

-¿Cómo…?

-Antes de que bajaras a desayunar, él bajó a prisas, al parecer se olvidó que hoy a primera hora tenía una cirugía…- me miró de forma pícara-, mientras desayunaba me pidió que le pidiera a mi esposo la tienda de campaña que guardó en casa de los Cullen, hace años que no van de campamento. De niños el joven Edward y Emmett, junto con sus padres se iban de campamento cada que hacía un buen día, pero todo cambió cuando llegó…- Queque hizo una mueca-, esa des…

-¡BELLA!- los niños interrumpieron lo que Queque iba a decir, creí tener una idea de a _quien _se refería.

-¡Voy!, luego seguimos hablando- Queque asintió.

-¡Oh, y Bella!- la volteé a mirar justo antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Si?

-Yo que tu no me paso por lo de Alice hasta el medio día- me sonrió pícara, la miré confundida- un sexto sentido me dice que la chica esta ocupada, ¿cómo decía el jefecito cuando era niño?... ¡Oh, si! Haciendo _bussiness_ con el niño Hale…- mis mejillas se colorearon ante la idea.

-Queque… demasiada información si eso es cierto- le dije alarmada.

-Créeme que sé que eso es lo que está sucediendo.

-¿A caso Alice te dio su psiquismo?

-No, solo tengo un sexto sentido…- sonrió ella de forma macabra.

-Gracias… por el… aviso.

Me dirigí a la camioneta roja aparcada en el porche de la casa, los niños ya se hallaban en el asiento trasero, con los cinturones de seguridad puestos y arreglados con su uniforme para ir al colegio. Suspiré, no es que no me gustara dejarlos en el kinder pero desde que lo hacía las madres no paraban de lanzarme miradas y no entendía el por qué. Una vez que llegamos los niños se bajaron de la camioneta y de inmediato me abrazaron a modo de despedida, los quería tanto. Pero fueron las palabras mágicas de Lorcan que hicieron que me olvidara por completo de que las madre me miraban con cierto sentimiento indescriptible e incluso que olvidara que Alice estaba haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas con Jasper en su departamento.

-Te quiero, mami- lo último lo dijo en un susurro como esperando que yo sola lo oyera.

Me quedé estática viéndoles partir rumbo a su salón de clases donde la maestra de ellos: Zafrina Amazon, los estaba esperando.

Solo Dios sabía cuanto anhelaba que pudieran ser verdad las palabras de Lorcan. Me sentía como una mamá osa con ellos, nunca me había pasado incluso con todos los niños que había cuidado cuando era más chica solo para poder obtener dinero extra para la Universidad. Debo admitir que fue gracias a ellos que decidí que lo mío era la Literatura y que quería ser maestra en algún momento, pero no se había dado nada… y no planeaba que se diera, estaba totalmente feliz con lo que hacía ahora.

Me subí de nuevo a la camioneta y comencé a manejar rumbo al parque que quedaba cerca de lo de Alice, así podría esperar un rato por las dudas de que lo que había dicho Queque fuera verdad.

**GRACE POV.**

-Sonrió como Goofy- sonreí al recordar a Bella hace unos segundos atrás.

-Lo sé- Lorcan se veía orgulloso de sus palabras, y debo admitir silenciosamente que no estaba del todo equivocado, mi hermanito sabía lo que había hecho.

-Silencio clase- nos llamó a callar la Miss Zafrina.

Pronto comenzamos con el día, hoy aprenderíamos a escribir nuestros nombres, no era tan complicado como parecía. Observé mi resultado una vez que terminé… _No está mal, se parece a la letra de papá_, pensé con orgullo. Siempre me había gustado la letra de mi papá, por eso había prometido que cuando supiera escribir lo iba a hacer parecido a él.

_Grace Elizabeth Cullen._

Si, lo sé mi nombre suena a nombre de telenovela… ¡Pero oigan, no es mi culpa! Mi abuela se emocionó al saber que iba a tener una nieta y obligó, como recuerda tío Em siempre, a papá a ponerme _Elizabeth_, nombre que aún no me gustaba del todo, y todo a causa de mi querida bisabuelita Elizabeth Masen, mamá de la Bu-Bu Esme. Tío Em dice que llegué a conocerla, mi papá me cuenta que cuando era más pequeña como de dos años, fue cuando ella se fue al cielo a cuidar de su esposo _Edward_, abuelito de papá y tío Em, papá de Bu-Bu. Papá decía que se había ido a cuidarlo porque hacía unos años que el se había ido al cielo, y ella le extrañaba, pero que siempre había sido su alegría verme.

Miré a Lorcan que suspiraba pesadamente a mi lado. Tenía las cejas juntas, y una mueca desesperada.

-No puedo- dijo al fin- ¡Me rindo Miss Zafrina!

La Miss lo miró tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que estaba por asomarse por su rostro moreno. Si la Miss es morena, y por lo que sé creo que ella es de un país llamado Brasil que queda hasta abajo de América, muy lejos de Estados Unidos.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- preguntó ella con dulzura, pero no tanta como la que Bella solía usar con nosotros, era… distinto.

La dulzura de Bella era como la miel de las abejas, dulce, muy dulce. El tipo de dulzura que poseen las mamis que traen a sus hijos al kinder. Como la mami de Anne, o la de Cate, incluso la del revoltoso Bart.

-¡No me sale mi nombre!- se quejó mi hermano, volteé a mirar su trabajo.

Ahí con letras que parecían tener patas de araña se podía leer si se entendía un poco el nombre de mi hermano, bueno parte del nombre de mi hermano.

_LOrCA CONNOR culen_

La maestra soltó un suspiro.

-Ibas bien tesoro, sólo te faltó la "n" de Lorcan y una "l" en tu apellido sin mencionar que usaste minúsculas con mayúsculas…- Lorcan soltó un suspiro.

-¡No me sale!

-Es cuestión de práctica- le dijo la Miss.

-Si usted lo dice…- Lorcan se encogió de hombros y tomó otra hoja blanca para volver a garabatear su nombre, sonreí para darle ánimos.

-Te quedo bien- dijo una voz a mi lado.

Cuando volteé a ver de quien se trataba sentí que mis cachetitos estaban calientes como cuando tenía fiebre. Trent me miraba con una sonrisa gigante, sus lindos ojos grises me miraban con alegría. _¡Trent me estaba mirando! ¡Trent me dijo que mi nombre quedó lindo!_, me pondría a bailar la danza del tío Jazz si no fuera porque _él_ estaba al lado mío.

-Gra…Gracias- tartamudeé.

Lorcan soltó una risita a mi lado, ¡lo había escuchado todo!

**EDWARD POV.**

-La operación fue un excito- les informé a los familiares del señor Horowittz una vez que estuve presentable y fuera del quirófano.

-Mil gracias doctor Cullen- me agradeció la mujer del hombre-. Es usted un excelente médico, no hubiera confiado en nadie más para mi marido.

-Gracias señora Horowittz, ahora, si me disculpan…- con un movimiento de cabeza me dirigí a mi despacho.

Tomé los papeles que Irina me había dejado en mi escritorio. Estos contenían los expedientes de los pacientes que vería hoy. Tomé el del señor Horowittz para declarar que la operación había resultado y los medicamentos que debía estar tomando por lo menos en esa semana, estas eran meras indicaciones para las enfermeras. Un suave golpeteo me distrajo de mi estudio al siguiente expediente.

-Pase- dije sin mirar quién era.

-Doctor Cullen- el joven Seth Clearwater me miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté alarmado al ver la mueca de Seth.

-Hubo una emergencia… creo que debe saberlo…

**BELLA POV.**

Suspiré nuevamente, el parque ya se me había hecho aburrido, no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que decidí que era hora de ir al departamento de Alice y tomar al toro de las astas, esta niña nos iba a sacar canas verdes con Jasper.

Efectivamente, solo al llegar al departamento de Alice supe que Queque no se había equivocado, la chica y Jasper… hicieron sus _bussiness_. Jasper abandonó el departamento de Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción que me perseguiría en pesadillas hasta que pudiera borrar la imagen mental con la que me encontré al llegar. Solo les digo esto como consejo, nunca, nunca entres en el departamento de alguien hasta que te abran la puerta, y mucho menos vayas a la cocina porque te dijo que estaba desayunando… ¡Dios creo que aún puedo ver el trasero de Jasper adornado por el mandil de cocina de Alice!

-¡Bella!- me saltó encima Alice una vez que se despidió de su novio y estuvieron ambos presentables para decirme "hola".

-¡Alice Brandon!- me quejé.

-¡Oh, Bells!- me soltó para dedicarme una mirada de cachorro perdido, me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala de Alice, mientras esta se sentaba enfrente con una sonrisa radiante- Ha sido maravilloso…

-No me des detalles, suficiente tengo con haber visto el trasero de Jasper…- ella río al ver como me sonrojaba.

-Tiene buen trasero ¿no?- me miró con una sonrisa llena de lujuria- ¡Es tan pellizcable!

-¡Ew!- chillé- Mucha información.

-¡Tan suave como el trasero de un bebé!

-¡Alice!- chillé, ella se rió.

-¿Qué?- me miró con fingida inocencia.

-Eres increíble.

-Y tu una monja- me calló- ¿Ves te callé?- rodé los ojos- Solo un consejo, cuando tu Adonis de jefe y tú…

-Alice…- la previne.

-Bella solo digo la verdad, estate preparada porque estoy segura que pronto dejaras de ser Bella la puritana.

-¿Eh?

-Lo mismo digo, ahora bien, porque tanto alboroto por saber de mí.

-Rose estaba preocupada.

-Oh.

-¿Qué le digo?- ella se encogió de hombros- ¿Me autorizas a decirle a tu cuñada que estuviste haciéndolo cual conejo Duracell con su hermano?

-¡No, Bella!- rió Alice- Solo que ella misma se enterará el próximo viernes después del partido de los niños.

-¿Es el viernes?

-Si, tendremos que ensayar esta semana la coreografía, las niñas ya fueron citadas el viernes pasado, ¿cómo se te olvidó?

-Será que en una semana mi vida se convirtió en una película de acción, primero mi cumpleaños, luego la boda… mi cabeza solo puede recordar pocas cosas ¿sabes?

-Tienes razón ha pasado mucho en dos semanas…- me miró pensativa-… y lo que viene será mejor- no me gustaron sus palabras, juro que sonó como a una profecía de Nostradamus que anuncia el fin del mundo- Ahora, llamemos a Rose, debemos ir a comprar los uniformes…

-¿Es necesario?

-¡Claro!- saltó ella- Y tú llevarás el número 17.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber.

-Lo sabrás el viernes.

Gruñí internamente, odiaba a Alice y sus dotes psíquicas, me ponían de nervios. Después de llamar a Rose, decirle que todo estaba bien y mentirle que no se había sentido bien, las tres nos encontrábamos en el Centro Comercial yendo de casa en casa para escoger el "perfecto" uniforme.

-¡Este es!- brincó Alice en cuanto se fijo en la vidriera de la casa deportiva _Dexter_.

-¿Negro?- pregunté.

-Con rojo- sonrió Rosalie- es el color de temporada, el rojo sangre y el negro.

-Fantástico…- fruncí el ceño al ver lo que supuestamente era la falda- ¡Alice ni loca me pondré eso!

-Vamos Bella, es fantástico, además tendremos atención de todo el campo.

-Por eso- le dije frustrada.

-Anímate Bells, seguro dejaras a cierto doctor con ganas de un poco de hielo…- rió Rosalie a mi lado, mis mejillas solo atinaron a colorearse _Malditas hormonas._

**EMMETT POV.**

Primer día de entrenamiento. Los niños comenzaban a llegar. Mi ancha sonrisa era en parte por la alegría de lo que empezaba a hace y en parte por la noche de ayer…

-¿En serio te gustan los autos?- le pregunté sin podérmelo creer.

-Que sea una chica y en cima rubia no significa que no tenga cerebro y no me guste la buena diversión grandote- me respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sólo quería comprobar que lo que le hiciste a mi Jeep no fue una improvisación del momento- ella rodó los ojos.

La velada había sido magnifica. Nunca me atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero Rose era la mujer que podría jurar, sería mi perfecta esposa. Lo sé, juré y perjuré que nunca, por nada del mundo, pensaría en el matrimonio. Pero algo en la boda del sábado me hizo abrir los ojos. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a vivir solo toda mi vida? Ya era bastante patético se el hijo mayor que vive en casa de sus padres y encima soltero…

-¡Hola Em!- me saludo un sonriente Jasper, lo miré confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté- Es hora de clases…

-Falté al trabajo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, me fijé detenidamente en su rostro, tenía una chispa distinta…

-¡Jo, hermano al fin sacaste al pequeño a dar un paseo!- el gruñó ante mi apelativo, lo cual hizo que me carcajeara aún más.

-Emmett…- siseó entre dientes.

-¡Oh, vamos que ya era hora! Temía que te convirtieras en una niñita después de… ¿seis meses?

-Edward lleva más- se ofendió él pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-El pequeño Eddie…- suspiré entre risas- si no tuviera a Grace y Lorcan diría que es virgen.

-¿Te imaginas que siga así?

-Sería para filmar una película titulada ¿_el doctor virgen_?- Jasper meneó la cabeza- No queda, ¿verdad?

-Nah…

-Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal _virgen a los 107_?- Jasper se rió de mi ocurrencia- ¿A qué suena bien?

-¿Edward a los 107?- se carcajeó Jasper- No estaría mal…

-Lo peor de todo es que Bells está en su casa y el animal no despierta- a veces era imposible comprender la compleja mente de mi hermano, para mí era muy obvio que entre ellos dos la química echaba chispas, y las ecuaciones matemáticas podían dejar en claro que ese par era el uno para el otro.

-Es cabezón- suspiró Jasper-, sólo espero que no vaya a cometer alguna locura…

-¿Cómo que?- quise saber.

-Digamos que Edward no esta del todo feliz con la idea de… que ella sea una empleada de él…

-Oh. Ya veo- mi hermano necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades.

-Es patético.

-Lo sé.- miré a mi alrededor- ¡Demonios! ¿Jazz me ayudas a terminar de acomodar? No falta mucho para que llegue mi primer grupo de niños.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el equipo?

-Los _Vampires _de Chicago.

-¿Vampiros?- Jasper me miró boquiabierto.

-Para la victoria inmortal…

-Estás loco.

-¡Pero me adoras!

Jasper rodó los ojos.

**ROSALIE POV.**

_Vampires de Chicago… Vampires de Chicago…_

-No, no se me ocurre ninguna canción- dije luego de un rato de pensar en todas las posibles canciones.

Las niñas nos miraban con carita consternada ¡Eran tan divinas!

-¿A fuerzas debe de ir el "de Chicago?- preguntó Grace de pronto.

-Mmm…- Alice se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no modificamos la canción de High School Musical?- preguntó ella.

-¿De qué cosa?- pregunté sin entender a qué se refería, Bella se rió ante mi falta de información.

-Una película de Disney- se apresuró a decir Alice a quién ya le brillaban los ojos con algo…

_¡Bingo, Grace!_

_Bueno chicos no quise hacerlos esperar, por lo que tuve que dividir este capítulo en 2 partes, en la que sigue… vendrá el adelanto del capítulo anterior, por lo que en este no habrá probadita de lo que viene jaja. Muchos especularon sobre bastantes cosas… dejenme decirles que no saben lo que les tengo preparado…_

_Por cierto empezaré una encuesta, quiero saber qué opinan sobre… cuándo y dónde deben de "avanzar con la relación", o como diría Alice: ceder a los sentimientos, nuestros queridos personajes (B/E), por lo qué…_

¿Cuándo y dónde te gustaría que fuera el primer beso de Bella y Edward?

a. En Halloween, en una fiesta montada a lo Alice.

b. En Navidad, bajo el muérdago de una forma más romántica… (para este tengo una idea buenísima si sale ganadora)

c. En un partido de baseball (que vendrá próximamente)

d. Por accidente

_Bueno, eso es todo… quiero que sepan que leo sus PM, me hacen sentir bastante feliz, por eso les digo NO VOY A ABANDONAR NI LA NANA NI THE PRINCESS, tal vez Luna Nueva no pueda subirlo porque me dijeron en un review que iba contra las normas… _

_Les comento que no había actualizado antes por causa de exámenes, les cuento que promocioné el primero, y faltan dos calificaciones que me den más otros dos exámenes por hacer. Mil gracias por su apoyo. _

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	18. Victoria

_¡¡¡MAS DE 150 REVIEWS!!! Dios me va a dar un patatús. Mil gracias chicos (as). Espero que disfruten tanto de mis ideas, sepan que leo sus reviews aunque no pueda contestarlos todos, cómo saben mi tiempo es limitado, y muchas veces lo que tengo que decirle a uno se lo debo de decir a miles. Así que… mil gracias por seguir LA NANA SWAN como han hecho hasta ahora. Me sorprende la cantidad de favoritos, de lectores que dejan su review entre ellos una ¡TwilightMom! (Mil gracias por el review) y gente del extranjero que sólo han dejado sus reviews un par de veces (deben volver a deleitarme con sus comentarios -.-)_

_Les quiero comentar que empecé un nuevo fic, pero es colectivo, con _**M.-Way**_ se llama _**Ready, Set, Go!**_**,**__ no es apta para menores de 18 así que… para los que piden lemmon en esta historia a ver si escribiendo la otra me animo en un futuro, no cercano, pero tampoco lejano XD, a escribir algo así._

_Ok mis queridos lectores(as), al parecer están más que entusiastas con la idea de un pequeño beso entre B/E. Si tengo planeado hacerlo y creo que ya sé que rumbo va a tomar la historia… ¿Un poco impacientes, cierto? Les doy de adelanto que todavía falta, y verán el motivo de la piedra en el camino en este capítulo, en un principio esta no estaba pero luego este personaje me mostró que debía de haber algo más de histeriqueo entre los protagonistas, un poco de llanto quizá, pero no al extremo, no tienen de que preocuparse. En cuanto a preguntas que no he aclarado…_

_**P: ¿Te cae mal Emma Watson?**_

_A: Mmm… la tolero, pero la idea de ella como la mala entre Em y Rose surgió cuando navegando por Internet me topé con fotos de ella modelando Chanel, en la premier de Tokio de HP4 con Rob (esta fue la idea de que ella tuviera un leve enamoramiento hacia Edward) y otra en la que se ve que estaba comprando ropa interior pero los panties decían una frase que no recuerdo, así que… esa fue la idea._

_**P: ¿Cuánto le queda a la historia?**_

_A: Buena pregunta… jaja, hasta ahora los personajes me dan con sus acciones un aproximado de 30 capítulos, pero con las vueltas que tienen cada uno…, por ejemplo, no estaba previsto que Jazz pasara la noche con Alice, pero al ir escribiendo Alice literalmente me obligó a hacerlo, para intensificar la relación Jazz-Ali._

_**P: ¿Por qué aún no se besaron Eddie y Belly-Bells?**_

_A: Por cabezones… jaja. No, es que espero el momento indicado, de hecho las vacaciones de invierno fueron las que me vinieron a la mente por causa de una película navideña que había visto hace poco… y Alice estuvo de acuerdo, es más tiene un súper plan armado que no pienso decirles, por ello en la boda ella dijo que tenían plazo hasta Navidad, no sé si lo recuerdan…_

_Mil gracias por los reviews, hay alguno que otro bien loco… (Me hacen reír). Y bueno… ¿quién no quiere un Jasper en la cocina? Mmm… sé que estos capítulos han sido sin acción, pero recuerden que lo lógico de esta trama es que los protagonistas se tiren la onda, pero pase bastante hasta que alguno se anime a algo, quienes hayan sido fan de la serie de EUA _The Nanny_ de Fran Drescher, entonces recordaran que pasó bastante para que Mr Sheffield lograra aceptar su amor por Fran. _

_Bueno, yendo al grano…_

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS EN LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE, EXCEPTO QUEQUE Y SUS LOCURAS…**

_Disfruten…_

"Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas, más me callo y te marchas…" – Alex Ubago, _Sin Miedo a Nada._

**Victoria**

**EDWARD POV.**

Miré cansado el reloj. Había llegado tarde al primer entrenamiento y práctica de porristas de mis hijos, estaba seguro de que no me lo personarían. ¿Pero qué podía yo hacer si se me había presentado una urgencia? Y no estaba hablando de cualquier urgencia, sino de una que me pondría en más de un aprieto.

Suspiré por milésima vez.

Solo esperaba que este asunto terminara cuanto antes, no quería que esto se escapara de mis manos.

**BELLA POV.**

-¡Estoy muerta!- me quejé una vez que subí a los niños en la camioneta.

Grace estaba muy calladita y Lorcan tenía la mirada triste. Sólo había un nombre como respuesta para que mis pequeños angelitos estuviesen así: Edward. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido mi _querido y guapo_ jefe? (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Chicos…- silencio- ¿Qué les parece si les invito un helado?

-¿Bella… podemos ir a casa?- me preguntó tristemente Grace.

-Claro corazón- suspiré derrotada.

_Ya verás Edward Cullen, en cuánto llegues a tu casa abras cavado tu propia tumba… _momento… ¿No estoy siendo un poco exagerada? Digo… estoy pareciendo más una _Mamá Oso_ que se preocupa por sus ositos que pensando cómo una niñera debe de pensar. Pero… _¿¡Qué niñera ni que ocho cuartos!? ¡Edward Cullen puso tristes a mis dos corazones!_ Apreté con rabia el volante de la camioneta, pensando que el duro plástico bajo mis manos era el cuello de mi patrón.

En cuanto llegamos a la mansión no había señal del auto de Edward por ningún lado. _¿Le habrá pasado algo?_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Bien chicos, vayan a ducharse porque ya huelen hasta aquí- me tapé la nariz para bromearles un poco.

-¡No es cierto!- rió Lorcan- Olemos a rosas…

-Si, claro y yo huelo a fresas- dije con sarcasmo-, vamos que así les preparo una rica cena.

-¿Será pizza?- aventuró Grace.

-¡Pizza será!- mis dos angelitos brincaron de alegría olvidándose un poco de los problemas, o mejor dicho _el problema_ que los tenía cabizbajos hacía unos momentos.

Ambos niños corrieron a bañarse, me aseguré de que el agua que tuvieran estuviera caliente y luego me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la pizza que Grace quería. Tomé la levadura y empecé a hacerla pan para pizza.

Unos minutos más tarde ya casi estaba lista la pizza en el horno, con la salsa de tomate, queso muzarella mitad con pepperoni y la otra mitad con trozos de jamón y piña, como a Grace y a Lorcan les gustaba. Los niños ya estaban perfumaditos y con el pijama puesto cuando la cena estuvo servida.

Los tres cenamos en silencio, cosa poco habitual. Era obvio qué mis pequeños estaban preocupados, Edward ni siquiera había llamado para avisar el motivo de su ausencia. No sabía por qué pero este asunto me pintaba extraño.

Tres horas más tarde ya me encontraba en mi cama, bañada y con mi pijama, había sido un día agotador para mí también. Los niños ya se habían dormido hacia más o menos dos horas atrás luego de ver su programa de Bob Esponja.

De más esta decir que no podía pegar el ojo. Había intentado comunicarme con Edward pero era imposible, en su celular no atendía y en el Hospital me decían que estaba en una cirugía, o que estaba ocupado. _Malditas enfermeras que no saben que decir para no pasar las llamadas_.

Dejé mi libro de Jane Eyre a un costado, se me hacía difícil dejar de pensar en mi patrón, más todavía si uno de los personajes de la novela se llamaba Edward, era frustrante. Así que me propuse la única solución para mí condenado insomnio: tomar un vaso de leche tibia.

Nunca supe a qué hora regresó Edward, ni en qué estado se encontraba. Lo único que recuerdo es que dos pares de fuertes brazos me devolvieron a mi cama, me había quedado dormida en medio de la cocina…

--- --- ---

Días extraños estaban sucediendo. Durante los ensayos de las porristas no me había tropezado ni una sola vez y eso para mí era el augurio de que algo andaba mal.

Para colmo de males Queque estaba con un resfriado de los mil demonios, por lo que la mañana del partido de los niños no pudo venir a trabajar. Soy sincera en este caso, me hubiera gustado que la mujer estuviese en la cocina como siempre, un poco de compañía no me vendría mal a esa hora del día, más después de que sólo pudiera escuchar como se cerraba la puerta de la casa indicando que el _Doctor Cullen_ había vuelto a desaparecer como si su alma se la llevase el diablo.

Edward estaba actuando muy extraño. Los niños lo percibían y yo ya no sabía ni que hacer, es frustrante ver a alguien a quien quieres sufrir por el motivo que sea.

**LORCAN POV.**

Papá estaba actuando raro. Desde el Lunes que no le veíamos mucho y lo único que lo veíamos era para decirle "_Buenos días, papá_" o "_Descansa pá"_ a lo que él respondía como si fuese el robot de _Yo, Robot, _la súper película de Will Smith.

-Buenos días corazones- nos saludó Bella poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-¿Y Queque?- quise saber.

-Esta resfriada- respondió Bella con un suspiro.

Bella estaba triste. Lo sentía. Grace me miró cómo si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Hay raras veces en la que parece que los dos nos comunicamos sin hablar, tía Alice dijo que eso era a causa de que éramos "gemelos" por lo que teníamos un "don especial" cómo ella que puede "ver el futuro".

Reí al recordar cómo tía Alice nos sorprendió mostrándonos su "don". Había predicho que llovería cuando el día estaba de lo más soleado, incluso el Señor del Tiempo de la TV anunció que seguiría así de lindo para poder salir a pasear por ahí en familia. Pero Tía Alice es mejor que el Señor Tiempo en eso. Dijo que llovería y ¡pataplum! _Hágase la lluvia._

Decir que estaba nervioso era una mentira tan grande como el elefante más gordo del planeta. Sentía mariposas en mi barriguita y mis manos estaban algo sudorosas, lo que causó incesantes burlas por parte de Grace en cuanto me tomó de la mano para bajar de la camioneta y entrar en clases. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? ¡HOY ES MI PRIMER PARTIDO! Si, así con mayúsculas y todo. Este es uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de un niño. Uno de los que les relatarás a tus hijos cuando te cases… espera, ¿qué hago yo pensando en matrimonio? _¡Las niñas tienen piojos!..._ excepto tal vez Grace (que si se entera de lo que pensé me mata).

-Buenos días clase…- saludó Miss Zafrina.

-Buenos días Miss Zafrina- cantamos en respuesta mis compañeros y yo.

Me senté en la mesa con Grace, Trent, Casiopea (o mejor dicho Casie), Matt, Theo y Annie.

-Psssss…- escuché que llamaba alguien- Pssss… Lorcan- susurró Annie mi nombre.

Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¡Ya le había dicho que no quería ser el papá de su muñeca Molly!

-¿Qué?- pregunté de mala manera, ganándome un pisotón de Grace que estaba a mi lado, miré a mi hermana con odio.

-Buena… suerte hoy- me dijo, sus cachetitos se pusieron colorados como cuando a Bella le da vergüenza algún chiste de Tío Em.

Nunca me imaginé que las niñas fueran tan inteligentes cómo para saber cosas de chicos hasta ese día. De más está decir que a la hora del lunch invité a Annie a sentarse con Grace, Matt, Trent y yo. Grace me sonrió al ver que la llevaba conmigo. Se puede decir que comprobé que las niñas pueden no ser tan desagradables. Annie es mi primera amiga niña después de Grace, Bella, Bu-Bu y las tías Rose y Ali, era bueno tener a alguien no familiar en el clan de amigos.

Ese fue uno de los mejores días en el kinder, incluso hasta olvidé el comportamiento raro de papá por un rato.

**EMMETT POV.**

-Si sigues dando vueltas como chimpancé enjaulado te juro que te pego- me advirtió Jasper que había llegado antes de la hora a hacerme compañía y darme el apoyo moral que el bueno de Edward debería estarme brindando, pero que no lo hace por estar en "urgencias".

Ya estaba enterado del caos de mi hermano y esperaba que hiciera las cosas bien para que nadie saliera dañado, en especial Bella. Le había tomado bastante cariño a esa chica como para que mi hermano lo arruinara como hacía siempre.

-Gorila- le corregí a Jasper- No chimpancé, G-o-r-i-l-a…- recibí un golpe en la cabeza por ello- ¡Ay, eso dolió!

-A veces eres peor que los niños que entrenas- me miró mal mi amigo.

-Perdóneme señor-ya-tuve-un-poco-de-acción, no todos somos tan retorcidamente adultos como otra gente.

-¿Te refieres a Edward?- preguntó.

-¿A quién más si no?- Jasper suspiró- Sólo espero que no la riegue. ¿No le habrás dicho nada a Alice, verdad?

-Aunque me duela esconderle algo a mi Alice… no, no se lo he dicho aún- admitió.

Hicimos un silencio que duró unos minutos para luego romperse a causa de la llegada de los niños.

"El campo de batalla", cómo yo le decía, ya estaba listo, las gradas tenían cada una un color específico que era el que adornaba el traje de cada equipo. Hoy nos enfrentaríamos contra los _Banqueros Dorados_, lo sé yo también me reí del nombre. Pero no era de esperarse otra cosa del creído de Royce King, el hijo del dueño del banco de Chicago, un tipo de mi edad que se dedicaba principalmente al juego y a la buena vida. No me pregunten cómo pudo llegar a ser entrenador de niños, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

A nuestro equipo lo identificaban los colores negro y rojo, cortesía de Alice y su afán porque mis niños lucieran a la moda. El equipo contrario por su parte era de color dorado y blanco.

Pronto empezó a llenarse el lugar, los niños y yo calentamos un rato mientras Jasper merodeaba por donde Alice, Rose y Bella para ayudarlas con las niñas. Aún no sabía lo que ese trío había preparado como coreografía pero algo me decía que iba a dejar con el ojo cuadrado a más de uno y nuestro equipo sería el más alentado. Me volteé a mirar a Lorcan, mi pequeño sobrino…

Estaba tan orgulloso de él. Era todo un hombrecito, hoy jugaría su primer partido…

-¡Hey, campeón!- le llamé sentándome a su lado.

-Hola tío Em- su voz sonaba apagada.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeño Chita?

-Papá aún no llega y no contesta en su celular… no sé que le pasa, esta muy raro Tío Em.

-Oh.- gruñí internamente deseando con todas mis fuerzas contenerme de asesinar a mi pequeño hermano en cuanto hiciera acto de presencia.

Sabía lo que ocurría, pero no podía decírselo a los niños, no ahora que se habían encariñado con Bella y que esto les traería un montón de confusiones y tal vez uno que otro corazón roto.

**BELLA POV.**

Las niñas ya estaban listas, el uniforme les quedaba _divino_ como había dicho Alice, la verdad jamás pensé que los colores negro y rojo pudieran verse bien en un traje como el de porristas, pero henos aquí, con estas mini-faldas y playeras negras con detalles en rojo. Alice llevaba el número 20, Rose el 1 y yo, cómo me había obligado mi amiga, el famoso número 17. No entendía el por qué del número. Alice aún no se dignaba a contármelo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a desatar un caos.

-¿Están listas chicas?- la voz de Alice resonó en los pequeños vestidores del estadio que nos habían designado a nosotras.

-¡¡¡SIIIII!!!- las niñas se notaban realmente entusiastas con esto.

Yo por mi cuenta no lo estaba tanto. La última vez que había hecho algo así había terminado en el Hospital con un yeso y la verdad no quería eso, menos si tenía que cuidar a Lorcan y a Grace…, la pequeña estaba encantadora, su pelo, a cortesía de Alice y Rose, estaba recogido en dos colitas llenas de bucles, adornadas con moños rojos a juego con el uniforme, sus mejillas sonrosadas por los nervios, pero la mirada un tanto alejada de la realidad. Sabía por dónde estaba la mente de mi niña en esos momentos. Incluso yo misma me hice la pregunta en mi fuero interno "_¿Vendrá Edward a verlos?_".

Suspiré, y me dirigí hacia donde se hallaba mi angelito.

-¿Estas bien, mi pequeña traviesa?- sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraron con anhelo.

-Si…, Bella… ¿papá vendrá?

-¡Seguro que si!- le dije para animarla- ¿Cómo podría perderse algo tan importante como esto?

-No lo sé…- me dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- es que ha estado actuando raro…

-Lo sé, pero ha tenido días duros en el trabajo es todo…

Grace suspiró. Y sin ningún aviso se me echó encima para abrazarme tan fuerte como su pequeño cuerpo le permitía.

-Te quiero.

Y una vez más Isabella Swan se queda sin palabras. Lo sé, no puedo evitar hacerlo. Me toman por sorpresa y me cuesta admitirlo pero tengo mucho miedo, algo no esta bien y tengo miedo, mucho.

**EMMETT POV.**

Jasper entró en los vestidores para darnos ánimos, agradecí su presencia. Sea dónde sea que este Jazz, el siempre era capaz de lograr que un estadio entero de futbolistas endemoniados por la testosterona pudiera sucumbir cual oveja en un prado lleno de helechos.

-Tranquilo Em- me animó- Todo saldrá en orden. Hay un montón de gente afuera y las chicas ya están casi listas…- sonrió.

-¿Y…- bajé la voz para que Lorcan no me escuchase- sabes algo de Edward?

-Aún no- me respondió él con sinceridad.

-Espero que no sea capaz de hacer lo que sugirió papá- me quejé aún en susurros- es como una carta de suicidio.

-Él ya está grandecito para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Lo sé, pero esto es… ¡Dios parece una de esos culebrones!

-¡Sh!- me calló mi amigo, indicándome con un gesto de la cabeza que mi sobrino podría oírnos.

-De acuerdo- suspiré- ¡¡¡ENANOS!!!

Jasper me dio un zape. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Es mi equipo Jazz, ellos saben que les digo así de cariño- los niños rieron.

-Lo que tú digas Sr. Oso- Jazz palmeó mi hombro- Mucha _merde _campeón- susurró, yo reí entre dientes.

-¿Están listos chicos?- le pregunté a mi querido pequeño equipo.

-¡¡¡¡SI CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTOS!!!

-¡No los escuchó!- reí al ver que como tomaban aire para gritar más fuerte.

-¡¡¡¡SI CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTOS!!!

-¡Un, dos, tres!- unimos nuestras manos, las de ellos eran súper pequeñas a comparación de las mías- ¡¡¡CULLEN!!!

Bien de acuerdo, eso me dejó _knock-out_ ¿Quién fue el de la idea de gritar mi apellido? Creía saber quién era el responsable, ya que el pequeño diablillo salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta con la cara roja. _Si, Lorcan es todo un Cullen._

**ALICE POV.**

Una vez que Jazz se fue de los camerinos las chicas y yo nos preparamos para salir. Hoy era el gran día. Muchos cambios acontecerían después del partido. Primero invitaríamos a cenar a todos al restaurante que Jazz había elegido, ahí anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso, pero sabía que eso no era lo único que iba a pasar, había muchas cosas en el camino y estas eran sólo las primeras. El partido sería como abrir una lata de gusanos o para que suene mejor, sería la caja de Pandora.

…

- _Unidos, unidos, estamos juntos ya_- cantamos a coro las chicas moviendo nuestros brazos como en la coreografía original con nuestras porras negras y rojas, el estadio estaba lleno y la gente nos aplaudía- _Unidos, unidos, y hay que celebrar. Unidos estamos y vamos a apoyar. Unidos lo haremos y vamos a ganar_.

Me adelanté para hacer mi solo. Jazz me sonrió desde las gradas, pero eso no hizo que no me diera cuenta del asiento vacío a su lado. Mentalmente recé para que Edward llegara pronto.

-_Hoy aquí comienza nuestra fiesta_- canté sin que mi sonrisa cayera, el público aplaudió con vítores- _Y me doy cuenta al fin, si al fin. No hay límites para nuestros sueños. Los vampires vencerán.  
_

Era el turno de Bella, por lo que ella se adelantó con cuidado para no tropezarse como llevaba haciendo desde los ensayos. Sólo yo sabía que hoy saldría ilesa, bueno… físicamente hablando.

**BELLA POV.**

Nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención, por lo que con un poco de torpeza logré armarme de valor y hacer lo que me correspondía, no quería que Alice me cortara la cabeza por ello.

-_Cada quien es único en su estilo_- mi mirada recorrió las gradas- _La fuerza es la unión_- el público aplaudió- _Iguales o distintos en lo bueno_. _Y juntos es la misión_.

No, no podía ser cierto. Edward no podía faltar, no hoy.

Volví a mi lugar, desde ahí podía ver como Grace tenía los ojos vidriosos pero aún así se mantenía con la sonrisa en lugar, haciéndome recordar el dicho: "_El show debe continuar_".

-_Estamos todos juntos_ –cantamos a coro, yo apreté mis puños aunque no precisamente porque la coreografía lo pidiera- _Ha correr de una vez. Como vampires que somos._ _Estamos todos juntos. Y la unión es sentir que nuestros sueños se harán realidad.  
_

Rose se adelantó frente al grupo, haciendo movimientos complicados sólo como ella sabía.

-_Una voz es todo el equipo. La fiesta va a empezar_

-_Va a empezar_- cantamos Alice y yo.  
- _Con emoción, con entusiasmo a demostrar_- siguió Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro, los padres silbaban- _Gritando con pasión_- justo en ese momento se escuchó desde el campo como los niños empezaban a llegar a tomar sus puestos gritando a todo pulmón "¡¡¡_Vampires_!!!", logré divisar al pequeño Lorcan, su rostro estaba algo serio, pero se notaba alegre, viendo hacia las gradas.

-_Al unir esfuerzos lo lograremos- _me tocó cantar, miré a las gradas- _El triunfo es para todos_.

Y ahí estaba él. Por fin, luego de una semana de desparecido Edward Cullen se dignaba a aparecer. _Más vale tarde que nunca, _pensé.

-_Estamos todos juntos. Ha jugar de una vez, como campeones que somos_.- Jasper saludó a Edward, no se le veía muy contento, pero su semblante cambió al ver a sus hijos- _Estamos todos juntos. Y la unión es sentir que nuestros sueños se harán… Estamos todos juntos. Llegaremos a volar hasta ver que queremos. Estamos todos juntos es la oportunidad. ¡Vamos ya podemos lograrlo!  
_

Las familias aplaudían a lo igual que los jugadores. Y así el partido dio comienzo.

No entendí mucho de la hora y media que jugaron. Lo qué si pude entender fue cuando Emmett alegaba alguna falta del equipo de los _Goleen_, aunque si hay que ser honestos ambos equipos lo estaban haciendo bien. Grace estaba radiante, Lorcan jugaba como un profesional corría más rápido que nadie y gracias a él anotaron bastantes puntos.

Ya para el último minuto del partido los padres estaban hechos unos animales salvajes, gritaban para alentar a sus hijos, pero el que más me sorprendió y logró sacar una sonrisa de mi rostro fue el grito de Edward a Lorcan: "_¡Vamos, hijo tú puedes!_" y luego el grito de Emmett cuando anotaba un tanto: "_¡Eso es mini-Eddie!_"

Lo que venía a continuación logró mantener a todos con el alma en la boca, estaban empatados ambos equipos y el reloj marcaba a penas unos segundos, y cómo si de una película se tratara el sonido se apagó, sólo se escuchaban los latidos del corazón. Lorcan avanzó como una centella por todo el campo y…

-¡ESO ES LORCAN!- grité de emoción.

Habíamos ganado, sonreí al ver como Grace saltaba de un lado al otro. Habíamos ganado, la victoria era nuestra.

_- Vampires de corazón. Somos los campeones_- cantamos las chicas con alegría- _Vampires aquí están. Canten todos juntos_- el público estaba enloquecido, los chicos saltaban cuando recibieron un mini-trofeo por el campeonato.- _Vampires, siempre así. ¡Estas manos dicen si, este es nuestro estilo y es momento de estar en unión!_

…

-Los invitamos a cenar- dijo Jasper una vez que todos estuvimos presentables, Edward se mostraba distante y frío, lo que me dijo que algo andaba mal.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo en grande!- se unió Rosalie.

-¡¡¡GANAMOS!!!- coreaban Emmett, Grace y Lorcan.

El momento era precioso, pero había alguien que tenía algo distinto…

___ ____ ____

_Ok, sorry por la tardanza. Espero que la espera haya valido. Recuerden que todos los autores tenemos una vida afuera, y a veces como dice Jake apesta, pero aquí andamos así que paciencia. Mientras tanto les recomiendo dejar sus reviews, eso me animará a apurarme jaja. ¡Lleguemos a mil! ¡Lleguemos a mil! (es mucho pedir así que no se sientan presionados, es sólo mi ansiedad a que la cifra esta cerca)_

_Mil gracias a __**M.-Way, **__chica tu aporte ayer me ayudo a desbloquear lo que pasaba en este fic. _

_Les recuerdo que junto a la fabulosa y a veces dramática __**Mee**__ estoy escribiendo otro fic, el cual se actualiza cada domingo su nombre es el mismo que la canción de Tokio Hotel : "_Ready, Set, GO!"_, (lo sé como dice Mee, caímos bajo pero de verdad la canción le pega al fic) así que ya saben si son fans de los dramas y chicas sin temor a leer algo picante como son los rate "M", tonz este es un fic que no se pueden perder por nada (¡Soné a comercial barato! XD)_

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "LA NANA SWAN":**

-Queque te pido que acondiciones el cuarto de huéspedes- le pidió Edward serio.

-¿Tendremos visitas?

_Weno les dejo disfrutar de los 15 seg del trailer de Luna Nueva y de las fotos del Adonis de Edward Cullen (Rob, iré a perseguirte a la Patagonia en cuanto pises Argentina con Hugh Jackman a fines de año, lo prometo jaja)_

_Sin más me despido._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436 _


	19. La Huésped

_Hola chavas, y chavos si es que hay… _

_Lamento haber tardado tanto, quisiera decir que fue por causas placenteras, cuando no ha sido así. Estuve con cuadros gripales desde hace dos semanas y medio, con picos de fiebre horribles y una tos espantosa. El médico me mandó hacer estudios para descartar que no sea A1H1, antes de que se alarmen déjenme aclararles que fue una BRONQUITIS, es decir, nada parecido a el virus porcino; así que por causa de los estudios y por andar estudiando, en cima, para la Facultad no encontré tiempo para poder ponerme a escribir como Dios manda este hermoso Fic. Así que NO DUDEN. NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR, se los repito AUNQUE TARDE NO LO ABANDONARÉ._

_En cuanto a que nuestra invitada sea Voctoria... jajaja lean a ver que pasa._

_Bueno, ya basta de cháchara, a lo que vamos._

_Enjoy!_

**Aclaración: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE S. M. Y SUMMINT, LA HISTORIA EN SU TOTALIDAD ES PERTENENCIA DE SU SERVILLETA POR LO QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD O ALGUNA DE LAS NOVELAS MEXICANAS, ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

**_____________**

"Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar, que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?" _Sin Miedo a Nada, _Alex Ubago.

__________

**LA HUÉSPED**

**Bella POV**

Jasper tomó su copa y se paró, aclarándose la garganta para atraer la atención de los presentes. Principalmente la de Emmett y los niños que no paraban de comentar acerca del partido. Edward a pesar de seguir en su propia burbuja se mostró atento a lo que Jazz iba a decir.

—Ustedes saben que…, —comenzó nervioso provocando que le saliera un poco de ese acento sureño característico de él— Alice y yo debemos decirles algo importante.

Rosalie que estaba a mi derecha los miraba emocionada. Incluso yo misma sabía lo que venía a continuación, Alice casi no podía estar sentada más tiempo.

—¡Nos hemos comprometido!— chilló mi amiga sin poder contenerlo más.

Pronto la feliz pareja se vio envuelta de abrazos y besos de felicitaciones.

Tenía que darle el crédito a Jasper, el restaurante era ideal para el anuncio de semejante noticia. Era uno de esos elegantes cuyas paredes eran de madera y algunas poseían peceras, el estilo era moderno, pero se notaba que la temática era marítima, pero no por eso dejaba de tener un ambiente romántico.

Estaba segura de que en cuanto Charlotte se enterar del compromiso de su hija empezaría con los preparativos para la boda.

_Otra Boda…,_ suspiré en mi fuero interno. Mis amigas se me iban. Bueno, no se iban del todo, pero ya no sería lo mismo. La vida de casados es distinta a la de la soltería, y yo estaba segura de que terminaría siendo la tía solterona de los hijos de mis amigas. El amor parecía que no era para mí…

No me malinterpreten estoy enamorada, pero eso no esta bien, tengo miedo que las cosas no salgan como debían y que termine lastimándome. Por eso sería mejor que me alejara, que empuje estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser como un recuerdo preciado dentro de su caja de recuerdos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que serás nuestra Tía?— Lorcan estaba tan o más emocionado que Alice con la perspectiva de eso.

Rosalie no paraba de elogiar a su hermano.

—Debo decirte algo Alice, ahora que seremos casi hermanas— habló la rubia— Si llegas a romperle el corazón a mi hermanito… serás el duende sin cabeza. ¿De acuerdo?

Alice como era típico en ella comenzó a reírse a más no poder, si mi amiga estaba definitivamente loca.

Edward con el semblante serio y su misma postura de antes felicitó a nuestros amigos, no me pasó desapercibida la mirada de reproche que le daba Jasper a mi _jefe_.

De pronto la realidad me pegó de frente, era como si la neblina que hay en un camino, a mitad de la noche, se hubiera despejado un poco para poder apreciar lo que estaba más cercano, pero aún así el final era imposible de ver.

Jasper sabía algo. Algo que Edward no quería que supiéramos, algo de lo que estaba segura iba a cambiar muchas cosas. Algo cuyas consecuencias serían las menos sospechadas por todos los que nos rodeaban.

Miré con pánico a Grace y a Lorcan, ¿qué tanto una decisión de un adulto puede cambiar la vida de un niño?...

No estaba del todo segura. Pero pronto, mucho más de lo que temía, lo averiguaría.

*******

El fin de semana transcurrió como siempre…

El sábado llevé a los niños a de paseo a un centro comercial, dónde me reuní con una eufórica Alice. La aventura terminó en el desastre de la diversión cuando Lorcan tomó una de las patinetas de la tienda de juegos y sin querer patinó y chocó contra una pirámide de Barbies que estaba a mitad del camino.

El dependiente nos echó del lugar sin necesidad de armar alboroto gracias a las habilidades de Alice, su don de la persuasión actuaba con todo el mundo.

El ambiente cambió un poco al llegar a la casa, esa tarde Edward había regresado temprano del Hospital. Se le veía pálido y ojeroso, más de lo de costumbre. Pero eso no impidió que se alegrara al ver a los gemelos, por primera vez en semanas esa chispa de alegría le brotó en los ojos aunque fuese por unos minutos, ya que después se pasó el resto del día ignorando mi presencia olímpicamente, lo cual no me molestó… bueno, sí me molestó, aunque no lo suficiente para que pudiera preparar mis maletas para ir a la casa de Alice, quien esa noche había organizado una pijamada con Rosalie, quería aprovechar al máximo su tiempo de soltera, según sus propias palabras. Alice nunca cambiaría.

Así que antes de que me vinieran a buscar las dos diablillas desaparecí de la mansión Cullen después de despedirme de los gemelos, y pedirles que se portaran bien. Gracias al cielo no me topé con Edward.

La noche con las chicas fue como cualquier otra. Hablando de todo un poco me enteré de que Rosalie por fin había decidido que le daría una oportunidad a Emmett, pero él aún no tenía ni idea, así que iba a esperar recién hasta término de mes para poder llevar a cabo un plan que tenía en mente.

Cuando tocaron, por enésima vez, el tema Edward Cullen, la historia fue distinta. Ellas, a lo igual que yo, habían observado el comportamiento aislado y frío de Edward hacía con los demás que le rodeaban.

—Algo le pasa— dijo Alice.

—Esta actuando extraño desde hace dos semanas— le comenté.

—Ya se le pasará, debió de pasar algo en el trabajo…— intentó excusar Rose.

—No lo sé, sólo espero que no continúe así o Lorcan y Grace se van a enfadar con él…— dije soltando un suspiro.

Los niños no eran para nada tontos, ellos se daban cuenta de que su padre "había vuelto atrás", según las palabras de Lorcan, Edward actuaba así antes de que yo llegara a la Mansión a trabajar.

-

Regresé a la Mansión el domingo ya bastante entrada la noche. Habíamos cenado en la nueva casa de Angela en el centro de Chicago que quedaba a horas de distancia de nuestras nuevas residencias, aún así el momento fue fantástico. Angela estaba muy feliz, Ben era encantador. Y como las típicas parejas recién casadas derrochaban miel y azúcar por todos lados.

No me topé con nadie al subir a mi recámara, las luces estaban apagadas. Por lo que supuse que los niños ya estaban en la cama… _Pues claro, si son casi las doce de la noche. ¿Qué pensabas, qué te iban a esperar despiertos?_ Me reprimí mentalmente.

Este cambio no me estaba gustando, me hacía sentirme fuera de lugar. Tal vez todo se había dado demasiado rápido o había hecho algo que logró que las barreras que se habían levantado al principio volvieran a caer…

Desde esa noche mis sueños eran pesadillas cuyo escenario principal era el Bosque de Forks, algo irónico ya que desde que tengo memoria odio esos troncos verdosos. Lo que hacía que el sueño fuese una pesadilla era el que yo me encontraba caminando por ellos, tratando de alcanzar algo que se me escapaba de las manos y cuando me daba cuenta de que no podía alcanzarlo caía al suelo de bruces y la sensación de soledad y vacío se apoderaban dentro de mí logrando que durante dos semanas me despertara llorando…

**Grace POV**

—¡Ya no soporto a papá!— exclamó Lorcan a mi lado ese Jueves a la hora del recreo.

La Miss Amason estaba regañando a Leslie, una de mis compañeras, por haber hecho llorar a Suzy. _Esa nunca cambiaría._ Leslie siempre molestaba a todo el mundo.

—¿Crees que yo si?— le miré seria.

—Obvio que no,— empezó él— pero debes de admitir que papá si sigue así, hará que Bella se vaya… y no será nuestra mamá…— añadió con la voz quebrada.

Me volteé para abrazarlo, sabía como se sentía. Yo me sentía igual. No era justo que papá se la cobrara con Bella. ¡Ellos eran como el Sol y la Tierra! Uno no podía estar sin el otro. ¿Es que nunca se darán cuenta?

—Los adultos son complicados— dije pensando en voz alta, Lorcan soltó un bufido en mi oreja, ya había parado de llorar.

—Papá es el único complicado…— se soltó para poderme mirar— Ahora pienso que tío Em tiene razón y papá necesita descargar su _fustarción_, sino Bella nunca será nuestra mamá… y… no quiero pensar en eso.

—Yo tampoco, lo bueno es que papá no se ha fijado en alguien más…

—Y si llegara a hacerlo prometo que le haría un sinfín de bromas como esas de las películas, para que se valla y así papá y ma…, digo Bella, estén juntos para siempre… — sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea— ¿Te imaginas? ¡Hasta podríamos llegar a tener más hermanitos!

—¡Quiero una hermana!— dije de inmediato.

—¡Hey!— Lorcan me miró mal— ¡Ofendes mis sentimientos!

Me reí ante su "dramático" momento.

—No es de que no te soporte, pero… quisiera poder jugar con alguien más a las muñecas.

—¿Crees que yo no quisiera jugar con alguien más a la pelota?

—Entonces ya esta decidido— me levanté de golpe—, Bella y papá deberán darnos un hermanito y una hermanita.

—Zafo de cambiarles los pañales— me imitó Lorcan saltando de su asiento.

—¡No es justo!

—Claro que lo es, además…— me miró divertido— eres una niña.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina. Por un momento mi querido hermano tuvo miedo, lo pude ver en sus ojos verdes.

—No. Es. Justo— le dije pausadamente.

—¿Ah, no? — rió— ¿Y qué harás para impedirlo?

—Tú lo pediste…

Me lancé a correr detrás de él como cuando un león ataca a su presa…

**Bella POV**

­—Y entonces… ¡le gané! — me contó entusiasmada Grace— ¡Le gané a Lorcan en la carrera!

—Eso fue porque te dejé que me alcanzaras— dijo Lorcan cruzándose de brazos—. Bu-bu Esme me enseñó que hay que ser _caballeresco_.

—Caballeroso— le corregí.

—Eso. Porque queda bien con las niñas…, aunque en mi opinión hay algunas que no lo merecen…— miró a su hermana, la cual no le hizo caso alguno ya que se encontraba tomando lo que le quedaba de la sopa de verduras que Queque nos había preparado.

—Lorcan— le regañé. Sus mejillas se encendieron y agachó la cabeza en forma de perdón.

—Lo siento— murmuró bajito.

Me acerqué a darle un beso en la frente mientras les retiraba los platos para servirles milanesas.

La verdad las historias de Lorcan y Grace lograban que me distrajera un rato, de hecho parecía que desde hacía semanas era cómo si fuera una de esas psicólogas que se sientan a escuchar la vida, pero si que ella disfrute de la suya. Definitivamente este cambio me estaba volviendo loca.

Queque me sonrió en cuanto entré en la cocina, ella se encontraba terminando de freír la última milanesa, cuando se escuchó que la puerta que daba al garaje- estaba a un lado de esta- se abría lentamente. Mi corazón palpitó como cada vez que sabía que _él_ se acercaba. Traté de ignorar los locos latidos de mi órgano delator antes de que Edward entrara por completo en la cocina.

Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Parecía no haber dormido bien en días… _¿Y a ti qué te importa?_ Me reprimí. Tratando de evitar su mirada y evadir su hostilidad por completo me dirigí con el plato que Queque me acababa de tender hacia el comedor. Lorcan ya había escuchado a su padre entrar, por lo que el niño pasó como bólido al lado mío para recibir al recién llegado. Grace, mientras tanto, se quedó sentada rodando los ojos. La miré cuestionándola.

—Es la hora de la comida. No he terminado de comer. Y sé de modales— respondió ella a mi pregunta no formulada.

Le sonreí con ternura. Grace definitivamente era toda una adulta en el cuerpecito de una niña de cuatro años.

—Vamos papá— Lorcan jalaba a Edward de un brazo. De inmediato Queque llegó desde la cocina para poner un plato extra en la mesa.

Edward se sentó serio, con la vista fija en el mantel. Cómo siempre que me encontraba en el mismo lugar dónde él. Desde hacía por lo menos dos semanas que nunca habíamos estado en el mismo lugar por más de dos minutos, esta vez parecía ser la excepción o al menos eso pensaba.

—Queque te pido que acondiciones el cuarto de huéspedes— le pidió Edward serio.

—¿Tendremos visitas? —preguntó Grace confundida.

Miré a Edward unos segundos, estaba tenso. Todos, incluso Queque, le miramos a la espera de una respuesta.

Luego de lo que parecieron siglos de espera, al fin habló.

—Algo así…

—Pero…— empezó a hablar Lorcan— ¿Quién viene?

—Una amiga…— Grace lo miró cuestionándole— Tanya D'Nali— respondió Edward soltando un suspiro—, es la Doctora que trabaja conmigo en el Hospital, ha tenido un accidente, no tiene familiares cercanos y… ofrecí la casa para que se quede. Por lo que pido que su estadía en esta casa sea amena.

—¿Qué es _anena_? —preguntó Lorcan.

—Que no quiero ningún problema— Edward miró a sus hijos de forma severa.

—Ellos nunca han hecho nada malo— salí en su defensa.

—No digo que lo hallan hecho… además no los conoces, han hecho travesuras de vez en cuando…

No fueron las palabras de Edward lo que me enojaron, fue su tono y su mirada fría. Si no fuera porque los amaba demasiado ya me habría ido de aquél lugar. No podía abandonar a mis angelitos.

Sin terminar de comer me retiré de la mesa, excusando que estaba exhausta. No quería estar ni un minuto más cerca de Edward Cullen al menos por ese día.

No entendía cuál era su problema.

¿Por qué la llegada de esta Doctora me ponía nerviosa? ¿Por qué el cambio en Edward? Ya había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él, pero los acontecimientos presentes ¿lograrían destruir aquel sentimiento? No, no podrían. Le amaría así el mundo se acabase mañana y el me odiara como parece estarlo haciendo…

--- --- ---

_U.u Hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo sé, me llevó demasiado. Lo siento._

_¡Jaja! ¡No fue Vicky! Sólo esperen a ver que sucede con la "Doc" -.-'_

_Espero que la longitud (8 Págs.) lo valga XD. _

_A todos los lectores que estaban alarmados por mi ausencia, no se preocupen Aye esta acá y de aquí de veritas que no se mueve XD- aunque la intenten quitar-, digo esto porque algunos de ustedes saben ha habido problemas con los súper críticos del FANDOM, según ahí reglas que se quebrantan y no sé que tanta cháchara, la verdad a mi ya me va y me viene, tal vez no actualice muy pronto __**Tras Bambalinas**__, por lo menos hasta que las aguas se calmen… En cuanto a __**Ready, Set, Go!**__ Ni Mee ni yo tenemos intención de dejarla, es una historia que nos ha atrapado demasiado (incluso llegamos a encontrar cosas interesantes sobre la WWI)._

_Además queridos lectores, pronto __**M.-Way **__y yo les caeremos con una sorpresa, así que estén atentos. _

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "**_**LA NANA SWAN"**_**:**

—Deja de lloriquear mocosa, al fin y al cabo ya podrás tener madre— me dijo con aire mandón.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, quería a Bella…

_Ooops, espero no haber adelantado mucho._

_Sorry, las cosas se irán acelerando en la historia, ya lo verán. ¡Debemos llegar a Navidad!_

_Bueno gente. Espero que pasen unas lindas vacas, yo disfrutaré de una semana._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_XOXOX  
Aye436._


	20. Juego de Gemelos

_Lo siento realmente chicos (as), me he tardado mucho pero deben entender que más allá de los Fics nosotros tenemos vidas… y no del todo vacías de problemas o situaciones que a veces no permiten tener veinte brazos y ojos par atenerles lista la historia. Además quiero anunciarles que comencé un nuevo Fic llamado _She is my Sin_, eso es debido a que _The Princess Swan_ está llegando a su fin__- si leyeron bien-, pero estoy tomando en cuenta en __hacer una secuela__ ya verán en su momento por qué, y… _**¡Estoy escribiendo mi propia novela!**_ Lo único que les puedo decir al respecto es que hay mucho romance y fantasía a lo Crepúsculo, sólo que esta vez no hay ni vampiros ni hombres lobo y mucho menos es sobre magos como Harry Potter, sólo les puedo adelantar que se trata sobre una leyenda familiar y que en cuanto esté lista se los haré saber por si quieren leerla._

_Edward me dio mucha lata en los capítulos anteriores así que, en este por fin le cederé el micrófono a él para que nos cuente el por qué de lo que vimos anteriormente. Además… bueno, sólo les digo que romperé con todo cliché, ya verán porque…_

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Crepúsculo© son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Summint Entretainment, Alfaguara Juvenil y Little Brown Editions. Cualquier parecido con telenovelas o películas de Disney… ¿es coincidencia? XD

_Disfruten…_

___________________

"Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho…"

–Alex Ubago, _Sin Miedo a Nada._

___________________

**JUEGO DE GEMELOS**

**EPOV**

–Doctor Cullen– una de las enfermeras me llamó una vez que salí de la sala de emergencias.

Tanya estaba en estado grave, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía familiares cercanos a quienes acudir.

–Dime Hepzibah– le dije con voz cansada.

–Su padre, quiere verle– me anunció y así sin más pegó la media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Hepzibah estaba molesta conmigo por no haber caído en sus redes… _Mujeres… ¿quién las entiende?_, además yo no estaba para iniciar una relación… bueno… tal vez este mintiendo un poco en ese aspecto teniendo en cuenta de que un par de ojos color chocolate me persiguen por todos lados…

Suspiré con frustración. _Eso está prohibido, Edward. Es la nana de los niños…_, no podía darme el lujo de anteponer mis sentimientos antes del bienestar de mis hijos. Estaba prácticamente seguro que si Bella los dejaba no habría Dios que… inclusive a mí, nos devolviera la vida. Por eso no era bueno jugar con fuego. Me había apañado todos estos años sin una mujer a mi lado…

_¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡Estas peor qué un adolescente enamorado de ella! Ella es TODO lo que deseas, ama a tus hijos, es inteligente, es preciosa, es un ángel. Pero por sobre todas las cosas los quiere a los tres, o al menos eso parecía… ¡Demonios! Es frustrante no saber qué pasa por su cabeza_… ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? ¿Recordará la mañana en que despertamos juntos? ¿Mi olor la perseguirá como lo hace el de ella conmigo?

–Edward, hijo– la voz de mi padre me sacó de mi torbellino de inseguridades.

–Padre– le saludé.

–Hijo, he pedido que vinieras a verme porque ha surgido un problema. Me he enterado de lo de Tanya…– asentí para darle a comprender que estaba al tanto de su participación en el proceso de rehabilitación que se daría después de esta cirugía a la que la habíamos sometido– El problema está en que no voy a poder estar para seguir con su tratamiento…

–El Congreso de Washington está próximo, lo sé– le dije serio, no entendía por qué de pronto Carlisle me estaba evadiendo con la mirada– ¿Ocurre algo, papá?

–Hijo, tú sabes que la Doctora D'Nali no tiene familiares aquí en los Estados Unidos…

–Si, estoy al tanto de eso.

–Entonces deberás saber, que yo había ofrecido la casa para que ella se recuperara luego del tratamiento… sólo que se me olvidó… que teníamos el Congreso…

–Puedo hacerme cargo yo.– le dije con seguridad, siempre me había gustado ayudar a mi padre y ésta no sería la excepción, sólo que yo estaba equivocado en varios aspectos que se me pasaron por alto antes de abrir mi gran bocota.

–Edward, no es necesario…

–Yo me ocupo, papá– le repetí serio–. Además recuerda que en casa hay bastantes habitaciones…

–Tienes un corazón de oro, Edward– me sonrió mi padre, pero pese a que se le notaba aliviado la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

–Me estás ocultando algo…– le dije.

–Verás, hijo– suspiró Carlisle mientras se pasaba la mano por su rubio cabello señal de que este tema sería algo incómodo, un acto que yo había heredado de él–. Sé que hay algo entre tu y Bella…

–Papá…

–Déjame terminar, hijo– me miró serio, yo asentí dándole luz verde para que continuara con aquello que quería decirme–. Sé que hay algo entre ustedes… tal vez aún ninguno halla dicho nada… pero… las cosas… los cambios… tu sonrisa a la hora de venir a trabajar…, se nota que algo ha pasado, no sé ni intento conjeturar nada. Sólo te quiero pedir que mientras la Doctora D'Nali esté en tu casa… No des pie para que la relación entre tu niñera y tú dé de qué hablar o que Tanya llegue a malinterpretar la situación. Porque a pesar de lo que sientan, ella sigue siendo tu empleada y tú su jefe…

Las palabras de mi padre quedaron grabadas con fuego desde ese día. "_A pesar de lo que sientan, ella sigue siendo tu empleada y tú su jefe…_", en sueños me perseguían…

Al final tomé una decisión, que estaba seguro, de la cual me arrepentiría más tarde… Comencé a alejarme de Isabella Swan. Me torné el patrón frío y distante que había sido los primeros días que la había conocido.

Grace y Lorcan sintieron el cambio tanto como la misma Bella, sino es que más. Ya no estaba todo el tiempo en casa, me la pasaba en el Hospital, trabajando como loco, evitando que las cosas se me fueran de las manos.

Sabía que tanto Emmett como Jasper, estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, debido a que papá debió contárselos durante alguna cena en casa de mis padres.

Durante toda una semana estuve actuando "raro". El cambio me estresaba más de lo que había pensado, era difícil volver a ser aquél huraño que se la pasaba horas en el trabajo. Y eso se debía a que había sido segado con una luz… pero ahora todo esto estaba destinado a desaparecer, debía hacerlo, pero ya sabía yo que era imposible porque… _cuando el meteorito cayera sobre el horizonte, todo se volvería negro. Nada habría cambiado, pero mis ojos ya estaban cegados por la luz. Ya no podría ver las estrellas nunca más…_

_¿Qué clase de hechizo me pusiste, Bella Swan?, s_uspiré frustrado mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

Me lo estaba haciendo sumamente difícil. Inclusive el mismo día del partido de Lorcan fue cómo el ojo de un huracán, verla a ella con Grace en el equipo de porristas, animando a Lorcan… dolía de sólo verlo. Lo que más me impactó fue ver que ella llevaba el mismo número que solía llevar yo en la secundaria, cuando había sido parte del equipo de rugby junto con Emmett.

Aquella noche, Jasper y Alice anunciaron su compromiso, estaba realmente feliz por ellos, se notaba que se amaban pese a que sólo se habían conocido desde hacía unos meses atrás. Pero como muchas veces ha dicho Esme: "_El destino siempre obra de maneras extrañas_", y Jazz y Alice no eran la excepción. Ojalá todo fuese como su relación, así de fácil.

Maldigo la hora en que tuve que pedirle a Bella que fuera la nana de los gemelos, a lo mejor, podría haberla invitado a salir… _Si, claro Edward. Si no hubiera sido por los niños tú ni siquiera te habrías fijado en ella…_, bueno eso no era del todo falso… si Lorcan y Grace no se la hubiesen cruzado, jamás la hubiéramos conocido.

Por ello sabía que los niños no recibirían con júbilo la noticia que les tenía. Es más sabía que ellos no querrían a Tanya bajo el mismo techo. Sólo esperaba que no me complicaran las cosas, no quería que Tanya pensara lo que no era y se generaran mentiras.

Y no me equivoqué… Lorcan y Grace no estaban nada contentos con la idea… sólo esperaba que Bella les hiciera comprender, y ella algún día me perdonara…

**BPOV**

_¡Arrrggggg!_, tenía ganas de estrangular a cierto intento de Barbie… esa doctorcita ya me tenía hasta el copete. ¿A caso tengo cara de sirvienta? ¡Oh, pero no! La mujer necesita esto… la mujer necesita lo otro.

Al menos tenía a Queque, que pobre, me ayudaba en lo que ella podía mientras estaba en la Mansión. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Edward cuando acepto traer a esta mujer a la casa?

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada y cada día más se sentía como la dueña y señora de todo lo que la rodeaba… ¡Dios era insoportable! Además ninguno de los niños la toleraba, por lo que era bueno que aún no tuviera permiso de salir de su cuarto, el cual se encontraba en la planta baja, acondicionado para su necesidad. Tenía el presentimiento de que los pequeños iban a hacer todo lo posible para que Tanya no se sintiese bien recibida…

Y no me equivoqué. Odiaba que Edward hubiera tenido razón… y para mi mayor desgracia… él estaba presente en aquél primer incidente. ¿Qué que pasó? Mmm… digamos que la pequeña escena se dio durante la primera cena que Tanya D'Nali pasó con nosotros, los cuatro juntos, esta involucró una silla y una piña de pino… nada que no pude arreglar antes de que pasara a mayores, aún no sabía cómo Grace la había colocado ahí sin que nadie la viera. Y menos cómo hice yo para no gritar…

–¡Edward!– la voz chillona de la doctora resonó por todo el comedor aquella noche.

Reprimí una mueca de disconformidad que comenzaba a asomarse en mi rostro, o al menos sentía que así era.

Tanya ya no necesitaba de una silla de ruedas, pero si de una andadera, al parecer el accidente la había dejado un poco inválida, pero nada que no se pudiese solucionar con el tiempo y los cuidados necesarios.

–No sabía que venía a cenar– le dije seria en cuanto él recién llegado hizo acto de presencia.

¿Fue mi imaginación o esbozó una mueca al comprobar que ya no me dirigía a él de "tú" sino de "usted"? ¡Ja, toma ésa Edward Cullen! Si creías que ibas a seguir siendo tratado como si nada… yo también podía ser fría y si quería dura.

Rápidamente recompuso su rostro, ayudando a Tanya a entrar en la habitación con él. Grace y Lorcan ya se hallaban sentados en la mesa, mientras yo empezaba a poner la cena que les había preparado: molletes, algo típico mexicano que había aprendido a hacer durante mi estancia en Phoenix con mamá.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté que la silla que se suponía que estaba destinada a Tanya tenía algo oscuro y puntiagudo sobre ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a sentarme en ella, antes de que la doctorcita pudiera hacerlo. Mi trasero aún lo lamenta, incluso traté por todos los medios mantener mi rostro sereno, supe que habían sido los gemelos cuando me miraron con preocupación.

–¿Estas bien, Bella?– Grace me miró con mucha pena y preocupación, la culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos esmeraldas.

–Mmm… sólo…– tomé aire para que no se me quebrara la voz, esta mierda dolía como la condena y no podía hacer nada, pues era una falta de respeto levantarse de la mesa cuando estábamos comiendo, por lo que me limité a tratar de moverme y sacar la piña que…, los ojos se me pusieron vidriosos, me mordí el labio para frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir–… no… no es nada…

–Perdón– susurró Grace una vez que terminamos la cena y los estaba arropando, ambos habían querido dormir en el cuarto de Lorcan.

–Eso quiere decir que…

–Lo siento– me miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de culpa.

Suspiré, nunca podría negarle algo a ella o a Lorcan.

–No lo vuelvan a hacer…– les dije seria– ¿Lo prometen?

–Pero Bella…

–Nada de pero, prométanme que no lo volverán a hacer…

–Te prometo que no volveré a poner una piña en el asiento de Tanya.

No se me escapó lo que la promesa implicaba, sólo esperaba que no hicieran nada que molestara al _patrón_.

Pronto se iba acercando Halloween, lo que significaba que iríamos de acampada, o al menos ese era el plan hacía unas semanas atrás, pero ahora con Tanya aquí…

–Anímate, Bells– Alice me miró con preocupación.

Faltaban sólo cinco días para la supuesta acampada, y Edward seguía tan frío y distante como siempre, incluso más. La que estaba toda encantada con ello era la _doctorcita oxigenada_.

–No puedo, Ali– suspiré derrotada, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás en un intento de adquirir una postura relajante en aquél cómodo sillón del departamento de mi amiga.

Angela y Rosalie me miraron con reprobación.

–¿Qué?

–La vida no es sólo de hombres…– empezó Rose.

–Si a mí Ben me hiciera lo que hace Edward…

–Chicas…– las detuve– No somos nada. No tengo derecho de enfadarme si está frío o distante, incluso no tengo derecho de sentir ira cuando Tanya se pone de coqueta con él…

Lancé un gruñido de frustración. Lo peor del asunto era que él no le era tan indiferente a la doctora… o al menos eso parecía. Siempre le preguntaba atentamente cómo se encontraba, escuchaba lo que había hecho en el día… ¡incluso hasta dejó que se pusiera a trabajar en su despacho!

–Estás celosa– zanjó la cuestión Alice.

–No… bueno… ¡Ah, es tan confuso! De una semana para otra dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados…– les miré a las chicas con desesperación.

–Tal vez, no quería que la Doctora pensara mal de ti…– se aventuró a decir Alice.

–Si, claro…– se mofó Rose– todos los hombres… son iguales. Grábatelo.

–¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó, ahora?– rió Angela.

–Emmett– respondió Alice para sorpresa de Rosalie.

–No es cierto– Rose se sonrojó. Este par era duro de roer, era cómo el tira y afloja… hasta que alguno de los dos cediera…

–¡Oh, Rose!– chilló Angela– ¿No era que ya habían tenido una cita?

–Debes darle una oportunidad al pobre, no todos son como Royce…

Royce King, el ex de Rosalie, la había dejado plantada en el altar. _Maldito bastardo, sólo un idiota dejaría a una diosa como ella. _Desde entonces Rose, se ha dedicado a partirle el corazón a medio mundo, lo que deja a Emmett cacheteando banquetas…

–Lo sé– suspiró rendida–. Dios, Bella– me miró con una sonrisa– los hombres apestan, deberíamos juntarnos tú y yo…

–Seguro, eres tan hermosa _mi Rose_– le seguí el juego, tratando de imitar a Leonardo DiCaprio en _Titanic_.

–¡Oh, Jack!

Las cuatro nos reímos de nuestras payasadas. Una noche de subidón de estrógeno era necesaria en esta semana que me esperaba.

Fue Alice la que dio con la solución, la que haría que la relación con Edward cayera de un lado o del otro.

–Tú, no te preocupes por nada… el destino lo decidirá.

Sólo esperaba que los niños pudieran perdonarme.

**GRACE POV**

Hoy era un día especial. Sonreí al mirar mi atuendo en el espejo, hábito que había adquirido después de ver a Bu-Bu Esme hacerlo todas las mañanas cuando nos quedábamos en su casa. Hoy iríamos de campamento con Bella y papá. Por fin nos deshaceríamos de la bruja pelirroja, que cada vez más me hacía acordar a la de la película de Disney _Hocus Pocus _(**1**).

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sólo para ser recibida por un Lorcan triste.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunté con la voz algo entre cortada, algo no iba bien.

–Bella…

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho de papá. Bella se veía triste.

–Entonces… es…

–Temporal. Mi padre me necesita– los ojos de Bella brillaron, por un momento pude ver la sombra de la mentira en ellos.

Algo no estaba bien, no entendía a qué se referían. Papá tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, pero sus ojos no me engañaban, lo conocía demasiado bien…

–¡No, Bella!– fue Lorcan el que rompió el silencio, lanzándose contra ella, con una fuerza que no creí que tuviera– ¡Lo prometiste!

Fue en ese momento en que las piezas encajaron como un rompecabezas…

–¡Bella, no!– corrí junto a mi hermano, no podía dejarnos. No.

–Lo siento– se agachó para estar a nuestra altura, sus bellos ojos chocolate nos miraban con dolor infinito–. Mi padre se puso enfermo de último momento… tengo que ir a Forks.

–Pero… ¿qué va a pasar con nuestra acampada?– pregunté entre lágrimas.

Este día pensé que iba a ser especial. Por fin había armado un plan perfecto para que papá y Bella terminaran juntos.

–Iremos con la Doctora D'Nali– respondió papá por ella.

–¿¡Qué!?– no lo podía creer, papá no era capaz de haber hecho semejante cosa.

–La do…– Bella suspiró– Tanya los acompañará en mi lugar…

–Pero…

–No, corazones. Simplemente no puedo ir, mi padre… él me necesita.

No tenía ganas de despedirme de ella, por lo que corrí a mi habitación. No quería hablar con nadie. No era justo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero pronto escuché a Bella despedirse de mí desde el otro lado de la puerta. No quería abrirle. Supe que era demasiado tarde cuando papá vino serio a buscarme. Me gustase o no, debía acompañarlos. _No es justo._

La Doctora Loca ya se hallaba abajo, con un bolso de mano, supuse que lleno de su ropa. Iba vestida muy ridícula. Demasiado elegante para una acampada. Para mi sorpresa Lorcan, estaba tranquilo y sonriente. Sólo verlo así hizo que mi enojo regresara… ¿es que acaso no quería a Bella en la familia? ¡Hombres, sólo ven una falda _glumarosa _y la siguen!

La mujer me miró mal.

—Deja de lloriquear mocosa, al fin y al cabo ya podrás tener madre— me dijo con aire mandón.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, quería a Bella. No la quería a ella como madre, no quería…

—Tranquila.— me susurró Lorcan, una vez que nos subimos al auto— Todo estará bien.

Le miré mal, ¿cómo podía decir aquello si Bella no estaba?

Me sonrió con picardía, mientras de su mochila de Superman sacaba un walkie-talkie.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Sh!— me regañó, papá y Tanya estaban conversando, o al menos la doctora lo hacía, él se veía… tenso.

—No entiendo— le dije susurrando.

—Bella no nos abandonó— me sonrió con complicidad, señalando el aparato en sus manos—. Tía Alice tiene un plan…

La mera mención de la palabra plan hizo que mi rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa…

**LORCAN POV**

El camino hacia el lago había sido algo tenso. Quería contarle todo a Grace, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo por miedo a que papá o la _oxi_ me escucharan. Rodé los ojos al recordar el plan de Tía Alice… simplemente era… se merecía un beso gigante. Era una alegría saber que el Tío Jazz se casaría con ella dentro de poco.

Pronto nos encontramos bajando la ladera de la montaña para encaminarnos a nuestro destino, esta parte del trayecto era la que a mí más me gustaba, sólo que debimos parar un poco, debido a que la _oxi_ no estaba en forma. Fruncí el ceño al recordar el primer sermón de papá diciendo que recién había salido operada.

Rodé los ojos, ni siquiera a mí me duró tanto la recuperación después del _apenininditis_ hace cosa de un año atrás, la bruja sólo estaba fingiendo… y precisamente, eso era lo que iba a demostrar.

En una de nuestras tantas paradas, logré capturar una pequeña rana que había cerca de un charco junto a un gran roble. Papá me había enseñado los nombres de aquellos árboles el año pasado.

Me guardé a _René _en el bolsillo de mi saco, sonriendo ante mi gran plan. Tía Alice estaría muy orgullosa cuando se enterara, ya que este era sólo el comienzo…

____

_Ok. Les dejo hasta ahí, porque quiero que sepan que seguiré con la historia, el capítulo en sí es un poco más largo… así que lo dividí en dos, estoy con el mejoramiento de la segunda parte… _

_Primero les aclaro que __**(1)**__ es la película, en español titulada _Abracadabra, _en ella actúa la excelente Beetle Meedler, es una de mis películas de brujas favoritas XD. _

_En cuanto a que Bella se haya ido… es parte del plan. No les aclaro esto porque entonces el siguiente capítulo sería sin chiste. Edward no es tan malo como aparenta… recordemos que el pobre se debate internamente con un problema moral enorme._

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "**_**LA NANA SWAN"**_**:**

—¡Ahhhhh!— la voz de Tanya resonó en todo el bosque.

La bruja había volado. Pero… papá estaba… ¿enojado?

-

—¡Oh, miren a ese lindo fantasmita!— el vozarrón de Emmett atrajo mi atención.

—¡Truco o Trato!— chillaron los niños en la puerta.

—Los niños son un amor, ¿no crees?— me miró con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me tiré encima de él. _Al Diablo con el diablo._

_-_

—Jake te dije que…

—No soy Jake— su voz aterciopelada hizo que pegara un respingo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

_Uhggg eso si que fue largo… Espero que no me maten si llego a tardar mucho. Dejen sus RR, que los leo todos y me encanta saber lo que opinan, espero no estar siendo muy… cliché XD._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	21. Chapter 21

27 de diciembre de 2009

_Queridos lectores,_

_Lamento estar escribiendo esta Nota de Autor como capítulo entero, pero esto es algo que deben saber._

_Es mi deber como la autora de esta historia informarles que no podré actualizar hasta dentro de unos meses más, tal vez por ahí de febrero o marzo, ya que ahora estoy con la agenda realmente apretada a pesar de que la Facultad ya la terminé (aprobé todas mis materias y pasé a 2° año de la carrera XD!!!), se me están presentando dificultades para escribir mis fics, una de ellas es la dedicación que le estoy dando a mi novela, la cual ha avanzado muy pobremente y las demás son asuntos personales que debo de atender y que me han robado casi todo el tiempo hasta ahora. Además estuve enojada con Fan Fic . Net debido a los grupos de _Los Malos Fics_, que han estado dando lata y generando que excelentes autores desaparezcan del fandom, el staff de la página sólo daba motivos absurdos para su desaparición y eso me enojó._

_Espero sepan perdonarme. En mi profile encontrarán mi __**Twitter**__, en donde iré informándoles de los avances que vaya logrando para colgar el capítulo de cada Fic. Si puedo antes de los meses en los que creo que podré actualizar, por medio de _tweets _les avisaré. _

_Les comento que hace poco me uní como staff de la página de Twilight- Fan Fic, encontrarán el link en mi profile, dedicada a todas las autoras y dirigida por un staff bastante maravilloso. _

_De verdad, lo siento en el alma. Espero poder traerles más pronto que nunca esos capítulos que tanto ansían. En cuanto estén listos ésta nota será borrada, así que ya saben cómo contactarme._

_Los quiere, _

_Aye436_

_PD: Feliz Año 2010, que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad_


	22. El Fin de la Bruja Blanca Parte 1

_Hey there readers!_

_Lamento mucho haber tardado casi siglo y medio. Ya saben como es la vida… (La frase "como la rueda de la fortuna" entraría aquí). _

_Mi ausencia se debió a muchas cosas, entre ellas mi salud, las vacaciones, y por su puesto el hecho de andar trabajando con el proyecto de mi novela, que esta avanzando algo lento._

_Bueno… quiero agradecerles por ser fieles lectores, por esperarme y por seguir teniendo fe en mí como autora y en mis Fics. _

_No quiero hacer esto un discurso tipo _the Oscars_, pero la verdad… sin ustedes… no habría historias. Mil gracias a los viejos y nuevos lectores, a mis amigas por animarme a seguir. _

_Espero les guste este humilde capítulo._

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Summary: **TODOS HUMANOS. Un día lluvioso Bella se topó con dos tiernos angelitos, ¿quién iba a decir que estos serían lo que le depararía el destino?

**Disclamer: **Todos los nombres de la saga Crepúsculo© son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entretainment y Editorial Alfaguara Juvenil. La historia es de su servilleta, no intenten plagio si es que quieren que la historia continúe realmente, así también evitaran al _Team IN FRAGANTTI._

**

* * *

**

EL FIN DE LA BRUJA BLANCA

_**Parte 1: La conspiración**_

**LORCAN POV**

_Dios, a este paso que vamos llegaremos dentro de cien años_, pensé mirando a Grace de forma significativa. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros sonriéndome con los ojos. Mmm… qué chillonas a veces que son las niñas. Seguro Grace está disfrutando el ir taaan lento como la Tortuga Manuelita.

—_¡AUCH!_ — sentí un golpazo en la cabeza, que fue seguido de la risita tonta de mi hermana— ¡Papaaaá, Grace me pegó!

—Eres un chillón— se burló ella.

—¡No lo soy!

—Lo eres…

—Niños…— intentó frenarnos papá por primera vez. La bruja solo miraba fastidiada.

—¡No es cierto! — sin que me vieran le guiñé un ojo a Grace y le señalé con los ojos a la _oxi_, ella me entendió de inmediato.

—Si que lo es, ¡papá dile que es un chillón!

—Grace…— intentó de nuevo callarnos nuestro padre.

—¡Entonces tu eres una tonta!

—¿Me llamaste tonta?— me miró Grace… ¿enojada? No, ella sabe que lo dije para mandar a freír espárragos a la bruja con nuestra pelea.

—Tu empezaste…— le advertí— ¡Me pegaste en la cabeza!

—¡Y debería volver a hacerlo! —chilló ella con toda su fuerza.

—¡PAREN YA! —gritó exasperada la bruja.

Mi papá la miró con sorpresa.

—Lo siento. Ellos… deben comportarse mejor…— sonrió falsamente, cuando papá se dio la vuelta y reemprendió la marcha, nos miró fijo y susurró: —Cuando sea su madre los enviaré lejos en una caja de cartón a Sudáfrica.

Grace comenzó a sollozar.

—¡QUIERO A BELLAAAAAAA!

Por la cara de papá, supe que el plan iba de maravilla, iba a ser un laaaaargo día.

**BELLA POV**

Respiré hondo, no se me había hecho fácil el salir por la puerta de la Mansión Cullen, menos aún a sabiendas de que la Dra. D'Nali podía hacerles cualquier cosa a Grace y Lorcan. De sólo pensarlo me daban ganas de tomar un avión de regreso a Chicago… lo que me lo impedía era la circunstancia que había llevado a Alice a armar su plan de casamentera, del cual yo no quería ser partícipe.

Dicho plan había salido a flote por completo cuando unos días atrás había recibido la llamada algo frenética de Jake… Papá no estaba bien, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo sutilmente mi amigo cuando me dijo: "_Charlie te extraña demasiado, ¿sabes? Sería más feliz si estuvieras aquí… ya sabes, para enfrentar todo tipo de cosas, como la mafia y esas cosas…"_, sí claro, como si en Forks pudiera existir un grupo de mafiosos, además Jacob era tan bueno como yo mintiendo. Así que mi radar de "hija responsable"me decía que tenía que subirme a un avión antes del fin de semana.

De más está decir que cuando le conté a Alice de mi plan, la pequeña duende hizo de esto un plan para tontos.

_¡Hay veces en las que quisiera matarla!_

Sin darle más vuelta al asunto inspeccioné por la ventana del taxi el paisaje que se alzaba ante mis ojos. Forks sin duda alguna era un planeta alienígena, verde por todos lados. Seguramente cuando les contara a Lorcan y a Grace se reirían de lo chiquilla que a veces sueno, y cómo no, si con ellos parece que regreso a mi infancia, aunque con sus limitaciones ya que cuando algo les pasa… sacan al oso pardo que habita en mis entrañas.

_¡Fuiste una idiota al dejarles con esa arpía!_, mi voz interna me frunció el ceño.

_Debía de hacerlo_, intenté convencerme_, además… Ed-el Dr. Cullen merece ser feliz._

_Si, claro chuchis, cántate esa canción tu sola. Sabes muy bien que dentro de ti sientes algo por él…_

_¿Tú también? ¡No!_, gruñí internamente. Ya era malo que Alice dijera este tipo de tonterías como para escuchar las locuras de… ¿mi conciencia?

_Me llamaría más tu "perra interna", ya sabes… del inglés "inner bitch" _

_En serio necesito ir a un psicólogo. Escucho voces en mi cabeza…_

_Juana de Arco escuchaba a Dios y logró salvar a Francia, así que… ¡Escúchame atentamente, Swan!_

¿Por qué de pronto mi conciencia tiene el timbre de voz de Alice?

_Tú estás enamorada del Dr. Cullen, te guste o no. Y sabes perfectamente que entre ustedes transpira algo más que una relación laboral. ¡Así que ponte tus pantis y pelea por él!_

¿Uh?

—Estas loca…— murmuré.

—¿Disculpe?— el taxista me miró de manera extraña.

—Uh… nada, nada…— _hablaba conmigo misma_, le sonreí. El tipo siguió manejando.

Pronto pasamos por el puente por el que se entraba a Forks, el cartel de bienvenida, como siempre, entre la maleza de verde…

Aún recordaba con claridad cuando había venido a vivir aquí por primera vez.

Quince minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos frente a una casa que había añorado durante los últimos años. Seguía igual a como la recordaba con la diferencia de que la pintura blanca estaba un poco destartalada. Mi camioneta Chevy se encontraba a un lado, adornando el pequeño patio delantero de casa.

Pagué el monto del taxi, mientras descargaba mi pequeña maleta, una sensación de deja vú me inundó.

_¡Estas en casa!_

Sin más que pensar me adelanté hasta el porche de la casa, al ser fin de semana Charlie debía estar con Billy, de ahí la ausencia de su coche patrulla o al menos eso fue lo que pensé antes de entrar…

—Mgmmmpff…— escuché un quejido desde la cocina.

Dicen que la curiosidad mata al gato, nunca había experimentado al cien por ciento en carne propia el significado de ese dicho hasta ese día.

—¿Papá? —ni en mis más terribles sueños me imaginé encontrarme con ésta escena— ¿Sue?

¡_Oh, si y ellos tampoco_!

Allí se encontraban, Charlie y Sue, besándose como una pareja de adolescentes con las hormonas en la punta de la nariz…

—¿Bella? —mi papá me miró con sorpresa, pánico y algo de vergüenza.

_¿Qué te deja eso de lección?_, rodé los ojos mentalmente a mi conciencia.

—Jake… llamó y…— decir que esto era más que incómodo estaba sobreentendido.

—Ese chico no sabe cuando callarse el hocico— me pareció escuchar murmurar a Charlie.

Sue se movió un poco, fue gracias al movimiento que pude ver que mi padre no estaba de pie por si solo, mandado al demonio todo pensamiento enfermizo que se había conjurado hasta entonces en mi mente y que lograrían que vomitara en el suelo la casa de mi adolescencia.

—¿Qué te paso? —pregunté con miedo, Charlie nunca había estado herido.

Mi padre rodó los ojos.

—Nada, no pasó nada. Le dije a Jake que no te dijera…

—¿Qué no me dijera? ¡Por Dios papá! —exclamé exasperada— ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

—Sólo fue una caída…— sus mejillas se colorearon y su bigote se torció de lado claramente no estaba complacido con lo que acababa de revelarme.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Charlie refunfuñó como un niño chiquito, pero fue la reacción de Sue que me tomó por sorpresa. Rodando los ojos, la madre de Leah y Seth me miró de forma cómplice.

—Tu padre intentaba hacerse el adolescente de nuevo cuando se torció la espalda y terminó –por terco–, cayendo escaleras abajo, como resultado tiene fracturada la pierna derecha…— señaló la escayola que antes no había visto por la posición en la que… se encontraban—, y además debe tener cuidado con su cadera, no hacer movimientos bruscos…

—Malditos pantalones— murmuró mi padre una vez más.

¿Pantalones? La mención de esa prenda de vestir trajo a mi mente recuerdos de cuando una vez, mi padre había decidido jugar a los 70's y trató de entrar de nuevo en sus pantalones de cuero negro con los que, según él, podía bailar mejor que Patrick Swayze en "_Dirty Dancing_".

—Sue— le dije sonriendo— ¿No habrá sido a causa de ciertos pantalones de cuero, o si?

Por toda respuesta Charlie solo gruñó con la cara más roja que un tomate. _Por lo menos ver a papá de nuevo iba a ser divertido…_

**EMMETT POV**

—¿Los ves? —pregunté curioso. Alice tenía unos vinoculares del tamaño del mundo y yo sólo podía contentarme con la vista normal, en otras palabras, sólo ver arbustos delante de mis narices.

—¡Shh! No deben de saber que estamos aquí— me pegó un zape en la nuca.

—¡Ouch, mujer eso dolió!

—_Ya se de dónde sale Lorcan_— escuché murmurar a la enana.

—¡Hey! ¿Me estas llamando niñita? Eres peor que Grace, cuando Bella regrese le diré que eres una mala influencia para…— me detuve en seco cuando la mirada de Alice se tornó más asesina que la del _Poltergeist_, juro que nunca más veré esa película en vísperas de Halloween y menos sabiendo que Alice puede ser pariente lejana del duende diabólico ese— Ok, me rindo— le aseguré con miedo—. Pero por lo menos dime que es lo que está pasando. ¡Son mis sobrinos, por las barbas de tus familiares los siete enanitos!

—Mira Emmett, escúchame atentamente porque no volveré a repetirlo— la enanita me miró fijo, en serio da miedo, aún no entiendo porque la buenita de Bella tiene de amiga a la mismísima novia de _Chuckie_, ¿o debería decir Jasper? —. Me agradas como el tío grandullón preocupado por sus sobrinos… pero juro solemnemente que Rose y tú no procrearan a Ricitos de Oro si no dejas de utilizar tu vozarrón ni tus frases incoherentes sino me veré obligada a…

Mi mente se había quedado en blanco… ¿Rose y yo haciendo una Ricitos de Oro?, ¿a caso les mencioné cuanto adoro a esta linda hadita de Peter Pan?

—… ¿entendido?

_¿Uh? _

Alice me miraba con esperanza, así que sólo opté por asentir tal como decía la filosofía de los Pingüinos de Madagascar: _sonrían y saluden chicos, sonrían y saluden_.

—Así me gusta— me palmeó el hombro, yo sólo me encogí de hombros, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de aceptar así que no le di nada de importancia—. Ahora… ¡qué comience la función!

Sonreí con ganas, mientras tomaba la bolsa negra que habíamos traído, sacando su contenido de ella. Pronto una bruja volaría sobre el bosque, y no porque fuera víspera de su día…

**GRACE POV**

Lorcan y yo ya nos habíamos perdonado, es difícil pelearse con tu hermano gemelo, al fin y al cabo somos muy parecidos.

Ahora solo quedaba prender el _wookie-tookie_ que Tía Alice nos había dado para esperar _instruciones_, como nos había dicho.

Papá ya había armado las tiendas y la bruja no paraba de quejarse, Lorcan estaba tentado de meterle a René, su nueva rana, en la botella de agua, pero… vamos ¿qué de gracia hay en ello si ya dos gemelas en la TV hicieron algo parecido? Él solo se encogió de hombros, pero se notaba que aún tenía ganas de hacerlo, a lo mejor lo dejaba lograrlo más al rato cuando papá no estuviera viendo.

—¿Hay señales de humo?— me preguntó mi hermano en susurros, se notaba tan _deseperzado_ como yo, por comenzar el plan.

—Aún no— hice una mueca.

No sabía que tenía _planiado_ la Tía Alice, pero ya no daba más por saber qué era.

Pronto sería la hora de la cena, lo que implicaba elaborar una fogata. Papá se había retirado un poco para traer madera, mientras la bruja se había encerrado en su tienda. Lorcan y yo estábamos a la espera de la señal.

—_Uno… dos… tres… probando, probando…_— escuché a mi tío Em decir.

Lorcan se apresuró a sacar su _tookie-tookie_ de la mochila.

—¿Tío, eres tú?

—¡_FUNCIONA_!

—¡_Shh_!— se escuchó otra voz, sin duda la de Tía Alice. Seguida por un golpe seco.

—¡_Ouch, eso dolió_!

Lorcan y yo tratamos de disimular nuestras risas, no queríamos llamar la atención de la bruja.

—¿_Lorcan, Grace, nos escuchan_? —preguntó ahora la voz de Tía Alice.

—Fuerte y claro— anunció Lorcan.

—_Bien, quiero que escuchen con atención…_

El plan ahora sí sonaba interesante.

_

* * *

_

¿Qué tal gente? Regresé como prometí. Sé que el capitulo aún no está terminado pero por su longitud decidí coartarlo entre 2 o 3 partes, ya que como habrán visto en el capítulo anterior hay varias cosas que deben de cumplirse. Y como suceden en el capitulo completo, no habrá adelantos esta vez.

_Estoy feliz de estar de regreso, prometo que pronto lograré traerles un nuevo capítulo. Doy bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y a los que ya eran seguidores solo me queda decirles:_

_Gracias por se lectores tan fieles. ¡LOS QUIERO!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PS. A veces la vida te derrota, pero la única forma de saber que seguirás adelante es hacerte un hueco para lo que te gusta, ¿o no?_


	23. El Fin de la Bruja Blanca Parte 2

_Hola mis queridos lectores,_

_Espero que hayan recibido este 2011 con buena vibra, aunque ya vamos a mitad de año, lamento profundamente que para algunos no lo haya sido tanto, pero bueno, la vida es corta y más vale disfrutarla…_

_**Antes que nada quiero hacer el siguiente aviso:**__ Mis condolencias a aquellos que perdieron amigos familiares en el Tsunami, quiero decirles que me he unido al "_**Fandom for Tsunami**_", como muchos sabrán a través de mis tweets anuncié que escribí un _outtake_ de esta historia _(**el capítulo uno en el punto de vista de los gemelos**)_, doy gracias infinitas a todos los donadores, pronto lo subiré para que los demás también puedan leerla._

_Una vez más pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero aun así les aconsejo que si están ansiosos de que escriba, saber cómo continúan mis historias, por favor háganmelo saber de manera respetuosa y sin ofensas porque al fin y al cabo en vez de lograr que actualice van a lograr todo lo contrario. Es una pena que algunos no sepan medir las palabras y se vayan por la vía del insulto, si piensan así es todo más fácil, están equivocados._

_A los que pacientemente esperaron por mi actualización les agradezco infinitamente, no saben cuánto quiero esta historia._

_Bueno, basta de cháchara y vamos a lo que vinimos._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Summary: **TODOS HUMANOS. Un día lluvioso Bella se topó con dos tiernos angelitos, ¿quién iba a decir que estos serían lo que le depararía el destino?

**Disclaimer****: **Todos los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entretainment, Little Brown y Alfaguara Juvenil. El relato es mera ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**EL FIN DE LA BRUJA BLANCA**

**Parte 2: **_**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío**_

**BELLA POV**

Nunca en mi vida vi a mi padre tan feliz como ahora, a pesar de llevar sus muletas y escayola, sus ojos radiaban ese brillo de felicidad que hacía mucho que no veía en su cara, solamente las fotografías de cuando recién llegué al mundo eran la prueba de ello.

Sue había preparado comida como para un ejército, ya que no solo comeríamos nosotros tres en casa, se podría decir que casi toda la reserva de La Push había sido invitada a pasar el mediodía y la tarde en la pequeña casa Swan, montando en el patio trasero lo que parecía más un circo que un picnic, todo en honor a mi visita… _¡GE-NI-AL!_, nótese el sarcasmo en mi pensar. Más aún cuando cierto amigo mío intentó evadirme por todos los medios durante dicha comida ¡Oh, sí! Jacob Black puede ser más escurridizo que el propio Flash Gordon.

—Bells, corazón— me llamó de pronto Sue— ¿Podrías ir a la cocina por una botella más de refresco?

—Claro Sue, con gusto.

No era de esperarse que pronto empezaran a faltar más cosas, jamás en mi corta vida había visto a los chicos tragar tanto como lo estaban haciendo ahora, pero de todas formas no podía negarles que toda la comida estaba de lujo, hacía mucho que no comía cosas con el sazón de la gente de la Reserva. La única que cocinaba tan bien, que casi se le parecía, era Queque…

—Hey, Bells— casi aviento la botella por los aires, Jacob había aparecido de la nada en la cocina.

—¿Por qué me evades?— le pregunté algo molesta y sin siquiera tratar de ser educada.

—Mira Bella, yo sé que tenía que haberte dicho lo de Charlie sin alterarte pero…

—¿Qué?

—Hablé con Alice. —sus mejillas se colorearon.

¡Jacob Black ruborizado! _El infierno se está congelando, señores…_

—¿Qué tú qué…?

—No te vayas a enojar, pero amiga la verdad es que necesitabas un descanso— me dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Y, bueno… la verdad es que aquí se te extrañaba, y luego Alice dijo que tú y tu jefe estaban enamorados…

—¿¡Qué cosa!— ya mismo me estaba tomando un avión de regreso a Chicago a partirle el trasero a Alice.

Jacob suspiró. El desgraciado tuvo el tupé de suspirar en mi cara.

—Por favor Bella— me miró con cansancio—, no te hagas la _Drama Queen_, que no te queda. Además, le creo más a Alice…

Sin previo aviso, aprovechando que el chucho tenía los ojos cerrados como tratando de borrar alguna parte de mi actitud, con toda la fuerza que jamás pensé tener, le estampé un coscorrón más fuerte de los que Rosalie le da a Emmett.

—¡Auuuch, mi mano!— grité de dolor.

—¿Me pegaste?

—¡Maldito chucho!— con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas arremetí de nuevo, esta vez mi rodilla era el arma y el blanco la ingle de cierto moreno idiota.

—¡La re pu…!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_Buen momento para irrumpir papi._ Charlie nos miró expectantes mientras yo sostenía con dolor mi mano, que seguramente me la había torcido, y Jacob… bueno… él se retorcía como sus amigas las lombrices en el suelo. _¡Ja! Esa va también porque cuando teníamos 6 años me hiciste comer lodo. _La venganza es un plato que se sirve… frío.

Charlie rodó los ojos cuando le respondí con una media sonrisa, pero a pesar de todo me pareció ver que su horrendo bigote se doblaba en una pequeña sonrisa.

**EMMETT POV**

Todo se encontraba en silencio, bueno, no todo, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo los grillos aún cantaban y los búhos ululaban. Teníamos todo bajo control…

—¿Listo? —susurró la voz de la enana a mi lado.

—Listo— le sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba con mis manos la máscara que daría el toque final a nuestro plan.

Ahora sí, ya no habría más bruja.

**LORCAN POV**

El resto de la tarde fue un caos _total_. Si pensábamos que la _Brujildanya_ iba a ser pan comido para molestar, estábamos muuuy equivocados. Y cuando digo muuuuy es muchísisisisisimo.

Primero intentamos, bueno intenté, poner a René en su cabeza, pero fue Grace quien me detuvo porque según ella no quería parecerse a las gemelas de una película de Disney. Y eso que es una que a ella le gusta… _Niñas, ¿quién las entiende?_

Luego con Grace tratamos de conseguir que su tienda de campaña estuviera cerca de la orilla del río contándole historias sobre los osos pardos, que nos había contado Tío Emmett y que Tía Alice nos pidió específicamente contar, porque _dis-que _era parte del plan. Yo sólo seguí sus _insturciones._

Más tarde, decidimos probar con meterle lombrices en la comida, lo que casi nos provoca un fuerte regaño por parte de papá quien casi nos cacha… en dos ocasiones. En las películas esto lo hacen ver tan fácil… ¡No es justo!

—Si ya terminaron, lávense las manos a la orilla del lago, pero no se asomen demasiado— nos dijo papá cuando terminamos de cenar—. No vaya a ser que se resbalen.

—Si papá— dijimos al mismo tiempo Grace y yo.

Ambos nos dirigimos a una orilla un poco alejada, teníamos que hablar de lo que Tía Alice y Tío Emmett nos habían dicho que hiciéramos. Hasta ahora todo lo habíamos seguido al pie de la letra.

—No la soporto— se quejó mi hermana cuando comenzó a lavarse las manos.

—¿Crees que yo sí? —le pregunté algo incómodo— Solo espero que los tíos se den prisa. Quiero a Bella de vuelta y cuanto antes mejor.

Grace suspiró.

—Lo sé hermanito, lo sé. La extraño mucho, ¿sabes? —sus ojitos se cubrieron de lágrimas, hacía mucho que no veía tan triste a mi hermanita, y lo peor de todo era que yo me sentía igual, mi corazoncito se estaba haciendo pedacitos.

Con un nudo en la garganta la abracé fuerte.

—Vas a ver que pronto regresa— traté de consolarla.

—Eso espero, no quiero que nos deje como…— la apreté un poco más mientras lloraba a moco tendido.

Sabía a quién se refería, porque yo me sentía de la misma forma. ¿Y si Bella se marchaba así como lo hizo mamá?

_Pero ella es más buena… me lee cuentos, me canta, me mima, me regaña, está conmigo siempre… como una mamá verdadera._

—Yo también tengo miedo— me dije para mí solito. Grace no me escuchó, así que eso estaba bien. No quería espantarla con mis temores. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, muy dentro mío sabía que Bella regresaría, sólo que esto era problema de adultos que tenían que resolver papá y ella.

_Priiip_–_Priip_, sonó el bolsillo de Grace.

—Es tía Alice— dijo secándose las lágrimas para tomar su walkie-talkie— Aquí ardilla voladora, copiando.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar el apodo que se había puesto. Entre mi hermana y Tío Emmett a veces tenían una imaginación muy grande.

—_Tío Oso, te escucho fuerte y claro peque_— me reí ante la reacción de Grace al apodo cariñoso del tío. Ella odiaba que le dijeran así.

—Esperamos ordenes _Tío_.

—_Alice, ya están casi en posición_— se escuchó al tío.

—_¿Grace, Lorcan? Quiero que en cuanto la Bruja se meta en su tienda me avisen, ya que desde donde estamos no podemos ver mucho sin llamar la atención_— dijo Alice—. _Y otra cosa, hace unos minutos le mandé un mensaje a Bella, ella llegó bien a su casa. Los extraña a horrores, pero su papá está delicado de salud. Se acaba de accidentar y ella piensa que debe estar ahí un poco más…_— tía Alice suspiró—._ Pronto va a estar con ustedes de vuelta…_

El peso de nuestro corazón se aligeró.

**3°POV**

Pronto el cielo se oscureció y la noche reinó en el cielo. La Luna alumbraba el lago haciendo que pareciera sacado de una pintura. Los únicos ruidos de la noche eran el viento, los grillos y el aletear de algún otro búho.

La calma reinaba en aquel paisaje.

Lo único que parecía sobresalir por sobre toda la naturaleza eran tres tiendas de campaña, montadas casi a la orilla de la laguna. Solo dos de ellas estaban a una distancia considerable, mientras que la otra se encontraba un poco alejada.

Dentro de ellas la mayoría de sus ocupantes dormitaban plácidamente, o al menos eso parecía. La excepción parecían ser dos pequeños niños, quienes después de una larga espera, recibieron la señal que tanto esperaban: la batalla contra La Bruja Blanca comenzaría su apogeo.

Un par de adultos, de corazón grande e imaginación casi infantil eran los responsables de lo que pronto he de relatar. Una batalla en la que la intención era buena pero el delito fue descubierto, pero eso es para el final. Primero lo primero…

Alice Brandon había ideado el plan perfecto para separar a la Bruja del querido Doctor Cullen, muy querido principalmente por su mejor amiga–casi hermana Bella.

Ella a lo igual que Emmett Cullen –hermano del Doctor en cuestión– sabía que la llegada de aquella intrusa a la casa Cullen, había sido dolorosa para Bella y especialmente los pequeños. Ya que de pronto, las cosas cambiaron casi como estaban al principio de esta historia.

Por ello, fue que con su astucia y la ayuda de Emmett el plan iba marchando a la perfección. Además de la gran ayuda de los dos pequeños angelitos del Doctor Cullen.

Una vez que el par anunció la retirada de la Bruja a sus aposentos. Alice anunció que debían esperar un poco más, ya que el plan funcionaría mejor, una vez que la Bruja hubiera ganado un poco de sueño. Pues sino, estaría despierta y sería un caos. Además de que el padre de los niños se enteraría más rápido.

—Uh, uh, uh, uh— imitó Emmett a un búho a las afueras de la tienda de los niños.

Los pequeños salieron casi de inmediato, con sus batas bien ajustadas, pues el viento de otoño era muy frío.

—¿Qué traes puesto tío? —susurró Lorcan al ver a Emmett disfrazado de… oso.

—Es parte del plan bobito— le dijo Grace con orgullo—, ¿no ves que por eso nos hicieron contarle sobre los osos pardos a la Bruja?

—¡Ahhh, ahora entiendo! —sonrió triunfante el pequeño.

—Ahora… manos a la obra— les llamó Alice, mientras Emmett sólo se dedicaba a asentir. El pobre no podía hablar debido a la máscara que traía encima, ya que amplificaba su voz que de por sí ya era atronadora.

Los cuatro se dirigieron sigilosamente a la tienda de campaña donde dormía la Bruja. Sin saber que el Doctor Cullen había escuchado a sus tesoros. Él como los niños, esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño, menos después de la partida de la muchacha que le había robado el corazón y que él guiado por los temores de su padre había, sin duda alguna, lastimado.

Por eso, con el mayor de los sigilos siguió al cuarteto, esperando ver qué era lo que se les había ocurrido. Dentro de él, los apoyaba al máximo, pero sabía que la broma debería merecer un castigo. Pero mientras se dedicaría a observar el acontecimiento desde la oscuridad.

Pronto los cuatro comenzaron a hacer ruidos de lo más sigilosos, especialmente los niños, tiraban piedritas contra el suelo, y con ramitas que Alice había arrancado de unos árboles comenzaron a azotarlas contra las paredes de la tienda, primero suavemente y luego un poco más brusco.

Dentro de la tienda la Bruja ya había despertado un poco. Los ruidos que la habían despertado comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa, con miedo. Afuera algo resopló, muy cerca a dónde se encontraba su cabeza. Llevada por el miedo, la mujer salió disparada de la tienda, para encontrarse cara a cara con un oso…

Los actos que siguieron solo cabe relatarlos desde los ojos de un niño, ya que la diversión es mejor si la cuentan desde su perspectiva.

**GRACE POV**

—¡AHHHHH!— la voz de Tanya resonó por todo el bosque.

Tío Emmett hacía movimientos raros con los brazos, como si quisiera abrazarla. Pero, la Bruja estaba muerta de miedo, por ello… se lanzó a la carrera. Una carrera que la llevó a meterse en el lago y salir cubierta de algas como un monstruo del pantano.

Pronto escuché unas pisadas detrás de mí.

—¡EDWAAAARD! —gritaba desesperada la Bruja.

En un acto medio valiente y medio tonto me volteé. Encontrándome cara a cara con...

—¿Papá?—¿Edward? —dijimos al mismo tiempo los cuatro responsables del plan anti-Brujas.

—¿Me pueden explicar… qué está pasando? —su cara estaba seria.

—¡ESE PAR! —Tanya había regresado a la orilla— ¡ESE PAR TIENE LA CULPA!

—¿Perdón? —la interrumpió mi tío.

—DEBERÍAN ENVIARLOS A UN INTERNADO EN LONDRES O SUIZA, SON UN ESTORBO PARA TODOS…

Las palabras de la Bruja me transportaron de inmediato a mis miedos. ¿Sería un estorbo yo para Bella?, ¿por eso mamá nos había dejado?

—¡TANYA! —la Bruja se calló por fin, papá por fin volvió a hablar— Nunca, vuelvas a hablar así de mis hijos.

—Pero…

—Lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero no te da derecho a decir lo que dices. No eres su madre.

—¡Tampoco lo es la mosca muerta de tu niñera!

—En cuanto regresemos a mi casa, tomarás tus cosas y te marcharas— le dijo papá—. Y jamás te atrevas a regresar o a hablarme en el Hospital.

La Bruja sin dudas había volado. Pero papá estaba… ¿enojado?

—En cuanto a ustedes cuatro… tendremos una charla larga y tendida.

—Sí, papá.

—Perdón— dijo Alice a modo de disculpa.

Esta noche de Halloween sin dudas estaba resultando un poco loca.

* * *

_OK, este capítulo será hasta aquí, ya que Halloween tenía pensado ser muy largo, por ello tengo que dividirlo._

_Además es una ganancia, ya que ustedes pueden disfrutar un poco de La Nana, sin temor a que no lo continúe, ¿cierto?_

_Arriba mencioné el outtake, creo que lo subiré entre mañana y el fin de semana. _

_Bueno, espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado. En estos días prometo dedicarme un poco más a esta hermosa historia y a las demás._

_Los quiero mucho!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: No olviden dejar sus reviews, y recuerden que pueden segurime por twitter por __**Aye436**__, podrán contactarme más fácil y estar al pendiente de mis proyectos, entre ellos: mundofanfiction(.)com_


End file.
